Team Kick Ass
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: With too many Strigoi attacks and too many fatalities something needs to change, so Moroi and Dhampir students are recruited from all over to join in the fight against Strigoi. They will train in a special camp and learn to rely and trust one another. But will they be ready when the enemies attack? Can they sacrifice what they must? And will they all come out alive? -T for swearing
1. Intro

I made this upon request for BrooklynCharli, I hope you all like it!

AN: Just so you know every single first name used in this story has been used or mentioned in the VA books most are not main characters but believe me they were mentioned somewhere in the book.

Read Enjoy and Review

* * *

Team Kick Ass

''We've lost 20 dhampirs so far this month and 46 moroi.'' A man reported in a composed manner though underneath he was worried. Just because he had an inkling of an idea even if it does succeed their is no way of guaranteeing success. He felt the urge to punch something or tug at his hair in frustration but seeing as that isn't very professional he refrained from doing so. He had dark chocolate brown hair paired with warm brown eyes. To accent all this -and he did have an accent, a lovely russian one- he wore a black duster like in the cowboy movies and was tall, so tall in fact that he was almost as tall as the lady in front of him. This lady sat on a throne, which sat on dais. She wore an expressionless face though underneath she was very worried as well. What was becoming of her 'people'.

''What do you advise we do Guardian Belikov, the number of losses seems to be escalating.'' He nodded this was true and thought for a moment.

''I would like to assemble a team of students. Dhampir and Moroi alike, royalty and non-royalty. Good students and bad students.'' He paused assessing her reaction. Her facial expression hadn't changed so he continued. ''I would train them to work together and fight against strigoi. Their success would inspire those of every class of life to take a stand and fight as well.'' The queen watched him intently.

''And how would we prove their success?'' she asked finally. He swallowed, here came the part which would receive resistance. He himself wasn't comfortable with it either but it was the only way.

''Once we are sure they are ready to combat strigoi we send them out to attack where we know strigoi are hiding.'' Much to his surprise the queen still sat elegantly her face unmoved.

Before she could reply he heard a squeek. He was already halfway to the door with his stake raised and ready to fight before the door opened fully, revealing a woman. She was of medium height with short brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a lovely tan which made Dimitri return his stake to its holder. That and he recognized the Guardian in front of him. Guardian Petrov.

She bowed with just as much practised elegance as Dimitri presented upon his entry into the throne room.

''You highness, I'm terribly sorry to have interrupted but having heard your conversation I felt the need to have my opinion heard.'' The queen stared at her bowed head for confusion and surprise could be seen in her eyes.

''You may continue.'' She rose her face just as emotionless as the other in the room.

''I agree with Guardian Belikov, this would be a very beneficial way to deal with the strigoi invasions. We could even seperate them into smaller groups. The moroi would learn to handle themselves during a strigoi invasion perhaps even offer assistance with magic, and I would like to offer my assistance.''

The queen paused in thought.

''What would you need to accomplish this?'' Dimitri glanced at Alberta before saying

''Well assuming their will be under 20 students I would say one building for housing, food and storage and another for classrooms and the gym. We can build the obstacle courses ourselves...'' He paused before continuing. ''Having our base in a forest would do nicely. Standard gym equipment. Around 10 guardians and at least four moroi, one for each element and feeders will also be necessary for the morois as well as beds, dressers and a computer or two with access to the internet. And standard first aid equipment. Four vans would do well for trips into town'' The queen watched him for a moment before stating

''Your asking for a lot.'' Dimitri executed an elegant bow. Alberta cleared her throat catching their attention before saying.

''I'm sorry your Highness but I have to agree with Dimitri though his demands are rather small. We would have to live in seclusion from the rest of the world to enforce good work ethics. He's been asking for the bear minimum'' The queen took a deep breath.

''If this fails Dimitri and Alberta I will be placing all the blame on your shoulders.'' They nodded and bowed again. Excitement and anticipation ran just under Dimitri's skin making him shiver with delight. He always enjoyed a good challenge, and this would certainly be the hardest to overcome. Alberta was similarly excited but more due to the fact that the queen hadn't objected to moroi fighting with magic. As they began to stand upright once again and she began to speak.

''I seem to remember an abandoned experimental lab in the middle of a forest. We bought it out due to an unfortunate strigoi situation. It had the main hospital, a couple storage buildings and a huge gym fully equipped in the basement of the main hospital. They had around 20 or so cabins with three to four bedrooms as well as the basic computer kitchen and such.'' A shiver ran down Alberta's spine.

She must be talking about how ten or twenty odd years ago humans had captured some moroi and dhampirs and began doing experiments on them. At the time we hadn't known where they had gone until the strigoi attacked and it viral.

''Will this be a good area for your school of sorts?'' Alberta wanted to shake her head vigorously but Dimitri bowed.

''That would do very nicely your highness.'' She nodded and made sure to address both Dimitri and Alberta when she said

''Think over what will be necessary and consult one another. Once you've got a list of what you will need give it to whoever I have in the office now. Ask for whatever will be necessary for this to succeed. This may be our last chance.'' She gave a smile the first change in facial expressions the Guardians had ever seen her display. ''And good luck to you.''

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first official chapter~ Read Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 1

* * *

Rose POV

''I don't want to go!'' I cried. My mother ignored me rampaging around my dorm room packing my clothes, my shoes. Everything that ever belonged to me. Everything. Into three suit cases, my whole life in fit in three suitcases. That made me unbearably sad. Closing my eyes I shook my head listening to my mother reply to my outburst.

''Well I'm sorry to say that you have no say in the matter.'' She declared still stuffing and compacting everything into my bags. She was doing this so quickly almost throwing everything into the bags but they still managed to look organized and folded. It would have taken me hours to even fold half my wardrobe that neatly if I even could, and she was doing it in less then five seconds. My eyes twitched and I threw up my arms

''But you do! I don't want to go and that's it! Just say I'm not the one they want for so important a position or something like that! I don't care I just don't want to go!'' She zipped my suit cases closed and I threw another glance around the room. It was empty. Completely empty. Not a picture frame was left, every thing I'd collected over my sixteen years of life was in three suitcases.

She turned around and faced me, looking up at my face -yes my mother is much shorter then me, and I'm not tall to start with- and I could see a mixture of emotions that lay there. I didn't even know what half of them were.

''Rose, they want you _because_ your not the best student, they want you because they can prove that when you succeed that even those who don't really want anything to do with the program will still turn out to be good guardians. That they can deal with anything they are thrown.'' She sighed plopping herself down on my bed. ''I tried to keep you here I knew you wouldn't want to go but they were adamant that you come.'' I frowned had she truly just said she'd tried to help me? I had to ask, that couldn't be right.

''You tried to help me.'' My mother sent me a hurt glance

''Of course I did, I'm your mother and I love you. I'm just not the best at demonstrating that.'' I gazed at her curiously. She sighed bringing her hands up to her bright red hair smoothing the wild curls down,

''Look I know you don't like it, frankly I don't like it either, but...'' She rolled her shoulders back.

''I know.'' I said finally. ''I don't have any good friends here anyway.'' My mom gave a small laugh.

''Well that's one way to look at it.'' She got up and I started to drag two of my three suitcases with me my mother took the other. We headed to the door. I forced myself to remember these walls. The ones I'd passed every day since I was three years old. The dirty floor that no one wanted or saw the point in washing, the dead grass and the old tree I could see from the windows. The stairs that I'd fallen down too many times to count when either drunk or too tired to pay attention. The pictures of all the other classes from years before me.

We got outside to the van and I looked at it dread and insecurities infiltrated my system making me freeze in spot. My mother came up beside me. Placing the bags in the van I clutched my purse to my chest. What would it be like? Who would be their?

''Rose.'' My mother said gently. ''You can use this opportunity to change how people perceive you.'' so you don't have to pretend to be someone your not. She didn't say it but I knew what she meant. Here at this school I go nuts, parties, alcohol you name it and I've probably done it. And for that I was a real hit at parties. And for that I was never taken seriously. My mother knew, she knew that wasn't me. I was serious about fighting strigoi I wasn't going to be some eye candy for a royal moroi who wanted to feel rebellious. I stared at the van.

''I'll take you up on that advise.'' I said finally. I could do this. I would succeed. Now all that was left was to go do just that.

* * *

Lissa POV

''Are you sure this is the right thing for me?'' I asked tugging nervously at my blond hair. My mother glanced back at me -my father was driving my mother was in the passenger seat- and smiled.

''You'll be fine dear, and you believe that moroi should fight with magic right?'' I nodded vigorously. Even at a young age I had found it bordering on stupidity that everyone was so against moroi using magic to help themselves and others. I mean why not?

''Well then you need to prove that it's possible, no one will ever believe you if your all words and no action.'' I sighed she had a point... As always.

''But... I'm you know-''

''That is hardly something to be concerned about Lissa, your not there to date anyway.'' I let out a short laugh,

''I guess your right,'' though I was still uncertain. Being homosexual was a big reason as to why I'm shy, I'm an easy target for getting picked on and despite my brothers standing up for me at school I was still bullied. I'd tell Andre at first when ever someone did but he couldn't do much about it so I just started keeping it to myself. Now with no Andre what's so ever, I might as well paint a target on my back. My mother glanced back at me, seemingly reading my mind.

''The people you'll be their with are going against the grain already, Guardians who aren't guarding but chasing, moroi fighting not fleeing, I doubt your being interested in girls instead of guys is going to make much of a difference.'' That made sense too, but their would still be the awkward glances the shying away and the general avoiding that I had experienced so many times before. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts. Alright so I wouldn't say anything about my preferences to anyone, but I would confirm if asked, and whatever happens, happens. Tilting my head back I stared at the boring grey of the roof of the car. I scrutinized it, their were small flashes of other colours that lay there making me wonder if their was any set pattern to it or not. Glancing back at the forest ahead I asked myself quietly,

''I wonder if I'll know anyone who will be there.''

* * *

Viktoria POV

''YEAH! I'm going to see DIMKA!'' I giggled excitedly dancing around the airport waving my hands back and forth. Those surrounding our happy group sent some curious glances our way. My mother watched me with a silent smile. Her eyes held some sadness, she was saying good bye to another one of her children after all. Babushka stared at me with her normal frown, though a smile hid deep down in her eyes. Paul came over and gave me a hug. I picked him up and twirled him around. He giggled with me as we twirled. Despite his turning 10, we had made a pact that we would always act like two years old's together, odd I know but incredibly fun. Putting him down I stretched out my arms. Paul watched me with a smile

''You'll say hi to uncle Dimka for me right?'' I gave him a huge smile bending my knees slightly so I'd look him right in the eyes before giving him another hug. NO I am NOT short... he's just a really tall kid. Letting him go I looked right into his intelligent brown eyes,

''Of course I will you silly little monster.'' We grinned at each other before commencing another spinning hug.

''Flight 5434 to Montana is ready for boarding, if you are over the age of 18 please have you passports open to your picture and have your boarding pass ready. Thank you.'' I felt a shiver of excitement run through me and I smiled happily unable to suppress another grin, looking back at my family I declared loudly,

''I'll talk to you guys all the time okay?!'' I walked backwards waving frantically somehow balancing my carry-on's on my shoulders. Once in the line I dug through my purse for my boarding pass, just for the fun of it I grabbed my passport too, though I didn't actually need it.

Once on the plane I let out another giggle and smile ignoring the confused glances from the business man beside me to my right and the old women already passed out beside him.

''I'M GONNA SEE DIMKA!''

* * *

Eddie POV

I wasn't sure what to think about this program. A nameless one at that. I had been given a letter about a week ago, by a man in a black suit. A Guardian. He had walked right through the boy's dorm passing the front desk without so much as a glance toward any of the teachers, guardians or students. He walked purposefully to my room those around me watched with different emotions plastered on their faces. Suspicion, surprise and curiosity. He stopped right at my dorm and knocked. It was a powerful one that commanded respect, three quick raps at the door. He asked if I was Edison Castile I nodded. He stared straight into my eyes before handing me the letter. Having someone look into your eyes is somewhat disturbing as it doesn't happen often. After handing it to me he said that the queen would like me to join a strigoi hunting program. Where I would learn to fight alongside Moroi on the battlefield. I had agreed after he gave me a run down of some of the details. After all I believed that Moroi should learn to protect themselves. Not everyone could have a guardian. Untop of that it was an invitation straight from the queen no less. Saying no would be disgraceful and rude.

Then when the odd guardian left I contacted my parents and told them about the man. They asked about what was in the letter. As I had forgotten to open it I didn't know. Upon doing so I found out we would be in the middle of the woods. In an abandoned experimental lab with maximum 19 other kids a mixture of moroi and dhampir. Anything could happen their, we wold have limited access to medical facilities and as it was in the middle of nowhere we would probably only go to town or any sort of civilization whenever supplies were needed. I wouldn't see anybody else but the 30 odd people that would be there for what could be months on end.

And now as I was being driven to the program home base. It was a while away and the guardian driving-a different one-said that it would probably be a about a day or so before we got there. As she drove down the road and I stared out at what could be my last glimpse of civilization for a long time I found myself wondering just what the hell I had gotten myself into.

* * *

Mason POV

''I'm gonna be an ass kicking strigoi killer in no time~!'' I declared delightedly. One of my bags balanced precariously on my shoulder, the other held on my arm swung with my excited fidgeting. The Guardian who was helping me bring my stuff to the van glanced at me curiously with a quirked smile. He was here not only to help me with my bags -their were quite a few- but was also going to be driving me to the school or the program, whatever they were calling it. He was tall with dark brown hair and eyes. Oddly enough he was wearing a duster like the cowboys did in the movies. He gave me a small smile. I stopped suddenly letting my bags fall dramatically mentally cringing as a slight crushing noise was heard. Please, Please don't let that be my phone!

''What's the matter?'' he asked his deep voice was laced with under tone of a Russian accent.

''You just smiled!'' I declared incredulously as I stared at him ''Do tell Mr. Stoic! What made you smile?'' He raised a brow while I picked up my dropped bags.

''You remind me of my little sister.'' I would have laughed if he had not just compared me to a girl.

''DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE BOOBS?'' I cried dramatically and a bit hurt. He burst out laughing trying in vain to contain himself. I pouted as he laughed he finally chocked on a laugh before finally managing to containing himself. Or at least somewhat, a smile still hovered on his face.

''I didn't mean in looks but in the way you act. You'll meet her soon anyway.''

And that was the last non stoic thing he said until we got to the van, though by the slight twitch of his lip you could tell he was ready to laugh at anytime. Putting my bags in the back we got in and I stretched my arms and back. I was still feeling a little put out by his comment, but set it aside as we got in the van and he smoothly pulled out of the garage, past the gate and out onto the highway.

Little sister, yeah right!

* * *

Mia POV

I sighed as I curled my hair, swinging the last golden lock over my shoulder and unplugging the hair curler. I stared at the reflection in the mirror. Blonde locks fell delicately around a pale, blemish free face. Blue eyes shone as they stared at themselves in the mirror. Shaking my head I stood straight throwing my shoulders back in a manipulated facade of control. Glancing to the left at my now very empty room I thought of how I would be in a different room tomorrow. That this room I'd lived in since forever would sit empty while I occupied a different one. One without the same lavender walls, without the stain on the roof from when I accidentally threw my hand cream upwards instead of at someone who'd been bugging me. It wouldn't be this room, I would be In the middle of nowhere. I stared at the room forlornly before sighing again. What would happen, would happen and I was stuck with it now. I had agreed despite the nervous churning of my stomach and now I would go through with it.

''Mia are you ready to go? The Guardians are here!'' My mother called. Rolling my shoulders back I glanced in the mirror. A confident smile stared back. I took in a deep calming breath before calling back

''Yes! I'll be down in a minute.'' I threw one last glance at myself in the mirror before joining my stuff downstairs. Slipping my purse over my shoulder and my flats onto my feet. Giving my last round of good bye's to my mother and father I followed the guardian as he led me to the van in front of my families home.

Watching my house pass by the window and my family too I waved frantically before I couldn't see them anymore. Composing myself I sat back determined.

I could do this.

* * *

Christian POV

I glanced over at my aunt. She was a very beautiful person, even with the scar that ran across her face the black hair and bright blue eyes could not be ignored. She usually got what she want, this explained my current situation. I leaned back onto my seat.

''So your going to be one of my teachers.'' I said finally. She nodded with a kind smile

''Yup! No slaking in my classes.'' I gave a halfhearted smile,

''Do you know anyone else who's going to be there?'' She glanced at me with a playful smile

''Are you nervous Chrissy?'' My eye twitched involuntarily. Chrissy? Really? Was that necessary?

''Course not!'' I said instead. She smiled her crystalline blue eyes -the same as my own- were laughing.

''Right...'' she let out a small giggle before answering my question. ''I do know a couple people personally who will be there, and know of a couple others.'' I glanced over at her a moment latter she continued keeping her eyes loyally on the road ahead.

''Well theirs Guardian Belikov, you know him we've been friends for a long time.'' I paused

''Dimitri? Tall dud with the cowboy coat.'' She smiled -she was seemingly forever smiling to tell you the truth- and said

''That's him, also Guardian Petrov -Alberta-, Guardian Tanner -Mikhail...'' she droned on a list of other names I didn't recognize. That was the thing with my aunt, she knew a lot of people and tended to make it seem like she only knew a few. So naturally my attention drifted but only for a moment before she said

''And that's just the teachers and guardians.'' I tuned back in then as she said

''I know of a couple of students that will be there. The Dragomir princess will be their.'' I cringed when she said that, great another stuck up royal. Yes, I'm royal I'm well aware thank you but I'm not anywhere near important enough to feel superior in anyway. Coming from a line of very disgraced Ozera's we were pushed away not accepted. ''Janine Hathaway's daughter will be their, apparently she's really into partying. Dimitri's younger sister I heard was coming all the way from russia to study here and to visit her brother, she hasn't seen him in a while is my assumption.'' I nodded absentmindedly as I thought of the program. Putting kids in the middle of god only knows where and making them learn to fight. How successful could this little endeavor really turn out to be?

* * *

And that is the beginning of the best strigoi hunting team. Team Kick Ass.

* * *

What did you think?

Should I continue?

Let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I haven't got so many for one chapter in a long time!_

_Many Many thanks to: Sabrina, ILuvMyFangPlushie, BrooklinCharli and Phee1234_

_by the way I won't be listing who reviewed very often, I just had the urge to do so today ;P_

_Anyway on with the story! Read, Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously

_And that is the beginning of the best strigoi hunting team. Team Kick Ass._

* * *

Now

Rose POV

I watched out the car window as the forest thickened, more animals popped out of the wood works and we had to stop the car more then once to avoid hitting a deer. It was a beautiful place these woods it would be hard to deny, but I could feel a pit of dread begin to form in my core.

I would be here till I was deemed fit for strigoi hunting.

I let out a groan. Glancing over at the man who drove the van. He glanced at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

''Are we there yet?'' I asked like an annoying child. He smiled

''Does it look like it?'' He asked gently. I pouted playfully

''yes?'' He laughed

''Sure we are we just have to drive for another three hours to reach the house'' I groaned letting my head come forward and hit the dashboard of the van. He was laughing quietly beside me.

We carried on for a while in silence before he spoke.

''You seem to be taking this seriously.'' I continued looking out the window despite my surprise.

''What do you mean by that?'' I asked finally looking over to see his expression.

''Well having been a guardian at VA for a while and I've crashed a couple of parties'' I blushed and he continued ''Your always the centre of attention and a bit irresponsible. You seem to be wanting to take this in a mature way.'' I laughed

''Mature? Really? I just asked you not ten minutes ago if we were there yet. How is that mature?'' He gave a laugh.

''Mature and joking are two different things.'' I laughed with him for a bit before leaning back in my chair

''Your right though, I'm gonna take this seriously. I've always known I'd have to stop being an empty headed, slacking party girl I just needed to motivation and opportunity.'' Closing my eyes I stretched my arms out in front of me. ''This is my opportunity. No one will know who I am here I can start over even if they did hear rumours they'll just take it as overdone gossip when they see I'm actually trying.'' I opened an eye to take a glance at him, he was smiling

''I see.'' I yawned stretching out again.

''Now I want to know why your not all stoic guardian? Is it because there aren't any other people to see you acting like this?'' He shook his head

''No Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov insisted we try to act less severe and strict that since there's going to be max 45 other people their were going to be getting to know one another well we might as well start now.'' I closed my eyes again.

''Belikov... that rings a bell.'' I could almost _feel_ that he was rolling his eyes. But he said

''Dimitri Belikov is on the Guardian Council, he's also a consultant to the queen.'' I opened my eyes and stared at him blankly and he sighed in a comedic way and said ''He was the 17 year old who saved the queen a couple years ago.'' Ahhh that would be why his name sounded familiar.

''Ooh that guy.'' I said finally he laughed a bit. How he was able to have this conversation and keep his eyes on the road surprised me but I wasn't complaining.

''Do you know anyone else who will be there, Guardian...?'' He smiled

''Tanner, but due to the large variety of threats Alberta Petrov threw my way that she promised would come true if I weren't more lax, I'll allow you to call me Mikhail.'' I gave him a small grin. He was a cool old dude, even though he probably wasn't all that old. ''I don't really know much about the students apart from I know two royals are going to be their they are still trying to convince some of the others to come. Dragomir and Ozera. Dimitri's little sister and that's all in know for students.'' He paused

''They'll be quite a few teachers and guardians I know that an Ozera is coming to teach fire magic users and that the doctor, Dr. Olendsky, will be there -she's great- and I can't really remember any more at the moment.'' I nodded and soon the silence over came us and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Guardian Tanner -Mikhail- was shaking me awake gently telling me we had arrived.

After getting out of the van groggily and stumbling around on the grassy ground for a bit I gathered my wits and surveyed my new home.

There was a huge three story building in front of me, looking a lot like a mental institution with it's pale grey exterior and it's lines of windows lined with grates so as to insure no one escaped. A shiver ran down my spine but I shook it off continuing my inspection. To the left of the building lay a four of what seemed to be storage rooms. A large garage with many car doors was among the storage rooms. The ground around the buildings was mostly dirt, rock and grass though their were a couple of concrete walkways. Steam was rising off of it making me wonder just how hot it was.

And then I regretted wondering because the hot humid air finally got to me and I began to sweat. As it was around lunch time now the sun was beating down on us, though the trees did offer some protection it couldn't do much about the high humidity.

To try and ignore the suddenly overbearing heat I moved into the small amount of shade the van provided set on finishing my survey that kept getting interrupted. To the right of the big mental house was another large building I would have wondered what it was if their wasn't a large sign in front of it that said 'Gymnasium'. A trail to the right of the gym caught my eye though instead of risking the heat I turned back to the van to help Mikhail unload my stuff instead, there was always time to investigate it later when the temperature was bearable.

Once my stuff was out of the van he brought me down one of the concrete trails. I followed close behind him curiously as we passed the nut house and the gym. We walked for a couple minutes before the trail changed from concrete to gravel.

''Tell me when you see the cabin you like.'' He said, and we soon began to pass cabins. They were all new though the style ranged from modern to log cabins to an almost doll house look-it was like florescent pink-. Not one called out to me.

As we walked I saw a beautiful two storey cabin. It was a beautiful log cabin with a mess of plants growing wildly up the side of the cedar fence that circled the place and was on its way to taking over the porch. Vines had already wrapped themselves around the polls of a swinging couch thing that you always see old people using in the movies. The untamed beauty made me squeal.

''THIS IS THE ONE!'' Mikhail stopped walking and looked over at me like I'd gone nuts as I waltzed to the door, dragging my bags behind me happily. I ran up onto the porch and looked in the windows. I could see a living room with a tv propped up over a fireplace with two couches and a loveseat I could even see a kitchen behind it. Not that I was going to use it I couldn't cook in the first place.

Mikhail came up onto the porch and pulled out a ring with 20 odd keys on it, after sifting through them he found one and unlocked the door only to be pushed out of the way as I charged inside.

I ran around looking at the house. When you entered the cabin/house to your right was the living room to your left a dinning room. If you continued straight their were glass railing stairs and a closet hidden safely underneath it. A bathroom was just beside it. And if you circled that their was a beautiful kitchen had all the appliances.

If you were to look at a floor plan of this cabin you would see that the staircase was the centre.

I got to the stairs and looked up. You could see all the way to the ceiling since they had left a sort of skylight from above to bellow. It was ringed in a glass railing so I could see several doors led off the hall.

Packing up my used to be heavy bags like they were nothing I charged up the stairs and amazingly enough only stopping once to look at the view. I arrived upstairs and sighed, it was beautiful. Their were 5 doors that I could see. After taking a peek into each I discovered their was one bathroom three bedrooms and what appeared to be an office/study area.'' Running back through the rooms I noticed that two were smaller, the big one however was the closest to the bathroom and was just beside the stairs, and after using the bathroom I found that the plumbing while not extremely loud was not quiet either. That and the floor creaked and with it being beside the bathroom there would be a lot of traffic. So I inspected the other two room which were of equal distance to the bathroom. One faced the backyard while the other faced the front. Glancing at the view out the front bedroom I noticed a trail and I could just see a large lake.

The lake view -YES I COULD GO SWIMMING!- and the fact that I would be able to see who was coming and going made me choose it over the backyard. I let out a content sigh before placing my bags in my room running downstairs to grab the next one and practically ripping it from Mikhail hands before running back upstairs. After calming myself I returned downstairs I would leave the unpacking for later.

Mikhail looked worn and confused as he slumped on the couch. He managed a tired smile when I came down.

''You chose your room?'' I nodded happily

''Yup! Not the biggest but the most strategically placed.'' He just smiled and said

''By the way since your the first one here you get to chose something.'' I smiled

''And what would that be?'' He yawned and stood up.

''Do you want a house mate or not?'' I paused, eyeing him curiously

''That depends, will you guys be checking on the cleanliness of our rooms?'' he nodded and I sighed ''Fine! I want a house mate then.'' he raised a brow before pulling out a list out of his jean pocket and after a moment of looking at it he said

''For some reason I don't have the last names of each person but here are the other girls you could stay with.'' he cleared his throat.

''Mia, Viktoria or Lissa.'' I turned and stared at him

''That's it?'' He nodded

''They're sending out invitations left right and centre but not many seem to be interested in joining in on the fun.'' He stretched and yawned again making me yawn and continued on tiredly ''Their are only three guys as well that have agreed, one moroi and two dhampirs.'' I thought back to the names.

''Mia, Viktoria or Lissa hmm?'' He glanced back down at the list

''It appears that Viktoria and Mia are both 14 while Lissa is 16 I believe you are the same age as her correct?'' I nodded

''That settles it then! Lissa and I will take awesome care of this awesome cabin!'' He stared at me before saying

''Let me offer you some advice.'' I frowned at his odd announcement but stayed quiet at he continued. ''You might want to act like a normal person when she arrives-'' I laughed throwing a pillow straight at his face which he batted to the side easily.

''I'm the awesome Rose Hathaway! Why would I pretend to be normal? I'm too awesome for that!'' He frowned and leaned against a wall

''Well awesome isn't the word I would use.'' I threw another pillow at him which he ducked before saying

''We should go get some lunch I can hear your stomach growling.'' I grinned

''You mean I don't need to cook!'' He smiled

''You may have a kitchen and if you want we can have food for you but you don't need to cook.'' My grin widened

''YEAH~!'' I screeched and ran out of the house. You could say that I have a passion for food. Not cooking it but eating it.

After I realized I didn't know where I was going and Mikhail showed me to the temporary food place which happened to be in one of the 'storage rooms' it was more like a bunch of offices and a coffee room. Though upon my questioning he reassured me the other buildings were in fact storage rooms. When I asked why we weren't eating in the nut house -there was surely a kitchen in there- he said that since it was going to be the training facility for once we got better at fighting we weren't allowed to know the layout.

Next I asked him about the lake. He said we would be learning to fight in all circumstances. On water and in water included.

The only reason I was excited when he said that was because their had to be a boat somewhere.

And after that round of questions I began to ask about the others and when they would arrive. He said that Alberta -Guardian Petrov- was already here. He named a couple other guardians I didn't know of and he said that the teacher for water users was here her name being Marina. I thought it was a bit peculiar that a Moroi have such a human name but decided to wait before asking around about it.

He also said that of the students Lissa would be arriving sometime tonight along with a boy named Mason. Apparently Lissa's parents had decided to drive her to the turn off of the road it took to get here. They'd wait till Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Mason showed up then they'd drive the girl here. I was quite excited to meet them. This place was cool and all but seriously? It was in the middle of nowhere.

''How 'bout the other students?'' I asked he then went on to say that Viktoria was probably on a flight from Russia and would be arriving tomorrow or very late tomorrow night depending on traffic and what time the plane arrived so on and so forth. Mia was probably arriving sometime tomorrow morning, Eddie would be arriving with her while Christian would be arriving with the fire prof some time after Lissa, Mason and Dimitri. Depending on how quickly she drives.

As we talked a woman came in. She was taller then me but still relatively short. She wore her hair in a short bob cut her stride was full of power and grace. Upon entering she gave me a smile she had an empty mug of coffee in her hand and she came and sat at the table with us.

''You must be Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm Guardian Alberta Petrov, please call me Alberta.'' I smiled

''Thanks and it's Rose, please don't ever say Rosemarie...'' She quirked a brow -seriously was I the only person who couldn't do that?- but she sat back and smiled

''Alright then, I heard from your mother that you weren't very happy about coming here, I hope you've changed your mind?'' I nodded

''Yeah I wasn't sure about leaving VA but I've made the decision to take this seriously and I will.'' She nodded with a knowing smile.

''That's just the type of attitude we we're hoping for.'' She yawned before shaking her head she stood up and walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself some more coffee adding in a couple sugar cubes.

As we sat in silence -well between all the mechanical noises and the noises of Mikhail and I eating it wasn't all that silent but anyways- for a while slowly eating and talking about the program and when classes would start and stuff like that. When we finished eating I asked Alberta if I could have a map of the place, she agreed but didn't have one on hand that she could give to me so she drew one. Their were 25 cabins that went half way around the lake and from what Alberta said they would construct some more for once the camp became more frequented. Though their were plenty of cabins for us. The lake happened to be about a five minute walk from the main buildings. After labelling each building and where the guardian/teachers cabins were I had her mark out were the magic strigoi repelling barrier was so that I knew where too far was. The barrier extended a good few kilometres in every direction from every building making a huge circle of protection for us.

''That's a lot of land to guard'' I said with a huff. She nodded

''That it is but we have camera's surrounding the entire place and a sensor that will do off if the barrier collapses or if someone leaves or enters the protected areas.'' I smiled

''Cool! But... doesn't it go off when animals pass through?'' She nodded but gave a shrug

''That's why we have the camera's. If this place turns out to be a success we'll petition the queen to have a wall built around the place.'' I nodded, no sense it making a fortress if they weren't even sure if it would be used.

I looked back down on the map with a smile. It wasn't perfect but I quite liked it, no getting lost for me! Folding it precisely I stuffed it into my back pocket. Glancing at the clock I let out a surprised whistle

''Wow it's already 3.'' Mikhail nodded standing to go get some coffee while Alberta asked some questions about how I liked the cabin and I responded giving her my genuine thoughts. As we slowly started to run out of light topics to talk about I suddenly remembered.

''I don't have a key to the cabin! Lissa will need one too.'' Alberta smiled seemingly impressed at my remembering before asking Mikhail which one I'd picked

''The one that looks like it hasn't been maintained for a thousand years.'' She laughed at that before leaving the room for her office I would guess. She came back right in the middle of my defending the houses honour. She laughed at that before handing me two silver keys. They both had a design on it. A vine crawled around around the stem part and flourished into a rose. I gave her a questioning glance, she caught it and laughed

''That's cabin's original name, given to it by the owner is the Spirit Rose.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Well it got the Rose part right.''

We stopped our bantering when a low rumbling sound was heard. Mikhail turned from making his coffee.

''That must be Dimitri, Lissa and Mason let's go say hello''

* * *

_So they're starting to arrive! Please let me know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I won't bore you with excuses you probably either don't care about or wont actually read

XP

Anyway Read Review and Enjoy! I've been getting way more reviews then I've gotten in a long time! YOU guys are awesome!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Previously

_''That's cabin's original name, given to it by the owner is the Spirit Rose.'' I rolled my eyes._

_''Well it got the Rose part right.'' _

_We stopped our bantering when a low rumbling sound was heard. Mikhail turned from making his coffee._

_''That must be Dimitri, Lissa and Mason let's go say hello'' _

* * *

Now

''but before we do...'' Alberta said halting our attempts to go greet the new arrivals, ''We will not introduce one another with last names, royal, non-royal it is unimportant, we will be known by our first names only here.'' This apparently was news to Mikhail, it certainly was for me, he had mentioned that we would not be aloud to mention our last names but being royal or non royal was unimportant? Just how far are they going to make sure everyone's treated equally? We both nodded anyway despite our surprise. If that's what Alberta wanted then that was what gonna happen. I knew her for hardly a day and I could already feel that she was in charge here, and if you didn't agree well then too bad for you because she's way stronger then you'll ever be.

So we went outside, the difference in temperature from the nice air conditioned building to the sweltering heat made me want to die, I could already feel the sweat rushing down my face and back as if it where some sort of icky water fall. Trying to ignore the damp feeling I managed to pull myself together with a groan and follow the two of them down the hot cement trail- I could _feel_ the heat sneaking through my jogging shoes. I wonder if you could cook an egg on this path right now. Anyway back to stupidly hot weather. Stumbling past the Gym and the nut house to where another van, much like the one I'd arrived in, sat beside the garage. A tall man emerged from the drivers side of the car, he wore a long duster -odd really I mean apart from the movies you don't see anyone wearing them. Speaking of which where did he even get his hands on them anyway?- and dark jeans along with a snug grey shirt that showed of his guardian muscles nicely. He was handsome very much so actually. His dark brown eyes and dark hair could very easily ensnare you rapping you up in their embrace. Some impressive muscle that only came with lots of training could be seen through the tight t-shirt, his arm muscles weren't harming this dhampir's chances either.

Thankfully I wasn't going to fall for that.

I assumed he was Dimitri, by his height, his muscle mass, the stake on his belt and the fact that he was driving the van I could deduce that he obviously wasn't a student.

Next a young guy stepped out of the van's passenger seat. He wore a mischievous smile. A mop of styled to be messy, orange hair and bright brown eyes, he was cute. And from that smile, we would get along perfectly. Just because I was going to take this strigoi hunting seriously didn't mean I couldn't have fun while I was at it. A little mischief here and there wasn't hurting anyone. He seemed to be a fun kind of dhampir to be around. He was also not hard on the eyes, his obviously fit body was trained for being a guardian. A definite plus.

This was Mason.

Next the van's sliding door opened, revealing a female moroi. She was tall and thin -model thin- like most moroi. She glanced surveyed her surroundings quickly with stunning green eyes, her beautiful blond hair swung gently before falling delicately just past her shoulders. She was very beautiful, her features were both delicate and proud, though her eyes shone with what seemed to be keen knowledge and intelligence she seemed very nice, but looks could always be deceiving. Though something told me that we'd get along just fine.

This girl was Lissa. My new house mate.

Taking Mason for a flirt -his pose and smile strongly suggested that he was- I walked forward with a confident stride, trying my best to ignore the overbearing heat.

''Who might this handsome guy be?'' I said with a playful grin placing one hand on my hip. He gave me a flirtatious wink and gave a mock bow

''I'm Mason and I must say you are soo very beautiful like a blooming rose.'' I gave a smirk

''Awfully convenient that that just happens to be my name?'' He looked surprised for a moment, honestly I was too how often do you get compared to something/someone that shares you share your name with? I glanced over his shoulder at Lissa who hung close to the van trying in vain to stay out of the direct sun and the heat. I found myself feeling distressed at what must be extreme discomfort. Pushing that aside I smiled

''And you must be Lissa,'' I said happily. She gave me a tentative smile.

''Yes, nice to meet you... Rose?'' I nodded and with a flourish handed over one of the keys and said

''I'll show you our cabin, it's very beautiful'' She gave me a startled look

''We're sharing a cabin?'' I nodded happily.

''Yup! Three rooms two bathrooms an awesome kitchen a computer room, tv! You name it it's their!'' She gave a smile.

''That sounds great.'' I nodded happily and said

''And I've got a map of this whole place, we can cause all sorts of trouble and no one will know it was us~!'' She smirked

''I think we'll get along just fine.'' We shared a grin before Alberta called over in a jokingly mad tone

''THAT'S NOT WHY I DREW YOU THAT MAP!'' We giggled and Mason joined us with a fun smile and accompanied by a happy glint in his eyes.

''I hope your gonna let me join in on the fun!'' We nodded in perfect unison. Pulling out the map unfolded it dramatically earning some giggles and eye rolling I showed them both the map Alberta had drawn pointing out where we were.

''This is sort of the central area, the cabin's we are staying in circle the lake.'' I said indicating everything with my finger.

I pointed to my cabin -or rather Lissa and I's cabin- and said

''This is where me and Lissa are staying. The cabin was named The Spirit Rose'' I pointed to a couple cabins before and after.

''These are the ones you get to chose from. Those ones'' I said before indicating to the rest circling the lake ''Are for the teachers and guardians.'' They nodded though Lissa paused

''Is it really called the spirit rose?'' I nodded and said

''I know huge coincidence. The person who had the cabin before us must have been a pretty interesting person. I mean who get's a key made like this one? I've never seen a key that was more unique than this one.'' She nodded in agreement. Mason glanced at the map.

''Well if that's your cabin their'' he said indicating to it. ''Then I'll take this one'' He said indicating to the one beside it.'' I swallowed my laugh -that was the fluorescent pink doll house one, if he actually kept it that would be hilarious- and said

''Are you sure you can handle it?'' He smirked

''I can handle any thing you throw my way Rosie'' My eye twitched and my hand clenched but I took it under control before saying

''Alright but don't say I didn't warn you, I'll go ask Alberta for the key.''

And I did, she gave a laugh or two as I told her what happened but handed over the key all the same.

''does this cabin have a name?'' She smiled

''The Dancing Flower.'' I burst out laughing before composing myself. Wiping away tears before heading over to Lissa and Mason. They had their stuff out of the van and after handing Mason the key -no weird designs on that one or at least none that would give away how girly that cabin is- I grabbed a couple of the bags they couldn't grab and led them down the trail.

''Do you know when classes start?'' Lissa asked. I nodded and said

''Yeah Mikhail said that they'd probably give us a week once everyone got here to settle in.'' I said ''the last person that we know of that will be coming is arriving sometime tomorrow night.''

''How many other people are coming?'' Mason asked

''Four more students, Mia, Viktoria, Eddie and Christian.'' I gave a sigh ''All I know is that we're having two royals here, we're not allowed to hand out our last names. So we'll likely never know, damn curiosity is going to get the best of me I can feel it!'' They nodded along though Lissa seemed to stumble at my words before recovering efficiently, what was that about?

''How many Dhampirs?'' Mason asked. Glancing up the road I held back a grin as I saw the bright pink cabin looming up ahead.

''Mia and Christian are Moroi and Viktoria and Eddie are Dhampirs.'' We walked up to the cabin and I stopped in front of the path.

''Welcome to the Dancing Flower Mason!'' I said with a grin. I glanced at his face to see a horrified look. The house was bright pink with a white railing and a white picket fence surrounding the grassy yard. The grass around the house was a bit out of control and the little pond was being over run by too many plants, the bench's paint was flaking off and around what appeared to be two cherry trees were a lot of decomposing fruit buzzing with swarms of fruit flies, but over all if the house was being maintained it would be almost any little girls dream.

Mason looked like he was going to cry.

Lissa and I laughed so hard for what seemd like eternity. Everytime I tried to stop laughing I'd start laughing at the expression on his face, Lissa's laugh or the house. My ribs ached when I finally managed to swallow my laughter. Lissa managed too and we held our 'straight' faces as I said as seriously as I could

''I'll show Lissa the Spirit Rose, feel free to stop by and check it out~!'' I placed his extra bag I'd been carrying for him beside the others that he'd dropped, and by some sort of miracle was still suppressing the urge to roll around on the ground in hysterics. We left down the road trying not to giggle too much. We looked back everyone once in a while to see he was still standing outside the house horrified with his bags strewn around him.

''I hope our cabin is a bit nicer...'' Lissa said with a small laugh, I let out a huge boom of laughter and said just as the cabin came into view

''Yeah I have better taste then that.'' She let out a gasp as she saw the cabin.

''It's...'' I held my breath ''perfect.'' I grinned

''I know right! It just called to me when we passed it!'' I pointed across from the house.

''The lakes right over their, later we can either find a trail or make one,'' She nodded happily and trotted up to the house unlocking it and swinging the door open. She gasped running around much as I had looking everywhere letting out happy exclamations at how beautiful it all is. As she walked around I hefted her surprisingly heavy bags up as I brought them upstairs.

She followed behind me a couple minutes latter as I pointed out where the bathroom, office area, bedrooms were. She chose the one with a view of the back yard and we agreed that the other room would be for guests and/or planning our evil plans.

Mason did in fact come over later, we had just finished un packing when he knocked on the door. He didn't look as upset as before and when I asked why he was in a better mood he said the cabin was actually very big and that the inside looked nothing like it's girly exterior.

''And their are tunnels under the cabin, theirs an access panel too you should have one too.'' He said before asking ''Where's your downstairs closet?'' I pointed it out to him and we followed curiously he pulled the doors open -thankfully for him at least we hadn't put anything in their so he didn't have to crawl over shoes- and felt the ground. His finger got caught in a knot in the floor and he pulled it up. A whole part of the floor came up with it revealing a dark hole. A musty wet smell emanated from it.

''That's so cool! How did you find it?'' He shrugged

''I was taking off my shoes and I threw them in but one of the laces got snagged on a sliver, anyway I wrenched it off and the panel moved.'' He grinned ''You wanna check it out?'' I glanced at Lissa. She had gone pale but didn't say anything.

''Maybe later'' I said though I soooo wanted to crawl in their and find out where it went. ''Christian should be showing up soon... and'' I paused ''We need some flashlights before we crawl in their.'' He nodded a bit disappointed but Lissa sent me a thankful smile which encouraged me to place the panel back where it goes.

A ringing sound filled the house. I glanced over at them

''cell phone?'' they shook their head, we weren't supposed to have any so we didn't bring them, or at least -in my case anyway- had them turned off and stashed -in my suit case upstairs- so their must be a telephone here.

Lissa was already ahead of me. She was on the phone in the kitchen.

''Yes?'' a pause. ''Alright we'll head over and Mason's here so don't worry about calling his cabin. Thank you.'' She place the phone down and said

''Well it sounds like Christian and our Fire instructor Tasha are here.''

* * *

What did you think? Shorter story, I know but it's better then nothing right?

Let me know! I'm really excited to hear what you guys have to say!


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Please read enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Previously

_''Yes?'' a pause. ''Alright we'll head over and Mason's here so don't worry about calling his cabin. Thank you'' She place the phone down and said_

_''Well it sounds like Christian and our Fire instructor Tasha are here.'' _

* * *

Now

Rose POV

After pulling out a pair of flip flops, changing into a thinner shirt with shorts. Thankfully not forgetting to grab my key to the cabin, that would be embarrassing since Lissa didn't grab hers and the door locked itself automatically. Stuffing it in my pocket I followed Lissa and Mason out the door. It was still incredibly hot outside despite the fact that it was almost 5 the sun was still up and the ground was still steaming. Thankfully this trail to the main area was well shaded by the enormous trees around us so we had a bit of a break from the hot sun.

''We have to check out the back yard later!'' I said excitedly ''We'll also have to check out that trail to the lake, if were lucky their might be a sort of beach or some cliffs for jumping~!'' Mason was nodding enthusiastically.

''Yup! We might be in the middle of nowhere but we'll have fun here anyway!'' Lissa was laughing at us as we ran up to each other and had an epic high five moment. Before going back to our excited babble. I was skipping ahead of everyone for whatever reason still talking to Mason who wasn't far behind. A foreign source of excitement coursed through my veins making me want to get their even faster.

Soon we were on the cement part of the path, I was so excited that I didn't even notice the huge difference in heat. But I slowed anyway to let the two behind me catch up.

We passed the nut house and the gym arriving at the garage. Instead of a van like the rest of us showed up in their was a rather boring grey honda civic parked there. Two moroi were standing beside it along with Dimitri. One was a beautiful black haired, blue eyed woman she had a nasty scar down the side of her face. Marring her what would have been pale skin as smooth as glass. Despite the harsh scar she was still beautiful, her eyes were so blue you could ignore the angry purple line down the side of her face. She was talking excitedly to Dimitri -she kept calling him Dimka which I found to be a really feminine nick name for someone so huge and obviously male- I glanced at the other moroi and came to an abrupt halt.

He was... hot.

The two were obviously related, the woman and the guy beside her, the same dark black hair the same blue eyes... but on him, it was more then beautiful.

My stomach was clenching oddly and was being all fluttery and weird. I glanced at Mason and Lissa who thankfully hadn't noticed my odd behaviour. I swallowed past the feeling and walked forward, Lissa and Mason at my sides and I forced myself to believe that my hands were sweaty because of the heat, that the shaking was due to dehydration and that my stomach fluttered because I was hungry.

The two moroi looked over and saw us, I forced myself to look away from Christian -or so I assumed anyway- and inspected Tasha -or so I was assuming- My face was bright red and I didn't want to give out the wrong idea, because I was not blushing. Rose Hathaway does not blush.

My eyes didn't let my attention train on Tasha for long though, they dragged my gaze back to Christian's eyes. Their blue depths made me want to melt and his smile made me want to die. Somewhere in the subconscious of my mind I realized Lissa was talking.

''-is Rose''

''Hmm?'' I asked distractedly. I dragged my gaze away from his eyes and too Lissa she inclined her head to Christian.

''Ooh yeah! Umm, I'm Rose,'' Lissa gave me a concerned look and Mason laughed

''Getting a bit distracted Rosie?'' I stuck my tongue out at him and said

''I was just thinking about how funny it is that you'll be living in a bright pink cabin for the rest of our time here.'' He immediately stopped laughing though giggles -cough cough Lissa cough- could still be heard

''That's a low blow, not funny.'' I gave a grin

''I thought it was.'' Alberta cleared her throat

''Speaking of cabins, Christian would you like to live in the same cabin as Mason or have one to yourself?'' Christian glanced at me and said

''Well since according to Rose here, Mason's is bright pink I think I'll have one to myself.'' Alberta smiled and though humour shone in her eyes, she cleared her throat.

''Alright then, but before we do we'll have an early dinner I'll give a tour of the classrooms and then we'll head for bed, Christian you can pick out which cabin you want while we head for bed.'' He nodded and she smiled.

''Alright let's go eat.''

We ended up eating outside since their weren't enough seats inside, their were a couple of picnic tables in the grass beside the gym, I apparently hadn't seen them the couple of times I'd passed by. Dinner was a choice between macaroni and cheese and this weird lasagna stuff. I of course took a serving of both, earning some eye rolling and an odd glance from others. We talked quietly to one another before Christian asked loudly

''Are we getting a cook? Cause no offence but this stuff doesn't taste great.'' I glanced at him I thought it tasted fine but I didn't really care much about food as long as it looked edible and didn't taste half bad.

Dimitri looked over at Christian who stared at him head on and he said

''We are only getting as close to the bare minimum as we can with this program. That and we want everyone here to be able to survive on their own. Everyone here will learn to cook, sow, fight, basic first aid and how to build. We don't know what situations you might be sent into so you will learn everything we can think to teach you.'' Despite the fact that the food was still good in my books I glared at Dimitri and said

''You have some twisted logic comrade, we can learn all that and eat good food!'' Alberta sighed

''He's trying to keep it quiet that the queen is not entirely sure you four, soon to be seven, will succeed. Her highness isn't going to hire a cook who could very well end up dead if strigoi attack and we can't protect them.'' We were all silent. Dimitri shook his head

''I wouldn't have let a cook work here even if her highness had offered, this is a place for fighting we don't always have access to good food so we will learn to deal with it.'' He declared smoothly looking at us all in the eyes. ''it might seem like fun and games now with your beautiful cabins and nice surroundings but once I pick up Viktoria from the airport tomorrow and when Eddie and Mia arrive you'll have the rest of that day to get to know each other before we'll start training, and it won't be easy. Rest while you can.'' Mikhail pursed his lips. So much for that week off he'd thought we'd have.

''Well! Happy speech aside, we'll be giving you your text books and school supplies including your class schedule along with a tour of your school, after your all done eating.'' Mikhail said as Alberta nodded. The four of us groaned.

Yay, school.

Don't go drowning in the sarcasm.

So we got a tour, their were 7 moroi teachers that would arrive, one happened to be a doctor. They shared three classrooms, though from what Tasha -the fire instructor- told us it seemed like if a class could be held outside it would be. There were also 7 guardian teachers, they shared two classrooms one in the gym and one where the other classes were as well as the gym itself. Apparently we'd get taught one on one for all of our classes until we were up to par, then some of our classes would be shared and taught in -albeit small- groups, until then it was one on one.

Alberta explained that since everyone's level was different their classes would revolve around their level if they worked fast they could get out of certain classes early instead of like at a traditional school having to be in the class the entire year. When I got my schedule I moaned sadly

SCHEDULE

Student # 1 Rosemarie

DAY 1

7-8: Endurance

8-9: English

9-10 : Survival

10-11: History

11-1= Lunch/Free time

1-2: Health

2-3: Math

3-4: Magic, Information

DAY 2

7-8: Combat

8-9: Other Language

9-10: Patience and Reaction Time

10-11: Technique and Planning

11-1=Lunch/ Free time

1-2: Science

2-3: Weapons and Technology

3-4: Magic, Practical and Defence

Soo many classes...

wait a second...

Why do I have classes about magic?! I'm about as magical as a broken chair.

''Why do I have magic classes?'' I asked looking up from my paper to Mikhail. He shrugged his shoulder I stared at my paper confused until Tasha popped over,

''You'll have to work side by side with magic users, and maybe even against them. We want you to know exactly what each magic user can be capable of, how to work against them, and how to work with them.'' Alberta appeared and inclined her head in agreement.

''Us Dhampirs may not be able to use magic but we still need to learn everything we can about it and what we can do to counter it's effects.'' I sighed. Leaning against the wall trying not to melt into the floor. Lissa raised her hand

''It doesn't say who are teachers are and doesn't say where are classes will be held. How will we know?'' Alberta pointed to a big white board on the inside of the gym door.

''For most classes the teacher and the location will be changing constantly. So instead of writing down a set place that will just confuse you we'll have the teachers write down were their classes will be for the day.'' she paused giving the white bored a curiously glance before saying ''When we get the cafeteria fully constructed we'll put it in their so you can check in the morning while your having breakfast.''

After many questions which included wheres the cafeteria -she said in was attached to the classrooms just that the kitchen needed refurbishing- and some other questions I forgot to listen to we were escorted to our cabins. It was on our way their as the sun set that Dimitri declared

''If you want extra classes, extra help or even just want to get some extra training, either myself, Celeste or Alberta will be in the gym from 3:00 am to breakfast at 6, then from right after school till 6:00 pm Their will be some others in the classrooms as well.''

Yeah right like anyone will show up for that.

''Ooh and if anyone is interested in helping out with breakfast lunch or dinner stop by we'll be grateful.'' Alberta declared and with a smirk ''Everyone else will be grateful too, us guardians weren't taught to cook, your cooking teacher has yet to arrive so don't go hoping for good food yet.'' A collective groan echoed through the teens, even a couple guardians groaned too.

Then we were sent off to our cabins. They gave each of us standard school equipment. You know, pencil, binder, notebooks the works. A lot of each seeing at we had 14 different classes, granted that quite a few weren't class room classes, since many where outdoors and fitness.

They also gave us a couple different textbooks, by a couple I mean, we had our arms overflowing with the amount of stuff. Mason and I didn't have it too bad having trained our entire lives to deal with physical exertion but Lissa and Chrisitian were having a hard time carrying them. With a glance at each other then to the moroi we made a silent sort of pact and Mason said

''Rose, do you need help with that big pile of school stuff? Pass it over and I'll help~'' I grinned

''That sounds like a challenge.'' He smirked

''That's because it is.'' I shifted my load before taking some off of Lissa's pile much to her displeasure, I could tell she wanted to succeed and I would have let her, but her muscles were shaking under the exertion and we weren't even a quarter of the way to the cabin. She was bright red and sweating though she tried to hide it with her hair. She wouldn't be able to carry them all the way. Christian wasn't fairing much better either though he wasn't shaking quite yet his face was decidedly pinker then it was earlier and he was sweating despite the cold damp air. I ignored both her and the guardians stacking Lissa's stuff onto my pile.

Mason scoffed at my slightly larger pile before taking twice as many as I had from Christian, adding them onto his pile.

''Can you carry this many Rose?'' I smirked

''Of course.'' Grabbing some more from Lissa's pile I added them as well. He added more to his pile and so did I and back and forth that went till we reached the halfway point and we were carrying twice the amount of stuff we'd started off with. I glanced at Mason trying my best to control my breathing and ignore the faint muscle pains which were sure to become more prominent soon.

''You okay their Mason? You look a little tiered maybe you should give me some of that stuff.'' My muscles screamed their opinion of both me and my ego and their obvious displeasure at even the mention of carrying more. He laughed at me, his breath slightly winded

''No way! I could run a marathon carrying these!'' I laughed

''Nope, you can't run with that many books, not even to your girly cabin.'' He laughed again

''You just don't want me to run because you'll have to top it!'' We grinned at each other

''On the count of three!'' I declared ''We run to my cabin first one there wins!'' He huffed a smirk

''Your going down!'' I laughed

''No way Mason!'' Taking a deep breath I stopped and so did Mason. I turned around

''Hey Mikhail! Could you start the count down?'' He laughed him and the other guardians were smiling at us, though Alberta and Dimitri weren't all that happy. I guess they knew our little challenge was pretty much only to help Lissa and Christian.

''Of course!'' Mikhail said

''One!'' I gave Mason one last glance before getting ready.

''Two!'' I braced the books and set my feet

''Go!'' We sprinted off down the path. He pulled out in first the advantage of having longer legs, but I forced myself to go faster. Bringing us to the same speed. I huffed and forced my legs to move faster still and faster and faster my vision blurred at the air assaulting my eyes making them water. I could only hope I'd miss all the rocks and roots. My legs screamed and my arms did too. I glanced to the back to see Mason a couple feet behind me. Glancing to the left I could see the Dancing Flower. I kept my pace for a bit longer before slowing down to a jog once on the lawn and coming to a full stop I gave a relieved smile. I turned huffing and puffing and faced Mason. He arrived seconds later.

''Alberta and Dimitri know.'' I said panting. Before I got a full control over my system I continued ''They didn't seem too happy that we were helping them.'' After getting his body under control he said

''I saw that too, we'll just have to keep finding ways to compete while they are around.'' I grinned

''That's no problem for me since I'll beat you any way.'' He shook his head and laughed

''No way'' I stuck out my tongue at him I heard the crunching of steps in the gravel.

''I totally beat you Mason!'' I declared happily. He groaned

''Rosie Posie you must have been too tiered I obviously got here first'' I laughed

''Did not, I almost had a nap in the time it took you to catch up! Deary.'' He shook his head

''No way even if I was a couple steps behind you their was no down time.'' I pointed at him trying my best to balance the books against me with one hand

''Ha! You see I did get here first! You said so yourself!'' He shook his head

''No! I said 'even if' the if part means in didn't necessarily happen!'' I brought my hand back to support the pile and rolled my eyes with a scoff

''No need to get all technical, I won and you know it!''

The group of Guardians and moroi appeared while we bickered. They watched us for a moment before Alberta sighed.

''Just get to bed.''

And that was the end of my first day here at... this place.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Any predictions? Let me know~!

And PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Enjoy! Tell me what you thought I'm always grateful for any feedback or comments!

* * *

Chapter 5

Christian's POV

After Mason's and Rose's 'competition' I said good night to Lissa, Rose and Mason. Just looking at Rose made my stomach clench. I was so nervous I stumbled through a good night though Rose seemed slightly flustered herself, probably from carrying about twenty text books and other school supplies, didn't seem to notice.

I of course hadn't found the cabin I wanted yet. Having only seen about four different houses, two of which were taken.

We just passed the Spirit Rose -Rose's and Lissa's cabin- when we arrived at a new cabin. It was smaller then the others -and by that I mean a one story, it was still big though- I'd seen but it was perfect.

The house made and upside down V but the lines weren't as straight almost like an upside down U but not quite. The roof was covered in plants a plant that I'm pretty sure was called a Fireweed, and it blended in to it's surroundings beautifully. I looked over to Alberta

''What's the kitchen like?'' She gave me a small smile

''the best one around. We were actually going to give this cabin to our cooking teacher but apparently she doesn't like this one too much. And there's only one bedroom unfortunately'' I grinned that mean't I'd have this cabin to myself!

''Then she's missing out, can I have this one?'' She nodded and handed me a key.

''It's called the Fireweed.'' I glanced at the roof.

''Apropriate.'' Grabbing the key I made for the door, balancing my books which I'd forgotten I was carrying and one of my bags, Alberta had the other. Opening the door I took in the sweet smell of my new home.

* * *

Rose POV

I woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of the rain clattering on the roof of the cabin. I groaned trying to get back to sleep, but between the scent of coffee that kept assaulting my noes along with the never ending onslaught of rain I realized sleep would have to wait a day. I growled before elegantly rolling off my bed with a loud yelp. Once I'd yelled out enough obscenities to appease my bruised side I stood.

Or tried to anyway.

My legs crumpled beneath me and I let out another smaller yelp. Gritting my teeth I forced my body to stand. When the vertigo and the swaying I allowed myself to move forward. The walking quickly became stumbling as I made my way over to the door. Letting out a sigh of relief as I arrived before the door I reached my arm forward to turn the knob.

And almost screamed.

Damn I forgot about how many books I'd carried yesterday. I sighed before letting my head fall onto the door.

I _hate_ mornings.

Once I gathered up enough courage and resolve I went through the excruciating pattern of touching the handle, grabbing the handle, turning the handle and pushing the door I managed to opem the door. I let out a happy sigh before stumbling over to the bathroom.

That door was closed too.

Anyway so after my hellish morning I went downstairs to see a happy Lissa sitting at the kitchen counter hands around a steaming cup of coffee while seemingly looking over the 'rule book' we'd been given last night.

''Good morning Rose!'' She said happily. I tried my best not to growl at her and managed a sour smile. She only laughed and said ''Your not a morning person huh?'' I grunted before going to pour myself a cup of coffee. The pain in my arms wasn't as noticeable now, though they still ached I didn't feel like screaming in agony.

Once the cup of black coffee with a bit of sugar was done I sat down with Lissa at the little breakfast table. She gave me a smile which I returned as best as I could. We sat in silently drinking our respective coffee's listening to the rain patter comfortingly against the roof. It was a nice change from yesterday's intense heat. I was as happy as could be in the morning as I thought of nothing in particular, before Lissa said

''So you like Christian huh?'' I almost spat out my coffee cartoon style but ended up just chocking on it instead. She rushed over and hit me on the back to help. Once I got my breath back I gave her a smile

''Thanks.'' She smiled and sat back down.

''You do don't you?'' I glanced at her.

''I guess, I don't know him all that well so I just going to wait and see how this unrolls.'' She nodded and I watched her for a moment

''Did you leave any boyfriends back home?'' She glanced up at me panic settle in her eyes.

''No!'' I tilted my head

''That was an odd reaction.'' She sighed wringing her hands together as if they were wet towels she was wringing out before letting them hang to dry.

''It's just that,'' She glanced away before looking back at me ''I've never had a boyfriend.'' I raised my eye brows.

''I don't see how that makes you react that way, you've probably been asked to go on countless dates before.'' She gave me a small smile before I continued ''Then your either not interested in dating anybody or just not interested in guys.'' She looked at me with wide eyes,

''How..?'' I shrugged

''Lesbian, Gay, Straight, Bi, it's all the same to me. I only said boyfriend because most royals are, and even if they aren't they try their best to hide it. Ooh and when Mason tore off his shirt earlier you didn't even glance at him'' She stared at me for a moment. Mason had tore off his shirt it was stinking hot and it got the best of him, god sometimes I wish I could do that too.

''We've know each other, for not even a day yet, and with out my telling you, you know I'm royal and lesbian.'' I gave a small smirk

''I'm just a good judge of character.'' I rolled my shoulders before curling in on myself and drinking some more coffee. ''It's too early to be awake.'' Lissa was staring at me with wide eyes. ''What?'' I grumbled. She gave me a confused smile

''It's just that no one acted so calmly when they find out.'' I shrugged

''As I said it's all the same to me, I'll even be on the look out with you for possible dates if you want.'' Lissa gave a small laugh.

''Thanks, but the odds that Mia or Viktoria are gay or bi are pretty low don't you think?''

* * *

Lissa's POV

''Thanks, but the odds that Mia or Viktoria are gay or bi are pretty low don't you think?'' Rose rolled her eyes

''As if that matters, you can get them to swing the other way.'' I pursed my lips

''I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes.'' She waved her hand at me dismissively before standing up and stretching her arms behind her head with a loud groan/moan thing. After a moment she dropped her arms letting them swing beside her. She took her empty mug of coffee to the sink and filled it adding in a couple cubes of sugar. Placing it down on the counter she tied her hair up in a high pony tail. She sighed mumbling something before leaving for the living room with her coffee.

Well that settles it. My house mate is a nut case.

A nice nut case though.

Looking down at the rule book I looked for anything pertaining to the tunnels under the cabins. I found it mentioned in the history of this place. Apparently the tunnels were all closed due to natural 'disasters' more like a couple rain storms that eventually caused the tunnel to fall in on itself. It says that they all led to a nearby under ground cave. They even had a little map drawn to show where the tunnels caved in. And where they had originally led. According to this map the tunnels collapsed between each cabin because they were all linked. A couple even went under the lake. The neat thing about this was that it even showed what had caused the collapse or blockage.

Apparently the one between The Dancing Flower and The Spirit Rose was a collapse made by the rain. I pursed my lips, it was a bit odd that they called it a collapse but we didn't see any sign of a pothole of sorts.

Putting the coffee to my lips I began to think out how I would ask the teachers and guardians about the tunnels and potholes with out revealing any information.

* * *

General POV

And that day was full of procrastination. Rose and Lissa didn't even step foot out of the house till their hunger drove them forward a little after 10am. Mason who apparently had slept till 10 woke and left the house just after Rose and Lissa.

Though others did not procrastinate. Dimitri for example was up and training before the sun even thought of rising. And when the sun did show it's rays he was already driving to the airport to pick up his sister.

Christian too was up relatively early but he -instead of training and driving- went down to the kitchen to help the Guardians there. Needless to say everyone was much happier with the way their meals turned out to be.

Lissa did indeed ask about the tunnel cave ins. Making it sound like her question was about the safety of those walking around up top rather than inside the tunnels. Alberta assured her that while there were cave ins the ground around it had been safely compacted so that no one were to fall through the soft soil. This Lissa took to be a clue. With the way Alberta had been a bit hesitant to respond as well as with the explanation. Their was no ground in the surrounding area between The Dancing Flower and The Spirit Rose that was compacted or even disturbed. No one had touched the surrounding plants in years.

She made sure to tell Rose her findings, with all the mystery around the tunnels their was surely something worth finding out down their. Though she would wait till they were in the privacy of their cabin.

So she met up with Rose in the cafeteria for lunch. Rose was sitting with her feet up on the edge of her seat a mug of perhaps coffee before her, Mason was sitting in front of her with a steaming cup as well. His arms moved as he told an elaborate story. She laughed every once in a while I could see Christian with a sour look on his face moving around in the kitchen.

* * *

Lissa's POV

Ahh I guess he's none too happy about Mason's affect on Rose. I glanced back at her before moving into the kitchen.

Christian glanced at me surprised

''Hey Lissa! Do you need anything?'' I shook my head

''No, I was just wondering about your opinion on Rose.'' He actually stopped breathing and moving, I waited a moment before I started to worry, though he finally spoke,

''What do you mean by that?'' I smiled cheekily and leaned on the counter,

''You know what I mean. Do you like Rose?'' He looked at me oddly

''Yeah she seems like a good person, again why?'' I huffed and said

''Not what I mean't.'' He laughed

''Ooh great now we are dealing with elementary school meanings of like and _like_.'' I waved it off and he sighed

''I guess but Mason put his claim on her well before I got here.'' I frowned

''You know he only got here a couple hours before you, and Rose only a couple hours before him. I doubt he has many rights to that, and Rose would kill if she heard you say that.'' He remained quiet, making what I assumed to be soup in a great big pot throwing in random pieces of garlic and other stuff.

''She likes you.'' I said finally. He stopped

''Did she say as much or did you just use your feminine intuition, cause if she didn't I'm not acting on anything.'' I laughed at that and he quirked a smile

''No I asked her, '' He smiled,

''In the same abrupt manor that you asked me I guess.'' He paused leaning back on the counter in thought. We remained silent before he finally let out a huff.

''Alright, this is what I'm gonna do.'' I nodded eagerly until he said

''I'll wait.'' I almost let my head smack the counter. I groaned and he said ''Don't get me wrong but I don't know her, I'll get to know her as a friend and if I'm still interested in her once I know her the we'll see.'' I watched him as he moved around the kitchen with the most pathetic look.

''seriously?'' I asked after a moment still pouting. He nodded with a small laugh

''yes 'seriously', and stop looking at me as if I killed your favourite dog.''

''Who killed Lissa's favourite dog?'' Rose asked popping into the kitchen her plate held out in front of her for more. Christian laughed while I panicked

''This is your third helping'' she shrugged

''I'm hungry and your foods not half bad. Though seriously why did you run over Lissa puppy that she hasn't told me about yet.'' Christian laughed while I shook

''Ooh that, I wouldn't let her try the desert I made for tonight.'' Rose's eyes lit up at the mention of desert, Christian wiped his hands on the side of his apron before removing it and hanging it on a hook not far from the door. He stretched his arms behind his head with a groan before straightening out and saying

''Well, Eddie and Mia should be arriving soon, we should be ready to meet them.''

Even though he said that we didn't go outside, it was cold and wet and we weren't going anywhere. But to make up for our laziness we moved to the table closest to the door. It opened with a whisper and closed with a slam and hurried apologies.

Steps echoed down the hall making the situation much more dramatic then it actually was. We all seemed to hold our breaths as those footsteps became louder and they appeared around the corner. A girl and boy emerged. The girl was a blond haired blue eyed moroi, her hair hung in perfect ringlets just passed her shoulders. She wore a self confident smile but her eyes glimmered with a hint of anxiousness. Everything about her just screamed barbie doll, but by the fact that she was here I guessed she genuinely wanted to be. The boy beside her was a tall dhampir, not Dimitri tall but was heading that way. He had dark brown hair with intelligent brown eyes. He had an expressionless face.

Mia and Eddie.

Eddie's face broke into a huge smile as he exclaimed

''Mason! Is that you?'' I glanced to my left where he'd suddenly appeared, he too looked excited and rushed in for one of those guy hugs where they shake their hands ? Not sure, but anyway Mason's was wearing a face splitting grin.

''Eddie! Dude it's been forever, like what three four years now?'' While they talked my gaze was brought over to Christian and Rose who stood not that far apart. Christian was watching the to boys curiously while Rose seemed to be examining Mia. Mia brought her gaze away from Eddie and Mason to glance at Rose.

They both groaned.

Now that I was thoroughly confused I checked on Christian who was also confused. Always good to know your just as confused as someone else. The two girls glared at each other making the two dhampirs look over. The suffocating atmosphere pressed down on us for a very quiet moment before Rose cleared her throat and said

''I won't say anything if you don't'' Mia nodded repeatedly

''deal'' And with that the atmosphere was back to that of a happy reunion. Though most of us were confused for one reason or another. We had a round of 'formal' introductions before Rose whipped out her map and showed them the lay out, we sure as hell -Rose's words not mine- weren't going to be showing them around in the rain. Rose pointed out where everything was while Christian, Mason and I added in random comments. Funnily enough their was only one bedroom in Christian cabin -which Rose and I had yet to see- so Eddie would have to be staying with Mason. Mia didn't even hesitate when I'd asked if she wanted to stay with me and Rose. She'd shook her head reverently making the curls fly. Rose looked very relieved -I'd have to ask about the two of them later- and said that she could stay with the soon to be new arrival Viktoria who would be arriving later tonight.

Then they started to ask us questions. When did classes start and stuff like that.

''What type of classes do we have?'' The four of us groaned before Christian pulled out his schedule to show them.

* * *

SCHEDULE

Student #3 Christian

DAY 1

7-8: Magic, Practical and Defence

8-9: Endurance

9-10 : English

10-11: Survival

11-1= Lunch/Free time

1-2: History

2-3: Health

3-4: Math

DAY 2

7-8: Magic, Information

8-9: Combat

9-10: Other Language

10-11: Patience and Reaction time

11-1=Lunch/ Free time

1-2: Technique and Planning

2-3: Science

3-4: Weapons and Technology

* * *

The two stared at the list for a moment and Mia looked pained. Eddie cleared his throat

''What about dhampirs?'' Rose shrugged,

''It's exactly the same, but all of our classes are one on one. We even get magic classes, defence or something.'' Mia glance at Rose

''Survival?'' I laughed at the two of them.

''Apparently it's when we learn to cook and sow and all those lovely things along with outdoor survival.'' Mia grimaced

''I'm supposed to... cook?'' She glanced at Rose before pointing an accusing finger ''She can burn water'' Rose scoffed while we giggled, exclaiming

''I did not! It just-'' Mia waved off her reply

''Yeah, yeah, whatever, this is what I want to know, if it didn't burn why did the _metal_ pot catch on fire and burn half the kitchen down?'' Rose's face was bright red while we watched in fascination. Rose glanced away as bright as a tomato.

''That was a long time ago...'' Mia laughed

''Yeah about four months ago now hmm?'' Rose looked cute all flustered like that and I could see Christian had noticed, so had Mason who both stared at her.

I could sense the future awkwardness already.

Soon Alberta came in accompanied by Mikhail, Tasha and five others that I didn't know.

* * *

Rose POV

''Hello, to those of you who don't know, I am Alberta. Here is Mikhail and Tasha.'' She indicated to each person ''This is Dr. Olendski,'' She said indicating to an older woman in hospital garb her eyes shone with kindness and she wore a heart warming smile. ''Beside her is Tamara and Celeste'' Tamara had black hair and brown eyes taller then me she wore a expressionless face. Celeste had blonde hair and striking brown eyes. ''Beside them are Mark and Arthur. If I were you I'd try to remember who every one is.'' she gave a smile ''Because we along with four other will be your teachers this year.'' We talked with them individually learning what classes they would be teaching us. I gave my survivals teacher -Celeste though another woman would be helping out with that class she just hadn't arrived yet- a warning about my cooking abilities. She ensured me that she'd force me out of the habit of never being able to cook. I wasn't so sure but by the determined look on her face I decided to leave it at that.

Soon I enjoyed the look of horror as Alberta passed out their class load.

Time flied as we talked. The guardians were taking this interracial equal thing seriously, which was nice, and the fact that they also were acting like human beings instead of robots. When we all quieted down we noticed that the rain had quieted, a refreshing change from the never ending rain.

Dimitri showed up sometime after then rain had ended. And he brought the last member of our program thing. He appeared tall and proud, honestly his posture and self assured nature was starting to bug me. A girl of medium height walked up beside him. She has dark brown hair that fell almost to her elbows. She had bright brown eyes that shone with excitement and an almost childish delight. She was a very pretty girl, with her curves and striking facial features I would say she had definitely gained a lot of glances her way. She scanned the room and their was something about the way she did it that made me watch her more closely examining her face as she went over the crowd. She looked everywhere looking for danger, standard dhampir reaction. Satisfied their was nothing to worry about she went over it again, slowly this time. She scanned ever face, not even pausing at the three cute guys in her age group. That made me pause. Even if she had a boyfriend back home any one would pause and look, it was human nature after all. No she didn't pause at any of the guys but she did glance at Mia once or twice before moving along. I felt a smile grace my lips as she halted at Lissa. Her mouth open slightly at Lissa's beauty. And it was true, Lissa is a very beautiful girl. She'd make any girl reconsider their preferences. I watched as she shook her head and composed herself. I headed over to her and Dimitri who still stood in the entrance. It seems no one else noticed -well, I'm sure the guardians glanced their way but they had gone back to their conversations- so I headed over.

''Yo Comrade, is this your sister?'' Dimitri brought his gaze to me and gave a smile

''Yes, Rose this is Viktoria, Viktoria this is Rose.'' She grinned and tilted her head to the side

''Hello Roza.'' She said with a lovely Russian accent. Ooh yeah, Lissa would like this girl. I found myself grinning back. Dimitri sent one last glance at the two of us before shaking his head and going to join Tasha.

I waited till he was out of ear shot and said with a slightly manic grin

''I see the lovely Lissa caught your eye.'' Her grin faltered into a surprised look, she recovered quickly though and her grin widened

''You caught my eye too though you look so much like me that would be a bit narcissistic don't you think?'' I let out a laugh

''We'll be good friends you and I.'' She joined in and we laughed for a moment before glancing over at Lissa. She glanced over at us with wide eyes that accented her innocent look. I waved her over happily. She came hesitantly but gave Viktoria a small smile that screamed adorable. I couldn't stop grinning as I said

''Lissa, this is Viktoria, Viktoria this is Lissa. I'm gonna go talk to Mase'' Walking away I couldn't stop myself from saying over my shoulder ''don't have too much fun'' which made them both blush intensely.

They would make a cute couple.

* * *

What did you think? Let me know~!  
Ooh and thank you very very much to those of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 6

NOTE! I am not a nurse, doctor or any sort of medical professional, I don't know what happens in emerge apart from what the scary nurse in the PARTY program told us-he scared the shit out of me by the way-. Let me know of any mistakes I've made I'll do my best to fix them.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Rose POV

After the renewed introductions and explanation we had a yummy dinner -courtesy of Christian- we headed to our cabins. Viktoria and Mia chose the cabin just after Christian's and Eddie settled into Mason's bright pink monstrosity of a house with only five minutes of staring. I only learned of this thanks to the phones we learned could do 'conference' calls with the other cabins. After talking to them for about thirty minutes Lissa and I settled in to watch tv. Some random murder mystery show was on, it wasn't all that interesting so I wasn't hurt when Lissa started a talking.

''What's with you and Mia? You know her from somewhere?'' I nodded slowly

''Yeah I went to her school last year.'' my tone of voice made her drop it. It wasn't that I didn't trust her but rather I just wanted to keep my past behind me, to try and keep my new reputation from being destroyed. We sat in silence watching a the car chase with dramatic explosions happening every where before I asked with a smile

''Soo, what do you think of Viktoria?'' She blushed but kept staring at the tv.

''She's nice'' She said hesitantly I laughed

''You mean she's hot.'' She blushed harder before mumbling

''That too.'' I let out a boom of laughter she giggle slightly. I slid beside her before crossing my legs and facing her.

''You like her~ See I told you I was right!'' She smiled blinking slowly

''You were.'' I stretched my arms over my head yawning slightly. I rolled back over to my spot on the couch. We watched as the cops watched their fellow cop get a bullet threw the heart in slow motion. A bit dramatic in my opinion but maybe he was a main character.

''They aren't telling us something'' Lissa said suddenly. I glanced over at her, she was watching the action on the tv but she wore a serious expression despite the stupid commercial.

''What do you mean?'' I asked hesitantly, I had no reason to doubt her despite our somewhat normal environment but her tone indicated this was important. She glanced over at me before saying

''After Mason brought up the tunnels I searched for some mention of them in the book the guardians gave us.'' She paused ''I found a map that showed where all the tunnels went. From what the map said their were localized environmental disasters.'' She almost lost me at that but I managed to make myself concentrate as she continued ''and according to the map there was a mud slide right between our cabin and Mason's I glanced over their the other day and that area hasn't been disturbed in years.'' I turned my attention back to the TV.

''They might have just made a mistake.'' Lissa shook her head

''No I asked Alberta about it, she said not to worry about it that it was completely safe,'' She turned to face me a very serious look took over her face. ''I think the tunnels are completely untouched, and from what the map shows that the tunnels extend past the magic boundary lines.'' My eyes widened a bit

''So if your right anyone can come in and out of the area.'' She nodded

''And right into our cabins.'' I grinned

''That's great! We can sneak around then!'' Her mouth hung open

''No! Not great! If Strigoi were to find the entrance...'' I sobered up. We'd all be dead before being able to call the guardians out. I sighed leaning back on the couch. I kept my eyes closed in thought for a moment.

''We need to tell the others'' she insisted ''We need to get the entrance blocked-''

''no,'' I said interrupting ''We can use those tunnels like an escape root if we are attacked. We just need to make a barrier against them ourselves. So it's safe against Strigoi but we can still use it.'' I opened my eyes. She looked a bit shocked, she took a moment as bombs sounded from the TV, seemingly deep in thought. She intertwined her fingers as if praying. I watched her curious as to what she'd say next. She finally sighed and opened her eyes.

''This is what I think we should do, tomorrow we tell the other what we know. Until then we block the entrance to the closet however we can.''

''By others you mean Christian, Mason, Viktoria, Mia and Eddie right?'' She nodded before smiling

''You know I find it curious that you list Christian first.'' I felt myself blush but said

''What does that have to do with anything?'' She just smiled. Before I could insist that she answer a knock rang through the house. Glancing at Lissa I stood quickly glancing around for some sort of weapon before heading to the door hesitantly. All this talk of Strigoi making a random entrance put me on edge. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I saw it was Alberta.

She stood with a clip board and a flash light. I could see her stake glittering in the light. Opening the door Lissa walked up behind me as we let Alberta in.

''Hello Alberta! How can we help you?'' She smiled

''I just wanted to remind you that classes start tomorrow, and while we don't have a 'bed time' we suggest you try to fall asleep before 10, you'll be working hard tomorrow.'' I groaned, seriously just 10? What kind of teenagers do they think we are?'' Alberta gave a smile at my groan while Lissa nodded happily,

''I'll make sure of it.'' Alberta smiled before saying good bye and leaving the cabin, disappearing into the night. I sighed and glanced at the clock 9:24. Lissa smiled

''Let's get some sleep and deal with everything else tomorrow.'' I agreed and we went to bed.

Despite having done nothing today I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

Rose POV

I woke to someone shaking me. I groaned and rolled over.

''On er mite'' I said which was a vague translation of 'one more minute'. Who ever was trying to wake me up was having none of it. Ripping the blanket off I sat upright my eyes wide and shivering. I was dressed only in pyjama shorts and a big t-shirt. I looked into Lissa cruel laughing eyes and almost started crying as I said

''That's not nice!'' She laughed one hand on her hip.

''Well unless you want to go an entire morning with out food I suggest you get up we only have 10 minutes till breakfast ends.'' She watched laughing as I ran for the shower bringing my clothes with me.

I had the quickest shower ever not even bothering to blow dry my hair just pulling it up into a half ass-ed bun pulling on my clothes I packed my school bag and almost rolled down the stairs. Not bothering to look at the time I filled one of the supplied thermos things. I was outside and running down the trail before noticing it was still dark out.

I could see the moon that still hung in the black sky. I halted and looked behind me. Booming laughter filled the air as Lissa caught up to me hefting her back pack she was crying with her laughter. I pouted

''That's not very nice, what time is it anyway?'' She grinned.

''About 4:30.'' My face fell which only made her laugh even more. I tried to concentrate trying to remember when Dimitri said breakfast was and then trying to do the math.

''Wow their Rose, thinking can be toxic to your health, don't try to hard'' I ignored that and it took me a moment before I exclaimed

''You mean we still have an hour and a half till breakfast?!'' She grinned and said

''Yup! Took you long enough. Guess who's over their cooking it?'' I stared at her

''It's not early enough to think yet'' She let out a laugh

''I can see that. It's Christian dummy.'' I would have blushed at my blunder if I weren't so tiered. Hearing his name though made me straighten up a bit.

''I guess I could go see what he's doing.'' Lissa smiled before yawning and hugging herself

''You do that, it's freaking cold out here.'' I followed her to the house, grabbing my key to the cabin as well as my coat. Heading out to the main area I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Damn today would be a long day.

And I was right.

After breakfast which I got to eat a bit early I went to check out where my first class -Endurance with Dimitri today not Celeste.- I drank my coffee silently while I watched Christian and a guardian I hadn't met work in the kitchen. Our schedule was interesting. We had two separate schedules that ran on rotation. Day 1 and Day 2. Today was Day 1 and tomorrow would be Day 2 and two days from now it would be Day 1 again. Day 1's looked like the worst of the two, with having Math, History and Health Day 2's didn't look all that bad however. The other odd thing about this schedule is that several different classes were taught by more than one teacher. Today I had Dimitri for Endurance but I might have Celeste next time. I sighed staring at the paper before stuffing if back into my bag. Dimitri seemed like a serious teacher having him would be a pain, but I would get over it.

So after everyone arrived -at about 6- and ate we got ready for class. I accompanied the others to the gym where I found that not only did I have Dimitri first thing, we'd be out on the track, apparently I just had to go down that trail I'd seen my first day here to get their. After only getting lost twice I made it to the track. If you could even call it that. It was a dirt trail -still wet from the rain yesterday and the dew last night- that went around in a fairly large oval. He sat on his log his nose buried in his book. When he noticed my arrival he put down the book and stood. He walked forward and said

''Today is a test of your abilities, you will be running this track for the rest of class, I'll give you ten minutes afterwards to cool down and get changed in the change rooms. Pace yourself accordingly but don't slack off you should be sweating and sore by the end of today's class.'' And that was it, he settled back down on the log and picked up the book.

And so I ran and ran and ran. Though my running slowly became a fast jog which changed into a slow jog which turned into a fast walk which turned into a slow walk as I breathed hard. He glanced up from the book

''I hope your slowing down as a cool off exercise and not because your just lazy, you still have another 20 minutes.'' I groaned but forced myself to start jogging again. I grit my teeth against my muscles complaints forcing them faster and faster.

20 minutes later he told me it was time for me to get changed and head to my next class. Limping to the gym I swore the whole way their. Using everything in my arsenal English or otherwise.

It was official. I hated Endurance class.

Next was English with Oksana, who'd shown up sometime last night apparently, she seemed like a very kind person till she told me to write an essay on the pros and cons of having Moroi fight and both Dhampirs and Moroi attack.

Meanie.

Anyways so I wrote the god damn essay placing the last period just as she announced the end of class. I stood to get out of my desk and almost fell on my face.

I don't even remember what kind of swears fell out of my mouth but the look on Oksana's face was priceless. I would have done it again if my legs didn't hurt so much. As I hobbled out the room she called for me to read the first chapter of the English book we'd all received yesterday.

Next was Survival with Celeste. I felt myself die a little when I found out I had to get all the way to the kitchen. I almost felt like crawling or rolling but forced myself to walk. I watched as Christian appeared from down the trail. He looked so sore I almost laughed. But I shared a grimace with him instead making my way over to the kitchen.

Celeste watched me as I stumbled over to a stool. I sat down and sighed almost crying at the relief that I wasn't standing any more. She frowned and ripped the stool out from under me and grabbed the others. Dragging them outside she turned to face me her face even.

''When your cooking you do not sit.'' I sighed at that and watched as she pulled out a recipe. Telling me where all the ingredients were she told me to make it.

It was some sort of lasagna. And for those who can't cook making a lasagna was a very painful experience. And to add to the pressure she said ''You might want to try to make it taste good. You and your friends will be eating it for lunch today.''

It took me the full hour to get everything 'ready'. Celeste watched me with a pained expression as I put it all together. Glancing at the picture on the recipe and frowned.

''It doesn't look like the picture.'' Celeste looked like she wanted to cry and I couldn't help but laugh. This was a success to me, having never 'cooked' something without injuring myself or the equipment I was very proud. I glanced in the oven, two other lasagna's sat their looking perfect. I placed my what seemed to be a lump of horse shit into the oven with the other lasagna's. I turned around and smiled at Celeste.

''I did it!'' She gave me a pained smile glancing around she frowned.

''Where's the spatula?'' I frowned

''I'm not sure'' She shrugged

''I'm sure we'll find it later, you've got History get going.''

And she was right. I had History with Tamara. She welcomed me into class with a pile of paper.

''Write your name at the top and answer the questions you know, if your not sure just skip the question.''

Needless to say I skipped quite a few questions.

I made it to the end of the questions before I had to make it to the next class, so I got to rest while Tamara went over my questions. Her polite smile turned down ever so slightly as she moved from page to page. She finally exclaimed

''How don't you know when the war of 1812 was fought?!'' I shrugged

''I thought it was a trick question.'' She sighed and composed herself continuing on. Just as she was looking up to exclaim one of my other mistakes the bell rang.

Thank god.

It was lunch time, thank you lord. I made my protesting legs walk towards the lunch room. Their I saw the six others in various stages of pain. We went to the counter and got our share of lasagna. Since I was second to last -Christian was last- I got some of my own creation. The horse shit lasagna looked even worse cooked all crispy and mangled. Steeling myself I cut out a piece before lifting it to put on my plate.

Or at least I tried.

It wouldn't cut! It was too hard like metal in the middle. The outside was well cooked seeing as Celeste had made sure it was while their was one part in the middle that was very hard.

Digging my way through the layers I let out a laugh pulling something out of it with my fork. Christian stared at it as if it were some sort of alien. I glanced over at Celeste who'd sat herself down and was eating someone else's lasagna and said

''I found the spatula.''

After that Christian and I had to make sandwiches, something about melted metal apparently wasn't good for us. Once finished with our lunches we spent the rest of lunch sitting in one spot half asleep, though some managed some conversation about what classes we'd just had. Apparently no one else apart from Christian and I had Endurance, we shared a moan as they asked what he'd made us do but stayed quiet.

After our too short brake I made my way to Health. Dr. Olendski's class was in the infirmary. She made me stand by a life size doll. It was a she who looked as if it had been in a car crash.

''This is your patient'' She said ''You are to help her as much as you can, from their I will tell you what you did wrong and how you can improve. You have thirty minutes.''

I looked at the doll before springing into action. I'd been on a tour of a hospital once with one of the school's I'd attended, and I vaguely remember what I was supposed to do.

A – awake? Alive? Not awake but after glancing at the heart monitor she was alive.

B -breathing? Placing a hand over her mouth, she was.

And that was if for the order of what I remembered.

Their was a huge gash in her side and she was bleeding. Okay so she needed to have that closed. It seemed like it hadn't punctured anything so I grabbed the needle and thread.

Shit I can't sow!

I tried anyway holding the sides together I tried my best to sow it together ignoring the fact that puncturing skin with a needle was nothing like sowing two pieces of fabric together. After that was closed I put a band aid thing over it. I went over the rest of her. Piece's of glass were stuck in her chest and face. Taking the tweezers I plucked the pieces out. Nothing deep, good.

Her arm was bent the wrong way. I bit my lip trying to think of how to put it back into place.

I managed somehow the same with her leg. Their was still some blood pooling on the table. I grimaced and lifted her head slowly brushing her head out of the way. She had a gash on her neck, another deep one. I braced myself for another round of stitches.

I looked her over one last time. Satisfied that this was all I could do I dropped down into the seat set up beside the table. Risking a glance as the Doc I saw a surprised smile.

''Did I do okay?'' I asked hesitantly. After all my failures today I was expecting a sigh of resignation or a look of disbelief. No she had a big smile.

''You did amazingly.'' I let out a happy huff. She nodded but said

''Three things.'' She said holding up her hands.

''First, you weren't wearing gloves or a mask, not a big deal since this was just a doll but would normally be a very big deal.'' I grimaced, of course. Forgetting something so basic was just like me.

''Second, you didn't put the patient on the drips, or do any blood transfusions. Again not a big deal since some do this after.'' I nodded, I wasn't upset about that I didn't even know how to do any of it.

''And lastly, your technique needs practice but apart from that you did fantastically.'' I grinned

''Thanks!'' She smiled and said

''Your the one who did it, now I'll show you how to deal with the more basic things like broken legs and such. That was just a test and you passed wonderfully.''

And so that's what we did. She had a whole bunch of dummies in her infirmary with random injuries that I had to help. The other thing she did was give me a list of things I needed to learn from the text book I had in my bag.

''Read chapters 1, 2 and 3 for tomorrow. Take notes, and we'll look at the different body systems and how to help heal them.''

I was very reluctant to leave the infirmary but I did. I was almost depressed to find out I had Math. What kind of cruel person put me in math?

I arrived in what was the class I'd had History in and found out Tasha would be my math teacher. She smiled and handed me a pile of papers and with pretty much the same instructions as I had gotten in History with Tamara I went through the pile. I wasn't actually all that bad when I remembered what to do.

The thing is I didn't remember what to do.

So most of the test was blank, thankfully however Tasha did not look disappointed, I guess she'd gone through everyone else before me and had already realized we didn't remember much. I finished up the pile of papers just in time for the bell. Picking up my stuff I headed for the last class of the day. Magic -Information with Wade today. I'd learned yesterday that this class was all about understandings where magic comes from and more information about it's uses and limitations.

Whatever that means.

The other thing I'd learned about that class is that since it was pretty much researching it was being taught by Sonya, Marina, Tasha, Wade and Eve. Today I was being taught by Wade who is an air magic user.

He was tall with longish brown hair that fell in a disorderly mess, his bright blue eyes shone with restless power. Their was a constant breeze around us making the leaves sway and join in the slow whirlwind though it did nothing to dispel the heat. I'd been to tiered to notice just how hot it was outside today until now. His posture commanded respect but he seemed like an okay guy.

''Hello, you must be Rose?'' I nodded he indicated I sat, I did. His class was outside we where in the sun's fading light. I was actually really impressed that he was outside. Moroi and Sun didn't get along, he must have been terribly uncomfortable, but he did not look like it. He joined me on the grass and said

''Well this is magic information. When ever your taught by me we will be outside until I have determined that you have learned all that you can from me. Only times we are inside is when I determine it is not safe to be outside. Dress accordingly.'' He paused and said ''Question away.'' I tried to raise and eyebrow but ended up raising both of them.

''I just ask you questions?'' He nodded

''As long as they are related to magic then yes.'' It took me a moment before questions started pouring out of my mouth.

''How can Water users fight Strigoi?'' -distraction

''What about Earth and Air users?'' -trapping or distraction

''Can you put out magic fire with normal water?'' -yes

''If you incapacitate a fire user while their magic is burning will the flames go away?'' -depends on the fire user, usually no.

Questions flowed on my lips for the rest of the class. He stopped me in the last five minutes.

''Now do you remember everything you asked and all my answers?'' I shook my head -no. He smirked

''I suggest you take notes next class. Think up some questions for next time.''

I almost ran home, except I couldn't run so I did this weird hobbled jog. I watched as the others caught up with me. Everyone but Christian laughed at my condition. Christian was doing a hopping walk beside me.

''I hate Dimitri'' I exclaimed when I got to the cabin. Lissa had invited everyone over so we all sat around the dinning room table. I pulled out my homework, not that much considering the course load.

read first chapter of English book

read thee chapters of the health book

make a list of questions about magic for Magic Information.

We all did our respective work in silence. We all by some weird coincidence managed to finish up our homework at about the same time. I glanced over at Christian he looked a bit green

''What's wrong?'' I asked he gave me a pained smile

''I was just remembering how close I was to having to eat your lasagna.'' I stood haphazardly and slammed my hands on the table. With a smile I said

''My Lasagna would have tasted great! It's not my fault a spatula just managed to make it's way into it.'' Christian laughed

''Actually it is,'' I huffed and sat back down the others talked of their classes. Christian and I watched in silence until he said

''You know I can help you if you want?'' I quirked my head to the side

''What do you mean?'' He smiled

''You can't cook and I can, I'll teach you if you want.'' I smiled

''That's nice of you.'' He smirked his face a bit red

''Ooh I'm not doing it for you, I just don't want to eat your disasters.'' I faked a pout and lightly threw a pillow at him.

We made arrangements that we'd practice after school at his cabin. I had a faint blush but managed to keep it down till Lissa raised a brow with a knowing smile. Despite my bright red face I'd managed to make a dramatic glance between her and Viktoria who sidled up beside her. She turned a ruby red and I laughed.

After that we had dinner and went to bed. I didn't even think of staying up to watch TV. Neither did Lissa.

''We forgot to bring up the tunnels'' She mumbled as we stumbled up the stairs. I yawned and waved off the comment

''Ahh don't worry bout that we'll bring it up tomorrow.''

* * *

Tell me what you thought! Please review I love to hear of what you all have to say!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, just for that I'll be uploading two chapters today...

I blame it on French Speeches!

* * *

Chapter 7

Rose POV

The next day was somewhat like the day before. Combat with Alberta wasn't bad, though I was so sore from Dimitri's torture session from the day before that it seemed like hell. She just laughed at my pathetic attempts and made me go lift weights instead. I obeyed, walking or rather more like stumbling over to the weights in the far corner of the gym, my face bright red, embarrassed at my failures I vowed to do better next time, pain wouldn't beat me... next time. Though I still ran like a bat shot straight out of hell when that bell rang.

I got to my next class -Other Language with Oksana- just on time. As I arrived I wondered why they hadn't given it a specific name like 'Spanish 101' or 'Romanian for beginners'. My question was quickly answered when she told me I was to learn the basics in at least three languages and master two. Oksana asked me -very kindly- which I wanted to learn.

I didn't know.

You see I've never really thought of other places. I'd dreamed of visiting the world just like everyone else but never thought of learning their language. My mother talked of europe with a happy day dream like look to her eyes. The same look she got when I mentioned my father.

My father. He's Turkish right? France and Russia were the other two places I really wanted to visit...

In the end I said Turkish, French and Russian. She smiled at my choices before adding Spanish and Italian. I grimaced. While Spain and Italy were places I would like to see their language was not something else I wanted to learn. English class was hard enough as it is, and seeing as it's the only language I've ever spoken, how on earth was I going to learn another? Let alone 5 others!

She saw my grimace and laughed it off saying and I quote 'It isn't so bad' before deciding that we'd start off with French since apparently English and French share many words and similar grammatical structure, whatever that means. She gave me a dictionary and a children's book about a little boy named after a rock that acts kind of annoying. (AKA Caillou -seriously caillou means pebble look it up yourselves if you don't believe me) I was to translate it, if I didn't finish it in class I was to finish it for homework.

I didn't finish in class.

It was only after I left her class that I wondered why she hadn't given me a list of languages first. What if I asked to learn a language she didn't know? That would be a waste of time. Though I quickly forgot about my question as I headed to the gym to find out where my next class was.

I had Patience and Reaction time with Mikhail, his class was outside. Once their he told me that we would start with patience -really not my thing- so we sat on the ground and waited. He didn't tell me what we were waiting for but we were waiting.

We waited all class.

At first I shifted constantly but a glance from Mikhail made me sit still for a while. My mind went to my French homework then to the reason I was here, then to why I was sitting here looking at nothing. When your patient -which I never am- you have to know what your being patient for right? Then why didn't he tell me what we are waiting for?

After running out of things to think about I fell asleep, though I didn't notice till his laughter woke me. I stuttered an embarrassed apology he simply laughed before waving me off to my next class which happened to be technique and planning.

We were in what appeared to be a small office, a large wooden table with beautifully carved legs and base sat in the middle commanding your attention. A man stood at the end of the table pinning a large map onto it. He looked up when I walked in. He waved me over before saying,

''Since you don't have a technique yet-'' I scoffed at that but Mark, my teacher for this class, ignored that and continued ''- we will practise and develop your planning skills.''

So, Mark set up different Strigoi attacks and I had to plan which guardians went where and what they were supposed to do. It was rather confusing, with so many variations in what could happen you could never be sure. After a couple rounds of getting all the guardians massacred I soon began to understand what to do and it became -well- not easier but not harder either. I just, I don't know what I did but hey it works right?

This class was much better then most of my other classes anyway.

When lunch rolled around I was very happy and very sore from both this morning and yesterday. They served us soup that the others had made in their own cooking classes. Most looked to be of varying degrees of yummy, all a healthy looking orange colour seeing as it was some kind of pumpkin soup. Though their was the one on the far end of the table that was purple. Bubbles that made their way to the top of the goopey substance were a sick looking green and every time one popped it gave off a dreadful smell releasing some gross looking smoke. I -like most of my class mates- stayed as far away from the _it_ as I possibly could. When we all sat down at the picnic table with our varying degree's of delicious soups in front of us to eat I felt myself laugh. Mia and Mason looked dead, Mason had just come from Dimitri's class before lunch while Mia got time to feel most of the leg pains set in. Christian and I gloated loudly to one another, enjoying their agony, and the terrified faces that Viktoria, Lissa and Eddie all sported. After all they each had him at some point that afternoon. Though through their pain they somehow noticed our teasing. Mia was quick to point out that Christian and I would be going through it all over again tomorrow. I grimaced while Christian looked like he was just about ready to cry.

Next was Science. Eve gave me a pile of papers, I was used to the tests now and just filled it out with a sigh. Though Science was something I enjoyed, it was straight forward most of the time so I was actually looking forward to when we started to learn stuff, tests on the other hand, no matter their context matter, I did not.

Once I finished the test of mostly multiple choice questions -thank god- I made my way to my next class. Though my muscles complained like no the world was ending I told them to muscle through it -pun intended? Maybe?- anyway I was beyond thrilled to make it to Weapons and Technology. The class was in a small classroom. Large tomes lined the walls along side slim instruction guides. I didn't bother to read what they were called but they seemed to span a variety of subjects. This class was taught by a man named Arthur. I walked in and he had his back to me. He glanced at me calling a greeting. I smiled in response but he turned back to the large array of books before he could see it. His hand skimmed their spines, gently, reverently till he paused. He drummed it lightly before pulling it down he wiped the book free of any non-existent dust. The book was slim and a light grey colour, though the writing appeared to be a dark blue. He passed it to me with two hands, I tried to quirk a brow. In all my other classes I'd received my books two days before when classes started or at the end of class for an assignment. I watched his a mused face before looking down at the book in my hands 'driving 101'.

''You will learn to drive as many different types of vehicles as we can get our hands on.'' He said finally very seriously ''Read that and take notes, you'll get a test on it next class before I let you try the actual driving.'' I gave an excited nod. I'd driven before -though if any one asked I hadn't even touched a steering wheel- but I always crashed, ergo why the schools I attended stopped trying to teach me. He smiled at my eagerness before ushering me over to a computer he had set up. He pulled one of the office chairs over and told me to sit. I did and placed the book on the counter.

''Try and hack into it.'' My eyes flew open wider then I knew they could and I spun around to face him. Mostly out of shock but I couldn't deny that I wanted to know how much fun it was spinning around in these office chairs, and it was. No matter how odd this class is I'll love it~!

''WHAT KIND OF CLASS IS THIS?!'' He laughed

''An everything you need to know to get out of sticky situations class.'' The look on his face was something that bordered on amusement and mirth. I gave him a hopeless look but he didn't let up as I tried to brake into the computer.

Let's just say it didn't work.

He just smiled before going back to his books and gave me another book -intro to hacking- with a smile that told me he knew just how much me and books didn't get along. I just shook my head before adding both it and the driving book along side the dictionary and the Caillou book. Where was he even able to find these?

''Read the first couple chapters tonight so you have something to do after the driving test, just be comfortable with it you don't have to have it memorized yet.'' I nodded. Wait... he said yet. I groaned.

Why did I have so much homework? I'll be the first to admit that I had gotten more at my other schools but I never actually _did_ it. These one on one classes were going to turn out to be a pain.

The rest of his class lagged, though I did get to sit in the office chair. He just handed me different pieces of technology that I didn't know how to use. The fact that I know how to work most of my phone is a miracle. Yes, I am what you would call technologically impaired. Which is why I left the room feeling like a complete failure as I made my way to my last class of the day.

Lat class on days two turned out to be Magic practical and defence with Tasha, again. She met me in front of the gym with a big smile and beckoned me to follow her.

''We'll start your lessons with fire magic.'' She said with a easy going grin ''since that's the only kind I can use. We'll start outside. I'll show a bunch of thing I can do with fire magic, you come up with ideas and we'll see if I can manage. Later on in the year I'll get you to start defending yourself against me in a fight, once Alberta gives us the go ahead of course.'' She said this part and winked at me. It seemed almost as if she was thinking of just starting the defence lessons now. Not really sure how to respond I decided on a simple nod. Though I steeled myself for a boring lesson, after all if we weren't doing any fighting yet, how much fun could learning about fire magic be, when I already went over a large amount of it with Wade?

I was happily proved wrong when in fact it was anything but boring. After all the basics -lighting fire's, burning stuff- she demonstrated how it was used in a fight. Even though Wade had told me how it was done it was much different to see what he said come to life.

She was literally _throwing_ balls of flame in the air. With the flick of a finger she could light an entire tree on fire, she made designs with fire in the sky for me. Doing each design she could think of and that I could come up with.

Just before the bell rang she gave me a smile.

''I want you to think of the pros and cons of having a fire wielding Moroi at your side in battle. Be ready to tell me what you think in two days.'' I nodded just as the bell rang.

I let out a happy sigh of relief, thank god the day was over!

I met up with the others outside the gym, today we were doing our homework at Christians place. Which was convenient enough for me since I was getting cooking lessons with him after anyway. The pain in my leg was just a dull ache now so I was able to enjoy watching the other five moan and groan as we made our way down the path past all of our cabins to Christian's.

After we all piled in and dropped our stuff in his cabin we found out that while his kitchen table was big enough for three or four to eat dinner at comfortably their wasn't enough for seven kids with homework bulging from their bags to sit and work. Not feeling any particular need to sit at a table I claimed a spot on the floor leaning against a couch -it as well as the other couch were already occupied- and started the french to english translations.

It was a pain in the but. I mean if you want to read the book in english just go buy it in english! It's not a good story either, he got his feelings hurt when his sister through something at him. Why was I translating this again?

I pushed myself to finish it however and move on to studying for the driving test. Who gives you a test to study for on the first day of one's class? No one else I saw had driving books and hacking 101 books, why me?!

One thing I learned was that I had never seen so many different signs before... ever. And yes I did end up reading the intro to hacking chapters he assigned. It wasn't quite as dry and dull as most text books the author seemed to have a bit of humour and the person before me had made a hole bunch of notes that made me laugh as well as some funny looking stick men. I scanned the book and it turned out their was a stick man on every page. That book is BIG by the way.

I let out a huge sigh of relief once I finished reading it. Not that I understood any of it but, that doesn't really matter... right? I was tiered and I decided that was it for homework tonight. The pros and cons thing could wait. Or if not I was always good at improv.

I stood with a happy sigh rolling my shoulders I glanced around. Most everyone else was still working, apparently the only one who was finished apart from me was Christian.

I gave him a smile as he beckoned me into the kitchen. He kicked everyone out so we could use the table. They moaned and groaned till Christian mentioned I was cooking. Almost instantaneously everyone left the room. After they left I had a real look at the kitchen. It was polished and clean, all modern looking despite the old fashion style to the house. The counters were slick and the cabinets complimented the wood walls nicely. During my survey I noticed to my great unease a large amount of cooking tools and ingredients set out on the counter. Christian stood beside them holding a piece of paper.

Handing me the recipe card he said

''For now I just want to see where your at with your cooking skills. You'll make this recipe and I will watch.'' I grimaced and said

''that's really not a good idea-'' he cut me off with a grin

''Are you backing down from a challenge? It's just spaghetti and meat balls, doesn't take a genius to make it.'' I nodded warily at the challenge before adding

''Fine, just know whatever happens next is not my fault.'' He grinned cheekily, I gave a small huff though my smile still shone through.

I started off with a quick hand wash before grabbing the ground beef. Preheating the oven as the instructions stated. The feeling of the meet squishing through my fingers made me shiver in disgust. I could feel Christian laughing silently as I mixed in the spices in the correct measurements. Or so I hoped anyway. Forming them into little balls that somehow fell apart as I placed them on the pan Christian had helpfully provided I tried to fix them. After a couple minutes or trying to make them into a ball like shape I gave up putting the crumbling bits into the oven.

I glanced at the recipe. All I needed to do now was boil the pasta before adding a couple cans of tomato sauce then that's it right?

Picking up the heavy pot of water I set it on the stove. Dumping the noodles in the water I turned on the burner.

I smiled. Now that wasn't so bad. I glanced over at Christian for approval. He wore a faceless expression. I started to frown but made myself smirk

''What's wrong fire boy I have followed the recipe to the letter and I'm pretty sure I haven't dropped any utensils in the food.'' He watched me for a moment.

''Are you sure your not forgetting anything?'' I just shook my head at him before glancing back at the recipe. I had done everything that had been written down, right? I turned back to Christian who was staring at the pot nervously. He stared at it a bit longer before sighing. He nudged by me grabbing the salt he threw some in the water as well as some oil. He closed the lid and turned back to me.

''You would've lit the cabin on fire if you'd let the water boil and evaporate till the spaghetti -which will be soggy and disgusting by the way- burned on the pan till the whole thing starts to over heat and my cabin burns down.''

I groaned and leaned against the fridge. I closed my eyes for a moment letting my frustrations bubble to the fore front of my mind. After I found I was sufficiently calmed down I opened them again and said finally to Christian.

''The meat balls will be alright though right?'' He shook his head

''No, you put them in before the oven was warm. They'll be kind of cracker like.'' I sighed before laughing quietly. I glanced at Christian while we waited for the spaghetti to be ready.

''You know, it's okay if you don't want to try and teach me to cook anymore.'' He shook his head a determined gleam shone in his eyes as he said

''I'll teach you how to cook, we'll meet here everyday before or after dinner until you can make a full thanks giving meal.'' I smiled around the well of dread that was almost over flowing.

''Alright...'' He smiled. Before glancing back at the spaghetti.

''It should be ready now by the way.'' I nodded my thanks before putting everything together. My beautiful creation of soggy noodles with plain tomato sauce and crispy meat balls earned a test try from both me and Christian before he declared I was to eat it all.

I did and I'm not sure how I survived.

The noodles slid oddly down my throat making me want to gag, the meet was too salty and the texture was like coal. At least the tomato sauce taste like it should, though if I couldn't open a can of tomato sauce and poor it I'd be needing some serious help.

Anyway we went to dinner -though I was too queasy from my own meal to eat anything- I sat along side my friends and teachers. We still sat outside but Alberta promised we'd be in the new cafeteria soon. Only a few more days of construction before it's done.

Lissa was switching between constantly glancing between me and Christian before glancing at Viktoria her face turning pink. I watched mildly amused and slightly agitated. She was being adorable and I had no doubt that Viktoria -who acted a lot like me actually- would notice I did see a smile from her at one point anyway, but she couldn't she be a little more discrete while looking at me and Christian?! She was going to attract his attention to her then to me I didn't need that! I'd rather leave relationships aside and just enjoy my time here.

And that's what I told her when we got back to our cabin that night. She just laughed waving off my protests. I told her we would hardly have enough time for relationships out here int the middle of nowhere. And even if we did their aren't many places -if _any_- to go out on a date to.

Who would've known that I was right?

Days passed, which turned into weeks which turned into months. Like our first two days of classes we all met up at one cabin and did our work, unlike the first week however we didn't get it all done for dinner -now in a new building not out in the rain, thank god- so even after our meals we went back to doing homework. After that Christian and I would 'make' a meal which we'd eat or store for snaking later. The meals were bad, no way around it but they were improving, and besides we knew better then to waist food. Out here in the middle of no where. One storm that lasts a little to long, could leave us starving, whatever food we made we ate, froze or left for later. No one had to tell us just how vulnerable this little program was without access to the outside world.

Then I'd go home and crash. I'd wake before the sun did drink coffee and go get some breakfast.

The every other day of Dimitri's class was hard, it wasn't constant enough to make my muscle stop complaining, it was too gradual. Each class was more tiring then the last. Eventually I complained to Dimitri about it, he wore a shadow of a smile when he told me to go on a run every morning. Of course that was hardly the answer I wanted but I followed his advice. Now every morning I started going on a run of my own after my cup of coffee. This made his class easier, I dared not say that to him though I had no doubt he'd make me do something worse.

A couple weeks later my body didn't hate me anymore, I actually got to fight in Alberta's class, though that just made me even more tiered at the end of the day. Though notably less irritated and put off. Je faisais bien dans mes cours de francais (I was doing well in my french class), and I got to drive a bunch of different cars. I was doing good at almost everything.

Math, cooking, sewing and history though? Not so much. And the homework still came in bucket loads, thankfully I started getting used to less and less sleep. On the weekends I'd sleep in till 10 before meeting with Doctor Olendski. I didn't do this right away about two weeks in I started to come to her office on the weekends. When a Guardian came in with a broken leg covered in gashes I felt useless. She'd been teaching me theory and medicines, both herbs and pharmaceuticals and how they affected the body. I couldn't help her in a real life situation. After the guardian was ordered of guarding for another two months I spoke of my concerns. She agreed with me, she even said she could use my help. We decided that on the weekends I'd practise manual skills in healing. Each day during the week we'd have a warm up of what I'd practised the previous weekend before moving on to the book stuff.

I was feeling more and more confident.

One day out of the blue Dimitri and Alberta told us some of our classes were being merged together, they handed out our new schedules mine looked identical to the last one but now it had the names of who was also in my class along side it

* * *

SCHEDULE

student # 1 Rosemarie

DAY 1

7-8: Endurance (Eddie, Mia)

8-9: English (Christian)

9-10 : Survival (Alone)

10-11: History (Mason)

11-1= Lunch/Free time

1-2: Health (Alone)

2-3: Math (Christian, Mason, Viktoria)

3-4: Survival (Alone)

DAY 2

7-8: Combat (Eddie, Mason)

8-9: Other Language -French- (Lissa)

9-10: Patience and Reaction Time (Alone)

10-11: Technique and Planning (Alone)

11-1=Lunch/ Free time

1-2: Science (Christian, Lissa, Mason)

2-3: Weapons and Technology (Alone)

3-4: Magic, Practical and Defence (Eddie, Mason, Viktoria)

* * *

I glanced at Chrisitians time table.

''hey when do you have Survival? I don't see it...'' He grinned at me before saying

''Unlike someone I already know how to cook and I now know how to sew so I get two language classes instead.'' I stuck my tongue out at him looking back down at my schedule.

Wait a minute.

Why do I have TWO survival classes?!

''I HAVE TO COOK THREE TIMES A DAY!''

And I did have too. Apparently when we passed a specific class we had to have it replaced by another that we either struggled with or just another language class..

The class that the second survival class replaced was Magic Information. The class taught by Wade.

I cornered him at the end of my first day with two cooking classes and we stared at each other for a while. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

''Why aren't I in your class anymore.'' He gave me an almost invisible grin.

''I told you when you learned all you could from me your class would be moved inside. I didn't say you'd still be in my class'' My eye twitched

''how does _cooking_ have anything to do with Magic Information?'' He shrugged

''You learned all you could from me and your others about this class, we had no more to teach, if you have any questions about magic ask them in Magic Practical and Defence. I'll be teaching it sometimes.'' I shook my head and sighed before glancing up at him

''You know I actually really liked your class, apart from the sitting outside in the snow in the middle of December part.'' He smiled and said

''It was a pleasure to teach you.'' I was about to leave when he said

''You know, if you want out of cooking so badly why don't you just try harder? If Celeste see's you know how to cook she'll move onto sewing and if you pass that all you'll have to do is start learning how to survive off nothing in the woods.'' I nodded slowly before saying

''Why did Christian get out of Survival if he hasn't even learnt anything about survival in the woods?''

Wade smiled -one of the few times he did, it kind of looked like he'd eaten a really sour lime and was trying to hide that he didn't like the taste with a smile- said

''We'll be having a two month trip in the woods. Where you'll learn what's edible, the last two weeks of that trip will be you seven alone in the woods.'' I grimaced and said

''Why?'' He just waved off my question before saying

''Don't you have homework?'' Ooh yes, and I had lots of it. Oksana said if I passed a French final I could move on too Spanish. Which will be taught in French. So instead of translating from Spanish to English I'd be translating from Spanish to French which I'm told is a good way to practise my French. I thought it was obviously torture. But back to the test, I had some serious studying to do.

Because that test was tomorrow.

But later that night, after I studied and did the rest of my homework I spent the night looking out at the stars. Ignoring the daunting pile of work piled beside me.

Their was something that would happen soon I could feel it. Nothing to do with school, something different. A feeling of dread settled in my gut. Something or someone was coming. It wasn't good, it was something to guard against, I knew as much. Something would happen soon.

Clouds rolled over blocking my view of the stars. I let out a sigh. Rolling over I pulled my layers of blankets up to my chin in a vain effort of trying to stop the shivers. With my eyes clenched shut I could pretend that it was the cold damp air that held the promise of a storm that made me shiver and not the dread curling in my stomach due to the unknown.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

NOTE! I am not a medical professional of any kind, I do not know what profession merits what responsibilities, please feel free to notify me when I'm wrong. And if I've made a mistake -which is highly likely- bear in mind I am but a lowly high school student, don't mind me.

And please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Rose POV

Something incredible happened.

I was cooking with Celeste in the kitchen. We were making burgers and fries. The burgers had sauteed onions and peppers, and I had to cut up tomatoes and other things like it for people to add to their lunches.

As it turned out only Mason was still cooking in Survival class. Most had either moved on to sewing or had moved entirely out of the class. Mason was still cooking though and I held onto that because I wasn't the last one cooking yet. If I worked hard enough I could get out of this class. Wade had said as much and he didn't lie. I could do it.

Anyway back to making burgers. I had everything out, and I was working mechanically. I'd made burgers before with Christian, they turned out both burnt and raw but these ones were looking good. The meat was juicy and the vegetables looked amazing. I started setting everything out for people to serve them selves with, since my class was one class away from lunch I stored them in the heating trays. As it turned out the guardians that had missed breakfast due to their guarding duties came over to grab their brunch. They all tried to hide their looks of horror when they saw me putting out the food.

They'd had my meals before since on day 1's I cooked everyone lunch and everyone dinner. They knew I wasn't the best but they were so hungry that they still ate in anyways.

So they filed through and made their burgers, tentative glances at the yummy looking food as if they were wondering if it was disguising something. I watched miserably as they went and sat down at the tables. I waited for their cries of disgust or worse the sour lemon look that Wade must have taught them. They all sat and I watched as they stared at their food for a moment before Renee finally picked up her burger and took a bite. We all watched as she chewed on her bite of the burger. She swallowed and stared at it for a moment.

Before lunging for another bite.

''This is good!'' She exclaimed around her mouthful. The others around her started picking up their own burgers and trying them out. Appreciative sounds filled the air as they chewed happily on their food.

For the first time ever they came back for seconds.

Celeste was just as shocked as I was, she even let me make one for the two of us. And I was shocked

This tasted like something Christian would make. The rest of the class consisted of cleaning up the kitchen in somewhat of a daze. The bell rang and woke me from my wandering. As I was getting ready to leave Celeste came over and smiled.

''If you can cook a meal of that caliber for our next five classes, we'll move on to sewing.''

It must have been a miracle but I did make five more meals that the others liked.

And I finally moved on to sewing. Which was granted not any fun but better then cooking.

The next miracle that happened sometime after that was in Health. We'd been looking at the biology of the human body and along with those scary ass dummies Dr. Olendski had scattered about the room I was practicing stitches and how to treat wounds that were deep enough for stitches but not so deep as to merit a doctors attention, by that I mean a nurse could handle it. It was that day that I realized what Olendski had planed for me. Not simple first response but nurse, because I would certainly never have the time to become a doctor around the Strigoi hunting future that lay ahead of me, but out in the field many dhampirs died of not so bad injuries because they don't get looked after soon enough. I guess I was to be the go to girl for injuries in our group.

So she was teaching me the way to do it. Rubber gloves, anti infection stuff, the full meal deal. I was trying it out on yet another dummy she'd set out. They all had cuts and varying degree's stitching when the door burst open. Arthur and Alberta were carrying Mason in. He was unconscious and looked like he fell off a cliff. His arms and legs were cut everywhere a gash on his chest looked bad though not fatal. Dr. Olendski cleared of the operating table with a swoop of her arm and got them to set him down on it. We both removed our old gloves for new ones, putting on masks. We'd been over this, if anyone came in looking like Mason I would be pulled out of which ever class I was in to help her and if I were in her class we'd start with the ABC's. And before I even came into the infirmary I was to put scrubs a mask and gloves on. Ready for anything. Now the ABC's

Airway? Clear

Breathing? A bit shallow but okay

Circulation? Good, okay we can move on.

A branch was buried under his skin, too deep for ma to deal with. I let her deal with that as I moved on to his IV. And set up the heart beat monitor. I kept myself steady as I began to quickly clean out the gash on his chest. Cutting his shirt off I made sure I had full access to the wound. Cleaned it out as best as I could. I kept one hand on the table as I plucked pieces of bark out. Even I could tell he was hardly in critical condition but I still felt uneasy. Though I found it easy to put to the side well cleaning the injury, something I'd done many times.

Something warm was coating my hand. A liquid warmth. I glanced at my gloved hand.

It was covered in blood. I followed the trail quickly up to the back of his head.

''Doctor we've got a bleeding head wound.'' She quickly stopped stitching up the wound where the branch had been and motioned for me to continue what she'd been doing. We switched places and I forced myself to forget that I was stitching up my friend, this injury was just on another dummy. A living dummy that looked a lot like Mason, but not him. I could do this.

I finished up that wound before going back to the one on his chest. Cleaning out the bark and the rock and continuing on, I wanted Olendski to look over a wound so deep.

And finally it was over. I set his broken leg and his broken arm, made sure all the other minor injuries were clean and if need be stitched closed or bandaged.

I finally stepped away from the table with a sigh. Glancing up at I saw she was tying the last stitch on the chest wound. I watched as she stepped back and removed her gloves. Exchanging them again for a new pair, I copied her before grabbing the broom and sweeping, while

''Is his head okay?'' She glanced up from her work with a smile

''Yes, he'll be fine. You've done a very nice job cleaning this wound. The stitches aren't perfect but they are still very good.'' I almost sighed in relief but kept my eyes on Mason. Was their anything I missed? Did I skip a step? I took everything out of the wounds right? Everything was sterilized right?

A thousand questions ran through my mind. I had to get it all right. If I missed a piece or used the wrong tweezers or...

A hand landed on my shoulder. I glanced away from Mason an up into 's kind brown eyes.

''You've all that you can. I'll be doing x-rays to make sure we didn't miss anything and he'll be on antibiotics, he'll be fine. You deserve a break, I'll see you again on Thursday.''

I nodded with a hard smile. At least I was able to help. Unlike last time.

Just three days later he was allowed to go to school. Though no physical activity was allowed- he had casts on. He was showing off his scars when I saw him. I had asked those who knew I had helped with the operation to keep it to themselves. I wasn't sure how to feel about having helped Olendski in emerge.

So I just smiled at him and listened to the others as they told stories of their successes. Apparently Mia was successfully coming along as a hacker. Eddie was going to our group chauffeur having driven every motor vehicle boat and construction equipment here. Lissa was the go to girl for knowing anything, Christian was the cook... Me and Mason were the muscle.

Feels so nice being useful don't you think?

Our teachers were pleased none the less. They wore smiles most of the time thought Dimitri and Alberta must have been the happiest ones around. Though it wasn't obvious you could see it in the way they interacted. They were just... happier.

One night after a day of training and cooking and being generally exhausted we all were slowly eating our meal of some bland tasting ravioli -Christian hadn't had time to help out in the kitchen today- Alberta stood.

''I just wanted to warn you all that we will be having some visitors soon. One a guardian who is coming to teach us some of her expertise and another a recruiter who will evaluate what kind of people he should be looking for when he's recruiting.'' We all nodded not really paying attention. After all we'd already had quite a few guest teachers come to the camp. They taught us what they were good at and got out as soon as possible. These two would be no different.

'' I thought I would warn you that a couple of things are coming up.'' she said sternly. '' The outdoor survival component will be taking place after the departure of our guests however long that may be. Our gracious queen has also allowed us to participate in the six month guarding sessions the normal schools have. We have yet to contact one of these schools but we have decided that when you leave to join them we will start teaching the next group of recruits that our guest will be out looking for. Their will be a while between now and then of course but we just wanted to make sure you knew of this well in advance.'' She took a deep breath and said

''Also tomorrow you will be receiving books on plant anatomy, uses and animal behaviors I suggest you study them since this is what will be keeping you alive soon.'' the seven of us groaned. The teachers might have been happy with how we were ding but instead of giving us slack they've been piling on more and more homework, harder and harder and harder concepts. Some of us enjoyed the challenge -Lissa, Eddie and Christian- others just did what they had to to stay afloat and not fall to far behind -Mia, Mason, ME-.

We she said sounded like a nice diversion. With how quickly our other guests had left we'd be doing our woodland adventure soon. Meaning of course that we will be having another _huge_ study session.

I really hate that word. Studying. It fools you you know? It starts with 'stud' like you know a hot person right, so either your _doing_ studs or your _being _a stud. But no! Studying is were you sit down and stare at words until you remember them. Clearly the inventor of this word was a little lady many many years ago who was talking away with her friends about the studying -wink wink- that she'd done. Someone interrupted and asked what it meant and she replied that she was merely memorizing the dictionary and found the word appropriate.

That's my conclusion anyway. If it weren't such an odd topic I'd probably had asked Oksana, but... no.

After dinner we were heading back to our cabins when Alberta stopped me and Christian.

''Since you guys cook all the time after school maybe you could cook the dinners for us?'' Christian readily agreed which resulted in another alteration of our after school patterns. Now we stayed back and cooked and put together a quick meal and let the others watch it cook. Then we met up with our friends at which ever cabin they were at and started our homework before running back to eat then running back to the cabins to finish the homework and sleep. Sometimes when we were too tiered we'd stay in the cafeteria and started our homework before slowly making our way home to finish it all off. I was never really good in school, so the basics in almost all my normal school classes were almost non existent. I was having to relearn a lot of things but at least it was faster then in a normal classes with a bunch of people around to slow down the process. Me and Christian shared our English class, and according to Oksana we would soon be able to take the final exam and move on with our lives. We shared a dramatic high five moment before elephants started stomping around in my stomach and my skin especially that on my right hand felt warm and my face turned red.

My math Tasha said would be done before the trip to the school for the six month training program, if we picked up the pace a bit. I agreed though the thought of more work made me cringe the faster it was behind me the better. Science, Eve said would take a while longer unless I decided to pick an area of choice. The choice was picked for me though by , She decided that I would be taking Biology and Chemistry to help with the doctoring aspect. In reply to my moans of to much work she replied that she would help me with what she could, I accepted the offer quickly. Now in health she would help me with some of my work before showing me how it applied to what we were doing if it did. We even got to make a bacterial colony which I thought was kind of cool, especially when it turned bright blue though Eve turned green when I proudly showed it to her.

''That's Necrotizing Fasciitis.'' I glanced at her

''And what does that mean?'' She smiled

''You don't open it.''

Turns out that the bright blue bacteria was actually a flesh eating disease. I'd found it in the cafeteria which made me wonder just how dirty such a new place could be, and worse who had brought it in? She assured me that if we didn't have a reaction to it before now with it probably in our food it wouldn't be affecting us at all.

Though we still didn't open it.

I was almost done with History and Spanish. Oksana was already getting my Italian work sheets together. Thankfully in survival knitting and sewing was done -finally!- now I got to use that class to study the plants and workloads from other classes.

When this was brought up around the table -most everyone else was in the same boat, having finished off or were finishing up classes left, right and center. Dimitri came over to reassure us.

''You'll be having test every two months on subjects you've passed just to ensure you remember them. And we'll start teaching your classes in the new languages you've learned.'' I choked on my food and glared up at him.

''Now that's just cruel comrade!'' He was walking away but paused and said

''Ooh yes I forgot to add for the week before the test you will get all day to study for them and you only need to come to school for the first half of the day.'' That encouraged some cheering. He smiled and added.

''You've got a test coming up in two weeks!''

I think that was the only time I have ever been excited for a test... Ever.

But true to his words my Endurance class was now in French. As well as survival... and science.

NOT FUN.

I was so happy no one here spoke Turkish, though for the next week I could here German and Russian exclamations from all over the school.

We were all sitting around the night after Dimitri's announcement. We were all bumming around working on our respective homework before Mia sat up from her spot on the floor.

''What languages are you guys learning? Oksana has me learning Swedish, Finnish, Dutch, Danish and Icelandic.'' I raised an eyebrow. She blushed ''My family is from all over their and she added Icelandic.'' I shrugged.

''I have French, Spanish, Russian, Italian and Turkish.'' I said rolling my shoulders back and leaning over my work as the others responded. Christian replied next.

''I'm learning German, Hungarian, Latvian, Lithuanian and Polish.'' Eddie replied after him he was learning Ukrainian, German, Russian, Estonian and Czech. Mason was learning French, Spanish, Italian, Croatian and Japenese. Viktoria was learning Bulgarian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Estonian and Romanian. Lissa was learning German, Portuguese, French, Spanish and Italian.

''Holy shit!'' I exclaimed. They glanced at me ''Just how many different languages does she know? This isn't natural that's more then 25 different languages!'' We gaped at each other.

''I guess we shouldn't be complaining about how hard it is then'' Lissa said drily. We all laughed a bit at that.

We weren't laughing after that however. Everywhere I went I was having French and Spanish being thrown at me. The others were too. Christian and I were making dinner when Celeste started talking a rapid stream of German before Switching over to French. She laughed at our confused expressions before repeating more slowly.

''Tu devrais finir le soupper aussi vite que possible, vous avez tant de devoir non? J'ai mis le beurre dans le micro onde, et j'ai mis le sel dans le contenant de sucre et le sucre dans le contenant de sel, a plus tard!'' She left with a wave closing the door behind her. I glanced at Christian.

''What did she say to you?'' He was still looking at where she'd been a moment before and replied

''Something about the dishwasher soap being in a different drawer and the flour being in the... fridge I think. You?''

''That we should finish cooking as soon as possible, a lot of homework, butter being in the microwave and... salt in the sugar and sugar in the salt?''

We soon found out what she meant. She had put the salt in the sugar container and the sugar in the salt container. The butter was a melted mess and the flour was freezing cold on our hands and the dishwasher soap was switched for dish soap so the dishwasher bubbled over.

Thank you Celeste.

Though I don't think we were the only ones on the but end of the adults jokes. The others all looked battered and warn when they joined us for dinner. Revenge for all our practical jokes on them earlier throughout the year.

Lissa and I ranted when we got home. Apparently half the adults here could speak German. So unfortunately for her she was being yelled at in German, Dimitri's class had been completely in German, and since she was just starting it she had no idea what he was saying, though she figured out run, go, stop and how many laps she had to do. The poor girl. Only a couple people were fluent enough to harass me in either Spanish or French so my day wasn't so bad, apart from the kitchen incident. She laughed when I told her what happened. We ranted a while longer before exhaustion hit and we made our way upstairs for some much needed shut eye, still feeling put out by the rather odd day full of foreign shouts.

But when I crawled into bed that night I was laughing. This place...

This place, was the best home I've ever had.

* * *

Did you like it? I know it was shorter then most but I will update more often then I have. Now that French is less loaded I'll have more time for writing and updating.

And please review!

Do you want to see more of the others? Some more action? LET ME KNOW!... please?

I hope you enjoyed it! (and could someone please tell me how to spell Olendski..?)


	10. Chapter 9

sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Christian POV

For those who don't know being yelled at by a huge guy in German was one scary ass experience. If Dimitri was scary when he yelled in English it was ten times worse in German.

I didn't even want to know how badly I'd quake if he were cursing in his native tongue.

I was so jealous of Mia who only had one person who could speak the language she was taught-apart from Oksana- a big swede with light blue eyes that looked upon you as if you were just an ant he could crush. Though even with his quiet voice Mia still jumped five feet in the air whenever he walked by. I would too. Though I was still jealous. One scary guy verses half the adults here including Alberta, Dimitri, Wade and all the other people that invaded my nightmares at night.

Well not really but they seriously could.

Rose didn't have it bad either. French never sounded as mean as German, it sounded light and fluffy like a well made pastry. Unlike the no messing around German tone all the instructors had. Thank god no one here apart from Oksana spoke Hungarian and I doubted any one spoke Latvian. I don't even know were Latvia is, near Russia I'm guessing. Why was I learning it again?

Ooh right because I wasn't smart enough to pick a language like French or Spanish easy, no I had to let her decided and she said she wanted to teach someone how to speak Latvian.

Though I doubt I'll get yelled at in Latvian all that much.

My classes -the academic ones that is- are finally finishing up. Math with aunt Tasha was _almost_ finished. I just had to finish up the last concept then take the exam. Thank you god!

Most of my other classes demanded a couple more weeks. Which was about a week after the exams.

Next week we had the whole week off. Well almost, half of our day was spent in classes but after lunch was all ours.

The girls had been planing a trip to the beach. Sure it was a bit chilly out seeing as it's May but from what the guardians said we were supposed to have an abnormally good week. Ergo the day at the beach.

Rose and I planned on making macaroni salad while the others brought along their own creations. Or in Mia's case a blanket for us all to sit on, Mason wasn't allowed to cook either, he was bringing the beverages. How they passed their cooking courses was a mystery, though by the way Mason and Mia grinned when it was brought up I was guessing it wasn't straight and fair.

I was looking forward to it. We hadn't had very much time to ourselves lately. We ate, slept, studied, went to class. If we joked it was on our way to and from either one of these activities. The run we went on every morning was being sprinted so that we had just a couple more minutes in our cabins to either just sit down and enjoy the peace or finish up the homework we hadn't had time to finish the night before.

Oddly enough finding fellow class mates passed out over piles or text books and homework was no longer an odd sight. Lunch too, was a time of homework. We shoveled food into our mouths with one hand and finished the new homework with the other. Sometimes on those rare days when we managed to finish our homework in class, or most of it anyways, we'd sit down and smile at each other making some happy conversation between us.

Those were the best days, so rare it was like sipping on a warm cup of hot chocolate in a warm room watching the snow fall, after a long week of being out their shoveling that snow drinking cold water, with a thin jacket on. We loved these days of small rests, even on the week ends we didn't get much rest. Those days were filled with studying for our outdoor adventure, finishing up homework and catching up on lost sleep.

This picnic lunch, though I would never call it that out loud, was something I was really, really looking forward too.

* * *

Viktoria's POV

Oksana is a mean, mean women.

I mean I already _know_ two languages! I shouldn't have to learn another five! I understand for these uni-lingual people but I don't care about that! I should only have to learn four, when I told her a much she just smiled at me.

Crazy people who know too many languages... What if I don't want to know seven languages? I'm good with the four I've got. Don't need those other ones. I mean how many people do you know speak Estonian?

Do YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?

Okay enough ranting. I'm unhappy and let's set it aside.

BUT SERIOUSLY ESTONIAN? LATVIAN? LITUANIAN? Where ARE these places?!

Near Russia I'm aware you don't need to tell me, I'm Russian remember?

Anyway. This nameless camp they've come up with has been a real eye opener. And lots of hard work. How many times have I stumbled back to our cabin (Mia and Viktoria share remember?) so tiered I fall asleep on the couch? Or tripped on Mia who was passed out on the stairs? I'm constantly being worked to the bone, and god am I happy we'll be getting some days off soon. This camp is something else. I hope some people from home come along and join us. I'll have to bug the guy who's coming to see what kind of people he should be recruiting into taking a look in Russia. They'll do okay here... and I'd like to see some people from home some time soon.

It's kind of lonely in that regard. We haven't had time to get out of here for the while we've been here. Apparently this survival thing in the woods is to important. Personally I don't see why we'll be needing it. It's the twenty first century right? And we're fighting strigoi not a group of hikers. Two weeks in the woods can't be fun. And one week _alone_ in the woods is going to be interesting.

And I mean that in the best way possible.

* * *

Lissa's POV

Today was the first day of having survival class outside, at least t was for me. It consisted of setting up little traps for animals to fall into or get caught on. Twice I stepped on my own trap breaking the little twigs and once I said it off narrowly missing a trip to Dr. Olendski with a knife in my foot. That is of course after figuring out _how_ to make a successful trap which took a lot longer then I thought it should have seeing as it consisted mainly of tying pieces of twig together.

Believe it or not it's much harder than it looks. Though that might have just been because my mind was constantly wandering to this weekends trip to the beach.

Today's lesson also included a very disturbing class of having to learn how to clean a bird so I could eat it.

I vomited.

Pathetic I know. Rose could have easily handled it without batting an eye lash but I don't handle that kind of thing well. When had the dummy set up on my first day of health class, all beat up and dripping blood on the stretcher, I'd turned green, and I _knew_ it was a dummy.

Something really really weird happened too. I didn't actually manage to clean the dead bird. Emphasis on _dead_ bird. DEAD.

Celeste tried to get me to gut the bird but I couldn't. She moved on after seeing my green tinted complexion wasn't leaving. She moved on to lighting a fire. Since my magic hadn't manifested yet she got me to light it with my magic. It worked, though it took me a while, since I could work the four types of magic equally. So by the time the fire lit I was a bit dizzy. I had been kneeling during the lighting of the fire. I leaned on my left hand on something smooth.

The dead bird.

I screamed and I'm not really sure what happened next. It was all a blurry mess. A flash of something beautiful, good and true flashed through me before the bird let out an angry caw and flew off.

The _dead_ bird flew off with an angry caw.

The same dead bird Celeste had tried to make me cut open.

''It wasn't dead?!'' I exclaimed at her. How inhumane! Trying to get me to open up and gut a bird that was still alive!

She stared at where the bird had flew off to. She shook her head slowly.

''No it was dead, I snapped it's neck after I shot it with my bow just to be sure.''

''Well that bird was alive. You must have forgot to snap that one's neck.'' She nodded slowly though I could see she still didn't believe me.

And now that I think of it that bird she had offered to me... It's neck...

Looked pretty broken.

Overall that was the worst survival yet.

* * *

Rose's POV

This weekend couldn't arrive fast enough. A day full of laying on the beach bathing in the kind of warm sun swimming in the lake... The closest thing to heaven I was likely to experience in a while.

The feeling in my gut that something bad would happen was still burrowing deep into my stomach. I couldn't say if it was the idea of the guests or the looming trip to the woods. We'd never had had two guests at the same time before the fact that Alberta could still find people willing to come out here in the back woods of nowhere was something close to a miracle. Though I didn't doubt that Dimitri could find people to frighten into coming out here. After all he'd done it before, though the poor man could hardly speak he was so frightened. And seeing as he was supposed to help us with our language classes he didn't end up helping us all that much.

The feeling of dread I found was easily forgotten when I thought of the upcoming day at the beach. It would be a whole lot of fun.

Whole...

Hole...

A hole in the ground.

A tunnel.

''The tunnels!'' I exclaimed with a start.

''Les tunnels ou el túnel. On parle an français ou en espagnol ici.'' Oksana said sternly._ The tunnels or (french) the tunnel (Spanish). We speak in french or in Spanish here (french). _I sat back down blushing

''Oui, Oui, je m'exuse.'' _yes, yes, I'm sorry._ I glanced down at the assignment sheet in front of me.

God that was embarrassing.

More importantly. I thought as I wrote down what I believed the answers to be distractedly. Lissa and I had been completely overwhelmed with school, work and our new schedules to get anything else done. Or think of anything else truth be told. I hadn't even tried to get Lissa and Viktoria together or Mia and Eddie. When I saw how cutely they interacted I'd made it a goal of mine to get them together. I hadn't even made up my plan yet. That would have to change soon however.

I glanced down at my work sheet and blushed. I'd written down my thoughts. Or had somewhat. Their were hearts and something that might have resembled a tunnel but didn't.

Oksana didn't look very impressed.

I began apologizing reverently in every language I knew how to. Which was many considering I'd heard the others apologize when they were being yelled at.

''Je m'exuse, lo siento, Pardon, perdón, scusa, atvainojiet, atsiprašau, извините, ledsen, przepraszam, beklager, sajnálom, entschuldigung, ked af det!'' (I used Google translate for all but the french ones! Tell me if their wrong...) She looked mad for a moment before she laughed.

''We'll have to practise on your pronunciation.'' I gave her a half smile before saying cheekily

''Tu ne parle pas en espagnol ou en français mademoiselle Oksana.'' _you are not speaking in Spanish or in french miss Oksana._ She laughed and said.

'' For that your going to start your Italian classes a day early.'' I groaned as she grinned at me. That means my Spanish class will end on Friday of the week after exams, meaning I didn't have the weekend to study on it... what a mean mean lady.

At least she had a sense of humour. Though the joke was always on me...

One more day till the weekend.

* * *

TIME SKIP to picnic

* * *

Rose's POV

Christian and I had made the salad the day before at the end of the day instead of helping out at dinner.

Suffice to say dinner that night sucked but back to my point.

Sooo, since we made it at my place it was my job to bring it to the picnic spot.

I woke early today, much to early, I mean who get's up before 9 am on a weekend? Well I did, and so did everyone else. I made a huge amount of coffee and hot-chocolate put those in the thermoses brought along some mugs too. Setting that aside I glanced at the time 8:30. We were meeting at the beach at 10. I needed to get my morning run in but that was a max of 30 minutes. I guess I'd have to do some much needed studying. After all I have to a bunch of exams and most of them were not going to be easy.

Let's face it none of them are going to be easy.

Anyway. When 9:30 came around I was sitting at the kitchen table. Coffee in one hand text book in the other. Lissa stumbled downstairs almost exactly on time looking frazzled.

''Hello sleeping beauty.'' she growled at me and stumbled over to the coffee pot. I'd left enough for a cup but it wasn't very warm any more. She pouted sadly and I almost laughed but forced myself to stay quiet.

Lissa and I weren't morning people. Never are, never will be. Though my crankiness ware's off after a bit of time outside.

''I wasn't asleep.'' She hissed as she sat down across from me. I raised my brow. Or at least tried, I felt them both move... How could people do that?

''No?'' She shook her head angrily.

''No, I wasn't.'' Now she had peaked my curiosity,

''Then what were you doing?'' She glared at me for a moment before mumbling something making her cheeks blush.

''What was that darling I couldn't hear you'' She glared before mumbling a bit louder

''Iwasthinkingaboutsomestuff.'' I translated that into 'I was thinking about some stuff'. I smirked setting down my text book and coffee I leaned over the table

''What kind of stuff?'' She glared but her face was bright red. I smirked

''Could that 'stuff' you were thinking about be someone?'' Impossibly her face became red-er. I grinned as she shook her head too insistently.

''Viktoria is cute isn't she?'' I said with a smirk. Leaning back in my chair I took a swig of my coffee. She hid her face in her hands and said

''It's not that easy.'' I sighed

''Why not?'' She dropped her hands on the table and glared.

''Because she's younger then me, because she may or may not actually _be _lesbian, because her brother is my teacher, because she lives in a different country...'' I listened patiently before saying

''It's hard to come up with an excuse isn't it?'' she slammed her hands on the table loudly and glared at me

''Those are genuine concerns!'' I watched as she turned reder and reder before replying.

''Alright they are.'' Closing my text books I started to pile them up. ''She is a whole year younger. She just started highschool, almost the same age as a child. God knows she acts like it.'' I refrain from glancing at her but from the way the table shakes I can tell she's getting angry.

Perfect.

''And I _have_ seen her act a little how do you say it without sounding rude? Slutty, that's it, she flirts with anyone no wonder you wouldn't want to date her-'' I paused dodging a punch to the head. Lissa had circled the table the picture of violence.

''and her brother, she's probably flirted with him too-'' I said dodging another punch then a kick

''Ans she's _Russian_ probably still communist-'' She got me straight in the cheek knocking me to the ground.

''Don't talk about her that way!'' She hissed her usually lovely kind angelic face was so incredibly angry I wouldn't have recognized her. Her understanding green eye glowed with an eerie anger. I gave her a big smile despite the huge amounts of pain radiating in my jaw and the fear that shivered down my spine at that look she'd given me.

''Nice punch sweet heart.'' She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened, her face returning to normal

''Ooh god Rose! I'm so so so sorry!'' I grinned ignoring the protests my cheek gave and waved off her help rising to my feet I said

''So, you gonna ask her out then?'' She glanced at me calculating everything that just happened coupled with my grin, before realization emerged onto her face.

''Your a mean person.'' Though despite her accusing words it was in a light tone and her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. I just grinned and she finally sighed. ''Fine! I will.'' I let out a small squeal before exclaiming.

''See no so hard! You only needed some mild peer pressure to make it happen!'' She smiled before moving back to her cup of coffee.

''You might want to get ready we leave in five for the beach.''

* * *

What did you think? Let me know!

I hope you enjoyed it

and please... please review


	11. Chapter 10

You guys are so patient thank you! I'm sorry my updates have been slow I'll improve, I will damn it!

Anyway here's the chapter! Please tell me what you thought!

THE NEXT Chapter will be longer I swear It's half written now and already much longer then this

* * *

Chapter 10

Rose's POV

Despite leaving late we weren't the last to arrive. That was Mason and Eddie.

The first thing we did apart from small talk that ranged from the weather to how much we hate school to the upcoming trips to how much hate school. Listening you'd be certain of our hatred for this thing called school, funny thing though is that we didn't really hate it. It was just challenging, and harder than most. Even so the classes were interesting and we never spent a class staring at a board wondering when something worth learning appeared. We didn't have enough time for that.

It continually surprised me how often this was the main topic of our conversations. It was the one we fell back on when we had nothing else to talk about. The general dislike of school was so common even those who like it or at the very least didn't _not_ like it joined in adding our own complaints. Sometimes I wonder if the others think of how odd it is that we are able to complain about something everyday without tiring.

Odd, isn't it?

We ate some snacks until the sun came out, then we went swimming. It was extremely fun. As soon as we were introduced to the water our childish nature emerged. We played all the games we could come up with before the racing began. Not long after that we noticed the ideal cliffs that circled the one side of the lake. If one were to jump off they would land in the deepest of the waters and this wasn't even that long of a swim to the nearest of the sandy beaches.

So of course that's what we did next.

It was really a beautiful spot. The sand was not that of a sunny paradise retreat but it was nice and fine. The water was aqua blue with tints of green making you feel as if you were on a tropical island and not a lake in the middle of the forest. At some parts it was so clear you could see the fish swimming down at the bottom. Fallen tree's littered the ground both on the beach and in the water thanks to the huge amounts of rain softening the ground and the persistent winds. One of said logs was actually half in the water balancing on a lone rock in one of the deeper parts of the shallows, if that makes any sense.

After some creative placing we started to use it as a sort of slide. If was covered in a combination of moss from it's time in the forest and slime from it's time in the water, ideal for slip and sliding. After wearing off all the moss and slime and after the first cry of pain as Mason had to pull slivers out of his butt we retired back to the beach. I was strangely giddy as was every one else. After months and months of work and sleep this opportunity to go wild was greeted with excitement.

After we'd all calmed down we laid down enjoying the sun on our skin.

''The tunnels.'' Lissa said finally. Everyone glanced over at her distractedly. She munched on one of the sandwiches Viktoria had brought she finished her mouthful before continuing.

''Mason, Rose and I already know of them, it's mentioned in the books they gave us when we first got here. We kept forgetting to tell you guys about them.'' I watched the others thoughtfully. Mia's eyes lit up in recognition.

''Ooh! Yes of course, they used to run underneath the entire of the camp before they caved in due to time and weather and other stuff like that.'' Lissa nodded and said

''I noticed though that their was one supposed mud slide that happened right in-between the Spirit Rose and the Dancing Flower, that they said happened not very long ago.'' She propped herself up on the palms of her hands working herself into and upright position. ''But Rose and I looked at the spot and there was no signs of a mudslide. Several bigger trees are their you'd think they'd have fallen in the slide right?'' They all stared at her before Eddie sat up making Mia blush and said

''I don't understand what you mean.'' I sat up then and said

''She means dimwit that they _say_ the tunnels are plugged but _maybe_ they aren't plugged.'' Everyone was upsilent for a moment until Mia gasped

''But those tunnels extend outside the barrier and straight into our cabins. If a strigoi finds the entrance the alarms won't alert the guardians and we are screwed!'' I waved her off and said

''Don't be so panicky, What I'm saying is that we can use them, think of how useful that would be!'' Christian grinned

''Our week in the forest doesn't have to be completely in the forest, we can have supplied at different exits in the tunnel to make the whole thing easier.'' despite how _perfect_ that idea was many didn't agree.

They said something about experience and another said something about if they saw us with stuff we weren't supposed to have-because one thing we could all agree on was that there were camera's in the forest. We'd seen this was true because for some reason no one ever got lost for long in those woods. We'd even seen one or two in the undergrowth and up in the higher branches.

I'd accidentally stepped on one but no one needed to know that... any way having no doubts that there were camera's we didn't want to risk loosing this new way of going around.

We finally decided to draw a map of where the tunnels went. We had one in the book but lugging a book around under there was awfully inconvenient. Viktoria was elected for her drawing capabilities. No one else could draw. Stick people were the extent of my drawing capabilities.

We weren't sure how to proceed though. Should we explore the caves today? Before the guests arrive? We finally decided to complete the map and see exactly where we would go first. Some people would be at the exit and the entrance just in case, I wasn't aloud to join the group, apparently I needed to be able to help out medically if anything went wrong. This also excluded Eddie. We were the only two to learn more then the very basics in health, though I'd learned considerably more he still wouldn't get in the way. I thought they said this because they wanted more chances of going down themselves.

Viktoria and Mason finally got chosen to go down. Lissa was still not sure about venturing down their, Viktoria threatened not to draw the map if she didn't get to go down and Mason said his strength could be necessary just in case their are any problems with cave ins and such. So Mia and Christian would be joining the rest of us on the surface.

When this would happen we had no idea.

We were discussing this quietly when a rustle in the trees made us stop. We fell into fighting position just like training had us do.

A tense moment passed before Alberta and Dimitri emerged. We instantly relaxed. Alberta beckoned me over Dimitri motioned Viktoria as well. We followed a bit confused as they split up.

Alberta had me follow her far enough away so that none of the others could hear as she said

''We are continuing to keep last names out of the camp.'' I nodded a bit confused why bring that up now? Despite the fact that we were tempted to know the others names we never asked. Truth be told I didn't actually want to know just how high everyone here was in normal society. I'm happy them no knowing my parents and me not knowing theirs.

''Of course,'' I said finally ''I find not knowing just how high or low the others on the moroi food chain.'' She cracked a small smile at that and said

''Good to know, just keep in mind that even if you know who the guest are just to keep it to yourself.'' I tried to raise a brow but both of them moved. Damn. Anyway she just smiled and said

''You've been warned.'' She walked off and I speed walked to try and catch up.

''Warned of what?!'' She smiled over her shoulder before joining Dimitri and disappearing into the forest. I stared after them for a moment before sighing. Making my way back over to the blanket I plopped down frustrated. Viktoria looked similarly put out of sorts.

''What was that about?'' Christian asked. I shrugged

''She just wanted to remind me that if I know the guests to keep who they are to myself.'' Viktoria nodded

''Brother was telling me that too.'' I sighed

''I'm sure we'll find out who these guests are soon enough anyway.'' Lissa nodded and Mia said

''Well this is all fine and dandy but can we get back to the tunnels?''

After a few sarcastic replies we were back on topic. Planning everything out. If only they could see how well we worked together. Don't know if they'd be proud of what we were doing but certainly they would see that we made a team now. Lissa and I were a sort of co-leaders. Me the brash and sometimes unrealistic one was balanced by her thoughtful planing. Mia who enjoyed to counter everything we said was important as well. She was, in her own way, helping us. Eddie would listen to us thoughtfully and put in his opinion. Mason and Viktoria contributed too, with their own bits of recklessness that was necessary for strigoi hunting. Christian gave us a more critical view.

After volleying the ideas around we settled. Tonight Viktoria would draw the maps, one for everyone. Tomorrow morning -a saturday- Mason and Viktoria would go from the dancing flower to the Spirit Rose. I'd wait in the Spirit Rose while Eddie waited on the end. Lissa would wait with me and Mia would wait with Eddie. They'd warn us if any one came our way. Christian much to his unhappiness was sent to help with cooking breakfast like we normally do. If any on asked were I was, all he had to say was that when he walked by the Spirit Rose and I wasn't waiting outside like usual and Lissa wouldn't dare wake me.

Fool proof.

Well not really their were so many wholes if this plan were food it would be Swiss cheese but it was better then the other plans... they would be strainers.

We soon ate and drank all the food we brought. We didn't have the energy to run around anymore so we slowly started to pack to go back. We did so slowly trying to enjoy every last lick of sunshine, for as long as possible. When the sun finally started to set we walked home.

* * *

Lissa's POV

Rose nudged me when we got home. I had just opened the door so I stumbled a bit. Turning on her I glared.

''What was that about?'' She grinned ignoring me and said

''Viktoria looked cute today don't you think?'' I blushed and said

''What? You swing the other way now?'' She shook her head and said

''No but I can still appreciate a beautiful sight can't I?'' I blushed deeper thinking of Viktoria earlier. She'd been adorable...

Shaking my head I looked over at Rose

''And what about you hmm? Christian didn't look half bad either.'' She waved that off.

''Don't have time to deal with a relationship. You on the other hand...'' I shook my head

''If you don't have time for one then I don't either.'' She groaned

''Don't start this again!'' I shrugged nonchalantly but I knew I'd found the right excuse.

''Hey! You know what? If you want to prove to me that we can have a relationship and still get worked to the bone at school then I'll pull it together enough to ask her out.'' Rose melted.

''You know your a cruel person right?'' I grinned

''Well I knew I wasn't innocent.'' She groaned and mumbled something about the devil before opening a text book and beginning to write.

Well I got her to stop bugging me about Viktoria for the time being.

Now next problem. How on earth am I going to hide the fact that Viktoria had already asked me out?

And that I'd accepted?

* * *

Rose's POV

We left for the cafeteria not long after that. My head still full of numbers I don't really remember much on the way their. Though the others joined us. Trying to categorize the new information I only gave them a wave before trying again. I tried till we got to cafeteria once their I gave up. Heading to the food line I didn't notice the new arrivals.

It was only when I was happily stuffing salad into my mouth occasionally joining into the conversation that I looked up.

Two people sat with Dimitri and Alberta apart from the other teachers. I could only see their back but their was something familiar about it...

Red hair. Pulled into the tightest bun I'd ever seen. The very short woman dressed in guardian gear turned slightly as I gawped at her head

''Mom?'' The others stared at me for a moment before following my gaze to the new comers. Viktoria was gawping to

''Zmey?'' Since I'm pretty sure she wasn't referring to my mother I wasn't all that surprised when the man turned. He had dark hair not unlike my own. A scarf circled his neck and he looked to be a very stylish man. He grinned when he saw Viktoria and said

''You called?''

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri groan and Alberta grin. My mother elbowed ...Zmey? And turn to face us. She saw me and gave a tight lipped smile.

''Rose, how nice to see you.'' I sighed as I watched Alberta laugh.

''Nice to see you too.'' I said finally. Seeing that she was still laughing I pouted and said

''So much for the warning hm?'' Alberta just grinned. The man smiled and placed an arm around my mother's shoulder.

And she didn't shrug it off.

I must have had a funny look because my mother just said

''Don't worry about him, Abe is just being himself.'' Abe leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

She _giggled._

''What the hell is going on here!'' I exclaimed. Pointing at his excruciatingly annoying smirk and said

''Old man, I don't know who you are but what did you do with my mother? Did you spike her drink or something?'' He went to speak but my mother interrupted him.

''Rose! Be polite. Abe and I have known each other for a long time leave it be!'' I gawped again earning some chuckles from the others.

Finally I sat and the room filled with the normal level of chatter. Glancing over at Viktoria I asked

''Who is he?'' She shrugged

''His name is Abe or Abrahim. Back in Russia we call him Zmey.'' Eddie glanced up

''Okay, I know I've only started to learn Russian but I'm pretty sure calling someone a snake isn't a complementary term.'' Viktoria nodded

''No it isn't, the Zmey is a fairy tale snake that people use to scare children.'' She mumbled the next part under her breath ''Some think he's scarier then the snake.'' If I hadn't been shewing on my salad I'd have groaned again. Christian patted my back and I refused to blush. Giving him a small thanks I could almost feel my mothers gaze glared through the back of his hand into my back. He did to apparently and removed it. Glancing over my shoulder back I expected to see my mothers disapproving glance.

But it was his. He just smiled at me before turning back to his food. Looping an arm over my mothers shoulder. I watched as she leaned into his touch. And he whispered some more words to her.

They weren't english.

They weren't french.

They weren't german, spanish, russian, dannish or polish. I'd heard all of those but their was another language that I'd heard. At the beginning of the year before I even started french. Olena spoke to me for a bit in each language introducing the sounds to me.

French, I knew it wasn't. It wasn't Spanish or Italian. I wasn't fluent in Russian but that wasn't it either.

It was Turkish.

I was onto something and a feeling of dread was pooling in the pit of my stomach. Their can't be that many Turkish Moroi can their? If that weren't enough to narrow it down I doubt their are many men my mother will let touch her shoulder. Let alone embrace...

She mentioned that my father was...

Turkish.

I groaned and slammed my head on the table before yelping in pain. Thankfully I had pushed my plate away or I'd have gotten a face full of lasagna and a fork in my eye but it still hurt like a bitch.

The others around the table were looking at me oddly I could feel it. Their concerned gaze fell on me but I couldn't even raise my head.

Zmey, Abe or whatever his name is...

He'd my father.

Same hair, same eyes... genetically it makes sense but god... seriously?

As if he was doing this just to spite me I could hear his laughter. Ringing above the other voice in the room. It was almost as if he were laughing at me.

I'm sure god was laughing at me right now too. Cause this was some serious cosmic joke.

And I'd called him old man...

''funny how he actually is my old man. People will start calling me zmeyette'' I mumbled lifting my head off the table and rubbing the painful spot on my forehead mournfully. Ignoring my friends curious glances I glared over my shoulder at my father. His face was turned to the side as he spoke to someone though his face broke into a grin.

A knowing grin.

Scowling I turned back to my table. Refusing to look at anyone I stabbed a piece of tomato making the plate crack slightly before starting to chew on it angrily.

Damn Zmey.

* * *

What did you think ?! Let me know!


	12. Chapter 11

This might be my longest chapter ever! It took me forever to write... I do hope you'll enjoy.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites and follows, it is all very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 11

Rose's POV

The rest of the exam/test week passed quickly. I was happy to say I had little to no interaction with my mother or my supposed father.

I was still holding onto the hope that he wasn't my father despite evidence that proved he was or at the very least could be. After all I didn't want nor need a father figure, especially that kind of father figure.

However when the of vacation/test week passed -we all passed our tests thankfully- we were re-instigated into our courses. And since Janine was now 'teaching' us she was now helping out Alberta and Dimitri in their respective classes.

I found it funny that she never appeared in my patience class.

Anyway that wasn't too bad. She _was_ a good teacher after all, and since last names and family ties were not to be discussed she was for all intents and purposes not my mother, and there for could not mother me.

No their weren't any problems there I was actually enjoying myself, however being the genius that I am I just had to ask.

It was almost the end of my endurance class Dimitri had gone off to get some water bottles for Janine and himself, meanwhile I was running laps with my mother. I don't even remember thinking about it, it didn't even cross my mind, but somehow the words spilled out of my mouth.

''Is Abe my dad?''

I instantly slapped my hands up against my mouth and she screeched to a stop. I stopped too, still in shock over what I'd asked. I couldn't meet her eyes and we sat there for a moment until she whispered a small 'yes' before saying

''class is over have a shower then get moving to your next one'' My mouth fell open as I watched her retreating figure.

Seriously?

From then on it seemed I saw him everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Everywhere, I looked he'd spontaneously pop up! What are you supposed to _do_ or even _say_ to a father you didn't know you had let alone one that is some sort of mafia psycho who wears a scarf. Who wears a scarf in the summer? Alright well it wasn't summer it was early spring but _still_. The only way I'd ever pictured my dad was as a rich moroi who my mom had had a fling with, not someone I'd ever meet or care too anyway. Why did he need to show up out of the blue?

Things got more and more awkward as the week progressed until finally it reached it's climax on Thursday when Alberta pulled us all out of our classes -I got to skip sewing~ yeah!- to bring us all into the cafeteria to talk to Abe. Apparently this was so that he could better identify what kind of students would be best able to do well at this 'school'.

I'm pretty sure it was to test Viktoria and I to see if we'd spill who he was, not that I _knew_ enough to spill anyway...

He sat at the end of the table smiling. He watched us for a moment before leaning back into his seat.

''What do you all think of this place?'' An automatic response was for everyone to list their complaints. After all we had to honour the teenage stereotype and what kind of high school students would we be if we said that we _liked_ our school? Certainly we would be a disgrace to the rest of the teenage populace.

But once we had reached the appropriate amounts of complaints we started to mention the good things. We mentioned the cabins -they were a fantastic spot- though we made sure to complain about the walk to and from -the look of distaste when Lissa mentioned his cabin was probably a good twenty minute walk away made me think he agreed -. We also mentioned that the food was horrible unless we cooked it ourselves. We mentioned too how great it was that we had lots of freedom and that we got to drive plenty of cars and shoot things though we made sure to complain about the sewing and memorizing.

He listened patiently through out the whole thing. He watched as we all talked he added the correct noise occasionally asking appropriate questions but for the most part he remained silently.

After our tirade he leaned forward.

''Where were your schools before you went to this one?'' Lissa who sat closest to him answered first

''The one in New York.'' I smiled as it was my turn

''Montana, California, Texas.'' I got an odd glance for that list. Mason was next and he blushed a bit

''British Columbia.'' When everyone was quiet he added ''Canada'' Abe smiled

''They have some pretty good schools there.'' He mumbled something before Mia decided to save him

''Montana and Washington.'' Eddie glanced up from his plate -we had lunch while we talked- and said

''BC and California.'' It was Viktoria's turn and she said

''Russia.'' Abe just nodded and waited for Christian

''Michigan.'' He nodded and said

''Is this school better then the others you went to.'' Nodding started, this school _was_ better. More freedom, more trust between teacher and student, no feeling like everyone is watching waiting for you to mess up. No wild parties meaning no pressure to drink or do drugs... it was a nice place to be, this school.

''I don't know if it'll be the same if their lots of other students crawling around.'' Lissa added quietly. I nodded as did the others.

''I enjoy having the cabin to myself'' Chrisitian added. ''I can stay up studying late or go to bed early without being pressured by another person. I mean I wouldn't mind having one other person in the house with me but still going back to dorms would suck. Having a room to myself if something I'm loving.'' silent nodding

''It's easier to study'' Someone added -Viktoria probably- ''I have a spot where I dump my stuff, I can have a snack at midnight if necessary.''

''We trust one another'' The words spilled out -I had to learn how to control my tongue damn it- so i continued. ''At my old school I didn't trust anyone. Too many people I didn't know. I learned to rely on _me_.'' I paused glancing at Lissa then Christian. ''No matter if the classes were the same as here or if we all stayed in the same building we wouldn't trust and learn to like each other as much as we do. Too many others. Here if we want friends we know to be nice'' Abe leaned on the table.

''So what your saying is that when I go around collecting a group of students their should only be a couple?'' I shake my head

''No, I just -I just think that a group bigger than ours wouldn't get the same results. You need a small group with people who want to succeed.'' Christian nodded

''It's not even necessarily the ones who do the best that would succeed here. You need people who want to make this work. Not those who want to get an 'A'.'' Lissa nodded

''I was an 'A' student before I came here. It isn't an easy transition let me tell you that much.'' Abe pursed his lips amused

''Alright. And this 'no last names' policy do you like it?'' We all nodded and Mason said

''You can forget who you were before you moved here. You can make a whole new persona, become a new person with out having others judge you.'' Mia smiled

''And isn't Rose glad hmm?'' I smirked at her

''Might I remind you that you weren't an angel either'' I said. We grinned at each other. Remembering all the times we'd pranked each other or generally tried to make the others life hell, I have to say I'm glad we moved passed that.

Abe smiled and said

''So basically find seven people who want a new life and will work for it?'' We all smile and Eddie nodded. Abe stood and said

''Alright I know what I'm looking for.'' Pulling out his phone he waited a moment as we all watched him in silent curiosity as he said

''Hello... good how are you? Good well I need you to do something for me...'' He glanced at Viktoria with a smirk before saying

''I want a flight to Russia for sometime next week. I'll be here a couple more days.'' I groaned and so did she though I'm guessing for very different reasons.

He wasn't leaving yet?

* * *

Lissa's POV

When I first got here I hated the fighting classes. They were painful and not at all fun. While I didn't hate them anymore I certainly didn't love them. In fact they were my least favourite class. When Janine showed up and started really training us however I started to hate the class again. I used to fight to get better. Now I fight to get the hell out of the class. I swear she knew. I could see it in her eyes as I fell over and over again.

Those brown eyes laughed at me much like her daughters did.

With Alberta we would practice set moves before moving on to the punching bag. Next was lifting weights, after that we did spars.

With Janine we started with spars, meaning I was in agony when we moved on to practicing the moves. Then we did another spar then the punching bad then spars then weights than spars again.

ERRRRR

I was in agony for the rest of the day. I swear she enjoyed it. Why else would you make someone fight so many times in one hour? I never escaped one of her classes without a variety of bruises. Though for some reason everyone else -apart from Mia and Christian actually _enjoyed_ these lessons.

I had to admit I was getting better... and stronger... and faster but still! It was still not at all enjoyable. I mean what kind of psycho's enjoy getting beat to a pulp?

My crazy ass friends apparently.

* * *

Mia's POV

This woman who trained us...

She's Janine Hathaway! Almost a legend! I knew that's who Rose's mother was, but to have her here and training us? That was something else.

And the worst part is that I can't tell anyone! Rose let it out that Janine is her mother so everyone would know her name. This place... this place gave us a new start. No one knows my name but people know of Rose's. With such a well known mother most people knew something of who Rose was. Dedicated mother cursed with an ungrateful daughter or so the adults used to say.

But Rose had changed a lot since being here and while I'm sure the others wouldn't treat her any differently I wasn't about to risk it. I couldn't take this from her, just like she wouldn't take my new persona away from me. These new chances weren't something either of us were keen on loosing.

But still! Janine Hathaway strigoi killer extraordinaire teaching me?

* * *

Rose's POV

We'd planned to investigate the tunnels the morning after it was brought up. However with Abe's sudden arrival we had silently agreed to let it go for a while. We put it off for an entire week. Though mind you we didn't sit their twiddling our thumbs we were working towards making this whole experience smoother and faster. Mia was constantly looking over the map along with Lissa, when she wasn't doing that she was interrogating me and Eddie about emergency situations. Eddie was buried in his medical books much like I was. I 'borrowed' a emergency kit from . Each cabin had one but Lissa and I had used most of the band-aids and other such things. I also brought one of every tool that was easy to hide and light as well. I wasn't going to risk anything. I made sure Eddie had a first aid kit with him and at the ready. I went over each thing I knew how to use with him, if he wasn't sure how to use it I removed it from the kit. After all applying the wrong tool to the wrong place could be just as harmful as a wound. I was still shaking with insecurity however as I told him. What if I said the wrong thing? What if I messed up? I wasn't ready at all for any of this!

After a long debate with myself I managed to push it at bay. Even if someone _did_ get hurt, Eddie would have Mia call me or I'd have Lissa call him, and Lissa and Mia would run for Dr. Olendski while we did what little we knew how.

As I continued through my day I watched the others fidget. It was tomorrow morning. We'd do it then. It would be behind us and we would know what exactly is going on in those tunnels.

One thing happened today in survival that made me infinitely happy. We had just finished our sewing unit, we had already finished knitting and crocheting so now we had moved on to embroidery. I fought this despite my distractions. I understood sewing was important. Knitting and crocheting could be understood as well if you cocked your head 230 degrees. If you want to fix something you need to know how it's made right? But embroidery? What am I a dress maker? NO! I'm a fucking fighter! I'm not gonna sit calmly in the living room watching my little children play at my feet as I make pretty little unicorns for my daughters dress! How sexist is that? I don't wear embroidery, I don't _care_ about embroidery and I will never have to embroider.

Today I was being taught by Maria. A substitute teacher that lived here and did all the other little parts of the classes the other teachers weren't sure about, sometimes she was simply their to help or when someone was sick she'd step in. She was a quiet Moroi who was escalating in her years you could tell by the deep wrinkles that peppered her kind face. She kept her greying brown hair in a loose bun letting pieces fall to frame her face. She was stunning despite or perhaps even due to her age.

Anyway Maria listened quietly as I ranted. She worked quietly on her pattern as she watched me intently. I was curious as to how she could follow the pattern so easily when she only glanced at it periodically. A cool skill but not one I wanted.

By the time she was done she'd finished the entire pattern beautifully. It was on a red head band. The designs were in varying shades of black, grey, red and white. I watched as she tied the loose string clipping it close to the fabric. She held it out to me with steady hands. I glanced up at her suddenly ashamed of my outburst. She smiled kindly.

''It's a head band dear, I hope you'll wear it.'' I glanced up at her before studying the design.

The design looked like an ethereal rose. Smoke rose from the seem curling around it and out. Their almost seemed to be a design within the design. Squinting I brought it closer so that I could inspect it.

I gasped quietly at what I saw. The thread she'd had flying around formed little dragons. They roared proudly on top of cliffs and dove threw the sky. I couldn't tear my eyes from the designs. Despite the tiny details the whole was still the smoky rose. I tore my eyes away with my mouth open wide in shock.

''It's the symbol for the spirit rose right?'' She said and shrugged. ''I'm making one for everyone.'' I shook my head slowly

''I can't accept this!'' She shook her head with a smile

''It's simple really years and years of practise do that to you.'' She stood rolling her shoulders back. ''The reason your learning embroidery is because for some reason Alberta wants you all to have your cabin symbol on yourselves.'' She reached for a small bag passing it to me I hesitantly put the head band on my leg. Glancing inside I saw all the tools I watched her use to make the headband. Glancing up at her she did a 'what can I do' shrug.

''Your going to have to embroider both the school symbol and your cabin symbol on all your shirts and coats.'' I groaned she grinned and continued

''BUT! When you can do that your class with me will be over. If you want I'll teach you how to make a small symbol of your cabin, you can use this class to embroider your clothes and when your done you'll have graduated from this class.'' I sighed happily

''Thank you'' She nodded but interrupted her before she could speak. ''But I still can't accept this.'' She raised a brow at that and said

''What if I told you that it was a happy birthday gift?'' I burst into laughter

''We don't really do birthday's here'' It was true. As sad as that was, cupcakes would be made and silly cards given but gifts and money were hard to get your hands on around here. So we just had fun instead, they were some of the funnest birthdays I'd ever had. She shrugged as if it didn't matter

''Well if you refuse to see it as a gift then I'll tell you, it's non-optional to not wear them. Either as a head band or you can wear them around your arm or wrist... but since we will have random guests wandering around they want to identify you quickly.'' I grumbled at the bullshit she'd just spilt before putting it on.

The rest of the class she taught me how to embroider. She was like everyone else here an excellent teacher. I was making zig zags by the time the bell rang. She watched as I hurriedly stuffed my new tools into my huge back pack. I was just about to leave when I suddenly turned to her.

''Why did you do dragons?'' She pursed her lips

''They remind me of you.'' She finally said ''You've got an impatient fiery side but you'll protect and heal anyone. Some admirable qualities you have.'' I stood their for a moment before darting off to my next class with a bit of a blush.

I could hear her laughter echo behind me as I raced threw the halls.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT

As the night fell on that early spring night so did the beginning of a storm. We'd been handed a book to read and memorize monthly. Mine this month was how to identify edible plants but the month previous was how to identify storms. Even if I hadn't read the book I would have been able to tell that a storm was brewing.

Dark grey almost black clouds swirled in the sky as we were battered with rain and strong winds. Walking home I felt like I was trying to walk against a furious river that led to a waterfall. When we arrived to the trail however it became much easier, though still incredibly hard. By the time we arrived home we were drenched. I made us some coffee before we settled into our homework load. After finishing the book work I moved on to the embroidery. If I had to take the class I'd finish as soon as possible.

A loud bang made me prick my fingers as I came with a start. Lighting and thunder were now rolling threw the camp making the lights flicker until they went out. I sighed, Alberta had been very particular that if we ever lost electricity that we _had_ to turn on the generator and keep the phone line up. In case of emergency or some such bullshit.

Lissa and I bickered over who had to go outside and turn it on. (we had to run to the main shed it was by the lake and get one of the generators. Then we had to start it up on the back porch because it was very dangerous to keep it on inside and blah blah blah... Finally we rock paper scissored it.

I lost.

I grumbled as I pulled on my boots and rain coat. Lissa promised she'd have hot chocolate ready for me when I came back, she said it so sweetly I almost growled. I could hear her quiet laughter as I darted out the door. I ran with abandon trying to keep my hood on as I flew through the woods. Since all the lights were out -and I forgot the goddamn flashlight in my hurry to get it over with- I went by memory and by the occasional bolt of lightning far off lighting my way every once in a while.

A blur appeared before me as I ran. Too fast I couldn't dodge and we collided. Loud swears could be heard as we tumbled through the dirt. We tumbled and turned down the incline of the path down to the beach. As we fell we became more and more entwined.

When the world stopped spinning I stood on my hands and knees. Looking down I tried to identify the dark blur in front of me. Lightning struck a nearby tree lighting up the sky with a blinding yellow light, illuminating the blacked haired blue eyed boy's face bellow me. I gave a soft laugh as my terror subsided. I huffed along with Christian as we tried to regain our breath.

My eyes were becoming more and more accustomed to the darkness and I could make out his dark form bellow me. Leaves and sticks were attached to our clothing and hair.

''You like what you see?'' He asked quietly in a joking tone. I blushed so glad it was too dark to see and said

''All I can see is a small little kid covered in dirt and leaves.'' I stood and extended my hand to him. He accepted it and I pulled him up.

''Ooh so your a paedophile?'' I blushed

''Of course not.'' I could practically feel his smirk as we walked through the sheets of rain towards the generator.

''Well you wouldn't get off me, and all you could see what a little kid right? Sounds pretty pedo-like to me.'' We were yelling over the rain now and my reply was probably pretty hard to hear

''Your right about one thing, I'm on top.'' I could swear I could see his blush under the piles of mud. I was blushing too but tried not to show it in my posture. Our conversation ubruptly came to an end as we arrived at the main shed. Eddie and Viktoria sat in it talking to each other contently holding each their own generator. I watched curiously as they talked rather animatedly. I could read a couple words on their lips.

One of the ones that kept coming up was Christian.

The other was Rose.

Damn Lissa probably brainwashed them into following her plans to get me and him together. Not wanting it to continue I burst of the trail making them jump, Christian trailed along behind me.

''Wow Rose, Christian! It looks like you two were having some fun out their.'' I glanced down at myself and groaned.

My bright blue rain coat as a dark brown. My blue jeans were soaked through and a dark brown. My hands usually a golden brown were now a dark brown and caked in dirt. A small puddle had formed near the entrance where the light could reach. Glancing in it I wished I hadn't. My face was caked much like my hands and my hair was sopping wet branches and leaves peppered every surface they could. Glancing over at Christian he didn't look much better.

I sighed grabbing the biggest of the branches and leaves out of my hair. Eddie and Viktoria left laughing before I could reply. Silently I grabbed one of the generators. The shed was full of them. Teachers and guards would be arriving soon to get their own as well. Making sure it was full of gas I then made sure it worked before turning it off. Christian worked silently beside me and it was a nice silence. The constant thunder of rain as if hit the roof was a beat to work to.

It was then that one of the Guards -Chase- arrived. He was one of the nicest ones I'd ever met. He was a tall blonde haired man with eyes so dark I wonder if they were black. But he had a wonderful sense of humour and was one I had often found running past while I was on one of my morning runs.

''Yo Rosie'' He said jovially ''It looks like you had a fun adventure with the woods.'' He glanced over to Christian and said ''You too Christian what did you do? Find a mud slide and roll in it?'' I grumbled my response

''More like we started a mud slide.'' He laughed happily and reached for a generator. Christian came to his feet and said

''Well it wasn't like it was my fault _she_ ran into _me_. Crazy woman left her flashlight at home.'' I launched to my feet pointing my finger at him dramatically

''Hey don't go blaming this all on me _you _ forgot your flashlight too dimwit!'' Christian went to reply when Chase interrupted with a loud explosion of laughter,

''I see I walked in on a lover's quarrel I leave now then ta ta!'' He pulled his hood on and left out the door before I could so much as open my mouth. We watched in silence before Christian mumbled

''Wasn't a lover's quarrel'' I agreed silently though my heart jumped painfully. I quickly wrapped up the generator in it's protective case before darting out into the night. I ran silently enjoying the feel of the rain as it pounded down making my skin sore. Moving off the path to the beach I turned up onto the cabin path. Finding an even pace I fought my way through the side ways rain all the way to the cabin. Making my way to the back I sighed in content as I found myself momentarily free of the constant pounding from the rain. Removing it from it's case I quickly turned it on before plugging it in just like Daniel -another guardian who helped with us students every once in a while- had shown me and Lissa to do. I sighed happily, done finally done.

Going to open the back door I realized it was locked. Checking my pockets quickly for my key I remembered suddenly that it was still sitting on the kitchen counter. Knocking for a moment I waited. When Lissa didn't appear I sighed. Knocking louder she still didn't appear.

''I can barely hear my own knocking.'' I mumbled to myself looking out at the rain I hesitantly pulling on my hood ''how the hell is she supposed to hear it with all this rain?'' Stumbling out into the rain I ran around towards the front. Tripping several times I finally collapsed having stumbled over one of the rose bushes. Wiping the dirt off my face I made my way to my feet. I made my way to the front of the cabin at a slow walk. This door was open. Opening it I stepped in as another bolt of light flashed through the sky.

It was silent in the house. Creepily so. If this were a horror movie this is the part when you start screaming at the girl to get out of the house.

''Lissa?'' I called quietly closing the door behind me. Silence greeted me. I tried again

''LISSA?!'' Loud slow footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs.

I picked up the stake that we kept near the front door at the ready. Balancing my stance I waited terrified. The slow steps began to descend the staircase and I waited for the feet to appear. Bare feet appeared in my range of view. Slowly Lissa looking as normal as ever appeared. In one hand she held a pile of towels in her arms and a confused look on her face. Seeing everything was normal I sighed in relief dropping the stake and began to laugh quietly. Lissa came over to me helping me out of my coat and boots.

''You must have got quite a scare when you came in with all the lights off.'' She said finally. I nodded as lightning flashed outside. It didn't seem like the storm was receding any...

''Yeah,'' I mumbled finally, tiredly. ''Yeah I did.'' She gave me a soft smile

''Go upstairs and have a shower. We'll sleep downstairs tonight- it's warmer down here.'' I nodded as I pulled my boots off. Making my way upstairs I passed the closet that lead to the tunnels with a shiver. Anything could crawl out of their. A strigoi, a human, a murderer, god! Having those lead right into our cabins was such a bad idea.

After the quickest most terrified shower I've had in a long time full of muffled squeaks of terror and rapid mumblings that everything was alright I made my way downstairs.

Lissa was sitting in the living room, when I joined her on the couch she handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I thanked her quietly settling into the couch. I surveyed the room as I sipped my warm cup of chocolatey goodness. Lissa had been working while I was upstairs. She brought down all the blankets and pillows we had. Pulling one of such blankets around me I cuddled bathing in it's heat with a happy sigh. The storm booming around us was becoming a white noise, easily forgotten. I rose to my feet when my cup was empty, a bit reluctant to leave my den of warmth but still determined all the same.

I walked to the kitchen placing the cup in the sink along with the other dishes. I would deal with those later. As I searched for the embroidery I'd been working on I found my head band. With a smile I tied it around my damp hair. After another moment of searching I found the fabric, grabbing it I made my way back to my spot on the couch. She was busy as well sewing a bag together.

We worked in a comfortable silence while the storm raged on. It showed no signs of letting up but I didn't think this would discourage Mason or Viktoria any. Those caves couldn't be too deep, who knew if they'd collapse with the ground being so moist.

Looking out the window I could see the trees as they waved furiously from side to side. The storm showed no sign of letting up and it was already quite late.

The phone rang startling Lissa to her feet. She gave a small laugh before going to answer.

It was a quick and awfully one sided conversation leaving Lissa utter the occasional yes or no and a couple other mumbles. Quick goodbyes were followed with an equally quick hanging up of the phone. She left the kitchen settling into the couch she said

''That was Alberta, she said school was cancelled for tomorrow, she was making sure we all had enough food to survive a day or two on our own -which we do-.'' She paused before continuing ''She also mentioned that Dr. Olendski and the Guardians will all be in the main area if anything happens.'' I leaned back with a sigh.

''This will only encourage Mason and Viktoria, now we don't even have to send Christian to cook he'll be able to be with us.'' Lissa shook her head

''That isn't even the worst part Rose.'' I glanced up at her surprised. Her lips were taught and she wore a look of worry that I hadn't ever seen before. ''What if one of us gets hurt?'' She asked finally ''You and Eddie can only do so much! What if their trapped down their? What if-''

''You can't worry about the what if's Lissa'' I said interrupting. ''We can only prepare for the worst and hope for the best.'' She watched me for a moment before collapsing into her place on the couch. Pulling a blanket up and around her she smiled hesitantly.

''That was really deep Rose.'' I grinned

''Really? Well I got that from a book I was forced to read in English class a couple years ago'' She laughed and threw a pillow at my head. This resulted in a quick pillow fight before we finally collapsed to a stop laughing breathlessly we collapsed back onto the couch.

After a moment of rest I rose to my feet and turned off the living room leaving the kitchen one on so as to provide some light for midnight snacks.

Snacks...

Food...

Meals...

Dinner...

We didn't have dinner!

I quickly made some microwaved egg sandwiches -you microwave the egg in a bowl separately then you make your sandwich... I'm lazy I know don't worry you don't have to tell me!- before serving them to Lissa and I with a side of warm hot chocolate.

After our makeshift dinner we curled up on the couch. The heater was on low to conserve the gas for as long as possible so it was chilly in here. Wrapping all the blankets we had around us we finally went to sleep with the constant pattering of rain to lull us to sleep and the occasional flash of lightning to chase away the nightmares.

* * *

I'm sure you guys will be thrilled -insert sarcasm here- to see what I've started up for the next chapter...

Anywho! Thanks for reading I hope you all liked it!


	13. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Rose POV

After a nice long sleep I woke to a taunting smell of cinnamon and coffee. Lissa was cooking French Toast and had a pot of coffee ready. Rubbing my eyes tiredly I collapsed into one of the chairs. Before indulging in the scrumptious food.

''I'd seriously marry you'' I moaned as I ate. She laughed and said

''Sorry I'm taken.'' I chocked on my food and her hands shot up to her mouth.

''What!? When did this happen?!'' She grinned ashamedly.

''Since the day at the beach?'' I rolled my eyes.

''So I don't have to get with Christian any more! Awesome'' She frowned

''Now now don't think that way!'' I was about to retort when the door bell rang. We fell silent.

Was it time to explore the tunnels already?

I stuffed the last couple of pieces of French Toast into my mouth before heading to the door.

With my sudden waking I didn't notice but the storm still beat down on us feverishly. Opening the door I was greeted with the sight of Christian. His black hair clung to his face his blue eyes shone in the light as we ushered him inside. As I closed the door I heard the phone ring.

Closing the door required some effort for I was fighting a against the wind and the rain that had threw some miracle not drenched me when I first opened the door. After my quick battle I moved into the kitchen with Christian at my side. We watched Lissa nod before hanging up.

''Good morning Christian nice to see you.'' He smiled charmingly

''Good morning to you to Lissa.'' I huffed.

''Sure, sure give her a greeting but not me the one who courageously braved the weather to open the door to allow you to enter the sanctuary? How so very rude.'' He went to speak but Lissa interrupted

''Sorry to interrupt but Rose, they will be sending Mason and Viktoria down in ten minutes you might want to be dressed and ready for then right?''

* * *

Lissa's POV

I watched as she quickly darted upstairs. I shook my head slightly at my silly cabin mate before moving back to the kitchen to start cleaning it up. Quickly setting up my homework on the table so as to have some semblance of cover should any adults come and check in on us. Christian came in and offered a helping hand which I was grateful for. We had a short amount of time to set everything up.

He worked quietly beside me, it was nice, he was much like Rose in that way. When she had a goal she stuck to it quietly working away at it till it was complete.

''I don't like this trip down there.'' He said placing a dried plate in the cupboard. ''Something isn't right, I...'' He paused listening for Rose but no sound came just the constant pounding of the rain and the loud cracks of lightning. ''I feel like something really bad is going to happen.'' I nodded feeling a bit of relief. I'm not the only person thinking something was bound to go wrong.

''So many things can go wrong.'' I said. ''The rain and wind will have knocked down a couple trees already, the tunnels could collapse with how damp the dirt is...'' He shook his head excepting the bowl I handed him.

''No I feel that something bad is going to happen...'' He glanced to the stairs. Taking a deep breath he continued ''something is going to happen to Rose.'' I felt a shiver run down my arms. His blue eyes were so certain. Those clear silvery blue eyes pierced me to the core as he turned his gaze on me. I shook my head taking a step back from the sink before leaning on the counter my head hung low and I breathed in slowly. The worry that had been taunting me for days was back in a wave. The doubts invaded too. Clutching the wash cloth I started washing the dishes more vigorously.

''No. Nothing will happen to her. She can handle anything.'' Lightening flashed followed closely behind by a thunderous crack that echoed through the house.

That one was close.

We quickly finished up washing the dishes. I sent him to open the trap door to the tunnels while I found the flashlights and candles. On instinct I grabbed the stakes we had. Every house had five scattered around the house. Grabbing three of those -not including the ones by the doors those were ideal places to keep them. Though bringing one for Christian was unnecessary he pulled two out of his jacket. We settled the extra's there.

It wasn't a minute latter that Rose thundered down the stairs. Her hair still damp from the shower she'd had and the emergency kits she'd snuck out from Dr. Olendski office was tucked under her arm. Her eyes glowed with a purpose. She placed her burden by the entrance, grabbing her head band quickly from the living room. With an elastic she tied it back into a tight bun, placing the headband over that she stood for a moment looking at the two of us before setting to work.

Christian and I watched in fascination as she methodically opened the bag an started to set out everything systematically. All that was left to do was wait.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait for very long. We got a call from Eddie saying Mason and Viktoria had gone down into the tunnels. He got yelled at by Rose who told him his job was to wait at the hole listen and not be at all distracted... by anything, including phone calls. He hung up quickly.

This was the perfect opportunity to say to Rose that she had gotten distracted by a phone call, however the glint in her eyes made me think anyone who dared utter such a thing who be slapped or worse, ignored.

We waited watching Rose as she had her head stuck down the hole waiting for the light of the flashlight to show.

It was a grueling five minutes that pounded on my nerves. Christian looked equally worse for wear but Rose looked at calm as ever. Suddenly the light f the flashlight could be seen. Christian ran to the phone and called the others but I was busy watching Rose. Her gaze was even though the slight twitch in her mouth showed she was happy they had arrived safely. Or had arrived this far in what seemed to be good health.

''Are you okay down there?'' I called. Some laughter was heard before Viktoria called

''Don't you worry!'' I smiled ''We only ran into four walls and three rocks.'' Christian laughed from the kitchen relaying what they'd said.

Viktoria's head popped up not a minute later. She wore a huge grin and was covered in mud. Rose helped pulling her up. Grabbing one of the towels I'd brought down for Rose yesterday I quickly wrapped it around her. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I was so flustered I didn't see what happened next.

Christian's POV

I had just hung up on Mia -not Eddie he knew not to answer the call- and was walking back into the hallway. I watched Rose extend her arm out to Mason.

Then everything went into slow motion. Rose pulled him out of the hole I remember watching her muscles flex under the strain. I remember thinking that Mason was awfully heavy. One person -even a grown male wrestler- would have a hard time. Rose managed however and I gave a sigh of relief. Danger averted.

But I spoke to soon. Mason was covered in mud. Much like Viktoria had been. They'd both left a thick slick line of mud on the ground. Before he could regain his balance he slipped. The mud propelled his leg back into the hole while his head landed with s crack on the floor. Another sickening crunch sounded, from the ood angle it hung at it was obviously his leg. Then time seemed to speed up.

Rose moved.

She told Lissa to phone Eddie and doctor Olendski. She told me to get Viktoria who stood stunned out of the room. I set her down at the table and whispered comforting nonsense.

I quickly returned into the hall. Rose had extracted Mason's leg from the trap door and closed it. She'd flipped him over. He was knocked out completely. She sat for a moment staring at his head with a look of utter confusion. She finally took a small light from the emergency kit, opening his eyes she shone the light. A relieved sigh escaped but she moved on to his leg.

''Is their anything I can do?'' I asked. She nodded quickly not looking at me completely focused on his leg.

''Yes if you can clean up all the mud and put it somewhere were we won't have another accident that would be great.'' I did just that. I took one of the towels that was lying around and moved quickly to remove all the mud from the floor. It wasn't clean per say but I was more concerned about no one slipping rather then sparkling clean. I hadn't even started before Lissa arrived.

''Eddie and Mia should be here soon but we don't have connection to any of the main houses.'' Rose swore lightly before looking back at Mason's splinted leg.

* * *

Rose's POV

It's just one thing after another! I watched her for a moment before looking back down at Mason. While he wasn't bleeding externally he was most definitely bleeding internally. His head was allready bruising and his breathing was very slow.

We had to get him to Dr. Olendski, I wasn't good enough to deal with head wounds. All I knew was that he was alive and if he woke up he would still be able to see.

So pretty much nothing.

I swore again. He needed medical attention but the storm outside was very bad, their was no telling if the weather would worsen his condition. It was a good ten minute walk on a good day while carrying nothing. With Mason it'll be another ten add the storm and it could add anywhere from another ten minutes to another hour. Having him outside for that long could worsen his condition by a lot.

But he needs the medical attention.

I sighed. Looking at Christian I said as evenly as possible.

''Bring Viktoria and Lissa here, I've got a plan.'' He nodded and quickly ran to fetch them both.

I quickly bandaged his leg again, after setting it I didn't want to have it move out of place. He'd be bumping around soon.

Lissa, Viktoria and Christian arrived quickly.

''Lissa I need you to find a flashlight for Viktoria and Christian. Viktoria your running ahead to the Doctor Olendski's and you will say that Mason is injured with a possible concussion as well as a severely broken leg.'' I took a deep breath and said ''Repeat that'' Viktoria's wide eyes were darting everywhere as she said

''I will say that Mason is injured with a possible concussion as well as a severely broken leg.'' I smiled

''Good! Now Lissa will get you a flashlight and you run as quickly as you can okay?'' She nodded and they both darted off. I turned to Christian. ''Do you know of any place that has a chain saw?'' He nodded

''I saw one in the main shed yesterday.'' I cringed that was a good five minutes but pushed it aside.

''Bundle up get one make sure it's filled with gas and has a cover over it.'' He nodded ''and don't forget a flashlight.'' He grinned slightly at that

''Not after last night, never again.'' I grinned and waved him off. He darted out of the room in unison with Viktoria leaving. He left not two moments latter.

Lissa reappeared as I was checking his heart rate. I smiled up at her

''Can you grab all the blankets and coats we have and bring them here?'' She nodded and was off.

I sat back for a moment. We need some sort of stretcher, we didn't have a real one.

We did have the dining room table. I sighed, and I really liked that table.

When Lissa came back I told her to start gently wrapping him in them-gently- she got to work I watched as she wrapped one so carefully around his torso. When I was happy with what I saw I move into the kitchen. Flipping the table over I proceeded to break off the legs. After having a surprisingly easy time breaking them off I inspected my handy work. I was a bit wide and a bit long but it was much better then nothing. After making sure the ends where the legs were, were smooth I brought it into the hall. It was surprisingly light. I earned an odd glance from Lissa but the door bell rang before she could ask. Mia, Eddie and Christian came in. I beckoned them in.

''This is how it's going to go.'' I said over the wind that was getting louder and louder. ''We are going to tie Mason down to this'' I said indicating to the table top. ''We'll head out after that. I'll clear the way with the chain saw at first, we'll rotate to make sure everyone's alright. Mia, i want you to keep as much rain off us as possible. If it get's to dangerous we'll have to set up camp and wait it out, but if we can go, we will go.'' They all nodded and we moved towards Mason.

After some slight changes to the table top we were able to tie him down with the rope we found in the emergency kit. Everyone bundled up and set out. I had the chain saw under one arm and a flashlight in the other.

The wind blew against us so hard my eyes started tearing up. I watched huge limbs fall of their respective trees and almost turned to head back. I did turn though and screamed as loudly as I could

''DON'T TILT THE BOARD! OR YOU'LL ALL GO FLYING!'' They all nodded. Turning back I was happy my hair was tied securely other wise it would be whipping me in the face. I can only imagine how much harder it would have been if the rain was beating down on us too. Thank god for Mia.

We made incredibly slow progress. We arrived at Eddie's cabin in the same amount of time it took to get to the main area on a normal day.

I switched places with Eddie at that point. He charged ahead lighting our way. Mason was so heavy, the tabletop wasn't helping either.

Once we made it to the next cabin we set Mason down so everyone could have a quick brake. It felt as if we were in the middle of a war then decided to have a nice cup of tea while the shooting went on around us. It was necessary however because I needed to check on Mason and we all needed a brake.

Mason was doing alright despite the cold wet air. It was slightly warmer sitting down too though I'm guessing that was a combined effort from Mia and Christian. Looking back down at Mason I was glad to see that he was breathing well, his heart beat was staying even as well, a miracle really. After a couple moments of relaxing I looked up at the others.

It was time to move again.

The rest of the trip was a long painful blur. By the time we made it to the main area muscles had given out, we'd stopped countless times and were still exhausted. We all laughed in relief at the sight of the main buildings. Piking up Mason we moved towards Doctor Olendski's office.

* * *

Lissa's POV

Despite how loud the storm was I heard Rose's chime of relieved laughter. We all picked up Mason and brought him towards the doctors office. Mia went up to the door and knocked frantically, resulting in a lapse of concentration soaking us in rain. We all scowled, the door opened at the same time however, swinging wide open to reveal Dr. Olendski, along with Alberta and Dimitri. They beckoned us in. I smiled and almost cried with relief. Dr. Olendski waved off Eddie and Rose's help and moved Mason into the emergency room. I collapsed to the ground in relief. Rose collapsed beside me. I pulled her into my side and we shivered together on the floor.

I thought back to what Mia had done. She'd made a sort of dome around us. It had looked so neat! The rain hit it before falling down around us as if we stood in a shower with a see-through umbrella. A shuffle woke me from my thoughts as Rose suddenly came to her feet. I watched as she headed o where Dimitri stood beside the wall she stopped in front of him and asked quietly

''Where is Viktoria?'' He looked around before saying slightly concerned

''She was going to get some more wood just in case we have to resort to having a fire...'' They shared a quick look before darting out into the 'night'.

Viktoria..

is she okay?

Ooh my god!

VIKTORIA!

* * *

Rose's POV

Dimitri and I went out to the garage area, that's where they kept the wood. After an intense moment of desperate searching we found her. She'd found a wheel barrow and was heading towards us.

I can't tell you just how relieved I was.

We headed back Dimitri and I took an extra load of wood each. I struggled to carry the wood as they darted ahead. My muscles ached and shook, and I finally ended up dropping them. Frustrated with the wind that was constantly pushing me the rain that constantly hit me and the thunder that still made me jump I fell to my knees. The storm surged around me liking my skin. Dancing it's cruel dance of reserved freedom.

Wade would be proud.

I gave a small snort at my own joke before picking up the wood. A hand appeared in front of me and I accepted it. Rising to my feet I saw it was Christian.

''Need a hand?'' he said indicating to the wood. I smiled and nodded. His eyes widened at something behind me. He knocked me down just in time as a huge tree branch flew through the air at a deadly speed. As it turned out we had tumbled far enough to be within throwing distance of the forest.

''Are you okay?'' Christian asked getting up. I brought myself to my feet

''Yes, thanks.'' The intensity of the storm took my breath away as a loud crack resounded through the air.

A huge tree had just been hit by lightning. I watched as it began to sway towards us. I didn't even think honestly, I saw and I reacted.

Then I died

* * *

Christian's POV

Rose's hands pushed me away. The force of which later I realized actually left distinct hand mark bruises on my chest. I have no idea how, but one push sent me flying three feet in the air. Even when I landed I was still rolling leaving distinct dents in the muddy earth.

I had no time to think about that though neither did I have time for studying the skid mark I left behind, because I suddenly found out why she'd pushed me away. A huge tree, she'd pushed me away from a falling tree. I watched in shock as it fell directly on her.

Where I had been.

The rest was blurry. I remember running towards the tree. Flames erupted from my skin burning everything in my path. Pushing against the flaming branches hurt. It hurt like hell but I don't remember feeling much of it. All I knew was that I needed to get her _out_.

In the background I heard people running out of the infirmary, I heard someone start up a chain saw, I heard screaming and cries. I wasn't interested in that though. I had to save her, I had to get her out. The flames became hotter more intense leaving painful burns on my skin. I could feel it sizzle. Like cooked bacon.

I found her eventually. I was cut everywhere from the momentum of my running into the branches, the flames helped cut back on the cuts but the burns were even worse. I was bleeding and I remember seeing blood, I remember wondering if it was my own blood.

But then I saw a hand. A limp hand. It lay on the ground from underneath a huge branch.

I don't know what I did next. I think I might of lit the tree on fire and pushed it off her. Some how she didn't get burned but I remember vaguely a burning pain and more blood and cuts.

Rose appeared. Her head was intact apart from a few scrapes. The rest of her...

Her back was completely flattened. I remember, I watched as the rain washed away the blood revealing the bone of her spine. I remember dropping to my knees. I remember wondering what I would do.

All that lay in the memories after that, was pain. I remember screaming.

''Rose?'' I asked ''Come on Rose!'' I smiled shaking her shoulder ''It's time to wake up Rose. We need to go inside'' My smile shook as I watched her head flop to the side. Shaking hands reached out and brushed the hair out of her face, she was still so beautiful. Lifting her hand -it wasn't warm like usual but it was cold outside, so that's normal right? I just needed to warm her up!- I brought it to my mouth and kissed it.

''I love you.'' I whispered as the rain battered down on us. ''I really do, so you need to wake up now.'' She must be sleeping really deeply cause she didn't wake up.

I came closer and petted her hair, the fire around us was warming us up.

''It's okay Rose, your just a little bit hurt, you'll get better...''

I wanted her to look up at me with her big brown eyes and smile. I wanted her to look away and pretend not to blush, to cover it up with a sarcastic reply.

''We need to go inside Rose'' the rain falling from my face tasted salty. ''It's time to eat, you never miss lunch... and tonight I'll make dinner, dinner for everyone, you can help you know? Your really good at cooking now, you should definitely help me.'' She was still sleeping. I watched as her blood began to slip into the ground, it soaked it up greedily, soaking up her vitality, her life...

I leaned down beside her as the fire raged around us fighting against the rain.

''It's time to wake up now.'' I whispered petting her hair.

* * *

Lissa's POV

The loud crack outside brought us all to our feet. A huge snap reverberated through out the room, a crash sounded not seconds after that.

We pushed our way outside. Looking around I searched frantically for Rose and Christian. We found Christian standing numbly looking at the fallen tree before him. A moment later he charged towards it screaming, calling for Rose. Flames reached out like wings before flapping it's wings and lighting everything around it on fire.

I was struck dumb. Rose... was Rose... was she under...

was she under that tree?

The adults were already running towards it. Dimitri had the chain saw out and was already chopping the tree into heaving size pieces. I saw one of the other guardian's present start running presumably for another chain saw.

It was all a blur. I remember helping Viktoria, Eddie, Mia and some other guardians move the pieces that Dimitri and a guardian -Daniel perhaps?- cut furiously. I remember Mia was keeping the flames down redirecting the rain to hit the flames dousing as much as she could.

We were working as fast as possible. Rose needed immediate attention as soon as she was taken out from under there. She would survive for sure. She had to survive, she was the one who kept everyone calm. With Mason we all would've panicked had she not been there, but she kept everyone busy, organized but more importantly she kept us calm.

I can't loose her.

I can't loose the first person to accept what I am that wasn't family. I mean, god who else would except me so easily? She was always there, a constant helping hand in the face of anything.

Except for math, math was an unbeatable enemy.

Rain, tears and sweat ran down my face, coupled with the flying dirt, I was covered. Sap stuck to my hands as did small branches and leaves.

Just like Rose looked like last night.

Dimitri and Daniel finally stopped. I rushed past them to find Christian. He sat kneeling beside a piece of the tree. Smoking ashes circled him and another form. He was cradling said form in his lap. Brown hair, brown hair attached to skin, attached to red attached to white.

My hands flew to my mouth as I realized it was Rose, squished below the tree. She wasn't moving.

I ran forward and fell to my knees beside her. Christian mumbled things about waking up. Tears streamed down his face. I didn't spare him another glance. Rose needed me.

Some instinct brought my hands from my side to touch her torso. I half noticed Dimitri and Daniel removing the tree from off her legs, revealing more and more damage.

My eyes closed and a warm feeling bubbled up. A warm happy feeling amidst all the bad and desperate the others felt. It was like a fire it grew and grew before finally exploding outwards, through my hands and into her, into Rose. Such a comforting warmth, this feeling.

If I just keep this up, she'll be alright.

I just need to keep trying, she'll get better.

Distantly I heard gasps. A bone aching tiredness started to creep into me, making my hands shake with the effort to keep going. It pulled at me, wanting me to collapse into sleep. One year ago I would have buckled under this terrible weight, despite the joy that came with it. Now though the warm feeling was enough to keep me going, at least this vigorous training I received here was good for something.

I felt myself start to shake. Clenching my eyes I put more effort in. I controlled this body, not the other way around.

A comforting hand touched my shoulder. It pulled me away gently. I went to shake it off but it was so warm, like the feeling I'd sent into Rose. Tiredly opening my eyes, slowly, tiredly I looked up to see Viktoria. She smiled down at me I tried for a smile and suceeded minimally

''Hi'' I whispered tiredly with a small laugh. Her big kind eyes smiled down at me wrapping me up in it's warm embrace. I felt myself relax more and more as she replied.

''Hi'' I felt my muscles give swaying for a moment I felt my eyes close again and with the last of my consciousness, the warmth of strong arms around me, left too.

* * *

A lot of shit went down in this chapter!

Wow

I guess that could have been made into more then one...

Anyway! What did you guys think? What do _you _think is gonna happen? Let me know!


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you! To all of you who review, favorited or followed it is greatly appreciated!

PLEASE READ - any **REVIEW** that has **SEXIST, RACIST **or **HOMOPHOBIC** content will be either **REPORTED** or **DELETED**. As Ironic as it sounds I will not tolerated **INTOLERENCE.**

Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll help make FanFiction a better place.

* * *

Chapter 13

One Week Later

General POV

School had been cancelled for the last week. They'd tried to get everyone in class but the seven of them were either, injured, in a coma, or refusing to leave the side of one such person. After the first day of empty classes they decided to leave it be, they were already ahead of schedule on the academic end of things this year, they could have some time off.

Instead -since they wanted to keep some semblance of order- they had informal classes. Dr. Olendski refused to have more then one person in the a room with the injured -they were all in one room since there wasn't much room here- the rest could have lessons in the waiting room or the dinning area. These were pretty much useless classes. Though everyone got to practise the language they were supposed to learn it was somewhat beneficial.

Mason had woken up several times throughout the week. His leg was so badly broken Dr. Olendski had to do a surgery, this of course had to wait till a couple of nurses could be flown in. He felt severe guilt but managed to hide it well. After all if he hadn't slipped, broken his leg and gotten a concussion Lissa and Rose wouldn't be in out either. It was hard for him to think though with how foggy things were and his constantly drowsy state.

Rose was completely healed but still out for the count. Dr. Olendski was beyond shocked when she heard it was Lissa's doing. However the language teacher -Oksana- and one of the guardians, the one who escorted Rose here- Mark- were spirit user and shadow kissed. They explained that Lissa took her own gift to heal Rose, bringing her back to life and that she was now shadow kissed. They proceeded to warn the other teachers that both of them were more likely to snap then ever before and they would be very dangerous. Which led to Lissa's conditions.

Apart from a huge amount of minor cuts on her hands from handling the wood and some minor bruising she was fine. That and she wasn't awake. Oksana reassured her that this was quite normal, after using such a large amount of spirit she would need a long time to heal and not only that but when we awakens she might be angry.

Really angry.

Moving on to the general conditions of the others. They all seemed to have similar injuries, bumps, scratches and other minor things. Though Christian was experiencing some major mental instability and some harsh burns. He was being watched closely by Olendski. Having someone die could cause some major mental problems. Having them come back to life she learned just created more. He was getting better in the visible injury department however his mental problems would probably heal or at least start to improve when Rose awakened and showed him that she was in fact quite alright.

The others were slightly shaken up, but with Mason's steady recovery they were starting to feel more confident in the recovery of the other two.

* * *

Alberta's POV

What a mess.

One boy get's injured probably doing something he wasn't supposed to, his friends come to the rescue and while bringing him back to get help one passes and another dies.

I developed a headache just _thinking_ about the trouble we'll get in with the council.

Not to mention those god be damned _tunnels_. I woke up in the middle of the night certain a strigoi had crawled up into the cabin I shared with Celeste.

At least this event let us know the things we need to fix.

1) Walky Talky in each cabin with extra batteries.

2) A small shed within a two minute walk of every cabin with more then one generator and chainsaw. Extra gas as well.

3)More nurses, each have their own cabin close to the students.

4) Extend the perimeter of the boundaries

5) Clear the area around the cabins (one of the extra cabins no one used had a tree sticking out of it...)

6) Expand the infirmary, with room for half the residents to be sick in.

Even as I wrote I knew we wouldn't get everything. Walky Talky's we'd get those, the sheds probably not we'd get one with thin 5 minutes with a couple extra generators, we might get another four chainsaws. The nurses we would get, just the mention of high society moroi would be enough to get them for us. The boundaries didn't really need to be discussed I could tell Wade to trip or some such non-sense. The clearing we would get permission but we'd have to get them to do it their selves, the infirmary we'd get a couple extra rooms. Probably just enough for all the moroi here -we didn't release what family they were from so they'd have to guess- they'd also have a couple extra for the visiting moroi.  
I swore silently. Abe and Janine were going to have my ass for their daughter's injury. They were on the far side of the lake in a hard to reach place. Last time we got in contact with them was when we announced to everyone that school was out for a while. The trail was completely blocked, even with two guardian's working on it constantly and whoever else volunteered -mostly Eddie and Mia- they won't know until earliest is tonight, probably tomorrow. Those kids really missed the worst of the storm when they brought Mason here. The worst had just started to arrive after Rose got squished. The storm raged like nothing I'd ever seen. Tree's fell left right and centre. Getting Rose and Lissa was a real chore. They were limp and offered no help when we tried to carry them coupled with Christian unsure wavering composure we had to drag all three back to the infirmary while dodging falling trees. Dimitri finally threw Christian over one shoulder, Viktoria and Eddie grabbed Lissa and Mia and I had Rose. We dodged the falling trees, nearly loosing more people but managed to get to the door just in time for a tree to fall right behind it.

I have to say I haven't had that much adrenaline run through me since my last strigoi chase, if even then.

The storm raged for a good few hours after that, I swear I heard people mumbling about Armageddon but it soon relaxed. The skies opened up into a beautiful sunny day. Clear blue skies, bright warm sun and not a cloud to be seen.

It's been like that eve since.

A cough woke me from my stupor. Turning i faced the only other occupants of the room, Rose, Mason, Lissa and Viktoria. Viktoria and Mason had long since fallen asleep and neither Rose nor Lissa had woken yet.

But one did. Rose was struggling to sit up. I walked over to her.

''Don't try to get up yet.'' I said her eyes shot open I smiled. ''How do you feel?'' She ignored that propping herself wincing

''How long have I been here?'' I shrugged

''About a week now.'' She moaned almost melting into the bed

''I've missed so much training I'm going to die'' I laughed softly at that.

''Stay here would you? I have to go find Dr. Olendski.''

As I left I found myself relaxing. Having two out of three wake was a burden off my shoulders. All that was left was for Lissa to as well. But with how those two are glued at the hip I bet she'll waken soon.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Abe and Janine hacked their way along a trail. This trail was covered in fallen trees and this was why it took forever.

The reason they refused to wait in the little cabin was because unlike the other moroi who had emergency blood packets in their cabins for just such occasions, guests do not. Abe was a bit cranky and the closest feeder was in the main buildings. Not a great idea but Abe was sure to register his unhappiness.

Thankfully they were able to find an electric saw and were making their way back, slowly but surely.

As they rounded the lake they soon heard another saw going, this saw happened to be one of the ones the volunteers were using to clear the path. Janine having heard this entered some form of a second wind. It would've done the same to Abe but seeing as he wasn't likely to pick up a saw for so mundane a task as saving himself -other reasons yes- he only watched as figures appeared throwing wood and cutting logs.

It was oddly enough Eddie and Mia who were working away along with a couple of guardians and oddly enough, Tasha was there too. Setting fire to some of the harder to cut logs. Abe watched as They lopped off a section of wood. This was then passed on to Mia and Eddie who chopped it into smaller pieces. Tasha loaded this into a wheel barrow and another adult appeared dropping off one wheel barrow before taking the full one away.

Fire wood, they were cutting up the fire wood for the season.  
Mia looked up and saw the two figures heading towards them. Her look of determination changed to one of a messenger with bad news. Gently putting down her axe she jumped over the fallen log. Piking her way over and around the branches that littered the ground finally having to jump over certain logs she reached Abe and Janine. Janine turned off her chain saw as Mia approached. She shifted from foot to foot uncertainly.

''I'm assuming you've got news.'' She nodded and was silent before saying

''During the storm, we all decided to meet at the Spirit Rose -Lissa and Rose's cabin- Christian, Viktoria arrived first and then Eddie and Mason.'' She paused again looking at her feet.

''Go on, we don't have all day'' She glanced up before continuing

''Well, Mason fell, he hit his head and broke his leg.'' She swallowed ''Rose determined he fell into a concussion. His leg was severely broken as well.'' A small exhalation of breath followed. She glanced up seeing the impatient look on their faces and said instead. ''Rose decided we needed to bring him to doctor Olendski, she sent Viktoria ahead and we brought him there with no problems.''

''Why didn't you call?'' Mia shrugged

''It was during the really bad part of the storm we had no connection.'' Taking a deep breath ''She couldn't find Viktoria -she'd gone outside and was taking too long so Dimitri and her left too. Viktoria and Dimitri came back but Rose didn't. Christian went out to see what was going on.'' She swallowed again.

''Rose was hit by a tree.'' The two were stunned.

''Is she alright?'' Abe asked slowly, Mia smiled painfully

''She's in a coma now, along with Lissa.'' Janine's face was expressionless as she asked

''Why Lissa?'' Mia went to speak but no words escaped. A warm hand landed on her shoulder. Glancing up she saw it was Eddie.

''She healed Rose, you see she was more then... she was more then just injured.'' He watched their faces intently, worriedly. ''She died, Lissa brought her back with her magic.'' Janine went to protest but Abe stopped her

''I've actually heard of magic like this before, Oksana has it right?'' Eddie nodded. They stood in awkward silence until Janine sighed gently, deceptively calm compared to her eyes that blazed. Those eyes glowed with a purpose as she 'gently' passed the chainsaw to Mia, who hefted her burden with ease. All that was seen of the parents after that would be a flash of red hair and the whisper of fabric on the wind.

''Is it just me,'' Eddie began ''or did Abe look abnormally worried about Rose?'' Mia nodded

''Yeah I saw that too... odd.''

* * *

TIME SKIP (AGAIN)

Christian's POV

A week and a half later everyone was awake. Mason was moaning about being the only one who ever injured himself here. That had everyone laughing but both Rose and Lissa were up and about, Rose as if nothing ever happened and Lissa as if she'd been run over by a truck... several times. The trail was finally cleared after the storm and the road out of here was passable. Volunteers went in their time off and us students got the opportunity to skip one class -they gave us a list of the ones we could- to go help cut or bring food and drink to those who were. Most opted for exactly that.

After Rose... died I was a mess. Still am, it's just that I've begun to hide it better. After all why would Rose want to be with a guy who can't even handle a little emotional stress? But I digress.

had been right on the spot saying that I get better when I saw Rose do the same. I did. I can't even really recall that place I had been in when she died. It was a dark place, it held promises though. It held promises of what he dreamed, it told him that Rose really was okay when she clearly was not. The red substance that soaked into the ground around her was nothing important, as if she had simply knocked some dust off a shelf. It was madness, the place I was in, I'm almost certain. It liked at my skin when I saw the tree, it saw weakness and began to enchant, by the time I made it to her side it had pierce tiny holes in my skin burrowing in my veins like come sort of parasite. It flowed through my veins like a sickness, reaching, spreading to every part of my body filling me with it. It wasn't long till it reached my brain. Rose was no longer stuck under a tree she was simply sleeping on the ground, why not sleep beside her?

Thankfully it didn't take control, it whispered the way to the pool of happiness, the place with no sorrows. When Lissa barged passed healing Rose, sharing such a tender moment with Viktoria, it pulled me away from the black abyss. I was still lost in the madness but I was searching for a way out and not so much a way farther in. Seeing Rose wave at me from her bed brought me to my senses, I escaped the clingy hands of madness. For now at least.

Now guilt wrapped it's arms around me. Pulling me into it's embrace telling me of my mistakes and how many things I could have easily done to prevent this from happening. After all, _I_ pushed us into the tree's path. What if I'd just gone out earlier or pushed her in a different direction? Or why not even consider just gently knocking us down? We'd be hit by the branch, yes but neither of us would of died from scrapes.

I brought my knees up under my chin tucking them in there. Wrapping my arms tightly around my legs like I used to do when I was younger, just after my parents death. Aunt Tasha tried so hard to make me happy. She tried and tried but she was equally torn over what they'd done. Both figuratively and literally. The nights after said incident were spent curled up in a ball with my blanket wound tight around me. I'd stay like that till long after sleep came. To this day I still don't know if I simply relaxed in my dreams and made myself take a more normal sleeping position or if Aunt Tasha had straightened me out.

I didn't want to sleep. The clocks numbers glowed in a florescent green lights the number 10:32 I was usually asleep by now with how much we were expected to get done in a day it was necessary, but sleep didn't come to tempt me. The times I had fallen asleep from the accident till now were filled with nightmares. Not only of Rose, but of my parents and other ghosts that haunted my past -thankfully their weren't anymore abnormal ones just the grandparents and the odd friend I'd met but had been forced to abandon. In these nightmares they all swam around me, as if I were a tiny gold fish in a large tank surrounded only by water, I was surrounded, completely surrounded by images of them.

Sleep tugged at me, begging me to lie down and sleep.

And I did, after fighting it for three days, I finally fell to the temptation of sleep.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

MARK AND OKSANA'S Cabin

General POV

The scene before us could have been straight from a romance movie. Cedar walls, flickering fire all that was required for the feel of a homey cabin was there. And the centre piece, the young-ish- couple sitting on a couch watching gazing ahead of them at the tv. Yes, the tv dampened the outdoorsy feel to the cabin but since this is not a movie but reality it was one of the things almost every new age couple needed to stay sane and to have for some sort of entertainment.

As it was however Mark and Oksana weren't one of the couples that needed a tv. They actually didn't really care all that much about most shows they were watching the news. Since it was human news though it didn't really interest them either. They both thought of the same thing curled up on the couch as they were. They thought of Rose and Lissa, who were probably in their cabins right now watching tv themselves or even perhaps studying, or though the possibility of this was slim they might have even been sleeping. It was 9 though and no self respecting teenager was caught sleeping at this time unless they hadn't woken up yet from the night before. If they did though the chances of one actually admitting to such a thing had an even smaller chance.

The news finished with nothing particularly important -though the promise of sun for another couple days was a nice surprise- so they turned it off before the temptation to watch the next set of the same news made them keep watching. Oksana was the one who turned it off. She sat back curling an arm around her husband as he did the same. They sat in silence for a moment before mark spoke.

''Rose and Lissa... do you think they'll turn out to be like you and me?'' A heavy pause filled the air before Oksana finally nodded

''Yes, I've seen it.'' She spoke quietly ''Rose's aura has changed dramatically from what it used to be.'' another pause, a slight shift as if to show her inner discomfort before she spoke again.

''I'm worried.'' she mumbled tiredly. ''She's already begun to take in Lissa's darkness that's been piling up, Lissa hasn't even been able to use magic recently. What's it's going to be like when she actually starts to feel the pressure to use magic, or when she does?'' Mark gave a small laugh

''She's a good kid, Rose, a bit too selfless though. I don't know Lissa well but Rose sure as hell won't be giving up Lissa's magic so that she feels better.'' Oksana was quiet, she nodded silently

''We'll explain their situation in French class tomorrow. They are the only ones in that class...'' She sighed snuggling deeper into Mark's side.

They didn't speak of the challenges that came with being shadow kissed. They didn't speak of the madness that hung close by, ready to strike at any who came too close. Lissa and Rose would have another day of peace, of peace to enjoy their worry free day full of the magic Lissa was surely experimenting with, probably pulling Rose deep into her thoughts as she does.

''A gift from me to you'' Mark heard Oksana whisper, '' from teacher to student, from weak to the strong. You have one more worry free day.''

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Here you go! the next chapter~! I hope you enjoy it!

And thanks to all of you who followed, favourited and/or reviewed! It is very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 14

Rose's POV

Dinner sat on my plate. It was delicious I'm sure, after all Christian made it, but I couldn't bring myself to eat. Instead I moved it around on my plate, making it seem almost as if I had eaten most of it, or at least some of it. After all the very chef of the magnificent looking lasagna sat at my side, quieter then normal. Ever since I'd woken up he'd been this way. Always by my side -which I enjoyed don't get me wrong- quiet and withdrawn. ''Space'' Olendski had said ''Space and time is what he needs, he will recover but he just needs some time to think it all out''. I believed her, it was hard not to ask my million questions though. But since I'm a bit selfish let's turn this back to me.

The reason I was picking at my food was a fairly interesting one. Today in French -the sole class I shared with only Lissa- Oksana was there with Mark. That was an oddity in of itself, we had guests on occasion but they were usually those teachers or guardians that new three or more languages. He spoke English.

That wouldn't have bothered me much, I would have been curious but I would have quickly moved onto something different to think about. No what happened next was that Oksana and Mark told us they would be telling us a bit more about our predicament as shadow kissed and spirit user.

They did a quick over view. Spirit users-fifth type of magic, rare and has side effects. Not only that but they told us of what powers Lissa might discover which ranged from healing to manipulation of the mind and body.

They soon split us up and Mark began to tell me what might happen to me. Being sucked into her mind -I knew this from an unfortunate experience this morning- and sensing emotions. He also mentioned that his strength increased, not hugely but just enough to notice that lifting a pile of dictionaries wasn't as taxing as it used to be. This interested me more then anything. The fact that Lissa could heal -which frankly I found kind of funny seeing as she couldn't handle much blood and I was the one taking classes for it- I knew already, she even healed some of the plants in the front yard that had died when the storms came and tore them from their roots.

The next part however stuck something in me.

''there are bad side effects to being a spirit user'' Mark said. Lissa was excitedly talking to Oksana on the other side of the room. The happiness made me giddy and a bit high on life, the bond I'm sure was the reason for this, but her happiness was infectious. Finding out she was a spirit user made her so happy. I looked over at Mark,

''What do you mean?'' Mark watched the two as they talked before saying

''Earth users use the energy from the earth, water users energy from water, fire from fire and air from air. Where do you think the energy you use comes from when you use Spirit?'' I frowned

''She's using her own spirit?'' Mark nodded. My lips pursed in thought,

''What does that mean?'' Mark leaned back on the table, stretching his back, before saying

''Spirit users slowly go insane unless it's monitored. Unless a Shadow Kissed'' He said indicating to himself before pointing at me ''take the darkness, we can have this healed out of us and we can release small bits of it when we fight.'' I crossed my arms in thought. So I'd take the crazies from Lissa, she keeps using Spirit which keeps her happy and we're all happy. I clapped my hands together rubbing them together slightly,

''Well then that settles it! I take her craziness away she keeps learning more about spirit and we're all happy.'' Mark shook his head

''It's not that simple. You could go insane instead Rose. I thought I could do the same thing with Oksana but you can't control that darkness, it controls you'' I paused before swallowing roughly.

Was I willing to go insane for Lissa? I'd only known her for a couple of months. I looked over at her. She sat on the couch talking to Oksana. I shook my head, I would, though I don't need to, I can handle it.

''I can handle it.'' He shook his head and turned me around to face him holding my arms.

''No, you can't. I've tried and you just become an angry person.'' I shoved him off and took a step back irritated.

''It's a problem I'll deal with, I'll just exercise my anger out instead of sleeping in.'' he looked uncertain. I sighed my irritation shinning through as I said

''Look, it's not a problem right now, you'll be able to tell any way if I go crazy or angry we'll deal with it, until then Lissa's happy which makes me happy.'' He frowned before closing his eyes I stood up straight moving to go towards Lissa and Oksana, until his question shocked me to a halt

''What about Christian?'' I frowned

''What about him?'' Mark opened his eyes

''If you start to change you risk loosing him. Is he alright with his girlfriend just putting her sanity as up for grabs?'' I snarled at him

''Firstly he's not my boyfriend'' He just raised a brow which made me blush but continued on stubbornly ''and don't bring him into this, I won't change.'' He stared me in the eyes the playful was smirk gone.

''You already have.'' I paused.

Had I?

''Believe what you want'' I said instead. Thinking about that wasn't helping anyone ''but I'm going to make sure Lissa is happy. She brought me back to life for Christ's sake! I can handle a bit of madness for that.''

His mouth was held in a tight line.

''But can you?'' Something in me snapped and I turned around fist's clenched as an emotion so different from what experienced burned in my veins, slithered under my skin making me more and more furious.

''I can and I will.'' I hissed, my legs apart one slightly farther back slightly bent hands hanging loose and ready at my side. The burning blood that ran furiously through my veins came to a boil. Urging me to attack. How dare he say I couldn't do what I said I could do!? My muscle twitched listening to the anger as it rushed over me like some sort of twisted sense of bliss.

I'll teach him to listen to me! I'll teach him-

''Rose!'' Cried a gentle voice excitedly. ''Come here! You've got to...'' Her words faded away as the anger that had built up in me crashed to the ground shattering like glass. I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at Mark. His face was porcelain smooth betraying no emotion.

''Do you understand now?'' I felt a lump form in my throat. My shoulders caved in my arms clenched each other and I could feel my knees shake.

This was even worse then the anger I felt before I got here. This was worse then my own tastes of fury that came with being picked on, mind you I gave back as good or sometimes worse then I got, it was still a constant. This was something...

This was like nothing I had ever felt before. I don't want this! I don't want to be this angry, I don't want that fury, I can't... I can't!

But Lissa. Her happiness... I could feel it in the back of my mind. It was almost like feeling the temperature around me. When it was extreme it was all I could think of, when it was mild it was just there... Her happiness was so big, it was so loving. It was so precious.

Can I let her loose that happiness? Let alone take it away completely.

But I have to worry about me as well. This camp... that's what they want us to learn not only to care for others but for dhampirs to take care of themselves too, not just their charges.

Another thought struck me as I was moving to promise Mark I wouldn't take the darkness from her. It was simple enough.

If _I_ react that way to this anger... How exactly is Lissa supposed to deal with it?

I forced my shoulders to uncurl themselves. I forced my back to straighten, I pleaded with my arms to let go of their captives and for my knees to stop their furious shaking. Finally I looked up into Mark's kind face.

''Yeah,'' I said with a nod ''I understand. Lissa can't be forced to deal with this.'' His face fell

''Your a stubborn girl, you know that?'' I gave a small smile to that.

''I am. Please will you keep this between us?'' I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to agree but before he could say anything Lissa bounded over. She wore a grin from ear to ear and cradled a flower pot in her hands. She thrust it out into my face, a small bean sprout stood there just beginning to show it's green leaves.

''Look at it! Rose! Look at what I grew! Isn't this wonderful! I mean I know I helped heal the plants in the front yard today but it isn't the same, I helping it grow! I'm helping it! And not only that but Oksana says that I might be able to...'' I started to zone out, opting instead to watch her child like excitement as she bounced on her toes her green eyes wide reflecting happiness that spoke louder then any word from any language could portray. I could feel it, her joy reverberated in my skull.

I grinned with her and nodded along as she told me about what Oksana had told her. Lissa started staring at the plant miming what she done to make it grow. As she did I glanced over at Mark. A question hung clearly in my eyes.

Will you taint this pure joy?

His face began to crumble as he watched Lissa's adorable behaviour. He kept glancing between the two of us, hoping perhaps that she would start to rant about the ache in her muscles or perhaps the beginning of a headache that had started in the recesses of her mind but no. She continued on, her excited stream of words never faltered.

Finally he turned away and I knew his answer it was the same as mine.

No. No I can't.

I looked down at my food. I forced myself to sit back and smile. Lissa was still happily telling anyone who would listen about her new magic. Glancing at Viktoria I saw she was 'awww'ing honestly if I hadn't been listening to her happy gabble for over three hours now I would be 'awww'ing still. She was so happy she managed to make her scary German speaking teachers to smile. Even Dimitri cracked a smile.

Everyone was so happy. I smiled -a genuine one- relief ran over me like a fresh breeze on a hot summers day. This, this happiness was proof that I'd made the right decision.

Glancing over at Christian I saw he was absentmindedly staring into the distance though a small smile was on his lips. I watched him silently for a moment as Mark's words ran through my head

_''what about Christian?_

He'll be happy. I decided. We can make sure he's happy, we'll hang out more just the two of us.

''Take a picture it'll last longer.'' A sarcastic voice said. Making me jump. I blushed furiously I'd been staring at him for so long that when he stopped day dreaming I was still staring at him.

''I wasn't the only one out of it airhead.'' He smirked

''No I'm pretty sure you were Rosie.''

''It's war then fire crotch!''

''If you can handle it artard!''

''Bring it Sparky!''

''Bubbles!''

''Fire boy!''

''Febreeze!''

''Pyro!''

A slight pause before he finally said

''You?''

* * *

General POV

Rose laughed loudly, in the heat of their battle they'd stood up and faced off knocking their chairs to the ground in the process, so Rose now stood with her hands on her hips laughing like you wouldn't believe. Christian joined in not long after and they guffawed for a good ten minutes.

Meanwhile the others who had watched the intense battle with emotions that varied from vigour to stoic, though most were watching with mild amusement. Lissa was starting to come down from her high on Spirit, but was still in a good mood. She watched the two laughing quietly as she leaned into Viktoria. Viktoria sat to her right with a loose arm around her waist. Giving Lissa a small peck on the cheek. She itched to drag Lissa closer to her but after a rather serious glance from 'Dimka!' she decided that perhaps the fun and games could wait for later.

Christian, to everyone's great pleasure, seemed to be back to normal. His eyes were focused unlike the glossy gaze that had been there before. He was here. With his mind in the present. In the now.

Their was something else that most people noticed, on a subconscious level for most, was that Rose was a bit more aggressive throughout the dinner. Little did they know that this was not going to be an anomaly. The darkness that Lissa carried was already starting to burrow into Rose, creating some sort of second skin. A harder, meaner, maybe even crueler Rose would surely be the result.

Mark and Oksana were already worried. Rose's hand twitched as if making a fist often. While they hadn't watched her all that closely before, it didn't seem normal. The fact that things were already changing them so quickly was something worth worrying over. Thing is that Oksana while she is very good at certain things and is quite strong in reference to the normal level of magic within most moroi, but Lissa was a bit different. Oksana saw Lissa's aura. A golden beacon of light that shone almost as brightly as the sun when using magic, this was what Lissa commanded. She was very strong. The older woman felt something akin to worry, and pity. She and Mark had struggled for years to come to a balanced use of magic and non-magic, therefore keeping them both sane, but with Lissa's strength...

Could they find such a balance?

But moving on to less depressing things.

Abe sat beside Janine occasionally glancing at their daughter who now spoke with her friends laughing on occasion as someone no doubt spat out a joke worth such reactions. They were hunched over a pile of papers. 15 folders to be exact. Each folder was on one individual student, not the ones attending here mind you. The russian branch of the moroi and dhampir education system (also known as the RBMDES) had sent them over as possible idea's for next semester's students. You see after the trip into the woods, they would be sent to one school, where they will stay for half the year to protect and guard one student much like normal dhampir-soon-to-be-guardians did. Once the six months were up they'd return to refine their skills and start some real strigoi hunting. The next half of a year would be spent making them absolutely certain in their attacks as well as group strategy, integrating them into the lives of others in other countries. If their teachers declared another year was necessary then that would also be what occupied said time. And while having the original students only here on occasion the staff had to be kept busy. Said distractions were exactly what were being chosen.

But returning to the new students. While the current students were running around the world with occasional returns to the 'school/camp thing' the teachers here would receive a new set of students to teach in the meanwhile.

Janine and Abe were screening through possible students to see who they thought would be best suited for the positions. They already had four students -two from America, one from Spain and one from Italy. They still had three more spots to fill, so they were screening through the russian applicants for suitable matches. They got rid of two already -both were moroi who had records for bullying- reducing their pile to eighteen possible matches. 11 of said applicants were dhampirs. Glancing over at the list they had created of the ones they were thinking of accepting.

Dhampir – Daniella(Danielle) 14, Spanish, English (from Spain)

Moroi- Evette, air, 14, English (from America)

Dhampir- James, 15, English, Spanish-rudementray- (from America)

Moroi- Marcella (Ella) 13, earth/plants, Italian, English, Spanish, French-rudementary- (from Italy)

Janine was looking over the 'accepted' ones and bit her lip.

''Don't you think Marcella is a bit too young?'' Abe seemed uncomfortable too.

''Yes... but they do things differently in the European academies, they have strigoi crawling around every corner so they teach them really quickly...'' Janine was still frowning

''Your right about that'' she was thinking on her own school days back in Scotland much like Abe mus have been thinking about his stay in Turkey.

''It says here she lost her family in a car crash.'' Abe said suddenly pointing at the paper were it did in fact say that her parents and older brother had died in a car crash last year. ''And this group here seems to have formed a second family of sorts, this could be most beneficial to her.'' She finally nodded.

''What about these others?'' She said indicating to the pile. ''How are we supposed to pick three from these ones?'' Abe frowned looking at the names on the front

Anastasya

Feodora

Halina

Roland

Denis

Lev

Artur

Timosha

Randall

Innusha

Jurek

Kaleena

Lenka

Luka

Ivan

Abe looked at the list.

''They all have the same credentials right?'' Janine nodded

''Yeah, they can all speak Russian and fluent English... the rest doesn't really matter.'' His pursed as he looked up and down the list.

''Well'' He said finally ''We already have three girls... let's pick three guys to fill the rest of the positions? That would be a change for the teachers here...'' Janine nodded

''Okay so let's remove them... okay so here's the new list

Feodora

Roland

Denis

Lev

Artur

Timosha

Randall

Innusha

Jurek

Lenka

Luka

Ivan

Abe looked at the list.

''You got rid of three names.'' She sighed

''I know what else?'' His eyebrows crinkled together

''Get rid of Roland and Randal... I'm pretty sure I recognize them...'' He scowled ''They are bad news.'' So on and on it went until their list looked something like this

Denis

Lev

Artur

Timosha

Ivan

''There's only five left'' Janine said finally. ''Maybe we should have a look at their race? We don't want too many moroi or too many dhampirs, the public would think we are favouring one over the other.'' Abe grabbed the five files.

''Well, Denis, Timosha and Ivan are moroi...'' He glanced at the other two files ''Lev and Artur are Dhampir.'' Janine sat back

''What are the moroi's magic?'' He flipped through a different file

''Let's see... Denis is water, Timosha is Fire and Ivan is... Plants/Earth'' Janine glanced at the previous list.

''Well, throw Ivan's out, Marcella is already earth user.'' He pouted

''but his name is so much fun to say!'' Janine thrust her hand out waiting. He sighed and dropped the file into her hands. She glared at him over it's contents before glancing down. After the sound of paper shuffling she re-emerged not looking impressed.

''He's not a royal... but he comes from a good family that have some influence on society.''

''See?! Perfect to make a change!'' Janine shook her head tossing the file gently into the rest of the rejected ones.

''No his family is new to this position in society. If we want change we need to aim for royals, but we already have one of the last dragomirs.'' She looked up at him ''I think we're good.'' He sighed.

''Alright! I get it I get it... So we are keeping Denis and Timosha. Now who for the dhampirs? Lev or Artur?'' Abe pondered aloud. Janine opened their files.

''Well I think we should look at the ages. This group is a bunch of 13-15 year olds right? We don't want a seventeen year old all messed up in there too.'' Abe nodded suddenly

''That makes sense.'' Janine cracked a small smile at this before glancing at their ages.

''Lev is 16 and Artur is... 15'' Abe yawned happily stretching his arms up above his head in a content smirk.

''That settles it then! The new students are Daniella, Evette, James, Marcella, Denis, Timosha and Artur.'' Janine sighed quietly, it was a happy one. After all everyone else was long since gone back to their cabins to sleep. This selection thing took a while.

''Now all that's left is to give it to Dimitri and Alberta to have it okayed.'' Janine heard the light steps of a guardian only moments before she heard her voice.

''To have what okayed?'' A female voice said from behind. Janine smiled at Alberta motioning.

''We just wanted to have you and Dimitri okay the list we've created for the next set of students. Abe will be leaving to start visiting each one individually. Would you mind having a look?'' Alberta smiled

''Of course. Dimitri should be showing up any second now so we'll have it looked over and given back to you tomorrow.'' Janine nodded and Abe stood gracefully and said

''If it's all the same to you I think it's time Janine and I returned to the guest house. She hasn't slept in quite a while, I wouldn't mind a long nap myself.'' Alberta smiled

''That's fine, I'd forgotten, you had night shift didn't you?'' Janine nodded stoically. Alberta smiled shooing them off.

Once they left Alberta sat, not a moment had passed before Dimitri emerged from the shadows to join her. After a quick -tiered- greeting, they pored over the list.

''They are younger then this group.'' He said finally. Alberta nodded

''But that's better too, we've been rushing this groups learning, if their personalities didn't click and they weren't so motivated they wouldn't be nearly this far along or this good.'' He nodded but paused

''But now we've got a 14 year old, should we have a chaperone in the cabins next year?'' Alberta shook her head

''No, they need to be able to explore, feel independent and... discover things'' she said slyly. He wore a small look of confusion before realization hit.

''Ooh! You mean the...I understand.'' She nodded and smiled

''but we should have a 'chaperone' as you put it in a nearby cabin to make sure they feel they have someone nearby.'' Dimitri paused in his paper shuffling before pulling out a map of the camp place. It showed each building, each trail, each training are, the names of each place and also who inhabited each cabin.

Pointing suddenly at two different cabins he said

''These ones, the Weeping Willow and the Burning Bush, they each have about four to five rooms.'' Alberta glanced at it

''Why so many?'' Dimitri shrugged

''They might have originally thought of keeping the Moroi and Dhampirs there for experimentation.'' Alberta cringed inwardly but showed only a scowl.

''No wonder they have such happy names.'' Dimitri gave her a slight smile to that before returning to the map. Alberta and Dimitri quickly hashed out exactly where the chaperone of sorts would be staying. They decided upon the cabin diagonally across from the Weeping Willow.

There was something odd about the map however. Little red lines scattered throughout the whole thing. Though only one passed under the lake. These lines passed from house to house and some stopped in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere others stopped under buildings, some looped in circles but one thing is for sure.

They were all connected to one line that led out beyond the border. Beyond protection.

To the outside.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Reviews are very welcome and make a very happy writer!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

And just so you know I plan to update every Friday check it out then!


	16. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter! I'm sooo glad it's finally done! This chapter took me a week -mixed in with exam cramming of course- but still!

Please enjoy!

Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 15

Trees flew by, their branches wiped my arms and legs leaving painful welts in their wake.

''You can't escape'' a voice taunted. This coupled with the dark never ending forest set a rather creepy scene. I ran faster as the echoes surrounded me. Footsteps sounded behind me egging me on.

_I need to get away_.

''You don't even know how to get out of here~ why are you running?''

_It's getting closer, I need to go faster._

_Move it legs! Damn it move faster it's almost here!_

''You can't get away Rose, are you being a coward? Turn around and fight!''

There is no where else to go. Fighting. I trained for it right? I can fight! I can fight it

_You can't _win_ though! Just keep running we'll find a way to escape._

I clenched my fist. Tensing my muscles I stopped running letting my feet dig into the ground as I skidded back. I turned quickly and threw my first punch blindly. My fist approached a cloudy black figure but just before it touched the foggy image dispersed, and in its place...

stood Lissa.

At the last second I pulled as much force out of my punch as I could, since it was much to late to change its path.

It collided with her face making us both wince. She flew back into a tree.

''Lissa!'' I cried running towards her. She looked up at me her face black and blue. I watched as she brought her hand up to her face. The bruises disappeared as she probed it gently. Her face healed she turned it back to me, it smiled a horrible, grotesque looking thing it mangled her angelic face. It tore the good out and hid it somewhere out of reach.

I didn't realize I was frozen in place until she stood. I tried to stumble away but I couldn't. Looking down at my legs I saw vines of darkness rose from the ground. Lissa approached slowly, and with every step she took the vines grew higher and higher.

_Pull at the vines! Rip them off ! NOW start ripping them off now!_

I tried. I reached down -they were wrapping around my thighs now. I pulled, I kicked but higher they rose. Eventually it grew up passed my legs.

_If you don't get it off Rose_ the voice, suddenly more gentle said _you'll die. The closer you get to Lissa, the more it grows._

It hadn't been wrong before, this voice. And whether or not it was telling the truth was pretty much unimportant. Those vines weren't friends and they reached ever higher.

The vines wrapped them selves around my waist as I reached for my pocket. Fighting passed the vines I pulled a rock out my little pocket knife.

I hesitated but feeling the darkness coil around my wrist I didn't dare wait any longer before proceeding to yank it out as quickly as I could. I held it in my hand for a moment before throwing.

For Lissa's head.

The closed pocket knife bounced off her head for a moment making her step back-the vines pulled back slightly and I grinned. Yanking at the vines I pulled at them with ferocious glee.

We'll make it! I said to the voice as I pulled at the vines that kept retreating. Look! After we get out we'll run! We'll find help or-

A cool smoothness wrapped around my wrist yanking me face first into the ground. I winced at the pain but forced myself up on my hands and knees.

The vines grew faster then before. Curling around me faster then a snakes strike. They wrapped my arms and legs completely within it's plant like cocoon.

Screams echoed through the air and pain burst forth from my throat but I ignored them, I bucked against the restraints.

But said restraints were stronger then before. They curled past my thighs, my shoulders and now grew around my chest and stomache the panic set in.

I can't get out! Looking at my arms all that could be seen was a smooth black surface in it's shape. Glancing back as far as I could my back and my legs looked much the same. Biting my lip I growled angrily trying my best to shake of the vines, a fruitless labour but one I wouldn't abandon.

''Rose, you'll never escape, stop trying.'' Vines now grew around my neck and I couldn't look up, but shoes came into view, then knees, then hands then a mock concerned face.

It looked like Lissa, but it wasn't her.

''Well maybe you should help a little'' I said sarcastically. She smiled serenely and brought a frozen cold hand to my cheek.

''but why would I do that? You'll love the darkness!'' Kissing the top of my head like a mother would her daughter she stood.

''And just to make sure we aren't lonely we'll go after Viktoria and Christian next!'' The vines covered the back of my head as it slowly weaved it's way through my hair. I shivered at the horrible disturbing feeling

''Leave them out of this!'' I hissed as much as I could as a strand of darkness crept up onto my chin holding it in one spot. Lissa appeared back in my vision her grin ever bigger.

''Nope! You know, your such a bore right now, I can't wait to see what the new Rose will be like-

Rain poured down and I was running outside. Running towards a fallen tree that was covered in flames.

Rose is under there?! Ooh god! There's no way! No way!

A bone chilling fear ran through me, logs were being thrown and fear and adrenaline were the only things that kept us going.

_Wait... Rose? I'm Rose... right?_

But this body was running past the rain and the wind to the place where a figure sat curled up beside a log completely in flames. Under the log lay a bloody mess with a mop of brown hair.

_Is that... me?_

The body gasped before falling to it's knees beside the body. It quickly went about gently laying its hands down on Rose.

_Wait, this... this is the accident! Lissa must be dreaming! Shit I need to wake up!  
WAKE UP!_

I sat up straight as my eyes burst open. I stumbled out of my bed and down the hall to Lissa room crashing into the door before hurriedly opening it and barging in. Lissa lay thrashing on the bed.

I ran forward and shook her shoulders.

''Lissa! It's just a dream! Wake up! Wake up!'' Her eyes woke, her face completely in tears and she gulped

''I-I- I had that dream-

''I know'' I said interrupting, I brought her forward as she cried in my shoulder clenching at my shirt.

''I'm so glad your okay Rose.'' She said through her gulped sobs. ''I'm so glad your here.'' Wrapping her up into a hug I said

''I am too.''

* * *

Roses POV

I lost control.

I lost control.

I wasn't strong enough!

I couldn't beat it!

I wasn't strong enough!

Gently laying the sleeping Lissa back down on her bed I glanced at her clock.

SAT 2:30 AM

I sighed, there was no way I'd fall back asleep. So I quickly got changed grabbing my training stuff I headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen I wrote a quick note for Lissa mentioning were I was off to.

Stronger. I thought as I shoved my feet into my shoes before heading out into the night.

''I need to be stronger.''

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I wasn't surprised by much now a-days. When I was younger, hell yes, but not so much anymore. The sun rose and it set, people were born and they died. I found even the minor exceptions didn't bother me much anymore.

But seeing Rose burst through the gym door before begging me to start training her even more shocked me so badly I'm sure I lost a year on my life. She looked so desperate.

''Why all of a sudden?'' I had asked, her gaze was hard and it didn't waver

''Because I'm weak.'' She replied. I moved to contradict but the stone set look in her face said she wasn't really listening.

I agreed much like I knew I would before setting her up at some weights. She usually complained for the sake of complaining but this time she worked with a stubborn set to her lip and she remained silent. After making sure she was alright and didn't need supervision I left to get some paper work to do. When I returned it was three. She barged in just after 2:30 even ignoring how far she had to run she must have been up by 2:15, she'd been exercising for more then four hours. That same look on her face though now it bordered on furious.

I never would have let her work for that long, but with anyone else they usually complain or ask what time it was so I didn't pay the time much attention and got lost in work with the occasional glance her way to check her progress.

I gasped when I saw the time

''God Rose! Jeez, theirs no way you can be doing the same exercise!'' She dropped the weights and sent a surprised glance my way. She cursed silently before returning to the weights. The muscles in her arms were shaking so badly I thought they might fall off. I reached her quickly ripping the weights from her hands.

''What's your problem!'' I exclaimed ''you can't work out for so long without breaks!'' She tried to push past but could only manage to thump into my shoulder. Placing my hands on her shoulders I stared into her eyes.

''What are you trying to prove Rose? Why are you wanting to become strong so badly.'' She was shaking slightly and said

''I- I- I can't! I can't lose! No surrendering, no falling, no, no, no...'' She took a deep breath before shoving out from under my arms. She glared up at me, her fiery brown eyes dug holes right through me. ''I just need to be stronger.''

''Well you won't be all that strong if you pull all your muscles now will you?! You have to do sets! With time in between! Do you know how long you were exercising for!?'' She shrugged

''an hour, hour and a half maybe?'' My eye twitched

''NO! You were exercising for more then four hours! On the same muscles group! Even if it had been only an hour and a half it's still far too much!'' Her eyes widened for a moment.

''ooh'' she said finally. Anger and disbelief were boiling under my skin.

'' 'ooh'? Ooh?! You were ready to tear your muscles apart and all you have to say is ooh?!'' She shrugged

''It's not a big deal comrade.'' My eye twitched again furiously.

''not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAl!'' In haling a furious breathe I held it in for a moment before letting it go with a sigh.

''Your face looked funny when you did that'' I sighed again as she laughed for a moment.

''We're going to see Dr. Olendski.'' Waving off her refusals I then brought her to Olendski. She fought against the bandages but finally relented when her extra health class privileges were at stake. She wore a frown that looked almost normal, though her distress that I had seen this morning had yet to fade. IT just hid under her attitude.

As I went to leave she made me promise that I would continue to train her. I agreed, we decided one hour every morning and then two to three during the weekend.

School was from 7am to 4pm. Breakfast was at 6 so she'd have to come a bit before 5 meaning she'd be up around 4. After school they had an hour to finish their homework assignments before dinner at 6. She'd be back home at around 7:30.

Her life was going to become a lot more structured. If she wanted any sleep at all she would need to sleep as soon as she get's home or she'll be suffering from sleep loss. Even when I mentioned this to her, her determined stare didn't waver. She must have been very frightened so as to welcome only 9 to 10 hours of free time which included sleeping time.

* * *

Lissa's POV

I woke to an empty room and I was glad. With one glance in the mirror I could see I looked like shit. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair closely resembled a rat's nest and there was something in my eyes that screamed 'LOST'.

After moving through my morning routine I felt more human. Once downstairs I saw her note. Seeing as it was already 9 am I wasn't too surprised. She used to sleep in until about 12 but eventually she began to wake up earlier and earlier. So her being out of the house at 9 wasn't all that surprising.

Quietly moving about my Saturday morning routine I settled down into the couch cupping a warm cup of coffee over my notes from biology. While I wasn't all that interested in the sexual habits of sponges, I had found that the best way to learn all of the terms was to read them over and over until it was almost second nature. Sadly enough sponge sex was something I knew quite well so my mind drifted while my mouth spoke.

''when an unknown trigger is triggered sponges release their sperm into the environment...'' but my mind drifted to the forest adventure that loomed up ahead. We were scheduled for one more guest to stop by to speak to us about strigoi. After said guest as well as Janine and Abe left we would have one week of classes specifically about survival in the woods which would be followed by one week of survival in the woods with the teachers followed by another of it on our own. After that we had a week of a break before going back to studying for a couple months then being sent to a school or some such thing. I only heard rumours however so I wasn't sure.

A sigh escaped my mouth puffing in front of me. The warmth from my coffee let of silky strands of warmth that caressed my face almost lovingly. Sinking deeper into my skin letting my bio notes drop down to the floor I relaxed. The feeling of being completely relaxed was something almost unknown to her. Before arriving here I didn't exercise so I wouldn't realize how great if was to be this relaxed. After arriving here I didn't have the time, all my extra time went to loving my bed and talking to Rose or Viktoria.

This bliss was short lived whoever because a knock at the door made me tense up. With another sigh I placed my coffee on the small table beside the couch and rose to my feet. Making my way to the door I saw Viktoria looming over the window with a grin.

Well speak of the devil...

* * *

Rose's POV

A surge of pure bliss ran through me and I shivered. I could feel myself stitching the pattern into the pillow, practising my surgical stitches. Opening my eyes brown orbs looked down on me a smirk rested bellow them. I loved her, I really did.

''Viktoria!''

Ooh my god.

Pleasure ran up and down my spine as I tried to escape.

That's not me! I screamed at the feeling. Go away! Go away, go away, go away, go away-

I crumpled to the ground clutching the pillow and needle tightly with haggard breathes. I small laugh of incredulity escaped and I opened my eyes, glad to see the pillow and the rest of the infirmary. I glanced around the room and sighed in relief.

Thank god no one was here!

A shiver ran down her spine at the memory, vaguely at the back of her mind she could feel small waves of pleasure. Shuddering at the thought of her two best friends having sex back in her own cabin -well Lissa's too but it sounds better if it's just hers- she tried to shake it off. Thinking back momentarily she thought of the walls that had been in the background. Pale green...

Thank god they are in her room!

* * *

Christian's POV

Rose stumbled into the cafeteria looking a bit worse for wear. She was shuddering and shaking her head vehemently as if trying to shake away a thought.

''What's wrong Rose?'' I asked making her jump as I stirred today's lunch -soup- glancing up at her. She smiled almost sheepish.

''Being in someone else's head is a bit disorienting'' she declares after a moment before a faint blush spread across her cheeks. I tilted my head with a small smile.

''You've been in her head before without this reaction.'' Rose shook her head

''Nothing like this, eeeugh, just... just no.'' I glance at the soup for a moment before the burner to low and letting it simmer. Taking the apron off from around my head I hung it up on a hook before going outside to sit with Rose who was now settled into a spot at one of the tables.

''What was wrong?'' She blushed even more

''She was... busy'' Blushing slightly though pushing it aside I push onwards

''Busy... how?'' Rose glared up at me, I swear those eyes can see right into your soul

''You know perfectly well what I'm taking about'' She blushed again. ''she was 'busy' with Viktoria.'' I sat back eyes wide

''Seriously?!'' She nodded her eyes haunted

''Yeah.'' I frowned

''Dimitri's here and it was probably in Lissa's cabin right? I mean I saw Viktoria before I came here and she said Mia was still passed out in her room. So...'' I grimaced. ''You two share a cabin.''

''Like I didn't know that already dimwit.'' Her eyes were heavy ''I don't know if I want to go back to it. I mean I know the room had green painted walls but that's half the rooms in that house!'' she shuddered ''I tried to convince myself Lissa's bedroom walls were green but I'm pretty sure they are blue...'' I grimaced before saying

''You can stay at my cabin tonight if you'd like.'' After a glance I shook my hands wildly ''No! No, no not like that, I have a futon, you can have my bed and I'll take the futon.'' She shook her head.

''If I'm staying over, I'll take the futon.'' She smiled suddenly ''thanks for the offer, I think I'll take you up on that.''

* * *

Mia's POV

It was odd having the cabin to myself. Not having Viktoria running around the house with that endless energy of hers was something she hadn't lived without since she'd arrived. The big ball of energy that was Viktoria never stopped, or to the extents of her knowledge it didn't. She went to bed before Viktoria did and woke up after her. Viktoria always managed to get home from school before her so she was never trully alone in the cabin without her thundering steps running up and down the stairs, her constantly tapping foot or chipper humming.

Don't get me wrong it was wonderful having it be so quiet, it was just...

weird.

Viktoria had, had a strange look in her eye as she left, I guessed I wore that very same expression when I went out that one night a while ago to see Eddie. Seeing it on her though was odd, much like the silence that seemed to echo through the house.

Running along those thoughts she thought of how the gang was paired up. Eddie and I, Rose and Christian -if they ever came to terms with the inevitability of their relationship and admitted their feeling that is- and Lissa and Viktoria.

Poor Mason. I though with a small pout/smile thing. Forever alone... here.

With a yawn I stretched my arms behind my back with a small groan. Glancing at the time I discovered it was 5:30 dinner would be soon.

Or, I could make my own...

In the end my lazy tendency leaned towards a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, we had that much in the fridge I had checked earlier today. Maybe some leftovers from a lasagna Rose and Christian had given us the other day.

Yum...

Stumbling into the kitchen I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at my homework dejectedly. The guilt started eating at me before I sighed and grabbed the math questions.

6:00 o-clock came and passed as I finished the last of my homework.

The house was still eerily silent. To distract myself I ate my dinner. 7 o-clock passed as I ate the last bite, cleaned up the kitchen. Grimacing at the still ever silent cabin I went to the computer upstairs and blasted some music.

Being alone sucks.

* * *

Mason's POV

Walking back from the dinner I stretched my legs happily. A day spent doing homework that had piled up over the week did that to me. Making me want to scream at the monotony of it all. Eddie had laughed at me when he found me grumbling over my homework and said it would do some good to actually finish the homework on time every once in a while.

And he was still laughing at me as I cleaned it up. A silent laugh, but I could see the cruel amusement in his eyes as I slaved over the dry work that lay ahead of me. His eyes gleamed as I swore at how much work I had.

Not that I hadn't done the same thing to him last week but that was not the point.

I had finally finished the actual work, all that was left was the studying. I hated studying it was a lost worse then math.

Almost.

Eddie being the perfect student that he is had already studied for everything, had gotten his homework done long before it was due was free to do as he pleased. Which oddly enough seemed to be reading. Well reading and exercising since he alternated through both activities through out the day. His mocking laughter echoed in my soul as my fingers cramped and my eyes crisscrossed.

Homework sucks.

Eddie sucks.

Having a roommate sucks.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review, follow or favorite!

Next chapter should be up a week from now


	17. Chapter 16

I forgot I had this chapter to write I've been writing this as quickly as I could XP sorry if it's of poor

* * *

Chapter 16

Rose's POV

After spending the night at Christian's -a rather uneventful one which included making cookies, watching TV and well sleeping I woke the next morning to the news that Viktoria had returned to her own cabin.

I was and am very happy.

However now came the part of actually _going_ to the cabin. The thought threw me off a bit.

Because Lissa had has sex... somewhere in the cabin.

AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE!

If I knew _where_ I would simply never ever touch that spot again, easy. But _where?_

Half the house had the same green walls -the ones that weren't wood anyways- that narrowed it down to almost every room in the house except the kitchen and the bathroom.

Gingerly I unlocked the door and walked in stepping as lightly as I could

''LISSA! WHERE DID YOU DO IT?!'' A loud yelp and a crash as she presumably fell out of her bed. Some cursing rang through the cabin before hurried steps ran for the stairs and stumbled down the stairs.

''Rose! What is your problem?! I was asleep!''

''Yeah!'' I exclaimed ''And I don't know where you had sex!'' She blushed and said

''That is none of your business.'' My mouth popped open

''None of my- why Lissa if you got dragged into your best friends head while she was having sex with your friend in your house but you didn't know where how would you feel?'' Lissa's face was filled with horror

''You watched?!'' I chocked

''NO! Well not willingly anyways. When your emotions are strong I get sucked into your head.'' the look of horror increased and I waved my hands urgently ''I got out in time! It was only a second or two!'' I shuddered

''Good'' she mumbled through a blush. I'm sure my face was bright red too but I said

''Yeah, so where...?'' She glanced up at me before mumbling quietly

''Guest room'' I sighed in relief

''thank you, now I have to get changed for training.'' Lissa smiled before yawning.

''Which reminds me _what in the hell_ possessed you to barge in at four in the morning to wake me up?'' I grinned

''Training'' She laughed tiredly before stumbling back up the stairs mumbling

''Nuts! That girl, she's nuts...'' I laughed quietly as I followed behind her heading for my room changing into my exercise clothes quickly.

''That sounds about right.''

The rest of that weekend was uneventful. Training was strenuous and I was feeling weak, I learned a surprising amount of information from Dr. Olendski. Sunday passed in the blink of an eye unfortunately and so did Monday. Fitting in training as well as my run, homework and school was interesting, though once Wednesday came I started to settle into a routine much like the one I'd started with, though perhaps a bit more intense. Waking up sore, drink coffee, run, go to training with Dimitri, eat, school, lunch, school, homework depending training or cooking with Christian if too much homework then simply I did that, dinner, homework if it wasn't finished, a run then collapse hopefully in my bedroom.

It wasn't bad though, I was cruel on my body but my mind was used to exhaustion and was working surprisingly well. A miracle really.

Thursday came just as quickly as the previous days, and with it came news that another guest was arriving. Janine still remained but Abe had left for Russia, the small things in life were making me very happy. I didn't really care that my mother -who was too embarrassed to act motherly in front of others (something I found quite humorous when she did try)- was still here, and neither did I care much about the arrival of the new guest, my happiness came from Abe being almost half the world away.

Truth be told I didn't really hate him, he annoyed me, though I did miss him. His amusing banter was hard to replace even in this place where I am surrounded day in and day out by witty people. I pondered this over lunch on Thursday bearing with the occasional interruption from the others as they talked and ate happily. Shrugging off the thoughts I engulfed myself in the conversation.

''-it's coming up so quickly! As soon as Janine leaves right?''

''Yup! We have a week after she leaves, I believe it's comprised of just training...''

''then a week with them in the woods, then the next one alone.''

''Shouldn't be too bad...'' I sighed in pretend exasperation as I watched Mason bring his glass of milk to his mouth,

''Yeah right! A full seven days in the woods? No music or anything? We'll be savages by the time they come to get us.'' They burst into laughter, the milk Mason was drinking shot out of his nose and I joined in the laughter, adding my loud guffaws. He glared at me though humour was evident in the twitch of his mouth

''Milk is acidic you know! It burns!'' I laugh harder and soon he joins in too.

Our laughter died off eventually as everyone calmed.

A loud throat clearing echoed through the lunch room. Alberta, Dimitri and a girl stood before us.

Alberta smiled and said

''Alright, I'd like to introduce you to miss Sydney. She's an Alchemist, now I know I've explained to you a little bit about what they do but she's here to explain things in more detail.'' Altering my gaze I observed Sydney for a moment.

At a glance she appeared to be the epitome of calm. Her back was straight long blonde hair was coiled at the back of her head making a tight bun. She held herself with a powerful stance but one unlike the ones I was used to from the other guardians but something else, perhaps a way a general would stand before a troop of soldiers, proud and aware of her superiority. But their was something in the way she held her arms. One held a small stack of papers and the other hung loosely at her side. Something wasn't right.

It was shaking. The one holding the stack of papers. Too fast to be intense cold-and the room might have even been a bit too hot so that coupled with her tan-less complexion through said theory out the window. She was scared, or nervous at the very least. Her golden tattoo shone more then it seemed it should her forehead had a thin sheen of sweat on it.

The longer I watched the more I decided that superiority stance was something learned, something so ingrained into herself so well taught that it became instinct much like how I stand. A fighting stance, all the time, hers was to make sure she wasn't treated like crap under a shoe.

Turning back to Alberta I almost felt proud of the human girl, to be surrounded by creatures who according to Mark and Alberta's lessons were against their very beliefs must have been damn hard.

''I have some good news for you all.'' Alberta declared startling me from my thoughts. Despite the suspicious glanced sent her way she charged ahead with what she had to say ''You lot get the afternoon off.'' A small cheer escape most of us but she interrupted it. ''But before then, you'll be getting a lesson from Sydney on what Alchemists do, how it affects your jobs, how to contact them, how to interact with Alchemists and other things.'' She smiled, ''but finish your lunches first. I expect you to take notes and write an essay on what you learned. I want at least one rough copy and one good copy, I want to see your notes as well, this will be due to me by first class tomorrow, you can drop it off with Dimitri, me, or in my office.'' A steady grown filled the room and she almost seemed to smile at the thought of giving us a somewhere around 3 hour project.

Though to be truthful this project was less homework then we'd -or rather I'd, I didn't really pay attention to how much the others got but we all worked on ours normally until dinner so I could assume it was about the same- get in our afternoon classes, this was the reason why spontaneous tears and wails of pain didn't echo throughout the cafeteria. It had happened before after all.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Dimitri stood before us, his feet squarely apart, his mouth in a firm line of disapproval. I didn't blame him, truth be told, he had specifically told us _not_ to _EVER _touch the school vans without an adult there. We had all -and by all I mean Mason and I- thought it was a stupid rule. We weren't children, and escape from this place was highly unlikely, what could we do? _

_And anyway I'd forgotten my bag with all my unfinished homework -I needed it _tonight_ so as to have it finished for class tomorrow. But all the teachers had gone off to bed at that point and wouldn't accompany me till morning- and Mason had forgotten his rain jacket, the clouds laughing told of a shitty day tomorrow so he needed it tonight._

_I had technique and technology last block, Arthur had me drive the three of us out to the lake because we were doing practise shooting and he wanted the cliffs behind the targets so that we didn't accidentally shoot someone. Normally we'd carry everything but with the grey clouds looking just about ready to spill over he didn't want to risk the guns, the bows and the arrows going bad, so we packed them all in the back of one of the many vans. He allowed me to drive to and Mason would drive from the practise area. _

_It was a bit of a treat to have Mason in the same class, Marina was sick today and so were some guardian's. Guarding took higher priority then teaching, meaning most of our teachers were sent to guard, so class schedules were rearranged placing us in the same class._

_Anyway back to the van. We sneaked quietly into the garage. Everything went well, the van was unlocked so retrieving our things was very simple. _

_It was the leaving part that was hard. _

_As soon as the car door closed a bright red light flashed in the room followed by a blaring noise. _

_''INTRUDER ALERT INTRURDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT'' _

_Our hands flew to our ears as we raced for the door, hands clenching onto our haul. The door slammed closed before we arrived._

_''INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT-'' _

_''WE GET IT ALREADY!'' I exclaimed earning a chuckle from Mason. I went to comment on my awesomeness but a loud clanking sounded. My eyes flew towards the noise. _

_Metal bars sprouted up from the wall covering the windows and doors. I groaned sadly as the blaring noise finally stopped and the red lights turned off._

_''We're stuck now.'' Mason paused pursing his lips, or rather that's what I assumed, the faint light from the lights outside lit his face only partially. _

_''Maybe not...'' He quickly threw on his jacket and I placed my back pack on my back. We walked over to the back door. _

_''The bars have to come from somewhere'' He said indicating to the vertical bars that covered the door. ''probably from overhead because the ground seems to be a concrete slab...'' He pursed his lips running his hand down the length of the cold bar. He tries to pull it up but fails. Standing back he looked up. ''If we break whatevers holding it down we should be able to get through.'' I grinned_

_''Mason your a genius! One second.''_

_Running back to the van I opened the back. Taking out a riffle we practised with earlier I grabbed a couple bullets before heading back. _

_Mason tracked my movements cautiously as I prepped the gun._

_''What's behind this wall, do you know?'' He nodded_

_''Yeah a couple feet from the door theirs the beginning of those cliffs that stretch along the lake.'' _

_''And where are the things blocking the bars?''_

_''A couple inches above the door. Rose I don't und-''_

_Aiming I fired five quick shots in the approximate places, one above each bar.. The lights we _did_ have fizzled out as the loud cracks echoed loudly through the garage. _

_My ears rang for a moment and by the way Mason wobbled so did his. He steadied himself_

_''I guess I understand now.''_

_''Forget about that'' I said as I ran back to the van quickly putting the gun away -we were cleaning them tomorrow- ''do they pull up now?'' _

_''Yes!'' I ran back as we readied to get out the door. ''It's locked.'' I growled reaching into the back pocket of my back pack pulling out my lock picks Arthur had given each of us about three months ago and started working on the lock. _

_''What are we going to do about the holes in the door Rose?'' He said unhappily. ''It's not like Arthur and Selena won't notice that their precious garage suddenly feels a bit brighter, and breezier.'' I grit my teeth_

_''We'll worry about that latter'' I mumbled around the lock picks I held in my mouth ''Right now let's just get the fuck out of here.'' The lock clicked open and I grinned_

_''First time that's ever actually worked'' I told mason happily as he held the bars up, Swinging the door open we came face to face with a very angry looking Russian _

_''We're dead'' Mason mumbled behind me. Quickly pulling the picks out of my mouth I put them back in the pocket. _

_''Well hello comrade!'' I said with a grin ''Imagine seeing you here.''_

_His scowl only deepened._

_''I am most unhappy.'' His voice was a deep angry growl that rang through the garage. I shivered and I could almost hear Mason's quiver of fear. ''We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now you are going straight to bed. I expect to see you both in the gym _-this was while the cafeteria was still partially under construction, as a whole it was almost done but the construction workers worked in there during the early morning, during the night and after dinner-_ at 4:30 am do you understand me?''_

_I went to protest but Mason booted me in the back making me cringe instead._

_''We understand sir.''_

_Now we were in the gym with Dimitri. He had us running twenty laps before breakfast, twenty laps at lunch and another twenty before dinner, AND we were to help the construction workers to fix the garage and to finish the cafeteria on the weekends. _

_We did this for a month._

_On the last day we celebrated with our friends. Happy laughter filled the now completed cafeteria -two extra pairs of helping hands really seemed to help- until a throat cleared. The laughter quieted down as we all followed the noise to Arthur and Selena. Mason and I gulped. We hadn't talked to them since the 'incident' as we now called it. They were very protective of their garage and the cars in it._

_''As a last thing we'd like you to do for us, write up on each activity you did as penance for your reckless actions, why you did your reckless actions and how you did them. A thousand words on each subject sounds good, don't you think Selena?'' She nodded but paused_

_''A comparative essay on why one should not be reckless would do nicely as well.'' He nods happily_

_''We'll give you till Friday.'' We smiled and thanked them._

_It was Wednesday. _

_They left the cafeteria and two lone howls of agony filled the room. Inspiring those around them to lift their heads and cry for the two teenagers who had too much work and not enough time. _

_Though most laughed._

* * *

Yes this workload could have been a hella lot worse.

* * *

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Reviews will remind me to write better chapters~!

Thanks!


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 17

Sydney's POV

I had arrived in their lair just as the lunch bell rang. They all burst out from the wood works converging single purposely towards one of the main buildings. The hunger in their gaze made me shiver as they passed me on either side as I wasn't even there. Clenching onto the keys of Betsie -my lovely, shiny, pretty, red, lovely car- I managed to calm down a bit.

_Hold it together_ I told myself_ you don't have to stay here. Just a day or two max, if I'm lucky, they learn fast, I finish my lessons and the paper work I get to leave perhaps even tonight._ Taking a deep breath I glanced over at my guide. She was a tall, short haired, blond blood sucker. Mind you she was a half breed -which was almost worse- she was the living proof that somewhere in history a real blood sucker took advantage of one of her own. Her eyes roamed over the stampede with the eyes of a mother lion ready to protect any one of her cubs if need be.

She refused to believe the making of such abominable breed was consensual. Their was no way a human could ever want to be with one of those monstrous _things_. It wasn't natural. It escaped me how humans could ever want to be what the blood suckers are. They always wanted what they couldn't have, it didn't matter if they knew they could never have it, but again who would _want_ to be one of them? Others told her that for some being a part of a story with mythical beings was better then ignoring their existence.

I thought they were nuts.

My guide was a tall women. She had her blond/brown hair chopped short and she held herself like a panther about to attack. Her feet were in the fighting position, knees bent slightly while she balanced gently on the balls of her feet. She wore a smile, a deceptively kind smile, that seemed to take much effort. She had me follow her to one of the many out buildings. One of the looming buildings looked something like an asylum. A place to lock up the unwanted of our society, a place to hide the worlds secrets and brainwash them into a new truth.

Which was exactly what it was. I'd heard of this place, it was originally called the 'US military research facility of new discoveries'. It was founded by the grandson of a run away alchemist -who left for reasons unknown-. He was declared mildly insane by a psychologist when he hit the seventh grade. As is turned out he had let it spill to a friend about the stories his grandfather told him. He continued on to say he'd even _seen_ some of these people, with pale skin and pointed teeth. This friend went to the school councilor in concern for said friend. Though apart from this belief in the paranormal -the term escapes me at the moment- the councilor was a bit alarmed to find a bit of a sadistic streak coupled with a sharp mind, a very dangerous combination. She dubbed him in need of some major help. HE was forced into daily visits to the psychologist.

He woke from his brief bout of stupidity and managed to clear himself of almost all suspicious. He managed to change the daily visits to a psychologist to that of a weekly visit to the school councilor. With those visits he made it seem like he was embarrassed to have believed such a 'stupid' story, it was soon blamed on the stress that came with going to school and the incident passed by quickly.  
After graduating he went into biology, he learned all he could and passed with flying colours. After some discoveries of medications and the creation of new vaccines, he built up enough money and a big enough reputation to start up his own research facility. With the help of some sponsors of course.

His new laboratory was said to study regeneration -that is how they got funding from the military- and they did, but mostly they were focused on eternal life. With the help of a few wealthy sponsors and of course the government he managed to create this place. The US military Research Facility of New Discoveries. He then kidnapped some moroi and some dhampirs to start of his research. Locking them up in the big white building in separate little cages, like animals. By the end of the first month he had something near 50 moroi and dhampirs held captive here. After a year and a bit of researching them and finding next to nothing, he realized he needed to up his game and get a hold of some strigoi, the only actually immortal race yet to be found on earth. Apart from Viruses, but that's a different can of worms.

He managed to lure a single strigoi, via the moroi's, he would have used the dhampirs but they were much to good at defending themselves. He chucked a couple moroi in the woods that surrounded the research facility, we have no idea how they did it but they managed to trap him inside the basement of the research facility. They had thought the cement walls and the metal bars would be enough. They thought they had caught him.

To satiate his hunger they fed him one moroi or dhampir a day. This strigoi they learned was named Isaiah. He was polite and charming and the humans quickly fell in love with this seemingly kind and understanding immortal. Despite this Isaiah remained caged, and oddly enough he wore a happy grin, which only seemed to widen with each day he remained caged. Chalking it up to no longer being lonely which surely came with being alone, they felt no qualms about keeping him down their caged. He was happy wasn't he?

It had been two weeks since he was in the basement. The grandson of the run away alchemist was the last to say good night to the happy strigoi. Because surely the strigoi needed his sleep.

Or so the humans thought.

For you see, non of the morois nor dhampirs spoke of their world. They weren't treated as people, as conscious beings, despite the fact that they had tested their knowledge and found it to be abnormally high. The humans wanted to feel superior so they weren't asking any questions.

Silly since humans are superior anyway.

They assumed many things of course, one of these of course being that strigoi sleep. They don't.

While the humans slept Isaiah made a tunnel. He tunneled to every cabin, to every building. The silly humans thought their many iron bars and steel walls were strong enough to keep a strigoi back. And with how many their were it was true, their were enough to keep him back for a couple hours, perhaps even one day if he were very tiered. These two things he was not however, when he saw the humans were simply observing him he decided to play a game. Which is were the tunnel came into play.

That night he used his tunnels to go to one house. He drank the blood of every living being within it then left without leaving a trace.

He did this every night, when the others spoke to him of the horrors that had happened he played horrified as well though inside he was laughing in joy, or so the story goes. No one suspected him though perhaps the grandson. He'd heard stories of a strigoi's ruthlessness and found it hard to believe that one was sitting back happily in his basement. He saw no way to let him out without killing everyone here so he merely sat back and watched.

Soon there were almost no one left, they brought in new people but Isaiah made sure to kill them off that night as well as a new house full of inhabitants. Those who whispered of escaping died too.

On the last night a mere thirty people were still here and most of those were moroi and dhampir's. They begged the humans to listen to them that it was the strigoi that was killing every one off but their cries fell on deaf ears. Anyway, on that last night Isaiah snuck out before the last goodnight and went on a rampage.

He drank till he was beyond full mostly on moroi since they were more to his taste but their were still many people left. With them he tore them apart in front of their friends relishing in their screams, their pain and their fear. He even wrote of his pleasure on the walls of the buildings in the blood of his victims.

We don't know what happened after that.

Though as far as we know he could have died or left. The only way we know what happened was through the few security tapes that could be found, through the painted words and through the research logs they kept as well as personal diaries.

We arrived to investigate what had happened, why we hadn't gotten any information about said camp for a long time. We had spies their you see, they died in the mess too.

And now I was here staring at a building were they tortured and killed so many humans and moroi and dhampirs. The white walls that had obviously new paint and the new windows seemed to laugh down on us. My skin crawled as we passed by it.

When I had heard the stories I had only felt the will to weep for the humans who had been deceived but now I felt something akin to grief for those who had been held captive in their, awaiting in torturous silence a terrible fate they knew was to come. Perhaps they didn't deserve to live, perhaps they sullied the earth with their presence...

but no one, no one at all should know what their future held and wait. Just wait for it to pass.

I sigh of relief escaped my lungs as the huge white building was out of view. I followed the half-breed into a building which seemed to be composed solely of offices. She led me to her own office which held a small sign above it reading Vice Principal Gr Alberta P. Glancing at the door beside it I saw another one called Principal Gr Dimitri B. A man stood beside the door greeting the women Alberta with a smile and a small laugh before heading out. I followed her into her office. We sat on either side of her desk she talked of her students with a small genuine smile, I payed her comments half an ear while I sat back looking at the women.

Perhaps she is an abomination. The proof of a horror that occurred long ago, the proof lived in her very DNA. But... perhaps...

perhaps she wasn't all the in human like the alchemists trained us to think. The lord knows they've tried to brainwash us about everything else.

After a quick review of what she wanted them to be taught -everything apparently- and a quick hand over of paper work, a couple sheets to be signed we soon went to leave.

''But before we go'' Alberta said ''Their is one more rule we would be most grateful of you to abide.

My imagination ran wild, every possibility from blood whore to forced labour passed through my mind. I shivered slightly though hid it well as the wave of foreboding that crashed down upon me.

''And what would that be?'' I asked evenly ''I'll honour any reasonable request that my position allows me to abide.'' The half-breed's eye brows pulled together in what seemed to be confusion before she said

''It's quite simple you see'' _we'll simply suck your blood straight out of your veins, feed you to our students then use the rest to paint the walls_ my mind supplied briefly. I hushed it down before listening to her continue. ''We request that you-'' _labour for the rest of your life before we kill you and you are sent to the deepest pit of hell _''-address the others and yourself by your first names.''

I almost laughed in relief but managed to keep my face seemingly porcelain smooth.

''And why is that?'' She shrugged

''We try to make everyone feel equal. We can't hide if they are moroi or not but we can hide their reputations, their last names. We have quite a few students with reputations that precede them.'' Her eyes levelled and faced me evenly. ''We are trying to make them form bonds with as little prejudice as possible.''

Her words of reputation followed me. This camp -from what I've heard- was built to create strigoi hunting teams. These teams would have to depend on one another completely and without a doubt, if they held prejudices or had family feuds -a popular thing in the moroi world- this might not occur.

It made sense.

''I see.'' and with only a moment's pause I finally accepted.

And now I stand in front of them, waiting fro them to get themselves ready. We are in what appears to be a classroom, though only three tables litter the room along with a multitude of books and tools that line the walls. Shelving equipment lay beside a large pile of stuff. Still building I guess.

One of the wood shelves was littered with scientific equipment. Beakers of every size, test tubes, microscopes, balances... this equipment was _insanely expensive_. Not something used by your average high schooler, or even some college level students. This of course meant these were left over from before the massacre. These tools...

Shuddering slightly I turned back to the others. They were all about my age, some a bit younger perhaps. They had note books set out in front of them as they stared up at me intently.

''Alchemists'' I began ''are humans who know of your world and work along side your kind to keep the rest of the human populace oblivious.'' I paused letting them note this down before continuing. ''We help with fringe societies, with the bodies of dead strigoi as well as the evidence of your kinds existence.'' Furious notes followed ''But originally Alchemists were simply humans who used science to do things. We are famous for our efforts towards trying to turn 'random' things into gold...''

The lesson continued one well enough. They were attentive and asked good questions. No notes were passed as I talked though that might have been because I could see everything they did. Though with the way they barely glanced at one another I'd guess they were just extremely used to being attentive in class it didn't even cross their minds.

Pausing again I waited for them to note down whatever stuff I had just said as I began to look at them. The head bloodsucker had said their were royals here. Quickly picking out the three moroi I tried to decide who they were.

The tall blonde girl screamed royal. No brown tainted that blonde hair and those bright green eyes were extremely bright.

A royal. She definitely one. Those eyes were classic Dragomir eyes, and coupled with those blonde eyes if their were more of them I would definitely say she was a Dragomir. As it stands however their were only four of them. The universal family apparently, mother, father, son and daughter. The daughter was about 16 is...

This was her. She was Vasilissa Dragomir. Getting over my brief bought of shock that she wasn't screaming of her families position after a quick glance back at her I moved on to looking at the other two.

The black haired blue eyed boy and the blonde brown haired girl. That black hair was the tell tale sign of many different royal families, he didn't really have the air of a royal. Perhaps he was low on the scale, out cast or even perhaps the bastard son of one of the royals.

Ozera. This boy was an Ozera. Those blue eyes were so very clear it made him look to be almost unstable. Though the way he sat put forward an air of indifference.

The girl... she was harder to read. Brown eyes were rare in the royal families but not unheard of. Though the slightly brown tint to her hair hinted again at a non-royal family. She held herself in a proud way, as if showing off just how good she was.

A non-royal who had played the royal games. Was my conclusion. The head bloodsucker had said _some_ of the moroi here were royal, not all of them. Which led to the dhampirs...

A throat cleared as I brought myself out of my thoughts. I blushed slightly. I'd been staring at them for about five minutes. Hurrying on I dumped more information on them. When their hands resumed the furious scratching I returned to my observations.

The rest of them -meaning four of them- were dhampirs. One I recognized from my own time in Russia. Viktoria Belikov, a young girl who I had thought was destined to be a blood whore. And not any offence to her. She simply looked to be a bit too easily taken over by what appeared to be a romantic relationship. Though her eyes held a determined glint now, so perhaps she had changed...

A rare thing it was. To change...

Glancing to the next dhampir who was sandwiched in between the two royals I almost gasped.

She was short, long brown hair, deep brown eyes and the aura of a determined trouble maker shimmered around her. I'd heard of this girl. She was Abrahim Mazure's daughter as well as Janine Hathaway's. She had been causing trouble for a while before disappearing...

To here I guess.

Refusing to make the same mistake twice I began to speak some more so as to keep them busy. The history of the Alchemists is a long and detailed one, we hadn't even gotten to the 1800 yet.

Once this portion of my spiel was over I brought my gaze to the last two dhampirs, two guys. They were the same approximate ages as the others and were just as intent in their notes. One was a red head with freckles, topped off with a 'cute' face and kind brown eyes. The guy beside him had dark brown hair strong features that pulled taught until it showed of a determined nature.

That's the one thing all these bloodsucker's and half breeds have in common. Determination.

* * *

Rose's POV

Sydney stood before us and lectured. It was a somewhat interesting one for sure but then again Alchemy wasn't all that interesting to me and we hadn't even gotten to what they do. Just how they got to where they are.

Dry...

Sydney seemed to think so too though because her gaze wasn't gleaming with the excitement that one feels when enjoying what they were doing. No, in fact her eyes had almost a glazed look to them, as if lost in her own thoughts. Odd really, she had yet to relax since she'd arrived but she was perfectly fine with spacing out in front of us?

These thoughts only came in between our note breaks. She'd still be staring at something absentmindedly sometimes after she'd given us her quick spat of information giving us mere moments to quickly sharpen pencils, grab new pens, new paper, take a quick swig of water or stretch soar fingers. The topic was boring and the way she expressed each piece was even more dry. My motivation was the very fact that I still could keep at it. Before I came here, I'd be asleep for sure, no questions asked. Now I was not only very much awake, taking notes and listening but I was also finding it mildly interesting -very mildly- as well as making connections of my own.

One being that Sydney herself was religious. Not that odd really since a large portion of Americans are, but Sydney herself didn't seem like the type to need, nor desire such an attachment to something as time consuming as a religion. Perhaps this was something that was ingrained in her family..?

Not a very relevant connection I'm aware, but a connection all the same.

I guess I shouldn't have said 'connections' I probably should have said 'connection' since that was the only one I made.

My mind wandered back to task as she started talking again. Scribbling down the notes as she spoke at the speed of light I wondered if she knew what a pain doing that was. Probably did and enjoyed our pain.

Literal pain, my hand was _aching._

* * *

Sydney POV

The lesson continued well past 1 o-clock. As the clock struck 2 we finally finished the history of alchemy and was now moving on to modern day. I expected them to start groaning. After all they had been offered the rest of the day off after these lessons if we finished now they'd have probably an extra hour to themselves.

After a couple minutes of lecturing my curiosity got the better of me.

''Why aren't you guys complaining? Doesn't school end at 3?'' The blond haired green eyed Moroi shook her head.

''No, it's starts at 7 and ends at 4, but we usually have quite a bit of homework to do afterwards, this is almost like a vacation.'' the others nodded and the carrot top dhampir added

''And some are crazy enough to do _extra_ classes and work after that.'' The girl I thought my be Rose Hathaway stuck her tongue out at him

''You won't be calling me crazy when I kick your ass.'' The others laughed and the black haired blue eyed moroi added

''Rosie dear, you already do that.''

The laughter died down after a moment. I watched them before shaking my head

''Crazy, the whole lot of you.'' Viktoria grinned

''That's what we do best!'' I felt the corner of my mouth slip into a tiny smile.

''Well, back to the subject so that you can all leave soon.'' They smiled and I continued. ''Alchemy is now only an art passed down through ones family. Each family must produce at least one alchemist...''

And the lesson continued. Their psycho schedule that ran for nine hours straight must have really had a huge impact on these teens. My school had run the normal -human- hours. However crazy it is though I'm insanely glad that it runs throughout the day and not at night. I'd be spooked out the entire time no questions asked.

The lesson ended at 2:30. They asked a couple questions -intelligent ones mind you- and then started packing. They were kind and joked with one another.

''Is it normally like this?'' I asked Mea -she'd introduced herself along with the others during the question period. She smiled

''Here it is. In normal high schools though the royals are at one another's throats.'' I shivered and she gave a quick grin ''Not literally.''

''Not for the dhampir's though'' Mason piped in ''We're usually a care free bunch, family name doesn't really affect our position in life so we don't make a fuss about it.'' The other dhampirs nodded as they headed out.

One of the moroi -Lissa- stopped beside me as the others filtered out

''That's the nice thing about this place.'' She smiled ''if you get passed the creepiness of being in the middle of nowhere in what appears to be an old mental asylum you come to love it.'' She paused ''I certainly do.'' Walking towards the door she paused again and turned

''Would you like to join us?'' She asked politely ''After school we all meet up at one of the cabins and do our homework, we've got a couple extra rooms if your interested?'' I smiled, the slight unease that I felt whenever I was around blood suckers had seemed to evaporate.

''Sure, I just have to stop by Alberta's office to pick up some paper work and get my stuff out of the trunk of my car.'' She smiled

''Of course.''

Maybe morois and dhampirs weren't so different from humans, I thought silently. Popular humans act the same way as the moroi do, the rest of the humans could take the place of the dhampirs but with a less obvious distinction.

Don't forget the blood sucking part. I told myself harshly as I lifted my duffel bag out of the trunk of my car and onto my shoulder were it collided with the paper work. That leaves an awfully large distinction.

But their is more to them then I had originally thought. Glancing over at Lissa I nodded.

Definetely more.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

After an eventful evening -I'd never actually seen a group of teenagers sit in the same room and get stuff done without messing around it left me gawking- we had dinner -which was delicious- then returned to the cabin. Rose and Lissa showed me one of the guest rooms and after changing the sheets and blankets -for some reason Rose refused to do so and ordered Lissa to do it herself- we went to bed. Lissa warned me of Rose's habits to go on runs until late and not to be freaked out if I heard anything.

Rose proved that statement correct as she left not three moments later to run. Glancing out the window I saw another figure join her as they started running down the long trail.

Sitting back in my bed I opened my laptop so as to finish off my work. I'd finished the paper work but still had work the alchemists had assigned me left to do. Easy mindless things that left the mind open to thinking about my day here.

It was an eye opener. Nothing like I'd expected it to be. No one was fighting -apart from those who were training- and everything was relatively peaceful. More so then any other school I'd ever been to, and oddly enough it seemed genuine. No forced smiles -only Alberta's but not everyone is used to smiling- and they all seemed like humans.

A light flashed indicating I had an email. Opening it up I saw it was from the camp thing I was at now, I thought it was peculiar that it didn't have a name. They really needed one...

To Sydney Sage

From Gr Alberta Petrov and Gr Dimitri Belikov

Dear Sydney

On behalf of the camp/school we would like to invite you to join in our fight against strigoi. As you know when the first group of students complete our program they will be sent out into the world to hunt down strigoi. So as to lighten the burden of both the 'Team Kickass' as well as the alchemists we were wondering if you'd accept our invitation to work with them, travel the world and help eliminate the strigoi race. You may stay and train or join them when they graduate, this is of course your choice.

You have lot's of time to consider since we estimate they will graduate next year. It doesn't need to be full time and you will be payed the same wage as the others. If the 'Society of Alchemists' has any complaints if you intend to accept let us know and we'll see if we can come to a deal.

Thank you, and we hope to hear from you soon.

_Alberta Petrov Dimitri Belikov_

Alberta Petrov Dimitri Belikov

The first thing that struck me was Dimitri's last name -Belikov- perhaps it was Viktoria's brother or cousin.

The second was that it seemed they had no idea what to call this little school/program/camp.

The third went something along the lines of WHAT THE FUCK.

And the fourth was simply confusion.

An offer like that can get me out of my future position in Russia,

An offer like that will have me surrounded my moroi and dhampir for the rest of my life.

An offer like that will get me away from my family for life.

An offer like that will have me risking my life when we attack strigoi.

An offer like that will let me escape the hell whole of a life the alchemists have set up for me...

This was an offer to consider.

* * *

What do you think!? Let me know~!


	19. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Their will be one more chapter after this one before the big two week forest thing... Which will kind of be close to the end...

BUT!

I Do intend on having a sequel if I get enough reviews, favourites and follows. I've got many other ideas to chase after if this one isn't something you want to read.

SO please review!

* * *

Chapter 18

Lissa's POV

Sydney stayed in our cabin for a couple more nights, she was twitchy and seemed excited. It was odd, seeing a girl more stoic then Dimitri suddenly fidget excitedly in place. We asked what had her so excited but she waved it off with a small smile. Having her around though was very fun. She melded into the group as if she'd been with us from the start. It was nice having someone else who wasn't always training. The cabin was less empty then before. She stayed till Saturday night -meaning we had all day Saturday to mess around enjoying ourselves.

The other thing that happened was that Janine finally left. Meaning we were finally going for our two week long stint in the woods.

But back to Sydney she spent the hours we had in class with Alberta or Dimitri. They talked seriously over papers and laptops shuffling through them and typing quickly.

When she left she was happier then before, she hid it behind what could be an enviable guardian mask. The only thing that hinted at her underlying excitement was her foot that fidgeted ever so slightly.

Good bye's were said around her car she had affectionately named Betsie. She cracked a smile before saying

''I'll see you next year.'' Before we could ask more she was halfway down the road and all we could do was wave.

''What do you mean, see you next year?'' Mason asked ''She's going to teach us more about alchemy?'' I shrugged

''Maybe we should ask Alberta or Dimitri? They'll know''

We asked, and as it turned out Sydney had accepted a position as a new member of 'Team Kickass' only she would be on the information side of things as well as the making strigoi disappear type thing. The only thing was that the 'Society of Alchemists' -which we learned was a group of alchemy elders that made important decisions- had declared she was allowed to join two months before we graduated. Until then she would work for them at her would be post in Russia.

It's sufficient to say we were all very excited.

Before we could celebrate however our _lovely_ teachers started piling on books and assignments. Classes -apart from the fighting ones were called off for the rest of the week, we had this week to learn as much about the woods as possible. Our classes were now in the 'mini' gym. I hadn't known it was their but what it was was a fairly large room that was covered floor to ceiling in cushy mats. We got to set up base their. We scattered our books and piles of notes all over the floor to help with the organizing. When ever breaks were called we were allowed to play dodge ball which was extremely fun.

But soon that week was over. The fact that we lost our weekends to this studying was a bit upsetting but we managed. Rose was the most upset of all. Though for a very different reason then I thought it would be for.

''You can't have us cooped up inside their all weekend'' She said snapping at Dimitri and Alberta.

''And why not'' Alberta challenged

''I don't know enough about doctoring and stitching and first aid yet!'' She cried indignantly. ''I can't be left in the woods as the sole first aid provider if I'm not sure what to do!'' Alberta was shell chocked but Dimitri stepped in

''Lissa would probably do more good then anything a doctor of any sort's can provide'' Rose scoffed and said

''That just shows how much you know! What if it's a broken bone? If she heals that it'll heal crocked. Or if theirs something in the wound? She doesn't know how to get it out! What if she's the injured one? What if she has to heal a big wound, she'll be exhausted and won't be able to heal any one else. What if-''

''Alright!'' Alberta cried exasperated ''You and Eddie can have your health classes.'' Rose smiled

''I'm glad you came to see it my way'' She then proceeded to grab her bag and head off to the hospital and health class place of the school.

''That was odd'' Viktoria said before rolling back to her work on the other side of the mini gym as she giggled. I laughed as her childishness before diving back into my own books, scribbling down notes as I went.

I shot a quick glance over to the huge piles of books to the left of the room where we'd stacked the unread ones and sighed.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Christian's POV

The week before we went into the woods was certainly one of the busiest I've had in a long while. We

were constantly in the mini gym. Running the track with Dimitri soon became a sort of heaven. Cooking was surely paradise and when we finally laid our heads down to sleep that night names of plants and their uses along with their appearances swam through my head. After two days of tiredly trudging back and forth between the mini gym and our rooms Selena declared that we would be given tents and sleeping bags so that we could sleep outside the gym. Despite our protests she declared it was practise for the next two weeks to come.

So we sucked it up and packed our bags for a four day sleep in the huge tent. Yes, one tent. It was one of those 10 people tents that only really fits four and a half. Our stuff was pushed into the corner, stacked up looking like a more dangerous version of the leaning tower of pisa. Our sleeping bags were squished up against the other side. We'd been concerned about the cold on the first night, our sleeping bags were very light after all.

Our concerns dried up quickly as we entered our somewhat warm tent after dinner. We all curled up in our respective sleeping bags and closed our eyes to sleep.

We all woke to an unpleasant surprise however. Glancing at my watch I saw it was about 11:30 pm. After a brief moment of wondering why my body woke me up something washed over me.

Blistering heat.

It was like a freaking oven! Thrashing out of my blankets I lunged for the flap of the tent. Sticking my head out first then letting my body launch through the tiny hole I'd made. I sighed in relief as the coolness of the night washed over me, cooling me down.

My solitude didn't last long, Viktoria followed not a minute later. Lissa, Mason and Eddie soon followed.

It must have looked like a battle field the next morning when Rose stumbled out of the tent. Of course she stepped directly in the middle of my back so I didn't really get the chance to see her facial expression. Though I did hear a rather childish squeak that escaped through her lips.

''What's your problem!'' She exclaimed angrily ''Why the f*ck are you all sleeping on the ground?!''

''Because it is so very comfortable we thought you insane to stay inside that _warm,_ _confining, sweltering, squishy, hot_, tent.'' Rose blinked her anger dissipating being over taken by confusion

''I thought it was the perfect temperature'' Lissa scoffed

''That's because you sleep like the dead, not even the fires of hell would wake you.'' Rose stuck her tongue out at her

''Not true! I wake up all the time to your lovely midnight snoring fits, thank you very much.''

''I do _not _snore'' Lissa exclaimed

''Well how would you know?!''

This went on for a couple minutes before they finally laughed. Quick votes were taken and the girls went in to get ready first.

Mason, Eddie and I realized that we would never win one of these votes. So we sulked for a moment or two. Once our brains woke up we started to make a deal with them. We would alternate girls today boys tomorrow, girls Thursday, guys Friday and so on and so forth.

That was the beginning of a rather monotonous day. Alternating between reading old books and taking notes on them to fighting and running around the track, only those who had health lessons were getting a brief respite.

The next day however -which might I add was a guys day, and a very lovely one at that since the girls had to sit outside for a while in the sub zero temperatures- Alberta declared we would _all _be taking a health course. When Mason said he never wanted to every stitch someone up she consoled him by saying we could all learn as much as we wanted but the only thing she insisted upon them knowing was the basics.

So pretty much bandaging.

Rose had told me about 's odd collection of 'injured' dolls. She told me one time while we cooked dinner that they often invaded her dreams -though it was a joke- and that they were a bit disturbing. Having only ever seen one -who had a broken leg- it wasn't so bad -albeit the fact that she had a bunch of human dolls sitting in her back room did creep me out a bit- I didn't take it all that seriously.

Today I realized just how wrong I was.

Dr. Olendski along with Rose, Eddie and some other guardian's brought out six dolls on gurneys. Other guardians carried two dolls each -about 6 guardian's- and stacked them all up under a tree.

We were having this lesson outside. When we asked her why we weren't doing it inside she said it was because for our two week jaunt in the woods, inside wouldn't really exist.

We were each appointed a doll on a gurney. took the 6th one and told Eddie and Rose to circle around and survey what we did -though not correct any mistakes- and make sure we didn't injure ourselves and be their to answer questions about the equipment only. We got a bag of medical equipment much like we did when we first arrived in 's class.

Setting up a stop watch she told us to fix as many of the injuries on our dolls as possible.

We had 10 minutes.

Grabbing the tweezers like I saw do, I assessed my dummy.

It was male it wore torn shorts and shirt. Slashes ran along almost the entire body although though the face only had little nicks. The biggest, bloodiest wound was on the chest -thankfully not over the heart- so I decided to start there.

I looked in that wound. It appeared as if their was little pieces of glass. Grimacing I started trying to pluck them out. Once I was pretty sure they were all out I glanced at what bandages I had. Grabbing what appeared to be a big band-aid and some tape I stuck it on messily trying not to get tape on the other wounds.

It went like that for the rest of the injuries. Trying to cut through the fabric I felt as if I was trying to cut through a rock. Rose came by and 'accidentally' knocked a pair of scissors of my tray and onto the ground beside me. Using those instead It felt as if I cut through nothing at all.

The ten minute alarm went and I looked up. was still crouched over the body. Standing up she dusted her self off and came to look at our dolls.

She started with Mason's.

It only took her a second before she said

''You missed the biggest injury, if that were a real person he'd be dead.'' She pointed to the persons neck where a gaping wound lay. Moving on to Viktoria she looked it over.

''Not bad... same problem as last time though, the broken leg wasn't set properly, if you aren't sure how to do something, do nothing at all...''

Then it was my turn. She came upon mine. Looking it over she smiled

''You didn't miss a single wound -that's excellent- but non of those were cleaned I see...'' I grimaced.

Right...

The antiseptic.

How did I miss that?!

She'd already moved on to Mia who sat beside me.

''You stitched up that arm rather well'' She paused glancing at her tray of equipment ''but your tweezers and non of your antiseptic were used. I remember their being a pebble in that wound. You've just sowed a piece of rock under her skin.'' Mia grimaced teeth showing as she stared at the wound before saying solemnly

''She'll always carry a piece of mother nature with her.'' Dr. Olendski cracked a smile before moving on to Lissa's.

She was silent for a moment before saying

''Tell me if I'm missing anything Lissa dear, but your gloves are not bloody, neither is any of your equipment and the body does not appear to be touched..?'' An long thin finger pointed shakily at the shoulder.

''I-I... I! I popped it back into place'' She said stuttering. settled down gently on her knees lifting the body up she moved the arm around and smiled

''And an excellent job at that.'' She stood back up brushing of her clothes ''What else did you do.'' Lissa pointed to the trees

''I got sick.'' The doctor sighed before returning to the front of our group.

''First things first.'' She announced ''You will be separated into two groups. One will learn how to properly bandage and disinfect a wound while the other will learn how to properly get the objects out of a wound as well as setting broken limbs. You will alternated between those two until I feel you are sufficiently good at it. Then you will Try this whole endeavour again to test that. After that we will discuss and do practice drills of what to do if one of you get injured while in the woods. You will learn how to make a gurney and what each person should be doing.'' Letting us swallow that information for a moment she charged ahead

''Lissa, Mason and Mia with Eddie, you guys start on cleaning wounds and setting bones, Christian and Viktoria you are with Rose doing bandaging and disinfecting'' She pointed us over to our respective spots -apparently she'd gotten Eddie and Rose to set up the stations alternatingly during our 10 minute dummy fixing..?-Rose had us sit down in front of a set of three arms. Antiseptic, tweezers, gloves and an array of other things were there.

''We are going to start with cleaning out a wound.'' She said indicating with a flick of her hand to the arms ''but first is first, their are a couple of basic rules, what do you think the most important rule would be?''

''Prevent infection..?'' Rose smiled

''Almost, the number one rule is to make sure you are safe. Meaning, no part of you can come into contact with the patient. Yes because of infection but also because of disease. This is why we wear gloves and masks.'' After donning those on she passed us each an arm. ''Remember if you ever have to do this in real life you can't just lift up the arm and position it however you'd like but for now it's alright.''

For the next bit she showed us the proper way to disinfect the wound. We practiced several times. We presented her with the one we thought was the best well done. She pulled a spray bottle that contained a clear liquid.

''We don't have any actually infectious stuff on the wounds, we put this chemical ,that the lovely doctor has yet to tell me what it _is_ I might add, but anyway the point is that when I spray the wound with this it will tell me if any more of the chemical is there. If it is, it will turn fluorescent blue and you will do try again on a new arm until I see that no chemical is present.''

Suffice to say the arms were pretty colours.

Many, _many _tries later we both managed to produce an arm without a smidgen of blue to be seen. We then moved on to life sized dummies. This was harder because of how awkward it was to clean a wound that was on the ground while we weren't... we managed eventually. After many, many tries. Bandaging followed which went much more smoothly.

When the lunch bell rang she declared that we would switch jobs tomorrow. Our afternoons were dedicated to two to three hours of exercise and the rest of our time was left to make notes.

Our schedule suffered some other minor changes but we managed to make a pattern of it. The week flew by and soon enough we were told to enjoy our weekend because the Monday we were headed out for the woods. They shooed us off with a list of what to bring and what we couldn't bring as well as what time to meet on Monday morning.

As I lay in bed I'm pretty sure that the next two weeks will be some to remember. With all we'd learned and all we knew, this was going to be super easy...

or extremely hard.

Snuggling deeper under my blanket savouring the heat I decided I'd bring my stake.

Just in case.

* * *

Rose's POV

Lissa and I circled our bags -she insisted we pack them a couple days in advance so as to make sure we brought _everything_- an uneasy feeling fell over me. A slight shiver raced down my spine.

Out in the woods... and who knew how far out! The map they gave us was clearly tampered with -not that I knew this until recently when we were taught how to spot inconsistencies in maps -ironic really that what they taught us came to bight them in the behind- we could walk for hours and hours straight in anyone direction and never leave the borders.

Standing suddenly I opened my drawer. Three silver stakes lay there.

Tossing one to Lissa, placing one of the others in my bag I moved to close the drawer but paused.

Giving into the urge I pulled it out. Along with the leg strap that came with it. Cutting a whole in the bottom of my pajama's leg pocket I then proceeded to tie the strap firmly bellow it. Attaching the stake, ignoring Lissa's watchful gaze, I reached into the next drawer pulling out another stake I implemented my magnificent sowing skills -I had _finally_ finished the embroidery stuff she wanted done on all my clothes and was now done that class, hallelujah, though now Russian replaced that class so I'm not so sure but whatever back to my awesome skills- by attaching one of the straps to the inside of my jacket. Placing the stake in it's new holder I gave an experimental tug to see it hadn't moved, when it didn't I glanced up to Lissa. She raised a brow.

''Just in case.'' She smiled before disappearing for a moment. Her once loud footsteps now as quiet as a ghost.

I returned to my packing. Trying to condense the amount of space everything took up.

She returned not three minutes later. Holding two stakes she tossed one to me with a smirk

''Just in case.'' I grinned my gaze quickly scanning her. From the way her pants moved I guessed she had one strapped to each one. One down her sleeve and perhaps one or two on the inside of her jacket.

''Don't you think that's a little excessive?'' She stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

''Never!'' I laughed quietly before saying

''Where did you get all those in the first place? I hope you left some scattered around the house!'' She nodded

''Of course who do you take me for?!'' She paused ''actually don't answer that. I left two at each entrance including the trap door. I left the ones in the kitchen as is. My parents bought me two, the camp gave us each two and I found this one'' She said swinging the stake she held between her fingers with ease ''in my room along with a couple others which I left there...'' I laughed slightly stretching my arms moving towards my room.

''And they say stakes are hard to come by!''

* * *

GENERAL POV

Similarly in the other cabins the same scene was being repeated. With Mason and Eddie they were stuffing their bags full of all the stakes in their cabin.

With Viktoria and Mia they were less excessive then the others. One in each bag and two on their person. Though their hands twitched to bring more they decided to leave some in the cabin. Just in case.

And poor Christian couldn't deal with his unease anymore. He finally crawled out of his bed and did exactly what Rose did. Two in the bag, two on himself and one on his nightstand.

And that was how their Friday night came to a close.

* * *

Next chapter will be Saturday and Sunday (in the story not in real life sorry I do have classes I'm supposed to be studying for XP) and possibly Monday. I got a review a while back that asked for some action. I know have the perfect way to cram it all in before the two weeks in the woods.

If you notice the lack of coordination in times I apologize, I'm a rather scatter brained person and that's usually how my stories turn out.

ANYWAY! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to make a sequel of this story but I won't if I don't get any reviews so please keep that in mind!


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry if this is kind of crappy I was writing at top speed to update this on time! Please review~!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Viktoria's POV

I thought Mia and I had been over-exaggerating when we had packed our three stakes. Two on ourselves and one in each of our bags. Surely no need for such a thing -or multiple such things- would arise.

So imagine my surprise when Lissa -accompanied by Rose- walks into the dinning hall area thing -as I innocently eat my french toast- packing twice as many stakes as I was. I glanced at the others to see if hey were just as shocked as I was, but by their neutral faces and tiered good morning they hadn't noticed.

In truth I shouldn't have been surprised that no one else noticed, but I being the lovely, caring, attentive girlfriend that I am payed Lissa a bit more attention then most. Her pants were loose but I could still see the faint outline of the stake holder there, same with on the other leg and up her sleeves. A bit shocked I decided to survey the others. Rose I suspected wore one on her calf and one around her thigh, as she sat I thought I saw her coat pull tight around a rectangle ish shape against her stomach, though her arms were constricted in her movements so I decided those were probably the only ones she wore.

Christian wore at least two, his were less well concealed then the girls, Eddie's coat pulled more tightly around his lower right arm then the left...

My gaze ran over everyone their, everyone carried at least two.

I shook my head sighing. Mia glanced at me oddly so I said

''We are really bad at hiding our unease'' brushing up against the stake she knew I had on my hip. She laughed and looked at the others. I watched her amused as her eyes widened.

''Let's play a game.'' I said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear but not the guardians. ''Let's guess how many sharp silver things we have at the table.'' I smirked ''And I don't mean the utensils.''

Rose burst out laughing and said

''Well Lissa's carrying four... I'm carrying three...'' She pursed her lips ''Seventeen?'' Lissa blushed as the other chuckled. Mason stood up abruptly

''I say twenty!''

''Thirteen''

''Twelve''

Numbers were shouted before Lissa settled everyone down.

''So, Mason how many do you have?'' He smiled brightly

''Three''

''Eddie?''

''Four''

''Mia?''

''Two, unlike you paranoid imbe-''

''Viktoria?'' I smirked

''Why don't you come on over hear and find out for yourself?'' She blushed again and Mia sighed

''She's carrying two'' she nodded her adorable cheeks flushed bright red before moving on

''And you Christian?''

''Three'' She paused seemingly adding up the final total. Not two moments later she laughed

''Twenty one.'' another chuckle hit the group before we returned to our previous composure.

Which was worry and tension.

* * *

Rose's POV

After the tense breakfast we all headed our own way. I went for a run in hopes it would be enough to alleviate the tension in my muscles. When that didn't work I tried the punching bags -most of the rest of 'team Kickass' as we'd called ourselves were there too- much to my dismay, it didn't work.

Lunch came after that. I was still high-strung and tense like before, the only difference now was that I was tiered as well.

So much for that thought.

It was odd really. We usually -after a few bad jokes are cracked- loosen up and have fun. But looking around I noticed all the sullen and worried faces. At any sound of movement hands twitched or out right reached or grabbed the stakes. If we weren't allowed to carry them we would definitely be in big trouble. They were sheathed just as quickly how ever so none got in trouble.

Watching them I realized,

we would need much more then one of Mason's bad jokes to make this group relax.

After this observation I soon fell into a deep chamber of contemplation.

Yes, my thoughts now had a chamber. Get over it.

Anyway as I mentally paced along the inside of my thoughts I thought of ways to diffuse the tension.

Spontaneous dancing? No

Spontaneous singing? No, Viktoria had already tried that, it didn't work.

Jumping up on the table and screaming 'I am awesome! Bow down and be grateful of my presence!'? No I'd get slapped by Lissa.

Doing a one man act of accordion and flaming throwing on a unicycle that I peddled with my hands while juggling with my feet?

Umm... No.

As I contemplated, perfectly good options -thank you very much- in my room of contemplation I was soon brought out of my thoughts by a cough.

Mikhail stood at the end of the table. He looked a bit put out by our collective inattention he waited a moment more before slamming his hands on the table. Resulting in a resounding _boom_ that echoed throughout the cafeteria. The immediate silence -an odd occurrence here- was defining as he shocked everyone out of their thoughts and their conversations.

''Let's have a contest.'' He said loudly. ''Your all acting like anxious little bunnies hiding away in your dens. No more! It's fuc-'' He paused at Tasha's glare ''_freaking_ annoying! So! This contest competition thing will have everyone in spars. Whoever wins, wins. Sign up if you want and it will start after lunch. He pulled a paper out of seemingly nowhere and slammed it on the table pulling a pen out of thin air and dropped it beside it. Glaring at those of us at the table he said

''It is non optional for you seven, consider it a class assignment.'' Eddie stared at him for a moment before saying

''But I'm not in your class anymore I've complete-''

''I DON'T CARE!'' He exclaimed ''You guys are acting weird and it's enerving and I feel like slapping every single one of you!'' He huffed and pointed at Lissa

''AND YOU! You are usually talking quietly and slapping Rose, why aren't you doing that?'' He turned his accusing finger to Viktoria ''And you! Dimitri's usually unhappy with your excessive flirting but he's happy what's up with that?!''

''Christian why aren't you cooking? This food tastes like shit''

''Eddie why aren't you planing something stupid for Mason to do?''

''Mason why aren't you doing something stupid with Rose and getting in trouble?''

''Mea why aren't you making sarcastic jokes?'' At last his finger fell on me and he was quiet for a moment before saying slowly.

''Rose... why aren't you teasing Lissa, getting slapped, laughing at Viktoria's teasing, Dimitri's frustrations, helping Christian cook food, making stupid plans with Eddie, carrying out those plans, getting in trouble, making sarcastic jokes, replying sarcastically to Mea's jokes and generally being stupid?'' I paused holding in my laughter before saying

''That's a lot of questions.'' He raised a brow and went to speak before I interupted

''Theirs nothing to tease Lissa about, Viktoria isn't flirting, Dimitri's not frustrated, Christians' not cooking, Eddie's not planning anything, theirs nothing stupid to carry out, therefore nothing to get in trouble for, I'd get slapped for making a sarcastic joke right now, Mea's not making any jokes and...'' I smiled deviously.

''Who say's I'm not planning something stupid to do right now?'' He paused

and everything slowed down. He went to speak but instead of air his mouth encountered the plate of whatever food used to sit right in front of me. The look of shock on his face as it the sludge dripped down his face was priceless as I screamed.

''FOOD FIGHT!''

What followed was chaos.

Food flew in all directions -even the _guardians _and the _teachers_ joined in- Stuffing my hands in a bowl of what appeared to be spaghetti I launched it at Christian. Laughing as it hit him square in the chest. Karma however has a way of acting quickly as I felt food hit the back of my head. I launched food in the direction the assault came from before things got to messy to remember where I was at.

The rest of what must have been the best ten minutes of my life continued. And all I can remember now is sensations. Food hit me I threw it, I felt on top of the moon as adrenaline ran high. I felt energized and happy despite the gross feeling of spaghetti sauce dripping down my arms.

I hadn't had this much fun... In a very, very long time.

But as most things do. The food fight ended. Most of the participants looked like they had just left a war zone -a weirdly happy one- and many lay on the ground laughing or giggling with giddy smiles on their faces.

This was nice.

The happy aura ended however, and it was replaced by an inhuman shriek.

We all turned -or sat up and turned- towards the source. The source was a very flustered and red faced Alberta.

''WHO STARTED THIS!'' As it went in all the movies all the hands pointed at me. Her flaming eyes turned on me and I felt her anger crawl along my skin like a snake about to pounce.

''Hi?'' As soon as the syllable escaped my mouth I started admonishing myself.

Who the F**K says 'hi?' when their about to get in shit loads of trouble?!

I watched Alberta waiting for her to explode, but oddly enough the opposite happened. She simmered down her muscle relaxing her face slowly fading from a bright angry red to a pale pink. She sighed and said after a moment.

''Everyone, who threw or helped others throw, or even watched this fight occur'' she said loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear ''will help clean this up. You may not LEAVE until it is SPOTLESS. I will bring the cleaning supplies since YOU are not allowed to leave.''With a dramatic flourish she stepped outside the door pulling out a tiny remote and clicked a button. The result was a resounding boom as every door closed as did every window. Another click was heard in the silence as thick metal sheets fell over them as well. Blinking at the familiarity of the situation I said

''Well Does anyone have a gun?'' Mason and I laughed as the others sighed.

''Well,'' Lissa said ''We might as well get to work.'' And we did, first salvaging all the not broken dishes and utensils, we stacked them up by the kitchen -the door to it had been shut and closed off as well- this took a good ten minutes, Alberta arrived in that time with shit loads of cleaning supplies. She then opened the kitchen door so as to let us use and clean it.

Yes, we some how managed to get it dirty too.

What happened next was a good hour of cleaning the walls. Another hour was spent on cleaning the tables, and a mere thirty minutes to clean the dishes and anything else we'd missed. We were then dismissed to clean ourselves, with orders to return in 45 minutes to start the tournaments.

Apparently the tournaments were both hers and Mikhail's idea.

We sprinted home -after all it was a twenty minute walk to and from and we only had one shower in our cabins so leaving us about five minutes each to shower and to dress.

Not fun.

We returned on time however dressed in sparing clothes -god was I glad the weather was good today!- and ready to fight. A tournament schedule was already set up when we arrived. Christian and I -along with the rest of TEAM KICKASS~!- weren't to spar for another hour so we were ordered to the kitchen to make snacks. Eddie and Mia were sent to fetch the fighters water, Mason and Viktoria were commanded to set up the bleachers while Lissa was sent to run around getting a variety of things. I didn't get to see much of what they ended up doing for I was soon locked up in the kitchen with Christian. They gave us about thirty recipes and told us to 'cook it'.

And we did.

We made home made granola bars, fruit salads, small sandwiched, cookies, muffins, macaroni you name -mostly healthy foods- it and we cooked it. We also were in charge of creating food platers, fruits, vegetables, meat and cheese...

I guess we were making up for the food we'd thrown around earlier.

Thank god the kitchen was huge and that we had several ovens and sinks and such or we would've been their for days. As it was we were their for a good hour and a half -we were sent reinforcements thank you Alberta~ we love you- and they did the easy things.

As it was it was fun to order guardian's around!

ANYWAY!  
We soon set up everything nicely, soon came the mean task of bringing everything into the gym. Apparently one of Lissa's jobs had been to set up a bunch of tables for all the food we had prepared. As we transported food -and my was it yummy! I mean, no they just _looked_ good because... I hadn't you know... sneaked food while no one was watching, who exactly do you think I am? A food lover or something...- we watched as the first two rounds commenced. Apparently we were doing two games at once to speed up the process. We were doing the full meal deal of first to last place with _all_ the guardians.

I heard Alberta say that any guardian that we -team kickass~- beat was going to go through a three week retraining session to make sure they weren't getting lazy.

As we transported the last of the meals I was pulled aside by a frazzled looking Tasha. She dragged me over to Lissa -who was now acting as a sort of organizer for the tournament- she smiled at me -more like smirked- and said I was to fight Mikhail.

In five minutes.

Furious stretching and warming up followed, Dimitri came over to wish me good luck -he gave me a couple of useless tips too- before going off to get ready for his own tournament. As it turned out we were going to be competing at the same time -but with different people. Him against another guardian I recognized but couldn't name and me against Mikhail.

As I stretched Lissa explained to me how this was all going to work. The Moroi and the Dhampirs would have separate competitions -because of magic I believe she said- the top ten of each were going to fight one another, all -non lethal- stakes and magic could be used.

Us students were going to be ranked both with the adults as well as separately.

Before I could ask more questions Tasha dragged me off to one of the two matted areas. She had me in one hand and Dimitri in the other, launching us as the mats she soon disappeared int he crowd of spectators.

''And up next!'' Mason's voice exclaimed over the PA system making me laugh ''On mat 1 we have Dimitri versus Hans! This will be announced by me! If you want to listen in pleas put in the left ear bud of your portable devices!''

We'll just assume I can control time and this is how I will explain this portable device thing.

During the mayhem of the cooking and the serving, Mark came around with what could be compared to a nun-chuck but not really. It actually looked like head phones for an MP3 player, but instead of two cords converging to become one -with mother Russia~ sorry I couldn't help it...- it was simply one cord with a little machine in them middle and two ear buds, one on the end of each cord. One did the announcements for one fight and the other did, well, the other. These little machines had been given to this school thing for learning purposes and guarding purposes and we had used them before, mostly when we were in techniques class or technology class... but rules could be bent and here they often were.

Anyway back to what was happening.

''On mat 2'' Viktoria said loudly over the PA system, ''You will hear my lovely voice commentating one the fight between Rose and Mikhail.'' Loud shuffling was heard and Eddie's voice came on.

''And I will keep all of you who are mutually interested or not interested in both fights up to date! I will also tell you the scores so far! This will be over the PA system so enjoy the fights!''

Removing my shoes, my jacket, my socks and the headphones I soon stepped onto the mat standing nervously.

I was going to fight a guardian.

A GUARDIAN!

Alberta stood in the middle of the mat, glancing around her I saw Mikhail on the other side of the mat stretching.

Soon she blew the warning whistle, I turned my face up to meet Mikail's placing my feet in the correct position gingerly.

I can't fight a guardian!

But Dimitri's crappy advice I'd only half listened too came back to me.

''He's not a guardian, he's not a friend, he's just an opponent.'' Dimitri had said evenly. ''Don't worry about him getting hurt, he's an enemy to fight, an enemy to beat.''

''Thanks a lot'' I muttered. ''How am I supposed to fight an enemy with a friends face?''

The second warning whistle blew and I bent my knee's slighlty. I shook nervously, my eyes running to look in the crowd.

At the front of the bleachers I searched for Christian. We'd promised to watch each others fights. We'd promised.

Where was he?!

Insecurity shook me even more as I listened to Alberta who explained the rules.

''Whoever has his or her opponent pinned for five seconds wins. Three five minute rounds. If you tap the mats three consecutive times you forfeit and the opponent wins.''

My gaze went from Alberta to the crowd. A combed the crowd for that messy black hair, those bright blue eyes...

Distantly I heard Alberta start counting down.

10

he promised...

9

where is he...?

8

your their right?

7

please...

6

Christian...

5

I need...

4

Please!

3

I need..

2

you...

1!

As I turned my gaze back to Mikhail I saw Christian running to sit in the bleachers just out of the corner of my eyes. I grinned relieved. Ready to face Mikhail.

But he wasn't Mikhail anymore.

The person in front of me wasn't a friend. Wasn't a guardian. He was a mere shape. He was a human like male, but now...

He was an enemy.

And I can fight enemies.

I moved. The only way I knew this was by the air that brushed by my skin. I felt Lissa's darkness flow out from my spirit and into my muscles, into my strength.

Becoming my strength.

The fight passed in a blur. I punched it hit, he punched I dodged, I punched he dodged. He punched it skimmed my arm. I kicked out, her tripped.

He fell.

I jumped.

He didn't move

I pinned him.

A count down went.

5.

he tried to squirm

4

he tried to push

3

he caught my arm and I faltered.

2

he shoved me off moving to pin me, but I rolled to my feet. Lunging again at his rising form. Catching him rugby style around the waist I knocked him down again. I pinned him. Determined to win.

5

he tried for my arm, it didn't move.

4

he tried to push, I didn't move.

3

He tried to kick at my legs but he couldn't move.

2

he started squirming frantically

1...

A horn blew.

I fell to the side in surprise jumping quickly to my feet. Alberta wore a look of shock and pride. Glancing over at Christian he was jumping up and down screaming and waving his arms. I was grinning from ear to ear as he came ran out onto the mat.

I laughed in complete and utter surprise.

''I won...'' I said my grin somehow getting bigger. ''I actually won!'' Christian wrapped me in a big hug and we laughed jumping around like children. We paused and stared at one another -like in those stupid romantic comedy movies- his eyes, were so blue, such a pretty blue, so nice and kind and-

''NO STREET SHOES ON THE MATS!'' Eddie's voice screamed over the PA system making everyone cringe and Christian and I jump apart ''And PLEASE I know you two are probably all sexually frustrated but keep the lovey dovey stuff off the mats and too yourselves!'' I felt my face heat up and watched Christian's turn bright red as he moved off the mats. I turned to where I saw the temporary PA system set up facing the laughing Eddie

''Your just jealous 'cause theirs no way your going to win a fight!''

I only heard laughter as I turned back tot the mat full on blushing. I turned my gaze over to the job I'd done on Mikhail. He had busted lip and a couple bruises. I started apologizing but he laughed it off. Before I could continue Alberta stopped me.

''That'' She said a bit oddly while looking into my eyes. ''was an amazing fight.'' I grinned

''Thank you.'' She nodded with a smile before turning back to Mikhail

''But you!'' She said ''Are going to be training with me for the time we are in the woods, you hear me?'' He blushed embarrassed but nodded.

Truth be told that was the best fight I had all day.

The rest of the day was pretty much watching the others fight. We finished up the preliminaries for the dhampirs and the morois.

The moroi fights were really something to see by the way. Magic was flying everywhere and it was truly something pretty freaking cool.

Anyway the results that I remember were that Dimitri and Alberta won -no duh- and so did most of my teachers, while some -like Eve- lost. The way it went for the Team Kickass -we had decided on it sometime ago can't even remember how or when, it just happened- was like this.

* * *

Winners

Rose -yeah me!

Viktoria – Some Eric dude

Eddie -Robert

Christian -Sonya... AKA not a fighter

* * *

Losers

Lissa -hey! She was up against Tasha, how exactly is a spirit user supposed to fight a fire user?

Mia – their was no way she was going to win...

Mason – Arthur, again there was no way he would win...

* * *

The preliminaries were extremely fun and very challenging. Almost everyone had finished the fights except for a few of the guardians who'd been on duty during the rest of the games. But many still remained to be finished tomorrow.

I ambled my poor, abused, tiered, beaten body home. After the nicest bath I have had in a long time I curled up in my bed ready to sleep.

Ready to prepare for another fight tomorrow.

Sunday

* * *

Christian's POV

I woke sunday morning to an annoying beeping noise.

AKA my alarm clock.

I had been ordered -along with Rose- to wake early so as to make snacks again for the tournament. I was challenged with the chore of waking her up and bringing her to the kitchen.

These people were mean.

ANYWAY!

I did, we arrived and we cooked.

People started trailing in for breakfast about two hours later at 6 o-clock.

Yes I woke her up at four AM. How I'm still alive I'm not sure but I'm keeping a close count of my lucky stars cause their can't be that many left.

The tournament was set to finish the preliminaries at 7 o-clock so we really started cracking down. We hadn't needed to make as much food as yesterday since lots was left, but our sleepy brains made menial tasks harder then they should have been.

Thankfully by the time 7 rolled around we were done cooking, and everyone had eaten some omelets -yes not as fancy as per usual but making mass quantities of omelets is fast and tastes good- including us I found myself sitting in the bleachers with Rose by my side. Somehow we'd ended up in a weird sort of one armed sitting hug while we watched the games. Alberta had announced that we would finish the rest of the games when our trip to the woods was over, at four o-clock the game would be over so as to allow everyone to prepare for Mondays trip.

That received a large sigh.

But anyway to speed up the process even more, they had the moroi games going on too -those were outside so as not to harm the building- and the the dhampir games. The big garage like doors that the gym had -I hadn't known existed by the way imagine my surprise when I look over and there is an entire _wall_ missing- were opened so as to let us watch both games at once.

Rose fought first-and won-then I did and we tied. So many names were thrown around I'm not even sure who _I _fought.

Eddie fought and lost, Mason won, Viktoria won, Lissa lost -the poor girl...- Mia tied.

That's all I remember anyway. The day was a blur. A very happy exciting adrenaline pumping day passed. When 4 o-clock rolled around no one really wanted to leave, but we all had things to pack and stuff to do. After packing I was voluntold to help the guardians pack everything in the vans so they could go set everything up. This task was made less boring when Rose came to join me.

We had almost kissed twice.

TWICE!  
BUT EACH FUCKING TIME WE GOT INTERRUPTED.

Each Fucking Time.

So much for my efforts.

But soon dinner -the rest of the food we'd made which had also been our lunch- passed by and we returned to our respective cabins.

My thoughts wandered-as they had done all day resulting in not remembering much-though thankfully they didn't settle on worry. I thought of the almost kisses, I thought of what I had packed, I thought of the almost kisses, I thought of Rose, I thought of the almost kisses and I thought of sleep.

But mostly of the almost kisses.

I finally fell asleep though and it felt as if I was being woken up immediately by my alarm. I woke and joined the others as we trudge over to the meating site.

A million feelings ran through me as Rose held me hand as we waited. I felt giddy, I felt worried, I felt excited I felt unease.

But soon Alberta ordered us to move and we did. Like a line of duckling we followed the trail that we only used occasionally to go deep into the woods. We walked with out back packs settled and out muscles taught. Rose's hand clenched mine and my own clenched hers.

We could do this.

After all, what could go wrong.

Looking back, I wonder why the hell I had said that.

A lot could go wrong.

A lot did go wrong.

Very wrong...

Tragically...

wrong.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, and whatever else it keeps me motivated!

And a special thanks to those who do! It is lovely knowing what you guy think!


	21. Chapter 20

_Here's the next chapter _

_And thanks to all who reviewed! _

_To Commi Thanks!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 20

We ended up holding hands for about an hour...

before the heat started killing us and we silently agreed upon concentrating on our own burdens aka our huge ass back packs and let go.

It was odd really, about a year ago now we were in a similar situation. Carrying a huge burden of huge stacks of homework coupled with a -what had once seemed to be but now wasn't at all- a large distance to travel. Though now no one offered to lighten the burdens of the moroi. Mason and I had glanced at each other once or twice as if trying to communicate the connection we had made between the two instances. The weight seemed to affect them just as much as it did us. Christian had a thin sheen of sweat that covered his skin -making it look simply _delicious_- much like it did mine and everyone's skin.

Not the delicious part... just the sweaty part.

Some of the _guardian's_ seemed to be much more affected by their burdens. Not all of course but some.

Guardians-0 Students-1

It was irrelevant that those guardians carried much more then we did.

I still felt proud as I walked along side Christian. We had _beaten_ some of those very guardians while fighting. Yes, I know fighting strigoi is very different then fighting humans, but it is something. There was _no way_ we would have been able to fight a guardian and last for any amount of time before coming here. Even those of us who lost, lasted for long periods of time, making it to at least the second round. The magic users especially were something to watch. While their strength was perhaps less then that of the dhampirs, they certainly made up for it in precision. I mean, they had to coordinate their physical movements with that of their magics. That took a well mastered and level head.

When I was watching Christian... it was art. It truly was. The way his body moved so elegantly -how he made smacking onto the ground look graceful I have _no_ idea- as his fire twirled around him... he looked like a man on fire. The fire had been like a thin lace wrapping in a bandage fashion all the way up and down his arms and legs. When he fought Sonya -she couldn't fight... at all- he had simply kept a small ball that he had floating along beside him, but later I watched him fight Mia... and... I don't even know how to describe it!

The fiery strands flexed with his muscles, contracting and releasing, bending... One image was caught in my mind and for once I wished I could draw, just so I could have this one picture copied down so I could keep it safe.

He had been mid lunge -Mia was somewhere in the picture looking just as fierce but Christian took precedence in this instance- his black hair was brushed out of his face and his blue eyes blazed, the flickering fire light had only added to their determination. His face was set in a determined smirk, one arm was raised in a straight line pointed straight at Mia. The other arm was bent back till it almost touched his shoulder as if he were an archer ready to loose an arrow. Both palms were flat though, revealing power that gathered and grew there.

This would be followed by a very impressive amount of power that would be launched straight at Mia. Though he would loose that fight I hardly saw it as a loss. The control he had over his fire... was something unreal. Mia had been graceful, Mia had incredible control over her water and she had looked just as determined. There was a difference though, between there performances... Not quite practice, not really skill...

Assurance. I decided. Glancing over at Christian. He had worn those flames like they were simply soft streams of snow. As if they weren't milometers away from searing his skin.

I smiled. If I looked half as good when I fought I'd be one happy chick.

Stretching my arms behind me with a contented groan I glanced around. We were still in the woods...

great...

We'd taken the odd trail I'd seen when I'd first arrived, the ominous scary one? Yeah that one. We'd taken it passing the lake following it deep into the woods. Alberta lead the parade of about twenty people, while Dimitri hung out at the back keeping the strays in check. In the middle was a mass of guardians and teachers along with our little group of students. We'd started out there, right smack in the middle, clumped together talking quietly.

Then the sun came out.

Not long after that the others had dispersed. Viktoria and Lisa had fallen to the back -talking to Dimitri about what to expect apparently, though I suspected Viktoria was simply trying to annoy her brother while Lisa really wanted to know- Mason had scampered up a tree and tried to Tarzan his way with us, Dimitri was yelling at him angrily in a language I couldn't recognize. Polish..?

Anyway, Mia was walking with Eddie, they conversed politely with random teachers. Which left us.

Christian and I hung out in the middle... quietly.

God I hope we get wherever we're supposed to get soon!

As if hearing my silent plea Alberta's voice rang out announcing our arrival. I jumped in spot excitedly trying despite my annoyingly short stature to see where we were supposed to end up.

As it turned out we were to set up camp in a large field beside a different lake then we'd seen. An early lunch was announced and we were fed sandwiches.

''The last taste of bread for two weeks'' Dimitri assured us ''Tonight you eat what you hunt.''

This was possibly the best motivator to get everything done they could have come up with. Alberta directed us to a near by clearing. This was to be where we set up camp.

''You will be using this opportunity to help improve your skills.'' She said as she watched us complain and set up the tent. ''We don't know if you'll need these skills but we will prepare you for as near to the worst as we can get with out being cruel.'' As we set up the ten and our stuff she explained how we would have as many people on 'watch' with a minimum of one. This exercise she declared was being implemented as if we were running from something.

I found it odd that she hadn't only said running from strigoi.

''We'll pop by occasionally to see if your doing what you say you are.'' She declared forbiddingly. ''Don't think you can get away with not doing exactly what I say.''

After our camp was set up Dimitri came by. He told us what we needed to complete everyday.

''Water, food, heat and shelter are the main things'' He announced ''One person should be at camp watching the fire making sure it doesn't go out, they can wash clothes and dishes, the others are getting wood and food. When you've divided the tasks and are ready the hunters can get your weapons from the main clearing'' The main clearing was what the big clearing we had first stopped at was quickly and unofficially called. He paused ''ooh and declare a bathroom spot''

Bathroom.

Outside.

Not fun.

Anyway! We did a quick review on who remembered what -aka edible plants, poisonous plants and such- and who was best at hunting and lighting fires and such.

The fire went to Christian... obviously. He was obviously a little upset at being given the boring job but we could only do what we could.

I was the best shot followed by Mason and Mia. Eddie, Lissa and Viktoria -who had the aim of a blind tree or were as patient as a child- were given berry picking and fire wood collecting.

Before we set out though we did our best to organize things a bit. We figured out what our warning calls were. Mia tested the lake water to see if it was at all infected -it wasn't- and I refused to allow anyone to leave until we had designated a 'emergency care' stretcher, as well as spot for it and medical supplies, including clean water -boiled despite Mia's assurance, thankfully she didn't take it personally- in a separate container for cleaning wounds. A pot -one of the only kitchen things we'd been allowed to bring- was set by the fire, filled with water and ready to boil at any time. And yes, we also declared a bathroom spot.

We all headed out our separate ways. Mia, Mason and I were dismayed to find out we only has a very small allotment of ammunition. We were also given seven bows and many arrows.

''You'll learn how to make them'' Arthur promised with a cruel smirk -still held the grudge for messing with his shop- as he handed us the bow and arrows. ''You won't have many of these'' he said waving his hands over the weaponry ''for your little jaunt in the woods, and no guns so get used to the arrows.''

We quickly ran back to camp. Dropping off the extra bows we found a blazing fire. Christian sat before it legs crossed concentrated. When Mia asked what he was up to he replied in a somewhat distracted mumble

''Making animal traps.'' he set down his not yet finished trap and turned his eyes towards us ''I'd like some meat tonight to go along with our berries so hop to it.''

We headed our own ways making sure to head in completely opposite directions so as to make sure we didn't shoot one another. As I headed off I passed Eddie, Lissa and Viktoria, warning them away from the deeper woods. As I trudged through the forest stepping through the underbrush the warm damp air caressed my skin. Soon my hair stuck to my clammy skin and my clothes stuck to it too. My moist hand clutched a bow while the other had an arrow ready.

''This sucks'' I mutter ferociously to my self slowly stepping into the sun in a small little clearing I'd just stepped into ''I've been here for at least an hour and I haven't seen jack shit!''

The sound of geese echoed through the small clearing which had me ready my bow set and ready to fire. Pointing up I breathed lightly to balance myself before firing.

I missed making the panicked geese disperse. I quickly fired another.

Hitting.

I fired over and over trying to get as many as possible. In the end I got three. One had landed not far from me while the other two I knew were farther in the woods

''Now if only I had a scent dog.'' I declared quietly putting my bow over one shoulder and picking up the goose in the other ''Then this would be perfect.''

It only took me five frustrating minutes to find the other two. I left all three with the arrows in them and convinced myself it was because it was easier to carry.

''Not because I don't want blood on my hands without being able to clean them off. Nope, nuh uh.''

It wasn't long before I got back to camp, the return trip was much faster now that I wasn't concerned about making no noise. I arrived to find Eddie knee deep in the water with his pant legs rolled up he had a long -obviously not expertly made- spear in his hand as he apparently tried to spear fish. I snickered as I dropped the geese by the fire sitting down with Christian to gut them.

''How's that been working out for him?'' Christian smirked too.

''Not too well the poor guy, his manly pride was in a questionable state when he came back with only half as many berries as the girls had picked in two minutes. He had to try for this.'' I glanced over at what appeared to be a big bowl of berries.

''Nice'' he hummed in agreement before silence reigned and we continued to gut the geese. We put them in the pot full of water and set it to boil over the embers. Christian decided this would work best.

It did. We set aside what was left reluctant to throw away something that could be useful. When the others returned -Mia with a couple rabbits, Mason with a bird, Viktoria clutched a huge armful of wood with Lissa who held a small arm load along with a another small bowl filled to the brim with berries- Eddie brought up the guts.

''We can't leave it out.'' Mason protested ''We'll get bears and cougars, you don't want any of that.'' At our confused glances he blushed slightly ''At my old school, we were out in the boonies and that was a fairly big problem we had to deal with. The bears would barge in if we left the garbage out.''

We agreed to that, the problem was what to do with it.

''Just make a fish trap thing.'' Eddie said. ''Use the food as bait and we'll have fish for dinner'' Mia's eyes scrunched together.

''I could very easily get us some of those fish with out all the trouble.'' Christian laughed and said

''Sure, the first two would be easy to get, but how big our these fish in the lake?'' She closed her eyes

''About a foot long'' she said evenly opening her eyes ''What's your point.'' He shrugged

''Just that three fish- not enough to feed us all for more then a meal by the way- isn't worth a completely exhausted and useless Moroi. Especially one of our best hunters.'' She frowned before sighing.

''Fine, do what you'd like.''

''If we don't come back with food for one of our meals you can definitely do just that'' I said. She nodded in what appeared to be a grudging agreement.

And so Eddie and Viktoria ran off happy to make a fish trap. Eddie was good with thinking up ideas and forever happy to implement them, and Viktoria...

just wanted to play in the water.

The rest of the evening -yes the sun was setting already- was used to organize everything else and cook and set up dinner.

We were quite dismayed to see just how much food we had gotten... barely any. For a group of four anyway. Though the berry sauce on our tiny pieces of meat was very yummy.

Not long after we ate our stomachs grumbled, making us just a bit more determined to have better aim tomorrow.

It was odd really. The approaching night seemed to awaken many noises we had yet to hear during our day. The cooling day gave me a pleasant chill but the fire was just right, driving off the cold, a very nice evening.

Slow and tiered discussions followed, initiated by the oddly silent Lissa -I guess her nerves were still bugging her- about who would be on 'guard' duty and in which order tonight. We decided that one person would be on guard from dinner to 11. Two from 11 to 3am and one from 3 till morning. We called them dusk, night and dawn shifts, just to clear up any confusion. Their would be two on night shift because that was when we were most likely to fall asleep.

Mason opted to go for dusk watch, Christian and I went for night and Lissa was given dawn.

When the sun approached the tips of the mountains we readied for bed. By the time the sun set we all sat by Mason to enjoy the beautiful view. The sun and mountain reflected on the lake and the sky turned into a bright explosion of colours as it disappeared, beyond the horizon.

Several forms materialized in the dying light of day. They came and settled down by the fire. The people were Alberta, Dimitri, Tasha and Arthur. Our main teachers for when we'd be here.

''How are you dears?'' Tasha asked as she settled, pointedly ignoring Dimitri's eye role. ''How was dinner?'' We all grimaced

''I had about three inches of meet with a beautiful berry sauce.'' Mia said in a sugary sweat tone ''I'm feeling just _great_.'' Tasha laughed good natured-ly. Dimitri cleared his throat catching our attention.

''_Anyway_, we just wanted to tell you what you should be expecting for tomorrow.'' Arthur and Alberta nodded.

''Yes.'' Arthur said stretching out his back slightly. ''Half of you will be in classes in the morning the others will take care of camp, you'll all switch after lunch.''

''you guys can decide for yourselves who goes when'' Tasha added happily. ''I suggest you think strategically about who goes when'' The other three nodded.

I wondered absentmindedly if they knew they looked like lifelike bobble heads.

''You will all be training with me'' Dimitri said. ''We'll train everywhere I can think of.'' I grimaced

great...

that meant beach fights. I _hate _fighting in the sand.

''You'll do magic stuff with me!'' Tasha said delightedly. ''Wade has to hold of a crappy storm so it'll just be us.'' Alberta had a happy glint in her eyes as she said

''You'll be training on how to be silent in the woods, in the water and in the trees. I imagine you scared off quite a bit of prey on your initial hunts?'' I grinned

''On two herds of dear I promise!'' Lissa chucked a small rock at me, landing right between my eyes.

''OW!'' I exclaimed bringing my hands up to my sore head ''What was that for!'' She glared

''You scared off meals!'' I pouted

''Aww, Lissa you know I didn't mean too...'' She seethed on the other side of the fire. Viktoria plopped the frustrated blonde down onto her lap and -ignoring Dimitri's looks- wrapped her arms around the green eyed girl's waist kissing her neck and whispering.

I'm not sure what she said but by the bright red face Lissa sported, I got the jist.

''Target practice and bow and arrow making practice with me.'' Arthur said with a yawn. ''You'll be having to use the stuff you make for next week.''

''AND!'' Alberta said trying to drown out our sad moans ''You will also be taking classes with Doctor Olendski.'' This managed to brighten a few moods -Eddie's and mine- and made other grumbled even more -Mason, Mia, Lissa, Viktoria and Christian-. Alberta stood. The others rose elegantly brushing off bits of dirt and leaves they'd collected on their brief moments sitting on the ground not a moment later.

''Think on it.'' Dimitri advised ''We'll see at least three of you tomorrow morning.'' And with that they left. Happy chattering from Tasha marked their quick progress to the other camp. Looking up we could see the smoke from their fire, we could also hear some loud laughter and some shouts.

''Why are they allowed to have fun.'' Viktoria pouted resting her head on Lissa's shoulder ''We're the kids here!'' I shrugged, but Mia said gravely

''They just loose it sometimes. They need to release all their guardian hormones.''

''They have their own hormones now?'' Eddie asked ''Are you born with them or do they materialize with skill?''

''No!'' Mason said his eyes wide ''they inject it into your neck when you get your guardian tattoo. The hormones just take over!'' Christian pinched a piece of flame and rolled it up in a ball holding under his face he made his face to add the dramatic light every story teller needed, just close enough to illuminate the solemn frown that covered his face.

''The guardian hormone.'' He said quietly in a story tellers voice ''Once injected it will take over, destroying all the fun cells that reside within. They bundle up all the shards of fun and hide them away. Once alone with others infected with this virus like hormone they will release these shards of emotion before returning to their original state of emotionlessness.''

I burst out laughing in time with the smile he cracked. The others had already been either reduced to tears or were laughing already. Mason guffawed.

That's what this place had reduced us too. Dying of laughter over jokes that weren't the funniest, funny, definitely but I never would have laughed that much over something so simple before coming here.

When our laughter simmered down -only brought back to life twice- we headed for bed. Mason sat stretching. The others muttered their apologies for leaving him to be alone at night. He accepted them with a determined frown as if he accepted his fate. Though something mischievous gleamed in his eyes.

When everyone else entered the tent I stayed back a moment watching his sitting form wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag. A moment passed and when nothing happened I began to enter the tent. I was almost done zipping it up when I saw him pull a phone out of his sleeve.

Sneaky _bastard_.

Probably playing temple run.

_God_ it's been _sooo_ long since I last played that game!

Before I went back outside determined to commandeer the phone, the day's activities hit me. Making my muscles sag as exhaustion rolled over me. Quickly closing the tent the rest of the way I proceeded to stagger over to my sleeping bag.

After a failed attempt at trying to crawl into my sleeping bag -be nice! It's hard to find the whole your supposed to crawl into in the dark!- I finally just ripped open the zipper. I sighed sadly for my soon to be sore back, before lying down on the ground laying the sleeping bag over me.

I was alright for a moment.

Then I rolled over to find a huge ass rock was poking me in the base of my back.

After about three minutes of shifting I finally sub-came to the fact that I would not be sleeping well tonight.

''Rose, what's the matter'' Christian's quiet voice asked after I had groaned quietly. I sighed,

''My sleeping bag doesn't like me, so I opened it and now I have a rock in the middle of my shoulder blades.'' He was quiet for a moment before some shuffling was heard. A loud zip too.

''Hey! Hey!'' I whisper yelled ''What are you doing?!''

''Just wait'' he said his voice suddenly much closer. ''And move a little bit to the left, okay?'' I did as was requested, and from what my eyes could make out he was laying down his sleeping bag like I had, right in between where we had both been sleeping. Crawling on top of it he pulled my arm gently.

''Come here.'' He said quietly. If I could have made out colours I think his face would be bright red, I knew my face was.

I obeyed anyway pulling my blanket with me, laying it down over us.

An awkward minute passed as I basked in his body heat.

''Fuck it'' I said finally wrapping an arm around his side and snuggling in. He let out a relieved yet surprised breath before wrapping an arm around me too.

God was I glad we had no light to see by.

''Your hands stay above the waist bud'' I said in his ear tiredly. He chuckled softly.

''I'm sure you'd be quite happy with the results if they strayed...'' I chuckled too before saying

''How bout a rain check?'' I could feel his smile as he said

''definitely''

I can honestly say that I'm not sure what came over me. I guess loosing all of Lissa's insanity in the fight the day before had me feeling carefree.

Because the next thing I know I pulled Chrisitian's face down to me. Kissing him gently I was rewarded with his tentative contribution of nipping at my lips lightly.

It was slow and warm. Romantic almost, I could just make out where his eyes would be as they looked at me. Why had I denied this blooming warmth that had settled at the bottom of my chest growing until all I could do was-

''Stop sucking each others faces off! You have next shift get some sleep!'' Mason called out. I blushed burying my head into his shoulder, but not before screaming back

''FUCK OFF MASON!'' Everyone they were all awake for that?!- laughed and finally so did the two of us.

I fell asleep very quickly after that. Cuddled into his side just as he was cuddled in mine. Warm and safe.

* * *

_Soooo? Did you like it?_

_Let me know!_

_Next update is next friday. I put more effort into this chapter, I hope it showed!_


	22. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter! I hope it's good XP

And thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited! It is very greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 21

Rose's POV

The lake was unseasonably warm, almost like a cooling bath. The sun must have added to that. It certainly made a picture perfect scene. The setting sun lit up the black sky like nothing I'd ever seen before.

The water lapped at my legs as I walked father into the lake.

It was only when I felt the presences of another being that I looked away from the beautiful sight before me. Turning around slightly letting my eyes fall upon another sight, just as beautiful, perhaps not to others but if they didn't find this sight just as lovely, well then, they were certainly missing out.

Christian stood their. He wore a happy smile, a small genuine one that made my heart speed up and my heart swell. His hand rose slightly grabbing mine. I felt a blush warm my cheeks as I stared down at our entwined hands. I berated myself silently for this show of not guardian like behaviour. But honestly I kind of liked how warm and how happy this little scene made me feel high. Higher then any kite.

God I sounded like I was on drugs.

Mentally shaking the un-romantic thought I brought my eyes up to Christian. His cool hand that held mine was comforting, though unnaturally cold for the usually extreme warmth that emanated from him. Swallowing passed the lump in my throat I made my eyes follow his pale hands up to his face as I said

''I lov-'' but the rest refused to leave as I paused in shock.

Red eyes stared at me, a predatory smirk sat bellow it and his cool hands seemed cooler then ever.

He has blue eyes, blue!

I stumbled back a step before falling, my butt smacking the ground and my back hitting the tree making me wince though I didn't feel any pain. He approached his predatory smirk turning into a cruel smile. I stumbled to my feet and started running, my bare feet pushed me through the deep woods. His laughter usually a musical master piece was now enviable by any evil mastermind. Cruel and slow.

''You can't run away'' the taunted running in what seemed to be a comfortable pace that I struggled to maintain. ''Everyone else has turned, all your fault really, why didn't you protect your team?''

Tears ran down my face as I tried to run faster.

''Join me!'' Christian said happily ''Look how fast we can run! You won't have to worry about Lissa any more, nothing to get in between you and me''

If his voice had been warm and soothing, like I knew it to be I probably would have accepted. I loved Lissa, I did, but Christian...

this isn't Christian. I told myself firmly. Not him, not him, not him, not him-

My foot snagged on a root. Making me stumble forwards and despite my efforts to stay afoot my body betrayed me and I fell onto my side. The water came up around me pulling me into the water for a moment. Somehow I stood running and hacking...

but it was too late.

A cool arm wrapped around my waist as tears streamed down.

''All you fault'' He whispered as he brought me flush against him. I whimpered quietly as his breath brushed up against my neck.

''Should have protected us.''

''Rose.'' I readied myself for the bite I knew it was coming.

''All your fault'' My head was wrenched to the side. Pulling at the restraining arm I pulled at it uselessly.

''Rose.'' His face came even closer to my neck. My eyes dried up as I readied myself for the inevitable.

''Useless.'' He whispered ''Your, useless.''

''ROSE!''

I sat up so quickly I smacked the person in front of me. My eyes flew open and I scampered back from the person in front of me. Shaking and panting I made to escape

''Rose it's okay it's okay! It was just a dream''

* * *

Mason's POV

Rose's eyes were as wide as a frightened deer. She shook and her eyes were glossy. Panic and fear were the only expressions on her face.

''It's okay Rose.'' I said extending my hands slowly so as not to frighten her. ''It was just a dream.''

It took a moment but slowly the panic receded from her eyes and the fear seemed to be driven to the back burner. She took a deep shuddering breath before pulling her knees up to her chest. More shaky breaths followed though they slowly calmed and steadied. Wrapping her in a hug we sat like that for a moment before she let go of her knees.

''Thanks Mase.'' I smiled her bright brown eyes looked up at me, happiness ensued tearing through me like some weird version of a hurricane.

''Not a problem'' She gave a small laugh before stretching

''My watch now?'' She asked evenly, as if she hadn't just been on the verge of a panic attack just moments ago.

''Yeah, Christian's outside already.'' She smiled before rising to her feet staggering ever so slightly. Before righting herself. She paused for a moment before grabbing her blanket and heading out the door, stepping gingerly around the bodies, scattered out like moving corps in the tent.

Jeez, my thoughts are so depressing.

''What was that about.'' I pondered to myself quietly watching the silhouette of her form sit beside Christian's by the fire. Throwing her blanket over his shoulder so as to cover both of them. His arm raised and settled on her hip while she did the same to his. Christian leaned ever so slightly onto her a joke was made and while their quiet laughter could not be heard the shaking silhouette could.

Sighing I turned away trying to think of anything but the fact that... I was alone.

Though not really so that made me feel like an ungrateful bastard. But Lissa and Viktoria had each other, Eddie and Mia had each other, Christian and Rose finally admitted to having one another... and I

was the seventh wheel.

Who the hell puts seven wheels on anything?

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

Rose's POV

Our watch was interesting. We hardly spoke, sitting in comfortable silence. Leaning on one another slightly, hands holding our weapons limply but ready, just in case. The quiet evening filled with bright white dots that splattered across the sky added a surreal air to it. Almost no surprises encompassed our shift.

Emphasis on almost.

A glance at our watch had helpfully supplied that it was midnight. A small rustle in the bushes accompanied by some swearing.

We were on our feet in a flash, hefting my gun -loaded and ready- I flicked it off the safety, standing back to back with Christian, he too held a gun, streams of magic glided towards the small opening we had left in the tents door for just this occasion. His magic we were going to use as a flair, whenever possible.

A couple human like shapes stumbled towards the fire, we aimed.

''Who is it!'' I growled, using the most menacing tone I could.

Low even 'tsk tsk' sounds could be heard as I aimed at what appeared to be a head.

''Rose, you shouldn't aim guns at your teachers'' Mikhail said as his shadowed form walked into the firelight. A guardian -Angela? Celina?- walked out beside him. Lowering our guns I made sure they were both on safety before settling back down and wrapping myself up in the sleeping bag. Christian joined me on the ground not two moments later.

''I'm cold now.'' I said with a pout as they came and settled themselves by the fire. ''And I wouldn't be if you two hadn't decided a night romp through the woods would be a good idea.'' Christian laughed silently at what I'd said while feeding another log to the blaze.

''Ah, you love us.'' The guardian said. Yes, definitely Celina, she did most of the announcements concerning the guardians. Sticking my tongue out I settled into the sleeping bag.

They only stayed for a couple minutes before wandering off. We watched them past the point when their shadows melded with those of the woods. Their retreat was much more silent then their approach despite the low swears that echoed through the woods. Only one other person came by- we didn't see them but after raising our guns and telling them we didn't need any more check ups they left in silence.

A bit odd really.

But whatever, guardians did what they wanted, no sense in trying to understand... yet.

After that though everything went smoothly. We only had two more false alarms -three before they had arrived- due to embarrassingly enough some squirrels and birds. I was sorely tempted to shot for one since they were all easy targets, but it was pitch black and the bullet could easily go through one bird and hit an unsuspecting guardian behind it. And the cleaning and the guts and all that, it's better to do those sorts of mildly dangerous things when it's light, and bears... I didn't want them visiting...

So we watched them fly by, they came back not two moments later as if to mock us. Swooping low with their loud cawing...

Bastards.

It wasn't long after the birds left that we woke Lissa. She groggily accepted the guns -she could shoot it actually, her aim was a bit off though- before settling down by the fire. Christian and I watched her for a moment to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep. She didn't so we went back to our spot in the tent and went back to sleep. Truth be told I almost didn't, the nightmares from earlier plagued my mind until the only reason I slept was due to exhaustion getting it's strong grip on me, dragging my unwilling mind down into sleep as I clutched Christian to me as hard as I could. It seems like not two minutes later I was woken up. The annoyingly happy Lissa who announced it was time to wake up made it even worse.

How can people be happy after waking up? How?!

Anyway her chipper bouncing had me up and ready to strangle her, only my own grogginess made me miss her when I lunged for her throat.

Consequently I also fell due to stepping on Eddie while I lunged. I landed face first on the floor my legs sprawled out over a moaning Eddie.

''Ow...'' I moaned dragging my legs back to me before standing with my hands cradling my face. Probing at it gently I found that my nose was fine, not bleeding and not broken. We were up and about not ten minutes later and ready for the day. Breakfast consisted of some of the berries we'd saved and fish from the trap -it had actually worked!- A much more filling meal then our dinner last night I'll tell you that much.

Over breakfast we decided who would be doing what. Eddie and I couldn't be in the same group -ever- because we were the only ones with some knowledge of health and medicine. The best hunters needed to be separated as well. The way it eventually worked out was that Mason, Christian and I would be in the same group where as Eddie, Viktoria, Lissa and Mia would be in the other. Mason and I worked well together while out hunting and it was a good idea to have a magic user in each group. Lissa's magic was mostly health so Eddie and Lissa could take care of injuries. Viktoria wanted to be with Lissa and Mia was one of the best hunters. Mason was with Christian and I.

It seemed well thought out but these excuses where mostly fabricated after the fact.

The sun rose as we had so by the time we were heading to our respective positions. The other group volunteered to go to the classes first, leaving the three of us to hunt.

Well not true, it left two of us to hunt, Christian... was left with the fire. Again.

''You know I've always loved fire'' He said as Mason and I strung our guns and arrows over our shoulders ''but now I'm wondering if I will start to hate it soon?'' We laughed quietly at that. Mason left not a moment later but I hung back.

''I'm sorry.'' I said sheepishly. I was about to offer my staying back but reason forced me to refrain. We couldn't risk not having enough food, hunting was essential. He shrugged

''It's no big deal.'' He said ''What you guys bring back will keep me busy enough, that and the other things to do.'' I nodded before awkwardly waving bye and heading into the woods.

I started off at a quiet jog my eyes trained on the ground and my ears on the surrounding.

And suddenly I felt something behind me. Glancing back I saw a man like shape.

I bolted.

Crashing through the woods it was almost as if I was back in that dream. The forest lit up this time, stretched up and around me. The quiet noises of the woods could be heard. My quiet footsteps were nothing like the stumbling thrashing ones of last night. The gun and the bow and arrows that lay settled between my shoulder blades had a comforting presence, allowing me to step with confident and steady steps. To convince myself even more that I was indeed alone in the woods with the wild life and those from the camp I watched my steps, cataloguing what I stepped on, matching it to the steps I heard.

Step -crackle of dead leaves, step -snap of branch, step nothing since it was clear, step a branch snapping despite my not walking on anything but dirt.

Someone chasing me.

The fear I had been holding back seized me again. Running it's hands along my skin and whispering to me that it had been right all along. Whispering, whispering, whispering...

I swallowed roughly pushing the thoughts away as much as I could. I needed a clear head. As I ran I debated whether a gun or a bow and arrow would be better. Deciding upon the gun -looked more menacing- I replaced the bow I clenched in my hands with it. Stumbling fingers grabbed for a bullet as I loaded the gun. Had I been in my right mind I would have been proud of the smooth way I loaded it but right now insane fear whispered still, it's hands brushing my skin and leaving behind an icy fear that left me shivering.

Glancing back I caught a flash of blond hair that ducked skillfully behind a tree, shadow disappearing in it's wake. The proof that I had been right made my muscles run faster. And I no longer cared if all the animals heard me.

I had to get away.

Eventually rationality seeped through my fear ridden mind. I couldn't run forever. I needed to warn the others. Going farther into the woods was not how that would be accomplished. I came to a quick decision and jumped behind a fallen log. Leaning on it I had my gun aimed and ready letting my arm rest on the log.

''Who are you!'' I screamed, listening to my voice echo through the woods. The quiver in my voice gave away the fear nestled in the pit of my stomach and the anxious twitch to my fingers. I was so afraid.

So, so afraid.

''Rose?'' A low even voice asked. The shadow stepped forward into a pocket of light that pierced through the dense canopy. Thankfully before I could take a shot at the shadow I recognized the voice that accompanied it, moments before I saw the body.

Dimitri.

Turning the safety on -as was habit- I aimed the gun behind him.

''There was someone following me.'' I said as evenly as I could ''Tall, blond hair. The hair was quite short so I say it was probably male.'' He stared at me.

''Rose... no one else is in the woods today, except you and Mason.'' Ignoring him I grabbed for his shirt and yanked him behind the log with me.

''Well if they were chasing me they obviously aren't friends now are they?'' I said lowly as I kept watch out on the woods.

''Rose...''

''He was keeping up with my running -or so I believe- he might have lagged back since I last saw him.'' Pausing I quickly pulled the bow and arrows up and over my head and gave them to Dimitri ''Here you can use these.''

''Rose...'' I glared

''Fine you want to use the gun have at it!''

''Rose, it's... it's not that.'' anger rolled through me.

''Well what it is then? We've got some one who will be here any moment now, an obviously dangerous person, you need to be ready!''

''That's the thing though Rose.'' His normally hard voice soft. ''No one's there. When you stopped running I saw you aiming your gun -I came to interfere since you shouldn't be using them- since I was passing by to go check on border patrol.'' he was silent before saying ''No one was behind you.''

''But!'' I said incredulously '' but the blonde hair! I saw someone there just behind me-''

''Rose'' He said even more quiet now. ''Are you _sure_ you saw something?'' I licked my lips nervously before biting it.

''I was-''

''Yes but are you know?'' He asked cutting me off. Looking into his eyes I thought back to the flash of blond. Was it hair? It could have been light shining on a tree, or just the light, or a splotch in my vision...

''No.'' I said clenching the gun tighter, letting my head drop to touch the mossy log bellow me. As a different kind of fear took the place of the other. ''No I'm not sure at all.'' He nodded silently prying the gun from my fingers.

''You could have easily mist-''

''No,'' I mumbled ''No I know what happened now.'' he glanced at me as I stared off into the woods. ''I know what happened.''

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Her brown eyes stared into the forest, no emotion lay there. She finally unfolded herself and came to her feet.

''It wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me. It was something else.'' I sighed

''Rose it wasn't there-''

''I know that.'' She said evenly her eyes watching the sky. ''I know there was nothing there, you told me and I believe you.'' She picked up her arrows and her bow from off the ground. Slinging the arrows over her shoudlers she stepped forwards. I followed curiously

''Then what do you think happened?'' I asked

''If it wasn't there, and my eyes never have played tricks on me it has to be my brain.'' She said ''It told me that I saw something there.''

''Why then?''

''Because it had to release the panic that I had built up.'' She said evenly as she quickly and expertly drew an arrow from it's quiver she walked forwards. ''Not only my own'' she continued, those brown eyes as sharp as a hawk as they scanned the sky above. ''But Lissa's she's been using magic left right and center ever since she learned how,'' she smiled slightly though her face betrayed no hint of emotion behind it. ''She doesn't know of the effect it has on me.'' She added almost as if on a side note.

''The insanity leak?'' I asked, Alberta had explained it to Rose's teachers after Oksana had explained the concept. Lissa's magic used life, leaving the pollutant -the insanity- to form. When Lissa had healed Rose -bringing her back to life- it was almost as if a silent contract had be signed. I'll save you if you take my insanity for your own. Rose refused to let Lissa know or limit Lissa's magic use.

''Yeah, I guess you could call it that'' Rose said. ''Instead of making me angry it made me scared...'' an emotionless smirk appeared ''it made me see things that didn't happen, made me hear things that didn't actually occur.'' Her arm pulled the arrow back as she aimed at a spot in the sky I couldn't see.

She let it fly and the cry of a bird was heard. Another arrow was pulled back and released, another cry, again and again until no more arrows were left in her quiver.

She turned back to me. Her face overflowing with emotions

''am I insane?'' She asked ''has it taken over yet? Am I actually talking to you right now? Or are you simply a figment of me imagination?'' She swallowed it.

''No.'' I said lightly ''I'm here, and your in control of yourself.'' Rose smiled

''God, I wish I was.''

* * *

What did you think? Let me know!


	23. Chapter 22

Sorry for the wait! Minor *cough cough major cough* technical and inspirational difficulties!

This is the update I was supposed to put up last Friday. Tomorrow I will be unable to post **but** I will update either Sunday Night or Monday Morning. I hope it's alright let me know!

* * *

Chapter 22

All things have a beginning.

All things have an end.

This could be compared to a path. You can walk along the same one, for miles and miles and miles and never see the end, you might even need to take a break and take a short cut home.

I've explained the beginning. Which path they took and how they stumbled along it.

I've explained the core of the story. How they built themselves up from their choice of path. Perhaps they didn't see their arrival as optional, but it certainly was. Many other paths had laid ahead of them, promising greener grass and bluer sky, the easy path. They chose otherwise however, a hard path where the terrain was rough and hard to pass, where they had to rely on one another. This path they chose promised nothing. It didn't whisper promises of love of happiness, nor did it entice with teasing glimpses of greener grass or bluer sky. No, this path didn't want to be used, it called insults and promises of pain and hard work, it delivered too, though perhaps they had yet to get to the worst of the path.

All things have a beginning.

All things have an end.

But this one refused. It would not let it's users win by letting it accomplish the feet of attaining their goal. No, of course not.

So perhaps this path wasn't over yet, it meant only to keep them from continuing down.

It had yet to keep one of it's promises.

Rose's POV.

After my rather embarrassing break down in the woods we carried back my birds. Thoughts reeling in my head almost had em collide with a beautiful cedar tree.

Should I tell Lissa of the insanity? I'd been told how to pull the darkness out of her deliberately thanks to Mark but had yet to actually try it.

Did I want to though? Take on her insanity with a smile and return to seeing things that don't exist? No, no I didn't, but I would. She saved my life after all.

As we walked -in an odd type of silence, not tense but not calm... worried?- I tried to steer my thoughts to useful things, like cooking, hunting, school stuff...

It didn't work, my rebellious thoughts would not be contained. They wanted the freedom of wings and I didn't have the will to keep them at bay as they crumbled down my walls of poorly constructed barriers. They wanted free and they would be free. It was inevitable, whether it be now or later it was bound to happen.

''Rose?'' Dimitri asked, thankfully waking me from my unhappy thoughts. ''You might want to pull yourself together, we are almost to the camp.'' I gave a small smile before taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes. Only when my mind cleared of dark thoughts did I let them open. I gave him a big grin

''Well what are you waiting for?!'' I called happily as I charged forward towards the camp listening as some Russian curses were uttered and some some mild bush waking was heard.

A laugh bubbled up in my chest as I ran through the woods, and just like that, the feeling was gone. The winds soft caress and the sound of my feet hitting the ground had me feeling great, had me feeling more alive then I've ever felt before.

Soon enough though I could see the camp, and not a moment later I felt the sun against my skin warming it pleasantly. I couldn't help the grin that took over my face. Adrenaline was pumping and I honestly don't think I could feel better then I do right now.

Christian was in the water collecting gutting fish. He had a small basket beside him that he filled with the fish we were to eat later. Another basket lay beside him filled with nuts and berries.

''When did you get those sparky?!'' He jumped dropping his knife in the water and almost dropping the fish he held.

''Hey! That's dangerous'' He exclaimed, exasperated and laughing more then angry. ''I could have stabbed myself you know!''

''It's not my fault your all jumpy'' I retorted as I approached the fire with the birds I had. ''aren't you going to answer my question?'' Christian shrugged

''I made the baskets.'' He said pointing over at a tree that had been stripped of long lines of bark ''I was getting tired of lugging the metal pot around and thought I'd put the lesson we had to use.'' I chocked on my laughter remembering when the guest teacher had come to teach us how to weave from bark. Mason had already known how -apparently at his old school they had a 'cultural day' and they learn of the culture of the students attending and that of the area they live in, one of such celebrations was about first nation culture- and had laughed at our attempts, Christian had sat legs crossed on the ground while he bit his lip in concentration. His hands had fiddled with the bark, though he had produced the second best basket to the rest of us.

Mine... well let's just say the result could have been interpreted as a colander, a net or a small stack of broken bark weaved together.

''How many attempts did that take?'' I asked teasingly. The blush that lit up his face so intensely made me laugh. ''That bad huh?'' he rolled his eyes though his face still held it's bright red hue.

''What about the berries? And the nuts? Weren't you supposed to stay here until 10?'' He turned back from his work bringing his bight eyes up to mine.

''Mason made this'' He said pointing at the second basket ''at 9 because he had a cut on his led -nothing major-'' he added to console me -which it didn't- ''so I had him stay here while I went out and collected berries and nuts.'' He yawned with a slow stretch ''I also laid down some traps I made earlier so that we might catch some of the smaller wild life.''

Dimitri crashed out of the bushes then with a small collection of birds.

''What took you so long?'' I asked with a laugh. He scowled

''That's none of your business.'' Tossing the birds to me before leaving.

''It's almost 11:30.'' He said as left towards the other camp. ''I suggest you start cooking and getting ready for your lessons'' Christian and I mumbled sounds of affirmation as we set about our work.

Mason arrived -apparently his stomach had spoken for it's need of more food- and started helping immediately.

''We should look for mushrooms.'' He said to me as we gutted the birds by the water-Christian was cooking what we had on the fire- ''I saw a bunch while we were out though I'm not sure which ones are edible.'' I laughed

''Maybe we should leave that to the next group then.'' He agreed and we returned to our silence gutting the last of our birds.

At 12 the others showed up looking exhausted. They perked up at the sight of lots of food though and proceeded to tell us excitedly about the activities they'd done.

''We were climbing through the trees all day!'' Mia said laughing. ''We did all our other lessons up their as well making arrows and bows up in the trees, we only came down twice once for a break and the other to pick up the string for our arrows''

''we had to search for stuff from the trees.'' Lissa said tiredly. ''We had to find these little disks that hung about the trees and shoot them with our own bow and our own arrows that we'd made.'' I grimaced

''How did that go?'' I asked. She smiled as if in pain

''Fine, it went just fine.''

''She only hit two people with her arrows!'' Victoria said happily rubbing her arm.

''Why on earth were you standing in front of her?!'' I asked dropping my food to check her arm -just a bruise, thank god- before preceding to look at Eddie who had winced when Viktoria brought it up.

After a quick stare down he looked away before turning his back to me and peeling up his shirt. Again just a bruise.

''We weren't'' Eddie mumbled making Lissa blush furiously and mumble a thousand apologies. I laughed quietly patting Lissa on the shoulder before moving to Mason. I stared down at him with my hands on my hips.

''I hear you have an injury.'' I said evenly. He grinned uncertainly.

''Yeah... it's just a small cut! Christian was over reacting when he had me stay here...'' He cut off his sentence when he saw my glare.

''Why didn't you come to me with your injury before this?'' He tried to avoid my gaze glancing around as if asking for help but coming up dry. He finally said

''Well... I... umm.'' I felt a small growl rise up in my throat as I went over to the emergency kit. Taking out the bandaging and the disinfectant I saw he had already rolled up his left pant leg up to his knee. A large cut went down the side of his leg, thankfully not deep but it was an angry red colour and blood still dribbled from it.

''Next time.'' I said ''You come to me, is that understood?'' He nodded I finished cleaning up the wound and bandaging it, Christian had done perfectly but I was leaving no room for error.

Standing up I returned to my soup. Glaring at everyone.

''No shorts.'' I said ''Unless you are staying at the camp or going to lessons. No shorts.'' Mason looked surprised

''how did you know..?'' I growled unhappily

''Of course I know, nothing in these woods is sharp enough to cut through tough fabric, their was no fabric caught in the wound.'' I sighed ''Sorry, I mean what I say though, health first, you shouldn't need shorts in the woods anyways, it's much cooler in there then out here.'' The others nodded

''Your mama bear tendencies are showing'' Christian teased making us all laugh. I blushed before glancing at Mia's watch.

''Time to go!'' Lissa cried. ''Leave it to us, we'll clean up, you three better get your buts moving though.''

We moved.

We crashed through the woods in all due haste -being late for classes with our teachers was always a very bad move- and made it there huffing and panting but just on time.

It turns out that Alberta was training us today.

''You'll be more silent then ghosts when I'm through with you.'' She said happily. ''Today we are up in the trees, tomorrow on the ground and the day after in the water.'' We grimaced, causing her to laugh before continuing. ''You'll be having your lessons where ever you are training that day.''

Which meant that we were making and shooting weapons up in the trees. After a ten minute lesson on climbing up and down trees she deemed us ready to learn how to do it quietly. That took another ten minutes. Then we were ordered up into the trees.

It was neat seeing Alberta swing up into the tree tops like nobodies business, what wasn't neat was when she expected us to do the same.

''I'm a 65 year old woman'' She said at our complaints ''surely you young bright things can do better then me''

Which we couldn't.

Hey! I'm just being honest!  
But anyways we eventually got the hang of passing from tree to tree, then we learned how to do it silently, which wasn't much harder, actually. After we had all relaxed she had Arthur come join us. Handing us each a pocket knife he demonstrated how to find the ideal shape of a branch that makes a perfect bow and how to carve it. He then had us do it ourselves. The same thing with the arrows and the strings.

Not an hour since the beginning of our lesson passed before we had 'beautiful' bows and 'perfect' arrows. We then had to do just as Lissa had said, find the targets and shoot them.

After one or two epic fails which resulted in an arrow falling down and another where it hit a tree right beside Masons ear I finally figured out how to use my crappy bow. After some practice I even managed to hit the target, not anywhere near the middle mind you and it only bounced off.

Christian was doing alright. His arrows were sharper and actually stuck were they hit -not deep though- but was having difficulties with his aim. Mason on the other hand had the opposite problems. His aim was very near perfect but his arrows bounced off even more dramatically then mine, if they even made it that far.

Arthur then had us try and fix our bows. Inspecting each others equipment we soon fixed our problems.

I had the better string, I taught them how to string theirs properly.

Christian had the better arrows, he showed us how he did it and Mason had the better bow. He showed us the mistakes we'd made.

We then proceeded to try again. They worked though the arrows didn't go as deep into the wood as that of a normal bow, the arrows curved slightly and the bow was heavier too.

Not bad though, for a home made bow.

Both Arthur and Alberta seemed pleased with the work we'd accomplished, they had us running through the trees as a reward.

They have a messed up sense of reward, I know.

It was fun though, the only draw back being how incredibly awkward it is running with our equipment, it was annoying while on the ground, it was incredibly frightening while in the trees. If you fell on the ground the _worst_ you get is a broken leg. If you fall on the ground from the trees the _best _you could get is a broken leg.

Needless to say my healer alarm bells were overwhelming and my 'mama bear' tendencies had me twitching with worry when ever Mason or Christian so much as wobbled.

I swear I almost had a heart attack when Christian tripped. He didn't fall, probably the reason my heart didn't give way.

After what couldn't have been more then an hour of running and climbing but felt more like a century the sun started to set. It must have been about 5 or 6 when they sent us home.

Home? Did I actually see that little clearing as home?

They had us go... back through the trees. We were to come to class through the trees tomorrow as well,

''All your free time will be spent in the trees.'' Alberta said. ''whoever stays at camp can sit in the trees, you can eat in the trees and if I were allowed to make you, you would be sleeping in the trees.''

Yeah... sounds like fun...

But we did as we were told. All of our spare time was now being spent as she requested, not that we had much free time, but eating soup while balancing in trees was definitely something I was going to remember.

''This''' Eddie said as we balanced up in the tree we were sharing ''is one of the most messed up places in the world.''

I laughed at that.

Actually truth be told I went into hysterics over that. I laughed, and laughed, chocking up soup and clutching the tree in earnest so that I wouldn't fall out of it.

I was still hiccuping when Chrsitian swung over.

''What the hell is wrong with you two?!'' Eddie grinned

''It's all her don't go blaming me!'' I tried to swallow my laughter as he asked

''what has you laughing so hard?''

''Eddie made a comment about how lovely the things we do here are.'' Eddie snorted which sent me into a brief spout of laughter which sent him off again and I was soon left gasping for air as laughter shook through me and the tree I held onto for dear life.

Christian watched us oddly before shaking his head

''you two are weird.'' He left us to our renewed hysterics, I could hear him laughing quietly as well though.

And like that the day ended. I didn't have to be on watch tonight so I went right to sleep curling up into Christian's side after giving him a quick peck on the cheek. All thoughts of my morning hallucinations gone only to be replaced by the warmth of being surrounded by my team, or rather our team. Had I ever been this happy? Before coming to the nameless camp?

Flicking through memories I couldn't find a moment as happy as this one.

Then thanked my mother's stubborn nature, for once she was right.

Or at least for once I knew she was right.

* * *

So that's it for now! What did you think? Let me know and I'll post the next chapter Sunday night or Monday morning!


	24. Chapter 23

Sorry! Believe it or not I have a legitimate excuse for not updating.

My laptop was on the other side of the island I live on.

I have been near internet-less for a long time. I didn't know I was so addicted XP

Anyway! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23

Rose's POV

That week passed in a happy blur.

For some reason Lissa's insanity only emerged while I exercised, which was incredibly convenient because it was easily burned off, with very little residue. This extra 'vigour' helped in the classes. We got way better at hunting. So much so, that we started hunting with the bows we had made ourselves, rather then use those the guardians had provided for us. These bows were our own personal design.

They'd been made and modified. and remade...

about seven times.

We messed around with what worked best first before settling on the type. The type of wood, the shape... once we'd settled on our own specific designs we then has to practice making them. After all we had to know if we could remake it more then once. After all the guardians were taking all of our supplies from us when we sent off on our own. Or almost all of them anyways.

The escorting party of Alberta and Dimitri were leaving in an hour. They'd found a spot were they would drop us off to start the week. They made sure we knew that we were under no obligation to stay in that specific place. We could wander to our hearts content.

Not that we would...

But back to the previous days. Our classes were interesting and help full -I use this term loosely I might add-. The second day of lessons were seeing us in the water. Alberta had us swimming and spearing fish.

I no longer found Eddie's attempts from the couple days before to be complete failures. Considering how hard it was I was about ready to crown him certified genius.

Well, not really but it was insanely difficult. I am proud to say I only stabbed myself in the foot three times.

Anyhow, Dimitri had us fighting on the beach and in the water -a memorable experience I'll let you know that much. Beach fighting (while wet) resulted in something resembling a sandman. The stuff got _everywhere._ It got in your eyes, nose, ears, mouth. You name it sand got there. And a couple other places you didn't know existed Water fighting was something unlike anything I'd ever experienced -tumbling through the sand while not fun was something I'd done before- treading water while trying to kick your opponent and such was funny to watch but not to do.

However being on the practicing end of things, was not at all fun. Hell must have competitions in underwater fighting.

Setting that aside however, it was definitely something to remember. The next day was something neat as well. Not as significantly mind blowing but very cool.

We were in the woods. Alberta stood over us laughing as we army crawled, walked quietly, found places to hide, followed tracks and played a weird version of hide and go seek. We also shot at hidden targets. By the time dinner came around we were filthy covered in mud leaves and other unknown -and happily left as such- substances.

At the end of that Alberta had a cruel smirk on her face when she said to be prepared to train in any one of the three places.

The next couple days were spent 'place hopping' we were in the woods, up in the trees, on the beach in the water then back up in the trees in the course of one class. The next we were only up in the trees, though she did let us have a quick swim to cool ourselves down. It was abnormally hot for an early summer late spring day.

We ended up fighting in the trees with Dimitri. Have you ever thought of something so odd? Hanging up high in branches, swinging and letting the force of you swings bring the enemy down... it was even more thrilling then normal fighting. The heightened risk, the feel of the wind blowing shaking the tree's you stand on for support...

It was intoxicating.

Dimitri's next exercise had us running through the tree tops. Our bows and arrows slung over our backs. HIs instructions were to scatter in the woods whenever you saw a target you shoot it, when ever you see someone you fight them.

And that is exactly what we did. Fighting those we came into contact with, hiding as much as possible and generally having a blast. During this time was when the Moroi were brought off to do their lessons with Tasha, though it was only a ten minute session so they didn't miss much.

On the last day before being sent in the woods -aka yesterday- we were given the day 'off' or at the very least we didn't have to hunt. We were having breakfast, lunch and dinner with the guardians.

God, bread had never tasted so good.

Anyway, we spent the day playing hide and go seek. The guardians were it and we had to find a number of different objects hid in a variety of places. The guardians supposedly weren't supposed to know were they were but honestly it wasn't hard to find out what to ''puppy guard''.

I mean think about it logically. Your hunting students, who are searching for different objects hidden in the woods. How many brand new lighters do you think their are in the woods?

The way the game worked was we were each given a list of clues and a list of items. These clues as well as the list could be in any language. Or rather any that one of the seven of us had learned. We could help one another to find them and bring them back to Wade who sat meditating by the fire -he was still trying to hold of the storm- and if by dinner we had all the items we would receive a prize meant to help us during our week in the woods... alone.

You can damn well bet we tried our asses off.

_~Memory~_

_We all sat side by side as Alberta explained the rules_

_''Here's you lists of clues and objects. Collect them all and you'll get a prize to help you for your little jaunt in the woods tomorrow'' She glanced at Dimitri who seemed a little amused at her dramatics ''I think I'm getting to be soft hearted.'' She turned back to us with a wide grin. ''Any questions?''_

_''Yeah'' Lissa said lifting her hand as she looked from Alberta to the list she held. ''I haven't learned half the languages that this is all written in. Is this the wrong sheet..?'' Alberta's grin deepened _

_''Nope! You have to depend on the others as well as yourselves. No translating the list before hand. Anymore questions?''_

_Viktoria nodded _

_''Yeah, umm... what's keeping us from finding them? Compared to everything else we've done this doesn't seem to be much of a challenge...'' Alberta grinned even more_

_''I'm so glad you asked Viktoria'' we all groaned quietly as her smile began to border on sadistic. ''Guardian's will be in the woods, when ever they see you they will attack. If they pin you then you are out of the game, you may however surrender your list to someone else who is still in the game.''_

_''Are you serious?!'' I exclaimed. ''How many are going to be in the woods?!'' She pursed her lips_

_''10 or 20 ish?'' I stared at her incredulously_

_''Theirs no way this will last all throughout the day!'' The others nodded in assent as they mumbled affirmatives. Alberta almost pouted -Dimitri was killing himself laughing, you know, he smirked a little bit- before she sighed_

_''fine! If they pin you, you are to come directly to this camp were you will sit beside Wade in silence, you may not help translate papers or anything -I'll be watching- but after 2 hours you may return to the game.''_

_''Two hours?!'' Mason said indignantly ''What if it's the last two hours and your the only ones who knows how to speak Turkish? That's not testing skill that's just silly!''_

_''One hour'' she amended. Dimitri tapped her on her shoulder and she sighed_

_''Fine fine! Half an hour, no less! But in the last 2 hours of the game anyone confined will be released and capture time only lasts 10 minutes.'' I let a large breath escape. _

_''That's acceptable.'' Mia said happily. ''When does it start?'' She smiled_

_''I haven't hid the objects yet. Dimitri and I will do that, when we return -as soon as we return- you seven can go. You'll get a ten minute head start.'' We nodded but Christian stopped her before she could leave. _

_''I just have one question.'' he said ''I know you said that we have to drop them off with Wade but can we have our own place in the woods? A sort of midway stop you could say?'' She smiled_

_''of course, it doesn't even need to be the right person returning it as long as everyone finds three items for themselves I'm happy.'' We nodded_

_Then immediately joined in a group huddle._

_''I think we should have a main person in charge for this mission'' I said as we huddled. ''One person who organizes attacks and runs and such.'' The others nodded everyone breaking into mumbled conversations over who should be in charge_

_''I nominate Viktoria.'' I said silencing them. She sat back mouth wide open_

_''Why?'' She asked astonished ''I'm the youngest of all of us and not the best fighter-''_

_''but you are fluent in more languages then the rest of us!'' Mia said nodding at me ''It makes sense.''_

_''I think we should have a fighter in charge as well.'' she said ''to organize the attacks and all that, I'm no good at planning other then for myself.'' _

_''Mason.'' Eddie said ''Mason should do it.'' Mason smirked_

_''Ohh yeah! Bow down to my awesomeness!''_

The rest of that time was spent deciding the midway point -an old hollow tree not far from the berry bushes- and translating the clues and the lists. _''Find what you can''_ Viktoria said _''drop it off either at the midway point or by Wade, come see me when you have all that you can find.''_ Alberta and Dimitri arrived not long after and we charged into the woods.

But back to the memory.

_I was jogging in the woods. A slow steady rhythm -a quiet one thanks to Alberta- was only interrupted by my quick climb up a tree. I enjoyed it up their and people rarely ever considered to look up though it always had the better vantage point then on the ground. _

_Leadership, we didn't need it. Though my declaration wasn't a thoughtless one. I liked being in control of situations, I guess that came with only newly being accepted as responsible. Leaders were responsible people, people who weren't responsible were not leaders. All the times I'd been told to grow up had pushed me. I knew that, which was why I'd made it official like that Viktoria be in charge, if I hadn't I would have taken charge of any situation that arose. And one always did. With someone in charge theirs less chance of that, though I'll still have to watch myself.  
The fact that Viktoria needed to feel that she could take charge was a reason too of course, being the youngest affects one's self esteem. Putting her in charge -willingly putting her in charge- would hopefully cure her of that or even just help her get past it. _

_The fact that she chose Mason to help out was pure genius on her part. You could tell that he felt like the odd one out. Everyone in our group kind of clicked with one of the others, Mason didn't have that. We were all paired off and he wasn't. If I were in his place I would wonder if the world were playing some sort of cosmic joke on me. Hopefully he wasn't taking it as hard as I know I would've. The whole leader thing might boost him too. It certainly did seem to, though that might just be his bubbly personality shinning through. _

_Shaking my head to rid it of rather sad thoughts I brought it to my surroundings. I was to find a lighter my hint was_

**Up high then down low, I'll wave too and fro. I change my colours when I'm around but I'm not here all year round. Near the lake.**

_I sighed. What kind of hint was that? Hopefully they wanted a direct translation because the Turkish version of this sentence was something a hell of a lot weirder._

_Well it was near the lake and I'm not so that's somewhere to start._

_I headed off towards the lake deep in thought. What starts high, then goes low, waving? No animals change colours -at least not really around here- but only exists for a part of the year._

_Well if not animals then plants. High to low, a vine? No vines here, a nut? No, they don't change colours... What..._

_Sitting down I leaned my back against the tree in thought -I'd arrived at the lake- a slight wind brushed by me caressing my face, the trees, their branches making a slight rustling soun-_

_''Leaves!'' I exclaimed before smacking myself internally. God I hope none of the guardian's heard that._

_Jumping down I ran to the beach looking for leaves, their were no piles so I climbed back up and searched the branches. I had just found it when a loud crack rang through the air. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark shape move. Scrambling back I started running through the trees. Mason appeared at my side with a grin on his face_

_''Run! Motha fucka's!'' I burst out laughing as we swung ourselves faster and faster. The trees wipped by making brown and green blurs in my visions as the wind cooled us. Slowing down Mason and I shared a grin before finally arriving at the clearing we jumped down from our respective trees wobbling slightly. Bolting towards Wade to drop off the lighter I saw a metal bowl and a carving knife in a scabbard lay there. _

_Dropping the lighter I watched as Mason dropped a metal water bottle. Looking down at my list the next one said_

**My flowers create my seed which is your food, my protection will make you bleed. In the woods. **_ I grimaced. I must have screwed up the translation. Looking it over again I felt lightly better when it came out a little bit less... kinky sounding. _

**My seeds are food, my defense will make you bleed. In the woods. **

_A breath of relief left my lungs. _

_The berry bushes. _

_The rest of the day was like that until I stumbled upon one spot were I saw my prize to lay. _

_The only problem happened to be that two guardian's sat in front of it. I swore silently. How do I get them away..?_

_Sighing I went to the meeting place. Eddie and Mason sat their. _

_''I've got a problem.'' I said ''Two guardian's are puppy guarding my spot. Eddie nodded _

_''Me too.''_

_Mason frowned. I had an idea, I did, god it was ready to burst right out of me but I managed to hold it._

_It wasn't long before his eyes widened, a grin spread over his face. _

_''I have a plan.''_

_His plan was brilliant, very different from mine which was the surprise ninja attack from the sky, but great none the less, and much more likely to work. _

_To put our plan into action mud was collected and clothes were strategically splattered. _

_We also picked some raspberries._

* * *

_Mikhail's POV_

_John and I sat in front of a can of preserves we had found. We knew they would come eventually. And rather then walk around aimlessly in the woods we'd decided to plant our butts down here. After all, all that was left to do now was wait. _

_It was a long wait though. And sometimes -when I'm excited usually- I become rather impatient._

_A cry filled the air followed swiftly by a loud crash and the sound of something breaking. A pain filled groan echoed around us. John and I were on our feet and running before a second thought crossed our minds._

_Running towards the noise I saw a figure curled up at the base of a tree a broken branch lay beside her. _

_''Rose!'' I called running faster ''Are you alright?'' She nodded grimacing in pain before heaving. A splash of red spattered across the ground and dribbled from her mouth. A terrifying moment passed as I went to her. John pushed past -he had medical knowledge I remembered vaguely- crouching over her he began speaking in low comforting tones._

_Then something odd happened. _

_Rose was no longer clutching her stomach and leg. She lunged for John. Pinning him to the ground. Before I could piece together what had happened I found myself with a mouth full of dirt as I was also pinned from behind. _

_Some quiet cheering was heard before the two figures -Mason and Rose- ran off happily. John sat up and sighed_

_''Teenagers.'' Spitting out the dirt I sighed_

_''we should have know'' _

* * *

_Rose's POV_

_I know. I know, I'm just that good an actress. We managed to get passed three groups of guardian's that way before I was caught. Which resulted in a quick scuffle -which I lost but I was against Arthur so I didn't feel too bad- and brought for my thirty minutes of silence where I translated the rest of my list._

_We had lunch then and then headed back out. We had more then half the items on the list so that was good. Only four of us had been caught and Viktoria drilled us for it, then proceeded to tell us how the rest of the day would go. Though she praised Mason's idea she made sure that no one else would attempt it now. _

_''It's overused.'' She said ''Fall from the sky or something no more fake injuries.'' We had already gathered as much but decided against mentioning that. _

_We used this time to swap lists depending on the languages. Thankfully we had most of them by then, only about three items on each list left, though their riddles promised to be the most challenging. _

_Everyone managed to collect their entire list before 2pm but me. I had one riddle left, and only two hours to find out where it was and what it was. Thankfully with Viktoria we figured out what it said we were trying to find- a compass-, but the riddle remained a mystery. _

**I rise and lower in other places, I form the greatest part of the world there, but here I am but a tiny fraction. From sheer to shallow you will find me or I will watch the sun set behind the mountains opposite me. **

_We met at the hollow tree. _

_''I rise and lower in other places, I form the greatest part of the world there, but here I am but a tiny fraction. From sheer to shallow you will find me or I will watch the sun set behind the mountains opposite me.'' I said out loud. They sat in silence as I repeated it a couple more times. _

_''That bit about watching the sun means it is opposite the setting sun right? The sun sets to the west so it must be to the east.'' Lissa said. They nodded Mia paused_

_''Could you read the part before that?''_

_''I rise and lower in other places, I form the greatest part of the world there, but here I am but a tiny fraction. From sheer to shallow you will find me.'' Mia smiled_

_''Water! I rise and lower in other places -the tides- I form the greatest part of the world there -the ocean- but here I am but a tiny fraction-''_

_''the lake!'' Eddie cried happily hugging her. _

_''But what about the other part?'' Christian asked sitting back on his heels, ''the sheer to shallow part?'' I shrugged_

_''I came to you guys for help because riddles are gibberish to me.'' Mason pursed his lips in thought_

_''Sheer... I've only ever heard that in a couple of sentences before, by sheer power of will, and...''_

_''A sheer cliff?'' Lissa added they started standing. We climbed up into the canopy above._

_''Only one problem.'' Mia announced. _

_''What's that'' Christian asked -unusually quiet again today, he'd had a cold this morning-''_

_''The lake is surrounded by cliffs except for the part we have our camps at.''_

_''That's a problem.'' I laughed_

_''Yup! It sure is.''_

We finally got it, Mia had to collect it with her magic, Lissa donated magic while the rest of us fought off the guardian's who had followed us. It was very interesting grappling with guardians on the edge of a cliff. Mind you we were a good ten feet away from the edge but that doesn't sound nearly as dramatic. We got it though and arrived at the camp with only moments to spare. After an hour of bugging Alberta to see what the 'prize' was she finally called for dinner.

''I'll tell you tomorrow children'' She said with a hagered smirk. ''The excitement can bug you until then.''

Her smirk spoke of something devilish so I suddenly found myself less and less excited. That coupled with my nervousness for the second part of the week had me on edge. And apparently so were the others because on my watch that night dusk watch that night a number of people sat with me, sleep had evaded them too.

But the next day came. The sun rose and after a delicious breakfast of fried fish and berry sauce we started packing. Packing our stuff first I could see everyone was slipping stakes under clothing. We had all worn at least one every day but worry clung to us. I can't say I wasn't surprised, I was wearing all the ones I had brought. Except for the one I had attached to the side of my back pack in easy grabbing reach.

By the time the guardian's came to collect us we were ready. Everything was packed up and we were eating the last of our reserves, since Alberta had promised nothing we had made this week would come with us.

Alberta, Dimitri, Mikhail and Tasha arrived to show us off at about 8 o-clock.

''Put your bags down!'' Dimitri said. ''We will be checking them and removing certain items. You will receive your prize from yesterday as well as the fake injuries.''

I frowned

''Fake injuries?'' Alberta nodded

''Yes, we are simulating that you have been chased through the woods by some unknown enemy. You don't run this far into the woods without injuries.'' We all groaned. Dropping our bags in assent and stepping forward.

''Rose, you get a broken arm.'' Mikhail said with a smile as he handed me a sling. ''Can't have you making this easy can we?'' I put it on making sure it held my left arm, before groaning

''How am I supposed to shoot?'' He grinned motioning for me to give him the arm. Wrapping my elbow in about three tons of medical bandaging before placing it back into the sling. I tried but all that happened was that it twitched. I groaned again. He laughed

''That's the point''

The others received their fake injuries as Alberta and Dimitri picked through our luggage. Christian had a limp, Mason had some sort of neck brace, Viktoria had a brace around her ankle impeding it's motion. Eddie wore weights, Mia was give two ear pieces, they'd be turned on when we arrived and would not allow her to comprehend English and she wasn't allowed to speak it either -only the other languages she had learned – thankfully she had learned Russian which Viktoria and I could understand, the others no one else knew. Lissa had gloves that impeded her hand motions. This was certainly going to be interesting. Instead of glaring at Alberta I turned my gaze to the pile. The pile they made consisted mainly of anything metal or plastic. Bowls,water bottles piled up. Knifes and utensils joined the pile as well.

''Your prize is that you get to keep your tent.'' Alberta ''That and one other object in here.''

''We get to keep the medical kit right?'' I asked ''We'll need that.'' She nodded

''While we doubt you'll have one, we can't very well leave you in the woods without one.'' I smiled.

''Can we take time to decide amongst ourselves?'' Christian asked. They nodded. We soon converged on the pile. Looking through I looked through it.

''A carving knife or a bowl.'' I said. ''Those two are the most important.'' They nodded.

''I can make a basket?'' Mason said, ''it won't be fire proof but we can make it 'leak proof''' I grimaced

''We might not have a lake nearby! And even if it is the water might be contaminated we'd need to boil it.''

''But we need a knife.'' Mia said ''how are we supposed to gut fish or anything actually?'' I groaned.

''I don't know! We could try to use our stakes?!''

''I don't think lack of water is going to be a problem.'' Christian said. We all looked to him, he was pointing at a huge mass of lightning and grey clouds. ''that's going to be one heck of a storm.'' I grinned

''Mason, are you sure you can make a basket?'' He nodded.

''We can always cut up one of our rain coats to seal the bottom if it doesn't work.'' I nodded

''Good. The knife then.''

We did grab the knife, and Alberta and Dimitri came over.

''Have you made your choice?'' We nodded

''The knife'' Viktoria said proudly tucking it into her backpack. They smiled.

''Alright! Off we go then.''

What followed was a long walk deeper and deeper into the woods. Fighting off plants since the only trails left were those the animals used. The sun was half way across the sky when we reached another lake. They handed us each a sandwich and said a goodbye. With promises of returning at the end of the week.

''Ooh!'' Alberta said as she was about to leave. Coming forward she handed us each a two way radio. ''Here! If you guys are in trouble, someone gets hurt and your not sure you can handle it or if your starving whatever even if you give up. Use these to contact us. They'll each only work for about 5 minutes so don't use them to talk to one another. Ooh and Mia?'' Mia looked up to see Alberta pull out a little remote. She clicked a button and Mia glanced at her oddly ''Your selective hearing had been enabled.'' Mia groaned before mumbling that she didn't know what she'd said -in Russian- Viktoria translated for her. Tucking our radios into our bags I felt bad for Mia. This week was certainly going to be interesting. Glancing up I saw that despite the fact that we hadn't even put our radio's away before they disappeared into the woods.

''Well'' Christian said indignantly ''If we weren't out in boonies before we certainly are now.'' I agreed wholeheartedly, translating his sentence for Mia, who nodded as well.

''Let's find a spot to set up camp.'' Viktoria said. ''Then we'll set up and try to get a meal to eat.'' She repeated that quickly for Mia before removing her bag. We all nodded, tucking away our sandwiches. Heading off we decided to hug the side of the lake -that Mia declared clean (this whole translating business sucks by the way)- so as to find the ideal spot. And we found it, not long after we'd started our root around the lake we found a small dip in the trees, behind it revealed the perfect spot. Close to the lake, bordered by a full fast moving river-also declared clean and translated- , a small rock cliff at the back with a bit of a dugout in it which was all protected by the trees, a necessary advantage considering the storm that approached quickly. I couldn't have imagined a more ideal spot. After rolling some logs so as to make more room for our tent we soon dropped our bags and had a short break. After all we'd been walking all morning.

God my arm was getting to me. I couldn't do anything damn it! All the things I was good at demanded that I use _both_ of my arms! Mikhail could hold a grudge apparently. Thankfully it was only my left arm, had it been my right I'd be so screwed.

Anyway! Chores got handed out based on our abilities which were now hindered by our 'injuries'. The tent was being put up by Viktoria, Christian and Mason. Mason was quickly switched out with Mia because making a tent without being able to look around was proving to be insanely difficult. Mason was booted over to Eddie who was cutting slivers of bark off of trees to make the baskets and the net. Lissa and I were now sent off to collect fire wood.

''This is going to be an interesting week.'' Lissa declared as we trudge through the woods. I laughed in agreement.

''Who should we have hunting?'' I asked her. ''I guess Mia and Viktoria will have to, Mason can only do so much.'' She nodded

''I won't be picking berries'' she said with a smirk ''I can't pick up anything delicate without crushing it.''

''I can't believe they gave me the broken arm.'' I said ''How am I supposed to stitch anyone up or even bandage anyone up with one arm? It'll be sloppy at best, Eddie will be exhausted from the extra weight he'll be carrying.'' Lissa nodded

''Speaking of Eddie I think he should be absolved of night shifts. He won't be able to function for at least a couple days until he's used to it.''

It was nice. The two of us hadn't gotten the opportunity to just talked for what seemed like a long time now. We always had things to do or places to be. Having nothing really pressing to do was a nice change. Though we worked quickly. The rain was coming we could smell it -smells nice by the way- and see it.

I guess Wade really had done all he could to hold it back, man he must be exhausted.

''Let's hurry back'' I said on our tenth trip ''We should have enough for tonight and a bit into tomorrow anything else will just get soaked.''

We returned to the camp to find the tent moved over slightly. It was pushed farther into the trees. The dugout in the side of the cliff like thing was were Christian was found building a fire. Mia was stacking the wood along the back of the wall now.

A nice spot for a stormy as hell watch that the storm promised to deliver.

Leaning our logs along the back and translating Mia's frustrated mumbling it didn't take long for all hell to break loose.

The wind howled and the rain fell down so hard I felt as if each drop was piercing my skin. Everyone moved into the tent to keep it from blowing away as we discussed who would be on watch when.

''Eddie should stay in the tent.'' I said ''He'd got the added weight on him any little bit counts right now.''

''Mason shouldn't be on watch -alone at least-'' Viktoria said ''keeping watch should prove to be difficult.'' Lissa nodded along with the others.

''That leaves me, Viktoria, Rose, Christian and Mia then''

''I shouldn't be on watch'' Mia said in Russian -Viktoria being her translator- ''I'm not trying to get around working but if theirs a problem I'll only be able to be understood by Rose or Viktoria neither of which are easy to wake up.'' Which made sense, it was true that Viktoria and I were quite similar, our sleeping habits too.

''I'll go now'' Lissa said. ''I can stay up.'' Christian frowned

''The fire isn't quite stable yet... if you have any problems-''

''I'll wake you.'' She declared. ''You and Rose can have midnight shift as always and Viktoria are you alright with dawn shift?'' She nodded.

We all prepared ourselves for bed before quickly eating our sandwiches -we hadn't caught anything to eat yet -though the net and baskets were, miraculously, finished. Lissa bundled up before darting out into the cold.

It seemed that right after I'd closed my eyes I was awoken again. Lissa' tired face hanging over me.

''Your shift.'' She said with a yawn. ''Christian's already up checking on the fire.'' I nodded bundling up and heading out.

The wind was down a bit though the rain was still falling like no tomorrow. Ducking in to the dugout Christian gave me a smile. I grinned

''Loving the weather?'' he laughed

''Sure sure.'' We sat in comfortable silence. The little cave was warm and large enough to sit comfortably away from the rain and the wind.

''You know...'' Christian said ''This place reminds me of something... I can't remember what though.'' I frowned

''Why?'' He shrugged,

''I think it's just how everything's laid out, you know? The lake to one side and the river, it's like I can picture as a map...''

''The map we saw?'' I suggested ''The distances were off maybe this was on there.'' he nodded

''Maybe, though I don't have that good a memory unless there was something important about this spot.'' Turning to him I watched his serious face lit in the fire light. He seemed to think this was important.

''What were the important things on the map then?'' He shrugged for a moment before his eyes went wide

''The tunnels!'' He cried. ''This is the first stop where the tunnel from outside the barrier opens! He scrambled to his feet before ripping off his brace.

''what are you doing?!'' He turned towards me wide eyed as he pulled out a stake

''Isn't it obvious?! This is a horrible spot! Why would they bring us so far out into the woods if it were just a test? If one of us got seriously hurt and were bleeding out it would be a good four hours before they could get doctor Olendski here! Add another two to get to a hospital!'' I frowned worried puling out my stake

''Okay bad idea, I still don't see why your so-''

''Rose! There were plenty of other spots around this lake even better for camping, but _nooo_ we chose the spot next to an almost over flowing river in a rain storm, by the lake and surrounded by huge trees that could easily fall on us while we slept! Why would we chose this spot unless we were-''

''Influenced!'' I cried out in understanding. Ripping off my sling and undoing the bandaging I ran for the tent. Tearing open the flap I ran inside

''Strigoi attack! Get up! Get up! Strigoi!'' I screamed plucking the ear pieces out of Mia's ears before reaching for a radio. Lissa was first to wake up

''Rose?! What's going on!'' I gulped trying to calm myself and slow my mind

''Wake everyone, get everyone out of their 'injuries' we're going to be fighting strigoi soon.'' She gave me a wild confused and worried glance as she pulled her fake ankle brace off. Going around I woke everyone, then turned back to Lissa tossing her the radio.

''Get everyone ready to fight, radio Alberta and tell her it was all a trap, Strigoi will be attacking any time now.'' She nodded turning on the radio quickly I darted out into the rain flourishing another stake so as to be able to attack with two. Dimitri's voice on the radio eased my nerves slightly as my eyes started to adjusted to what little light the moon and the fire offered.

And all I saw was eyes. Bright red eyes.

Strigoi, this camp... is surrounded by strigoi.

* * *

Am I the only one smelling the end of a story approaching? No?

What did you think? Was it what you expected? I hope not, let me know!


	25. Chapter 24

Almost finished! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 24

Rose's POV

The fight that followed was unlike anything I'd ever experienced or ever hoped to experience ever again. It was all just a flurry of punches and stabs followed by more punches and stabs. Dodging and lashing out. I was everywhere and nowhere at all, I was everything and yet I was nothing. It was almost as if I wasn't in my body, it was as if I were an observer being spun around in the mess. Had I not felt the sharp stabbing pains that emanated from my fists and wherever my opponent hit me, I would have certainly considered it to be a possibility.

It was scary.

Blood spurted out of the corner of my eye every couple seconds. And every time I hoped it wasn't a friend, though I never had time to check. Christian and I were fighting with our backs to the tent in hopes they didn't go after those who weren't awake yet. Eddie and Mia emerged quickly followed by Mason and Viktoria.

''Where's Lissa?'' I asked Viktoria not sparing her only one glance before returning my attention to the fight. She had grimaced

''Trying to convince my brother that we actually are fighting strigoi.'' I scowled. Quickly dodging a punch to the head I dropped to the ground, spinning my legs slightly I hit it in the legs, he fell and I lunged stabbing the body

''Take my spot for a minute okay.'' Viktoria nodded her mouth in a tight line as I darted into the tent. Lissa sat hunched over the radio her hands in her hair in utter frustration. She glanced up at me as if helpless. Picking up the radio from the ground before Lissa I screamed into it.

''BELIKOV! WE ARE FIGHTING OUR ASSES OFF RIGHT NOW THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE TUNNELS! IF ANYONE OF US DIE'S HERE I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU!'' Silence followed before Dimitri replied

''We'll be there as fast as we can. Hold them off'''

''WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK WE ARE TRYING TO DO?!'' I growled before dropping the radio. Taking a deep breath I turned to Lissa. Looking into her bright green eyes I thought for only a tiny moment before saying

''Lissa I need more strength.''

''What do you want me to do?'' She asked a bit cowed at my bellow. Swallowing my anger I took another deep breath and tried to ignore the cries from outside.

''Heal as many of us as you can.'' I said. ''That will help me.''

''but how-''

''I'll explain latter'' I snapped, darting back out into the mess, Lissa at my back. I charged at a strigoi that attempted to get Christian from the side. Staking it I darted for another. Grappling I took a painful hit before staking it. As I charged for the next though Lissa's insanity began to course through my veins. Strengthening it.

I truly don't know what happened after that. It had been blurry lines and confusion before but now all I remember was a blur, then a slow dizzy feeling setting in. As the blurring worsened I felt myself slow. It was as if a huge weight filled my bones as if my entire body were now made of concrete. Not moments after my vision went black did my body began to fall. It filled me and surrounded me tucking me in as if I were nothing but a small child in need of comfort.

It was slow but I started to wake up. Eventually, how long it took for me to be able to piece together the bits of my conscious I don't know. First feeling returned. My body ached from being too still for too long and my muscles burned from exertion. Next was touch I could feel the cold wet ground press against my face. Next was sound. Lissa was talking to me

''Rose!'' a small voice called ''Rose, are you okay?'' _Do I look okay? I'm lying on the ground unable to move with my mouth wide open like an invalid does that look like I'm okay to you?'' _

I managed to groan despite my lack of coordination. The exhaustion proved stubborn and clung to me with that of an iron will. A hand was placed on my shoulder and suddenly the weight was gone.

Snapping my eyes open I sat up shaking my head lightly. Glancing around bodies littered the area. Scrambling to my feet I looked back at Lissa.

''Is everyone okay?! Were are they?'' She pointed tiredly towards the beach

''Only a few injuries nothing major I had everyone go their so that when you woke you could give them medical attention.'' I nodded moving down to the beach.

I'd been so out of it I hadn't noticed that the sky had cleared up. Though the night was still young no more rain fell though clouds on the horizon promised that tomorrow would birth much more rain. Shaking my head I turned my eyes back on task. Trying my best not to look at the bodies, and reminding myself they use to be evil creatures who wanted to kill us. Not people.

Not people.

Swallowing the need to barf I made it to the beach. Eddie lay with his leg sprawled out gritting his teeth as he set up the emergency kit. Mason sat beside him helping. Mia was pressing a compound on Christian's leg. Grimacing I had Mason help me and Mia move Christian closer. His eyes were clenched shut in pain and he grit his teeth.

''Alright'' I said calmly despite the fear that welled up in me.''I'm just going to have a look alright?'' He nodded ''Good, now talk to me alright? What was the magic lessons Tasha taught like?'' He glared at me before nodding.

''well, they were held-'' I started tuning him out. Making sure to nod every couple moments though as I readied my equipment.

''Alright,'' I said interrupting him ''I'm going to remove the compound now. Talk to Mia alright? Hold her hand and clench it alright? Stay awake and don't let go.'' He started talking to Mia his voice wavering as I quickly peeled away the compound. A bright red wound was revealed. Grimacing at the pieces of wood stuck in it. Grabbing the tweezers and readjusting my gloves I began to pluck them out. He moaned as I worked and it hurt to help. My hands shook ever so slightly as I dropped the last piece of wood. Making sure no more splinters were left I spoke again.

''I got all the pieces out now Christian, all that's left is to clean it and bandage it-''

''I can't feel it!'' He said in relief ''That's good right?'' I bit my lip.

''Yeah,'' Mia said ''That's good right?'' I bit my lip to keep from crying. Eddie answered for me

''Yeah.'' he said though his voice shook ''yeah that's great.'' I nodded working quickly to clean the wound hopping my tears wouldn't fall before I was finished. I quickly finished it up and bandaged it. Sitting back I removed my bloody gloves before patting his other leg and giving him a kiss.

''I'm sure you'll be fine'' I said despite the fact that I know it wouldn't ''You'll be okay.'' He nodded his eyes closing. Brushing his hair back I kissed his forehead.

''don't let Lissa heal him'' I said as I moved to Eddie ''He needs to be checked over by a medical doctor before that happens.'' Glancing at his leg we shared a grimace.

''You ready Eddie?'' He nodded

''just give me a-AHHH!'' I didn't wait the anticipation being worse then the procedure. I quickly set it back into place before using the splints Mason had collected to tie his leg in place. Eddie was breathing hard.

''That was mean'' He said through pants

''But worth it?'' I asked he sighed before nodding. Giving his leg one last wrapping I looked back up at him ''Any other injuries?'' He shook his head

''Maybe some internal but nothing you can do.'' I nodded before patting his head lightly.

''Get some sleep.'' He nodded letting his exhaustion wash over him. Standing I sighed.

''What's wrong with Christian's leg?'' Mia asked. I bit my lip

''I think he might loose the feeling in his leg.'' I said ''Though I'm no doctor, but the nerve endings seem to have been cut.'' shaking away tears I set my shoulders back I turned to face them. ''Where's Viktoria?''

''Fiddling with the radio trying to stay in contact with the guardian's it might be a while before they get here.''Mason replied. I shook my head before heading back to the tent. Looking at the bodies I didn't see hardly as many as those who attacked us.

''We didn't get them all.'' I said Mason shook his head

''No, though Christian charred a lot of them making it look like they got away. Only two managed to escape. They ended up escaping into the tunnels.'' I nodded

''Best thing to do then would be to sit tight.'' Mia and Mason shared a glance that made me nervous, before nodding.

Shaking my head I went to see Lissa. Viktoria held the unconscious Lissa in her lap.

''You okay?'' I asked sitting down. She nodded

''Yeah,'' She laughed a bit ''a bit shook up but alright.'' I smiled

''You did very well you know.'' She smiled uneasily

''Thanks.'' Glancing over at the bodies Mason was piling in the corner I watched as a shudder ran through her. ''They... they just seem so human.'' I nodded

''I know what you mean. Fighting strigoi is a lot different then I imagined it being.'' She nodded and a moment of silence reigned. I sighed looking around. Mason and Mia were no where in sight.

''Damn it!'' Scrambling to my feet I ran down to the beach. No one their. Glancing around camp I came out empty handed. Turning to Viktoria with a sigh I said ''When Lissa wakes up don't let her heal anyone.'' She nodded

''Okay... can't you tell her yourself?'' I groaned

''No, Mia and Mason have gone off. I thought they might but I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt... I mean if I had rope I would have tied them to a tree but-''

''They've gone hunting for them!'' She exclaimed in understanding. I nodded and she groaned ''how can they be so stupid?'' I brought a palm to my forehead and sighed

''I'll go after them, were is the entrance to the tunnels?'' She pointed over to a spot beside the fire.

''Good luck.'' I managed a grim smile as I made a torch and a couple extra's for when the first went out.

''Thanks.'' I said opening the hatch ''I'll need it.''

* * *

Mia's POV

Rose, silly silly Rose. We had all but two of them! Surely Mason and I could handle it.

Whatever, it was simple enough to get her to look away. She'd been all squeamish around the dead strigoi so we moved them, once she looked away we sneaked into the tunnels. It wasn't hard at all.

Though the tunnels proved to be a bit of a disappointment. While I hadn't pictured the strigoi to be waiting for us at the entrance I did not expect to be emerging from my cabin at home with no blood on my stake either.

Rose was going to kill me.

Mason too though, which makes me feel marginally better.

After entering the tunnels again we searched the surrounding tunnels only to find nothing still.

Our heroic efforts would be in vain it seems.

* * *

Rose's POV

Running with a flaming stick in one hand and a dangerously sharp weapon in the other while trying to pay attention to my surroundings I found was a challenge. Much more so then running through the trees with a bow and arrow. Perhaps even more so then fighting in the water. Though probably not it would fall in a close second.

God their idiots! Let's just go running through the tunnels in the dark with no way to get help to hunt monsters who will have the upper hand. Their better at seeing, smelling, hearing and everything else! Yeah let's totally go in a confined area with no light. Sounds like _fun_ to me!

I found their tracks eventually -see?! If I could see them then the strigoi certainly wouldn't miss them- they headed first towards the cabins then towards the main area. That made me feel slightly better, after all help would be able to come a lot faster here.

Following the last scuff mark to a opening in the ceiling of the tunnel I launched myself up.

And into a brightly lit room. A white walled room with broken metal bars for one wall and clean white ones for the rest. The only breaking up of the white was the brown tracts of foot prints and the gleaming metal bars.

We were in the mental hospital looking place. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and held onto my torch tightly. Stepping past the debris edged past the metal bars that looked as if they had been snapped clean off the walls. Following the steps I found a stair case. Beyond that a hall. Turning left at the end of it I almost had a heart attack when I saw Mea and Mason leaning against a wall pouting.

''What the hell did you think you were doing?!'' I exclaimed ''You left two injured and one unconscious person with only two guards against an untold amount of immortal enemies! One of said guards had to leave to make sure you cracknobs didn't get yourselves killed! What could have _possessed_ you to leave your comrads- no your _friends_ in such danger?!''

''Why didn't you stop us?'' Mason asked with a shrug ''You knew we would leave.'' I growled

''I am _not _ your mothers. I was trying to come to terms with the fact that I had just killed _6_ _people_. Sorry if I wasn't on the ball!''

''Their not people'' Mia said standing ''Their monsters.''

''Yeah well they used to be people.'' I said ''But don't try to dodge the subject like that. What got into you two?!'' Mason sighed standing up.

''They almost killed about half of us, I wasn't going to let that pass.'' A growl -was I turning into some kind of wild animal?- filled me

''You wanted the glory'' I hissed ''But glory is for those who are ready for it. Not for those who run off into a fight blind to the enemy and with no plan.'' They had the decency to look chagrined. I sighed

''We're leaving, and don't think I'm done with you yet. You haven't heard the last of this yet. We'll get back to the others first though.''

''But Rose! Let's just have a look arou-''

''NO!'' I snapped. They cringed back ''I will not hear anymore on this. We are returning to the others. You guys screwed up royally, you left two injured and one half dead person to be defended my one lone not yet guardian'' I clenched my fists holding back my irritation. ''and they have no access to medical care unless Eddie wakes up.''

''You didn't have to come'' Mia said quietly. I shot her a glare

''You knew I would, that's why you went.'' I sighed shaking my head ''This isn't getting us anywhere lets get out of here.''

''Let's check the doors shall we?'' Mason. Mia shook her head

''I doubt they'll be open. After all they've been trying to keep up out of here, why would they tempt us with an unlocked door?'' I nodded

''I agree we need to get out of here as soon as possible.'' We returned into the basement, and from their into the tunnels. I had to light my second torch as the one I had had been burning awfully close to my hands. We had a one more left.

''We'll find the nearest exit.'' I said ''The sooner we are out of these tunnels the better.'' Mason pulled out a map and the three of us looked it over.

Down this tunnel and to the left.'' Mia said ''Their should be an exit there.'' Following Mia's lead I felt myself calm down ever so slightly.

We'll get out of here. Safe and sound.

You know, it's ironic I'd thought that.

Because not two seconds later I was struck with a dazzlingly strong ache of nausea. Not a second later did Mia cry out.

Instinct took over. I lunged. Stake bared and snarl ready I through Mia into Mason.

And then I was fighting with a strigoi.

This one was stronger then all the other ones. Faster too. It attacked quickly at all the right moments. The first blow went to my ribs, the second to my shoulder and the third to my stomach. The pain was so powerful I almost collapsed.

And I probably would have. Truth be told I was falling when he tried for the fourth jab. My position through him off guard and he missed his hand flying past me. As instinct and practice had drilled me to do I reacted despite my pain. Pushing the opposite shoulder and stabbing it in the heart.

I'd killed again.

The adrenaline had taken over and I no longer felt the broken bones. A blessing.

The next part get's blurry.

I turned around to see Mia and Mason, that much I remember. A figure held Mason by the throat and Mia was summoning water it seems.

I did what I'd done with Mia lunging blindly. I made his attacker stumble, dropping Mason. I staked it and we fell. The smack of hitting the ground made me cry out.

And that's when things went black. A familiar black.

It was warm. The time I'd spent blacked out in the woods could be compared to this actually. No more pain. No more sadness. I just... was. It felt so nice. It pulled me into a warm embrace, whispering of no more despair. No more failed attempts. Leave that for those who would keep on living.

Those emotions, they were so strong. We lived our lives experiencing them. The slightest thing can affect them. They can destroy us.

_Just let go_, the black said _come home, let all of this hatred and frustration go, it's time to pass on the torch._

Yes... it was. I had lived a short life and had, had so much ahead of me... but it's time

_See child? Death isn't to be afraid of. It will come when it will come. Don't force it and don't run from it. I'm so proud of you my child, you lived. You lived a full life._

I did. I'd found love, and joy. I'd found happiness, I'd found fulfillment

I had been ready for death the first time. Now I was, all that was left to do...

was just...

just...

let go...

_I'm sorry guys._

_I'm sorry Christian._

_I'm sorry Lissa, I'm sorry Mia, Mason, Eddie and Viktoria. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Dimitri, Alberta, Michael... everyone_

_Especially you Christian. I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I'd stay... but I'm... I'm just so tiered._

_We'll meet again though. If not in death then in our next life. Surely if spirit magic is possible so is being born again._

_I love you... forever... and always_

_**I'm coming home,  
I'm coming home,  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday,  
I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes,  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home,  
Tell the world that I'm coming...**_

_**home**_

* * *

sooo what did you think? let me know!


	26. Chapter 25

Twenty years later

The warmth of the day was deceptive. The light shone through the trees that swayed gently. A beautiful scenery. A well known one from my past, full of wonderful memories. It was picturesque. The perfectly flat lake bordered by trees on all sides. I'd spent my teenage days here. Whether that be basking in the sun on one of my days off or sitting head hung over my work deep in thought.

There was one detail that differed from my days here. Black stone protruded from the ground. It shone in the light making the carving on the front illegible. I didn't need to see it to know what was written however. I knew it by heart

_In memory of Rose Hathaway, beloved friend, daughter and protector. May she rest in peace._

Vines grew around her tomb stone, though none dared grow on it. This was more from careful maintenance than anything however. Looking at it from an aerial view one could see the vines grew into the shape of a blossoming rose. Petals open to the sun.

The students took good care of it. As was part of the agreement when one joined this training camp. Camp Hathaway, is what it was called now. After being nameless for more then a year they decided to honour Rose in it's name.

''Hey'' I said gently as I approached ''I know it's been awhile but I decided it had been about time I dropped in.'' Silence echoed around me but I'd long since stopped hoping a voice long forgotten would reply.

''Mason and Mia got married.'' I said as I sat down ''You probably already knew that though.''

After the attack they'd bonded over mutual guilt, odd yes, but it worked. Eddie wasn't upset,he actually seemed relieved.

''Lissa and Viktoria are getting to adopt.'' I added. ''They've been running around the country trying to find the 'right one'.'' I smiled thinking of their antics. ''They say their going to name her Rose.'' Closing my eyes I leaned back on my palms.

''Sidney got together with a rich royal.'' I chuckled imagining Rose's look of surprise.''I know it surprised me too.'' Digging my hands into the dirt I let out a breath and sighed

''I've been offered a job here as a teacher. So have the others. Apparently since Alberta retired -she's almost 80 can you believe it? Anyways, since Alberta retired and Dimitri went back to Russia the kids have been getting lazy.'' I sighed sitting up straight and looking back at the stone.

''I'm still alone. I know you'd want me to move on but... there isn't anyone quite like you, you know that? Besides, I'll have a knew purpose in life, teaching kids what we were taught.'' I swallowed roughly.

''It's been twenty years now, twenty years since you died.'' Clenching my hands into a fist I took a deep breath ''And I still feel like crying every time I sit here.'' I took a deep breath before continuing.

''All I can think of is that I should have tried harder. I should have missed that strigoi, I should have stayed awake and made you stay and I know there's nothing I can do now and it's killing me.'' I shook my head trying to force the thoughts away with a dry chuckle.

''Sorry, I get like this after a hunt.'' My hand raised instinctively to rub the marks that covered the back of my neck.

''another four tattoos.'' I said ''A successful raid by any standards but still...'' I shuddered ''they were people.''

I talked until it was well after noon. I talked of everything. Everything I could think of. Finally I stood to leave.

''I just want you to know...'' I smiled a bit sadly ''I'm happy you didn't tell me about my leg. I got some pretty important nerves severed, I can't feel a thing though I can still use it, thank god.'' Shaking my head I nodded resolutely.

''I'll talk to you later. Theirs a commemoration ceremony in your honour I need to attend.'' I smiled ''I think I'll take the job. Teaching bright young things like we used to be.'' Swallowing roughly past the lump in my throat

''Bye'' I said softly before turning.

Tears streamed down my face now. Slow ones, not the harsh body controlling ones I used to shed. No these were small streams that ran down my face slowly.

I'd had one year with her. One year of beauty. God I missed her we had had so much ahead of us. So many possible futures for us to pick from. Futures so bright and full and wonderful...

I'd been in a 'coma' I use the term loosely here, I don't really know what it was, for about a week after the attack. I woke to the sounds of gentle sobbing. Lissa sat in a chair beside me her arms clenched around her legs as she cried softly to herself. I must have asked for Rose because she really fell apart then.

''I-I I tried Christian!'' She said desperately through sobs and tears. Panic began to settle in as she cried her words ''O-on t-the way b-back from the c-camp you started going into c-cardiac a-arrest so I saved you, just like I had Rose, a-and I passed out. I w-woke up when our helicopter landed a-and M-Mia and M-Mason told me what happened''

Rose had died in a cave in. When Mia and Mason had run off into the tunnels she gone to collect them. As they tried to find an exit they were attacked. As they fought Mia had called water to her but she called too hard and the ground lost it's moisture and collapsed in on itself like a sand castle left in the sun to dry out. Rose and the strigoi she'd been fighting died in the cave in. Mia and Mason had only enough time to grab Rose and run as the lake started pouring into the tunnels. They'd found an exit but as they scrambled to get out the water caught Rose's body and took it along in the current, almost snatching up Mia and Mason with her.

''The only reason we survived was because of the higher elevation.'' Mia said finally once she'd been able to stop crying. Most of the tunnels are at a higher elevation then the lake. That's also the reason why we still _have_ a lake and not just a big hole were it used to be.''

I clenched my hands into tight fists. Those damn tunnels. If we hadn't known about them this would not have happened, better yet if they didn't even exist in the first place none of this would have happened.

I would not still be alone.

Sighing deeply I pushed away those thoughts. Their isn't much I could do. The tunnels have been blocked. Every entrance sealed with magic and huge rocks. No one would be using them. Maps that told of their existence were burned and those of us who knew of them sworn to keep it silent. The less people who knew of them the better.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I steadied myself. Composing my face into a blank slate of neutrality. I can do this.

I can do this.

I can... I can...

I can't...

I can. I. Can. Do. This.

A slow song filled the woods, the students sang for the memorial that I was late for. Upping my pace I began to hear the lyrics.

_If I die young_

_bury me in silence_

_lay me down on a bed of Roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn _

_send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh___

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother__  
__She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,__  
__And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no__  
__Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby___

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time___

_If I die young, bury me in silence__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song___

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time___

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom__  
__I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,__  
__I've never known the lovin' of a man__  
__But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,__  
__There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,__  
__Who would have thought forever could be severed by___

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,__  
__I've had just enough time___

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls__  
__What I never did is done___

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar__  
__They're worth so much more after I'm a goner__  
__And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'__  
__Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'___

_If I die young, bury me in silence__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song___

_Uh oh (uh, oh)__  
__The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)__  
__Go with peace and love__  
__Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket__  
__Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh___

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
__I've had just enough time__  
__  
__So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

I didn't even realize when I'd hit the ground, in the memorial field not far from her tomb. Tears fell vigorously from my face splattering on the ground. Sobs racked through me. A hand touched my shoulder and soon Lissa was sitting beside me holding me as I fell apart.

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight___

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
__Gone___

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La (La La)__  
__La La (La La)__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La (La La)___

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound...___

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

''It's okay'' Lissa said softly ''It'll be okay.'' I didn't move, just allowing the tears to stream down as the speeches started.

''I don't think I can do this.'' Lissa patted my back.

''You can, you don't have to though.'' I took a deep breath, collecting myself. I can do this.

For Rose.

For her.

For us.

For me.

I can do this.

Standing up I levelled my head and straightened, shoulders back. It wasn't long before it was my turn to speak for Rose. Walking up onto the podium Alberta who'd given the previous speech handed over the microphone.

''Thank you.'' I murmured.

''The songs you guys sung early were moving.'' I said to the students who sat in the third row. They smiled a bit at the praise and I continued

''Rose was unlike anyone I've met before'' I said closing my eyes ''So unique. She had changed too. Just like the rest of us.''

''I don't think someone has ever had so big an impact on me. I knew her for less then a year. Less then a year and I don't think I've felt this much pain for someone absence, including the loss of my parents.'' Another deep breath

''She was a good person. A really good person. So true I wondered if she could have been human. But I knew she was. No angel could come up with plans quite as ridiculous as hers or sing so badly.'' A chuckle ran through the crowd and I felt a small weight lift of my chest.

I would be okay.

I can do this.

I can help others avoid my situation. I'll succeed.

I have a purpose.


	27. Alternate Ending

Hey guys! So I know it's titled alternate ending but I'm not actually the one writing it. alliecatlovez1d did so! So here's the link if your interested. If the link doesn't work you can always check out alliecatlovez1d's profile!

s/9238257/1/Team-Kickass-Alternate-Ending

s/9238257/1/

both of them should work but just in case!


End file.
